Little One
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It's hours after Donna and Harvey have gotten married and visited Louis. This is their wedding night and Harvey has found a revelation of sorts. Should probably be a short multi chapter fic. Please R&R. Thank you - Carebearmaxi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Folks! Well it's over...Suits! What a wonderful beautiful end. Not an end by any means in my imagination and this is where I see it picks up if we had a 10x1 scene. Please R&R. Thank you for your reviews, favoriting and following. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Harvey looked at the baby in Donna's arms. The smile she gave him was so bright and joyous he was almost blinded. Harvey was so happy! His spontaneous proposal and their subsequent spontaneous marriage were overwhelming. Harvey had a hard time not jumping in the air like a little boy.

"Harvey, look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Donna said as she held newborn Lucy Litt in her arms.

"Yes, she is," Harvey said smiling. Then he looked at his wife and noticed how natural holding a baby came to Donna. _She's a woman. Of course, it's natural he thought._ Seeing Donna like that brought the fact that his own mother was gone and how much he missed her and how much she would have loved meeting Donna as not only his one and only but now as his wife.

Donna looked up at Harvey and saw the smile on his face. He would be a great father. She knew once he got past his demons his natural paternal ability would emerge. He had been a great mentor for Mike and Mike had made him more human. _ I think I started it and Mike helped making his final transformation. No making up with his mother was the final transformation._

"Maybe someday," Harvey answered her silent question as she looked up at him holding Louis' daughter. Right now, if she wanted to try right now, Harvey was game. At that moment, he could not refuse his wife…_his wife…_anything.

After speaking with Louis and reassuring him that although Donna and Harvey were moving to Seattle they were only a phone call away should he really need them. They had spoken the truth. Louis did not need them anymore. Louis, also, was so different than the petty, jealous, insecure associate with whom Harvey had also sort of grown with from Pearson Hardman's bullpen to the firm which now bore both their names. Louis was now, once again, managing partner now that the blight Faye Richardson was coerced (tricked) into leaving.

Donna walked out of the hospital with her hand tucked in her new husband's. She momentarily laid her head on his arm as they strolled to their car. Donna remembered the look on Harvey's face as she held the baby. She wanted to give him at least one child. Somehow to replace a family since his was now so small since now both his parents were gone. On the way to the hospital, Harvey called his brother, Marcus, and had told him that he and Donna got married just an hour before. Marcus' whoop of joy was so loud Donna could hear it sitting next to Harvey with his phone to his ear.

_Harvey hit the speaker on his phone._

_ "Say hello to your new sister-in-law," Harvey said as he held out the phone._

_ "__**Donna, you must really love that big butt of a brother of mine you actually said 'yes'!"**_

_ "What can I say, Marcus, I love him!"_

_**"Congratulations lovebirds. Come up to Boston and redo it for me and the kids and Katie."**_

_ "Katie?" Harvey asked._

_ "__**There's time for that later. Go enjoy, you two. Love you guys**__!" _

_ "Love you, too," both Harvey and Donna said together._

Ray drove them back to their home in the sky. Donna had moved into Harvey's penthouse condo only two weeks ago. It was amazing how she had fallen into her own routine owing to the fact at how at home she felt within his home.

"Goodnight, Ray," Donna said.

"Goodnight Mrs. Specter," Ray teased.

Donna smiled and moved silently out of the car followed closely by Harvey who also said good night and told Ray what time to meet them in the morning for the office. Donna waited and then held out her hand to Harvey. She was still overwhelmed when she looked at his handsome face and looked down to see the glint of the wedding band he now wore proudly.

They kissed in the elevator as Harvey tucked her under his arm. She laid her head on his chest and stroked him there. His heart was beating so fast that she could feel it through her hand. Once the doors opened Harvey unlocked the door and they stepped into their home. Their home until they left for Seattle in a few days.

After shutting the door behind him, he took Donna's hands in his and kissed them. Donna walked closer and took Harvey into her arms and kissed him. Their foreheads touched and he softly called her by her new name.

"Mrs. Specter."

Donna smiled and said with a whisper, "Say it again." She got lost in his depthless deep dark eyes.

"Mrs. Specter," Harvey kissed her. He then picked her up in his strong arms and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

"Harvey what are you doing?" Donna asked through her laughter. She placed her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm carrying my bride over the threshold," he responded laughing in his own right.

"Watch your-" Donna said as Harvey almost dropped her forgetting the step up into the large bedroom.

"I got you," Harvey said stumbling and cursing under his breath for stubbing his toe.

"Harvey, you can put me down now you know."

"Not until I get you to bed," Harvey said doing so.

"There. Right where I want you," he said as he climbed on top.

"You sure you have enough strength to fulfill your husbandly duties after that strenuous activity," Donna teased kissing him.

"Don't you worry about me fulfilling my husbandly duties," Harvey teased back as he kissed her deepening their kiss.

He lay on top of her. Donna still wore her gown which had become, merely by chance, her bridal gown.

After a few more intimate kisses, Donna whispered, "Wait a second. I have to get this gown off."

Harvey moved his body and lay on his side and watched and smiled as she gathered her gown and petticoat and scooted off the bed.

"You need help unzipping that?" Harvey asked. He had zipped it earlier for her. Once, while that was happening, he slid his arms around her and let his fingers play with her nipples. As much as Donna had been turned on, she had scolded him, _Harvey don't do anything we can't finish right now_," and he reluctantly zipped her the rest of the way.

Donna shimmied out of the beautiful black embroidered gown, breasts bobbing from side to side. Harvey lay on the bed feeling himself get harder and harder as he watched Donna undress. Soon, Donna stood dressed in only her black lace panties. Her beautiful Lluhier gown lay draped over the treadmill. Donna turned and looked at her new husband and saw his eyes had become heavy with desire.

"You are beautiful Donna. Are you cold?" Harvey asked seeing goosebumps raise on her skin.

"No, just excited," she said as she came back to lay beside Harvey on their bed. "This is our wedding night. It's the first night I get to make love with my husband."

Harvey slanted his body over hers and kissed her shoulder and stroked Donna's hair away from her face.

"That's a coincidence. It's the first time I make love to my wife," Harvey bent over her and kissed her. Their deepening kiss awakened the familiarity yet still exciting. As they kissed Donna undid the rest of Harvey's shirt buttons and pushed it down his shoulders. She quickly went to his trousers unzipping them and placing her hot hand on his still covered erection. He was all warm and fevered flesh.

Harvey was soon bereft of his own clothing Donna having made quick work of disrobing him and throwing the clothes on either side of the bed. The last piece were Donna's panties and her heels. Harvey had to say that the sight of Donna dressed in only her black panties and black stilettos did things to him for which he could not find words. All he knew was that he had to have release soon or he would burst. He took each heel off and rubbed her sore feet. Then going back to her hips, he rolled her panties on either side as Donna lay on the bed and stepped out of one leg and then the other. Immediately Harvey could see Donna's mound of red gold curls and he laid a kiss there as he kneeled between her thighs. Suddenly, he remembered the beatific look on Donna's face as she had held the baby earlier that night.

Donna pulled at him and said, "Please, Harvey, don't do that as much as I like it. I just want you here." She pulled him up and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She slid a hand between their bodies and could feel how hard he was and how wet she was. Then she took his face tenderly in her hands and kissed him deeply. She poured herself into his large dark pools and he smiled softly in return.

His hands lie on either side of her. He then reached down and felt her wetness on his hard member. He decided to test the water to see if she was ready for him. He positioned himself within her folds and with Donna's knees around his waist she guided him into her. He slid directly into her with little trouble. Soon he was thrusting in her gently as his gaze fell upon her now flushed face and beautiful eyes. He felt huge within her and thrust again gently.

Donna sucked in a breath and hung on for dear life. As his rhythm increased so did Donna's panting. She held onto the bedspread with fists as Harvey rose up on his hands and thrust faster and harder. He growled low in his throat finally letting his wife's name escape from his lips as his semen poured into her.

Donna's world shattered with her orgasm leaving her panting and calling her husband's name and squeezing her knees tighter around him.

Having recovered a little from their orgasms, Donna looked up at Harvey as he held her in his arms and stroked his face. She kissed his mouth and then trailed kisses down his cheek and he leaned into her touch liking the goosebumps she raised with her lips and soft-tipped fingers. He spotted the glint of his wedding ring as he caressed Donna's cheek. _Married! I'm married to the only woman that has ever met anything to me. It is true I did want to marry her since the minute I met her. Now I want what she wants. I can see how much she wants a baby and now so do I._

Harvey moved out from between his wife's thighs and lie down beside her. They both lay facing each other and continued to gently touch each other's face or they linked fingers and allowed their palms to come together. Eventually, Harvey's arm went around Donna's waist and he pulled her closer to him.

Donna looked at his odd questioning expression. "What is it? Harvey?"

"It's just I saw how you looked when you held little Lucy Litt in your arms."

"Harvey if you don't want children I understand," Donna said looking up expectantly at him.

"Are you kidding, Donna? I want children more now than ever! I hope we can have at least a baseball team before we get too old," Harvey smiled at that because he knew Donna did not know off hand how many children that would be.

"If you expect me to produce nine children out of this body and you still be able to have your hands meet around my waist, you're out of your mind," Donna said sitting up and giving Harvey the most incredulous look.

Harvey started to laugh loudly. The bed shook as he laughed.

"How did you know a baseball team is nine players?"

"I have been observing the game since I came here to live with you. It doesn't take a genius to count how many players are in the field."

"Ok, maybe not nine but as many as we can," Harvey said. "By the way, Sheila looked beautiful and she was nine months pregnant. I would love to see you like that."

Donna gave him an odd look. "You look like the man I married. The man I know who loves attractive women."

"Donna you'll be pregnant you won't ever be unattractive to me."

Donna then nodded and said, "I get it."

She stroked her husband's face and said, "You want to make the family you no longer have. It's ok. I understand. I will just have to get designer fashions for fatter women."

Harvey kissed her. He then settled next to her and lay on his side with his arm around her waist.

Looking into her eyes, he said "I love you Mrs. Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter."

"I love you, Mr. Harvey Specter my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Folks! Here's the second installment of my post 9x10 fic. We have a lot to cover in this story and here is just the first few steps. Please read and review! Again thank you for all the ones who follow my story and to her (she knows who she is) who called my works "epics" Very flattering indeed! Love-Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 2

Morning light began to creep through the slit in the drapes that covered the humongous windows in Harvey's -the Specters'-bedroom. Donna blinked a couple of times and held her hand out to look at her wedding ring. When they had gained a few moments alone on the way to see Louis yesterday, Donna asked about her ring. Harvey had said that was his grandmother's ring which his grandfather gave his grandmother on their wedding day.

_"The blue stone, if I remember the story, always reminded my grandfather of my grandmother's blue eyes."_

_ "She had blue eyes?"_

_ "So did my mom. I got my dad's color. Marcus got my mom's eyes," Harvey had said his smile dimming a little thinking how much he missed his mom._

_ Donna had put a hand on his arm and squeezed it._

_ "I love it, Harvey. It's beautiful. I wish I had met your mom in person," Donna said and placed her head against his arm._

_ "Well, I know she loved you," Harvey said swiping a hand across his face._

_ The last thing she wanted was for Harvey to be sad on their wedding day. He was so handsome, and his face was so jubilant. What he said to Donna when she mentioned wanting to see Louis, her knees went weak, 'We will, but first I want to dance with my wife.'. It was the first time she had heard Harvey call her his "wife." God how special did that make her feel! They danced for a long time before getting in the car with Ray driving to see Louis and his baby girl._

"Tired of looking at yet," Harvey said deeply kissing her cheek and snaking his arm around her from behind. He noticed how it sparkled. He then held out his hand and played with his plain gold band that one of Louis' jeweler relatives was more than happy to give to Harvey.

"Are you regretting that now?" Donna asked as she noticed how he fiddled with the band.

"Never, Donna. It's just I am not used to wearing jewelry," Harvey continued. "So what cousin of Louis' was the jeweler who gave this to me?"

"That was Louis' second cousin Eli Litt. Apparently when Esther heard your announcement of us getting married, she knew that you probably would want a ring. So she asked cousin Eli, the jeweler. She told me afterwards that Eli always carries spare gold bands in the event that the original bands are lost."

"Mmm? Well, we decided to get married at the right wedding then."

Suddenly, both their alarms sounded off simultaneously. Each leaned over to the nightstand and switched them off.

"Six o'clock already," Harvey said. "Donna, why are we getting up so early?"

"Because we have to go to work, Harvey," Donna said in a sarcastic tone.

The after a beat turning toward him she asked, "Guess what?"

Harvey turned to her and took her phone from her and placed it back on the nightstand. Harvey's cell had landed with a thud on the floor when he had moved closer to his wife. _Wife…Donna's my wife! Harvey thought happily. _

"What?" Harvey said nuzzling and kissing Donna's freckled shoulder and feeling goosebumps erupt on her skin while he trailed kisses.

"Faye is gone! So, we can all go to work and be reasonably happy until we leave for Seattle."

"Donna?" Harvey asked.

"What?" She retorted smiling and placed her arms around his shoulders as he looked down at her.

"Shut up and kiss your husband."

Donna did what she was told gladly.

Later that day as Donna began to look around her office for one of the last times. She looked out the window at the view she had earned and her desk with her paperwork and her files neatly piled in tasks do be completed. Donna picked the files that were the quarterly reports she had been preparing Friday night when they left for Louis' wedding. Little did Donna think she would be married by the time she looked at them again. She leafed through the bound pages and noted where Louis needed to sign before the reports were filed, and the auditors called for them.

Now that Donna would no longer be COO of what was Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, she needed a replacement. As soon as she had realized she needed a replacement Donna immediately thought of Gretchen. Regretfully, Gretchen declined and said she was not the COO type of material. However, until Louis found a replacement Gretchen suggested Donna ask Katrina. Katrina was going to be named a new name partner and was more than capable of doing double duty. Donna then gave Gretchen a big hug and told her how much she would miss her when she moved to Seattle.

"No, you're not, Red. You got a husband who will keep you occupied, and I bet you are already planning for a family. Harvey would make a great father," Gretchen said.

"Yes, he would, Gretchen. I don't think he thinks so, though. However, he never thought he was husband material either until a couple of years ago," Donna responded looking thoughtfully into the air.

"Hey, Mrs. Specter," Linda, the receptionist, had addressed her standing in Donna's office doorway.

"Donna?" Linda repeated.

Suddenly, Donna realized she had been addressed by her married name.

"Oh, Mrs. Specter! That's me! "Donna acknowledged.

Linda laughed as Donna did find the whole situation exhilarating and scary all at once.

"What was it?" Donna asked after a fit of post wedding giggles.

"The movers are calling wanting to know when they should be here to pack up yours and Mr. Specter's offices."

"Just tell them to be here on Friday. We have a temporary place in Seattle right now, but not a permanent one yet. Tell them to move the boxes to our condo."

"Ok, will do," Linda said and left from Donna's office door. As hard as it was for Donna to move from the job she earned and loved, she knew it was going to be harder for Harvey. He was going to a new firm where he would not be the one calling the shots. _Harvey Specter always calls the shots. Nobody knows that more than Mike himself. No, he made the right decision. Donna thought._

There was a knock on her office door.

"Time to give your husband a little of your time," Harvey said as he proceeded to the chair in front of her desk. He picked up the nameplate and rubbed his thumb across the engraving.

"You will need to change this if you become a COO again," Harvey smirked.

"I just realized you, Mike, and Rachel all have your profession and unless I want to be your secretary again, I'm really out of work."

"What are you saying? You want to come be my secretary again?" Harvey asked with hope in his heart.

"No, I'm your wife now. I don't want to be both," Donna said. "I have a couple of ideas in my head. I thought I might start a business of my own."

"Not "The Donna" again?" Harvey asked.

"No, I thought maybe a yoga studio or a fashion boutique or even go back to the theater whatever local theater companies are there."

"There's no hurry, but I thought after yesterday your thoughts were somewhere else," Harvey said testing the waters.

"You mean a…baby? Are you bringing that up again?"

"No, only if you want to have one. I know we have to move and get settled and I have to make sure that Mike isn't going to fire me out of the gate."

Donna came around her desk and perched on the edge. She put her hands on Harvey's shoulders and kissed him,

"Remember what I said to you not too long ago. No one can pull the shit that Harvey Specter can pull," Donna said softly looking into Harvey's deep brown eyes trying to give him reassurance as he had her.

"And get away with it," Harvey said smiling.

They kissed a few more times and then Harvey asked, "Did you call your parents yet to tell them we eloped?"

"Not yet. I have been mulling it around how to tell him."

"Why? The man loves me," Harvey said smiling up at his wife. _God she is beautiful! _

Donna smirked and then went over to her table and retrieved her agenda. Harvey then stood and looked around outside and decided he could kiss his wife deep and long at least once during this visit.

So, he did.

After Harvey left to return to his own business for the day, Donna sat down at her desk and looked at her cell lying there face down. She picked it up and scrolled through her phone numbers and found her father's cell. She decided to call her mom's cell first. As Donna dialed the numbers, she knew the first words out of her mother's mouth would be "It's about time!"

Donna put the phone to her ear and heard it ring.

_"Donna!" Clara Paulsen greeted on the other side of the connection._

"Hi, mom," Donna greeted back carefully. She wanted to relay how happy she was but she was leery of what her mother would say about her father's reaction once he knew.

_"I hope this is good news, honey," Clara said_.

"The best news, I think, anyway," Donna said still sounding the opposite of what she felt inside.

_"You don't sound like it's best news," Clara said beginning to sound like her daughter and dreading this supposedly great news._

"I'm sure dad told you that Harvey and I have been seeing each other," Donna relayed to Clara.

_"Yes, he did. I'm so happy for you. I know how much in love you two always were," Clara said._

Donna was silent for a minute.

"Mom, Harvey and I got married yesterday," Donna said carefully.

Suddenly there was a joyous cry from the other side of the line.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Donna asked hearing that cry from her mother.

_"That is the best news! I'm so happy. I have questions and how come your father and I weren't invited?"_

Donna could have cried herself at the joy and reprimand in Clara's voice.

"Mom! Yes, it is. We're so happy," Donna cried. "I just have one thing to ask. I don't want you to tell dad until Harvey and I can do it together. There's a lot of other news that you need to know, but I think this calls for a dinner at our place."

_"Did you move in with Harvey or vice versa?" Clara asked her younger daughter._

"I moved in with him a couple of weeks ago. I still have my apartment, but I'm going to have to figure out what to do with it."

_"What about Charlotte?"_

"What about Charlotte?" Donna asked not wanting to bring up the topic of her older sister.

"_Well, she should know her baby sister finally snagged the man of her dreams," Clara laughingly said._

"Just wait until after you and dad have come over here. There's a lot to talk about and Charlotte doesn't need to know anything until the last minute anyway. I need to talk with Harvey to choose a day and time when we want to meet, so I will have to call you back. It won't be long. It may be this weekend coming up, but I will let you know."

_"Sure, honey. Don't worry about your father. He's coming around about Harvey. It seems he really impressed him that last time they spoke. Harvey helped him a lot with his last business deal."_

"I am happy to know that, but still if you could just hold off for a couple of days?" Donna asked hoping that her mother would agree with no further discussion.

_"Ok. However, if we're not having dinner in a couple of days, I'm telling him," Clara stated._

"It's a deal, mom. Love you," Donna said.

_"Love you, too, baby. I am so, so happy for you and Harvey."_

Later on their way home, Donna was quiet. Harvey noticed and tried to start the conversation. He took her hand and held it.

"Donna?" Harvey inquired using his "special" tone he reserved for her.

"Harvey?" Donna inquired back looking down at their joined hands. Her thumb came over his and stroked his knuckles.

"You're awfully quiet. What's going on?"

Donna swallowed and said, "I called my mom and told her we got married yesterday."

"Was she not happy?"

"No, she was ecstatic. I told her not to tell my dad that we were going to tell him together."

"So?"

"I invited them over for dinner on Saturday night. I know we have a lot to accomplish within the next few weeks with our move to Seattle. I did not want to leave it like 'hey dad Harvey and I got married and we're moving to Seattle in three days.' "

"Ok," Harvey said nodding. "That's fine. I even volunteer to cook."

Donna smiled and gestured like she was totally surprised. Secretly she knew Harvey would cook. He always liked to cook to impress, so she was happy he volunteered without her having to coax him.

"That would be so great! Can you make your Chicken Florentine? My dad would love that!"

"How do you know you dad would love it?"

"Because it's my favorite dish that you ever cooked for me," Donna said squeezing his hand.

Harvey smiled and gave a short little laugh.

"You knew I would volunteer to cook, didn't you?"

Donna tilted her head and laughed. "Of course, I did. You still want to impress my father, so I knew one of the things you like to do is show off your culinary prowess."

"By the way, it's my mother's recipe. I think it's the same one that Marcus uses in his restaurant."

"Speaking of your brother, he should cater our reception."

Harvey shook his head as he was blindsided by the words "our reception."

"Our reception?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, for when we get married for our families. You still want to do that, right?"

"Not if that's how you're going to ask me," Harvey said teasing her.

Donna immediately became quiet and then laughed knowing where he was going with this.

"Harvey Reginald Specter, would you marry me again in front of our families and our best friends again?"

"Donna Roberta Paulsen Specter, yes. I would marry you forty times in front of the whole world if you wanted it," Harvey said leaning over to kiss her.

"Hey bosses, could I please be invited this time?" Ray called from the front seeing and really could not help overhearing. Their love and their happiness was infectious.

"Of course, bring Imelda and all five kids!" Harvey cried.

Donna kissed Harvey's hand in hers and said, "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"No, so go ahead because it has to be less than how much I love you."

Harvey kissed her as Ray finished driving them home.


	3. Chapter 3

HI Folks! I'm on a roll now. Please enjoy this latest installment. Thanks again and love to all the favoriters and followers. I would love to hear a review as well whether the opinion is good or bad. Thanks so much. Keeping Darvey alive! - Love, Carebearmaxi

Little One

Chapter 3

Harvey stood at the kitchen stove and was stir frying his vegetables to brown them for the Chicken Primavera he promised Donna he would make. Along with that he had chicken browning in another pan. Meanwhile Donna buzzed in and around and prepared the table and the salad. Once in a while, their paths crossed and they kissed.

"Harvey, that smells wonderful! My father will so be in love with your cooking."

"Wasn't your mother a good cook?"

"Yes, but after having tasted your cooking, my mom will be jealous, and my father will want to marry you."

"Too late, I'm already taken," Harvey said coming behind Donna and putting his hands around her waist placed a kiss on her barely covered shoulder. She had decided to wear her long sleeve dark blue dress with the capped sleeves and boat neck line. This left her shoulders as a temptation for Harvey to touch with his lips, hands, or whatever he wanted to use. Harvey was dressed far more casually in his dark khaki's, and white shirt. They both did not wear shoes, so they silently slid around the kitchen.

Suddenly Donna ran from Harvey's embrace toward the bedroom. Harvey standing there without his wife in his arms followed her to the bedroom and heard her rush into the bathroom and then vomit.

"Donna!" Harvey called. "Are you ok?"

Donna emerged from the bathroom wiping her mouth and smoothing down her dress.

"I don't know. I smelled your wonderful cooking and then as soon as you squeezed me, my stomach lurched and I had a sudden urge to throw up."

"Donna, I've never known you to have a panic attack. Even during the Liberty Rail shit you managed not to throw up," Harvey said taking Donna into his arms speaking into her hair.

Donna held on fast to him because she felt like she was ready to swoon again.

"I think I'll just get some ginger ale," she said weakly. She walked carefully to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle.

Then the doorbell rang and Harvey went to answer the door.

"Harvey!" Clara exclaimed and hugged him fiercely. James Paulsen smiled and shook Harvey's hand silently and looked around for his daughter.

"Dad!" Donna shouted as she came up to him for a hug and then she hugged and kissed her mom as well.

"I bet that's Harvey's cooking, isn't it?" Clara asked.

Seeing Harvey come back around the kitchen bar, Clara said," Donna always told me what a fantastic cook you were. Nothing like a man who knows his way around a kitchen."

"I have always apologized that I was not a good cook on top of everything else," Jim joked.

"Oh, honey, you can't be great at everything," Clara said and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Harvey smiled and looked at the happy couple. He knew their history that they had not always been happy together. He remembered that "God Awful Dinner Party" where Donna had invited her mother's "boyfriend" while Clara and Jim had been separated. Donna automatically could not stand the guy because he was not her father. However, now if one looked at them one would never have realized there had been strife in the marriage at all. _I only hope that Donna and I are as happy when we've been married that long Harvey thought._

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Harvey asked.

"Scotch," Jim said.

"White wine," Clara said.

"Donna?" Harvey asked. She sometimes could be capricious in what drink she wanted. However, he usually knew what she wanted by her mood. Today because of what just happened he looked in her eyes for her answer.

"I'm fine with my ginger ale, Harvey," Donna said and then being bold stepped forward and kissed him. She was so taken with his cologne and his scent and how much she loved him that she smiled seductively.

Harvey felt that kiss and that look penetrated all the way to his nether regions.

Harvey went to get the drinks and then looked in at dinner and decided it needed a few more minutes before he put it all together and placed it in the oven for about twenty minutes before it would be ready for consumption.

Donna resumed sipping her ginger ale when Harvey returned to the living room portion of the apartment and handed out Jim and Clara's drinks.

Clara asked, "So what are we having tonight? It smells divine."

"Chicken Primavera. My mother's recipe," Harvey responded.

"Oh, Harvey, Donna told us about your mother's passing. We are so sorry we didn't get to meet her. She sounded like a lovely woman," Clara continued.

"She was. Thank you."

Jim held up his glass. "To Lily Specter, a woman I never knew but she seemed to have one hell of a son!"

"To Lily." They all toasted. Donna's eyes started to water as she looked at her husband. She noticed his eyes started to fill up as well. He turned away to wipe the water out of them.

"Thank you, Jim," Harvey said. "Well, onto happier times and the reason Donna and I wanted you to come here tonight."

Harvey stood up and clasped his hands and then put them in his pockets. _He looks like he's addressing a jury with an opening statement Donna thought. I guess in his mind he is._

"Last week we attended Louis Litt's wedding. I was his best man and Donna acted as of the maid of honor. However, at the same time, Louis' wife went into labor and they were quickly married and then sped off to the hospital to whit Sheila Litt gave birth to their daughter a few hours later."

Donna stood up next to Harvey. She put back the wedding band on his finger as he did his grandmother's ring on hers.

"So, what Harvey is saying is that he proposed last week during the lull in the festivities and…"

"…we wrote our vows and we got married," Harvey finished.

Jim Paulsen nearly choked on his drink and Clara patted him on the back. As she did, he turned to his wife and said, "You knew, didn't you? Donna told you not to tell me, didn't she?"

"Yes," Clara said. "She wanted you to hear from the both of them in person."

"Dad? Don't be mad at mom. It was my request. I just wanted for us both to tell you."

Harvey looked at Donna and she looked back at him. She then approached her father as he stood up.

"Say something, dad," Donna asked scared.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you both," Jim said wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Thank you, dad," Donna said relieved and hugged him tight. Jim signaled for Harvey to come over and he hugged him as well. Harvey smiled and looked very surprised.

"I thought you were going to disown your daughter for a minute," Harvey joked.

"No, not my baby girl. Now her sister, Charlotte, I have had my doubts," Jim said. "Well, I am glad you made an honest woman of her, Harvey."

Harvey smiled and then took Donna's hand in his. "I have loved your daughter for so long, Jim. Then he looked at her as Donna looked into his eyes. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Clara cleared her throat. Jim wiped another tear from his eye, and Donna kissed her husband again full on the mouth this time.

"You love him, Donna?" Jim asked.

"I love him awful," Donna quoted _Moonstruck _which was secretly one of her father's favorite movies of all time.

Suddenly, Clara changed the subject.

"Speaking of Charlotte, she's will be in town next week to see you two. I told her if that was all right," Clara said.

Donna lowered her gaze which Harvey noticed and wondered what the deal was with her sister. In all the years he knew Donna, she never mentioned she had an older sister. Apparently, this sister of hers was the only one that Donna did not get along with. Harvey was not told much when he confronted his wife after hearing about her from Louis of all people. So Harvey was very much intrigued. _Is this sister, Donna's Achilles' Heel? Is this her one insecurity because I have never known her to feel insecure or not confident around anyone or anything. Especially not another woman. Harvey thought._

The timer on Harvey's watch sounded and he and Donna returned to the kitchen to serve it at the well-set table for four in front of the large sliding glass doors which were opened just a little to allow some cool air in to offset the heat of the oven.

As they sat and passed the plates around and drank wine, Clara noticed her daughter was not drinking wine.

"She had a bout of nausea before you arrived, Clara," Harvey volunteered to which his wife leered at him. Their secret looks had always been enough for each other. It had been in practice for a long time now.

"Probably something I caught at the hospital last week when we went to see Louis' daughter. She's my god daughter. Did I mention that?"

"No," Clara said. "Louis must be ecstatic."

"He is," Harvey assured her. "It's the first time I think Louis has another picture in his office besides the ones of himself and his dead cat."

"Harvey," Donna admonished.

"No, really, they are such a happy little family," Harvey said.

"Little Lucy is so beautiful," Donna said. "I had a hard time not taking her and run away with her. Wasn't she, Harvey?"

"Yes, she's a beauty," Harvey said and then took Donna's hand across the table and squeezed it.

_She won't ever be as beautiful as our children will be. Can you understand that?_

Donna squeezed his hand back and gave him a questioning look. _What is it? Do you want me to be pregnant already?_

"Ok, so, when are you getting married so we can be there?"

"Well, dad, about that…Harvey and I are planning a wedding for our families but there's more to this and that was the other thing we wanted to tell you in person."

"What Donna is trying to tell you is that we are moving to Seattle to work with our old friends Mike and Rachel Ross at their firm," Harvey said wiping his mouth with his napkin waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Harvey has been offered a position. I am not sure exactly what I am going to do. The first thing is that I will be researching places for us to live. Mike and Rachel live in a house outside the city. I'm not sure if that would be the right place for Harvey and me right now."

Clara and Jim Paulsen stopped their eating and put down their forks. They looked at each other and then they looked at Donna and Harvey for an explanation.

"How soon?"

"In a few days, The Ross' found a temporary apartment for us until we can get settled and see what would be good for us," Donna said.

"Wha-?" Jim Paulsen was almost speechless.

"You know Charlotte lives in California. She wouldn't be that far away. Maybe you could make up with her?" Clara said. She had a hard enough time adjusting to her elder daughter leaving her and moving away, but now Donna as well?

Donna suddenly excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom.

"Excuse me," Harvey said. He dropped his napkin on his empty plate and followed Donna. This time he did not stand outside the door. He pushed his way in and held his wife's hair as she had just lost the food she had eaten.

"Donna, are you all right?" Harvey said holding her hair and rubbing her back with his other hand.

"Harvey, no,….obviously….I'm not all right."

Harvey voiced a sudden thought.

"Donna, are you pregnant?"

Donna stopped retching as Harvey pulled a wash cloth and placed it under the cold running water while Donna flushed the toilet and putting down the lid coming to sit on top. She took the cold terrycloth from Harvey and placed it on the back of her sweaty neck. It immediately began to take away the nausea.

She looked up at her husband with watery eyes from straining. Her poor makeup was running was running in streaks down her cheeks. Harvey smiled and crouched in front of her and wiped the moistness away with his thumbs. Donna still had not answered him.

"Donna. Are you pregnant?"

"Harvey. I honestly don't know. I could be I suppose."

"Well, when was the last time you had your period?"

"I'm not sure. I may be just late because of all the stress at work with Faye's shit going on and then we got married so quickly."

"I didn't hear you say no when I asked," Harvey said with a smile trying to get her to lighten up.

"I would never have said no to you and you know it. Goofy," Donna said fake hitting his shoulder.

"I know. I was just testing you." Harvey said as he rose kissing the top of her head.

"Could you run interference for me while I clean myself up? I don't want my mother to voice suspicions. I know she's already thinking that and I will have to field a dozen questions about how it would not be a good time to move to Seattle if I suspected I was pregnant."

"Sure. I'll just go along with the story that you picked up a bug at the hospital last week."

"Thank you."

Harvey kissed the top of her head again.

"Hurry back, please. I don't want your father to think I poisoned you."

Donna laughed loud and squeezed her husband's hand as he ventured to confront the two sphinxes which were Jim and Clara Paulsen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Folks! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so glad you are liking this story. I am having a blast writing it. This chapter picks up where the last one left off with a surprise. The next chapter should start to progress things a little faster. Please enjoy this update. Please R &R if so moved. Love-Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 4

Harvey did not have to venture all the way to the living room to be confronted by his mother-in-law. Clara wasted no time in pursuing her daughter and her husband's location.

"Clara!" Harvey exclaimed when he met her at the door way.

"How's Donna?" Clara asked with a little amused grin pulling at the side of her mouth.

_I forgot how much Donna resembled her mother Harvey thought. From my conversation with Jim not too long ago, she's intuitive like Donna as well. I don't know how we're to convince her that Donna may not be pregnant. I'll try, though, for Donna's sake._

_ "_She's in the bathroom. That bug she picked up must have done a number on her," Harvey mentioned pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Can I go see her?"

"I guess so," Harvey said and shrugged. He stepped past Clara to join Jim in the living room. As he did so, he smirked.

Coming to the door of the bathroom, Clara knocked.

"Donna, honey, it's mom. Are you ok?"

Instead of answering, Donna opened the door. Donna's dress had wet spots on it where water splashed and dripped from her face, and her shoes were kicked off and lay next to the bathtub.

"Mom, I'm ok. Just a little worn out," Donna said stepping into the bedroom and taking a seat on the neatly made king size bed.

"Well, the first trimester is like that. You're going to be tired a lot and the nausea doesn't help—

"Mom, I'm not pregnant," Donna said interrupting her mother before she could give her the joys of pregnancy the first trimester. Donna knew all about the first trimester having been pregnant before after she and Harvey had slept together 13 years ago. _I guess I'd better tell him. He's going to kill me for keeping that secret for so long._

"You don't know for sure yet. Did you go off your birth control?" Clara wanted to know. Clara was always so straightforward. She never showed any hesitation when speaking about matters of biology, reproduction, or sex. Donna remembered when she was 17 and wanted to have sex with a boy on prom night. Her mother had suspected as much and took her to the gynecologist who he wrote her a prescription for birth control pills. Charlotte, her older sister, had had the same experience which somehow surprised Donna because Charlotte had been promiscuous since she had hit puberty.

"Mom, Harvey and I are not teenagers. Good Lord we're older than our best friends, so I don't think I need any information as to what happens after someone goes off her birth control."

"How does Harvey feel about children?"

"Mom, I do not want to talk about it now. Please?" Donna said laying a hand on her mom's. "Besides I may not be pregnant. It may be a bug."

"Or worse, Harvey's cooking?" Clara laughingly said and Donna smiled which was Clara was hoping would happen.

Donna laughed so hard that Harvey came to the door of the bedroom. He was followed by Jim.

Donna stopped laughing and then looked at her mom. They both started laughing as Donna and Clara rose from the bed.

"It's nothing," Donna said as she took Harvey's arm and they both took the step down.

"Nothing at all," Donna repeated and kissed her husband on the cheek.

The rest of the evening passed well. Donna had suffered no more bouts of nausea and helped Harvey clear the table while they passed pleasant conversation with her parents. They discussed a wedding for all to see including Louis and Sheila who had been at the hospital during The Specters' nuptials.

The conversation of the move to Seattle took on a life of its own. Clara was excited for them going to live in a new city with new and different experiences. Jim was a bit more reticent because now both his daughters would live away from him. Here in New York they were on a few hours' drive, but in Seattle Jim and Clara would need to travel 3,000 miles to another coast. Jim was not a traveler. He liked to stay within his comfort zone, but Clara loved to travel and it was usually her who would coax him into their longer vacations out of state.

"Just think, Donna, if you don't get a position right away you could check out the local theater and, perhaps, do plays like you used to."

"That would be great for you," Harvey said surprising his wife.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Specter, you waited until the last day of my performance as Portia to attend."

"I was your boss and friend then not your husband. Besides I brought you a huge bouquet of flowers for your dressing room and had Ray drive us both to the theater in style," Harvey responded.

"You did?" James piped up.

"Yes, he did, dad. My husband is one who likes to show off."

"Especially where my wife is concerned," Harvey said almost inaudibly taking his wife's hand as they sat at the kitchen bar.

"Maybe if you need help I can come out in the first few weeks. Harvey will probably be busy at the office getting to know his new cases which will leave you plenty of time…" Clara started to say excitedly.

Donna looked at Harvey to see if she should cut her off before Clara became too wound up. Luckily Donna's dad came to the rescue.

"Honey, Donna and Harvey are perfectly capable of setting up their own house and finding their own way. They are not going to want our interference."

"Mom, Dad," Donna started to say. "It's not that we don't want you to come and stay with us. It's just Harvey and I decided to do this together. We would like to experience this together for ourselves as part of our first months of marriage. You get it, right mom?"

Clara looked down into her glass of wine and said, "Of course, I do. Besides you have your friends out there. So no need for the parents to show up."

Donna rolled her eyes. _ Here we go! She's going to guilt me into having her come out before Harvey and I find our way. That just cannot happen._

Harvey squeezed her hand and then she looked at him. If anybody understood about parents' interfering when it was not warranted it was Harvey.

"Jim and Clara like Donna said we would wish to be able to show you our home and the best things we have in Seattle. We don't want you to come out and then not have time to relax and enjoy your time out there with us. That's not what we intend when we extend an invitation to you."

"See Clara? They wish to be alone. Don't worry. Donna's not like Charlotte. She will check in once in a while."

"Of course, I will Dad," Donna said.

Clara looked at Donna and the look said: _ If you are pregnant and you don't tell me until the end I will never forgive you_

Later that night, as Donna and Harvey lay in bed. Harvey was attempting but unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow was one of the last days that they would be in the office. Harvey had contacted most of his clients to either tell them about their new lawyer or to meet with them. Some of his clients had connections in Seattle. Although they begged for Harvey to retain them, Harvey assured them they were in good hands. He also reassured his clients that if they needed him their new lawyer would certainly consult him.

Donna lay on her side and touched Harvey as she watched him try to sleep. She felt his restlessness and knew she had her own issues which were causing her not to sleep either. Eventually he turned on his side to look at her and stroked her face.

"I love you," Harvey said and then leaned over and kissed her. "Are you feeling better?"

Donna blinked and then held his hand. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

"Come here," Harvey invited as Donna scooted into his waiting arms. "Now why aren't you sleeping? I'm sure you're exhausted after being sick half the night."

"I'm too tired, but I have so much reverberating through my brain. The move, the wedding, and…"

"The fact that we suspect you may be pregnant," Harvey finished.

"Yes, that, too."

"Harvey, I need to tell you something," Donna said carefully. She did not want to get him all angry at her. She expected it as was his right but she knew that if she did not tell him soon then it would come out of the blue and then it really would piss him off.

"Donna, what is it?" Harvey said gathering her a little closer to himself.

"I need to tell you something because it may come out later on as a big surprise and I don't want you to get angry."

"Donna. I'm not leaving you whatever it is. So you don't have to worry."

"I had intended to tell you many years ago, but when I thought we would never be together I just pushed it away."

This made Harvey release Donna and sit up. He clapped the lights on. He glanced at the clock. It was now midnight. They had gone to bed after cleaning up the meal. They had not made love being a little too tired but just lay there allowing their hands to interlock finally resting between them as they both tried to sleep.

"Donna what is it? Just say it."

"Well, if it turns out I'm really pregnant, it's not the first time," Donna said finally relieved she had said it. She looked at Harvey for his reaction and noted that his face was stoic. She hated when he would do that. Apparently although he had changed and open and in touch with his emotions he was still able to erect a wall for self-preservation.

"What are you saying? You have a child somewhere?"

"No, I miscarried only a few weeks after I found out."

"Oh, ok. So? That's nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't have an abortion?"

"Oh, no, Harvey, I could never have done that. No matter what circumstances I may have been in at the time."

"Ok, so what is the problem?"

"It was ours," Donna said softly and looked him straight in the eye with no equivocation. She wanted him to know that they had conceived a child over a decade ago.

Harvey looked incredulous.

"No, we were careful back then. I was always careful. Maybe you're timing was off," Harvey said scratching the back of his head.

"Harvey, I didn't sleep around. You were the only guy I had had in a long time back then. I had gone off the pill temporarily and I hate the feel of condoms. I had thought that I was still under the protection of my old prescription and, apparently. I wasn't because six weeks after we slept together I found out I was pregnant."

"But you started working for me again in that time. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I wanted to and then I miscarried over the weekend I started working for you. The doctor told me I could go back to work on that Monday, so I did."

"You went back to work after miscarrying a baby the Friday before?" Harvey asked really incredulous now.

They both had been silent. Harvey could not believe how tough Donna was. He knew she was amazing, but he never even blinked an eye about her then. She had instituted her rule and Harvey respected it. Back then Harvey's one goal was to make partner when he went back to Pearson Hardman. He knew he was not in the frame of mind for a serious relationship. Casual sex was great, and he would have gladly continued that with Donna, but she had put her foot down. He knew he could not be as successful as he was without her, so he accepted things the way they were. He was just so different back then.

"Really, Harvey? You probably would have fired me or told me I was full of shit. You were not who you are now. You weren't ready for serious relationships back then. Are you going to tell if I had told you I was pregnant that you would have just told me that you would support me from afar and fire me?"

"Donna, I don't know what I would have done. Your body didn't give me the chance. I am so sorry you had to go through that alone," Harvey said taking Donna's hand in his and kissing it.

"You're not mad with my decision back then?"

"No," Harvey said softly and looked into her eyes. "How could I be? You said you were going to tell me and then you didn't need to. I trust you. There's no blame in that."

"Oh, I love you so much," Donna said placing her hand against his cheek. "You are such a good man."

Harvey moved to kiss her palm and then turning out the light lay back down taking Donna with him.

"Well, whatever happens. I'm glad you told me," Harvey said as he started to drift off to sleep. He was now at peace and very tired.

"Goodnight, Harvey." Donna said but Harvey was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Folks! This story is taking on a life of its own. I have a whole lot planned and here's a little more progress and a surprise. Let me know what you think and if you like it. Trying to keep the Darvey dreams alive! Thank you everybody - Love, Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 5

_Harvey woke up before Donna. He turned to see her burgeoning belly with their child safely tucked inside. He gently swept Donna's red locks away from her forehead. He scooted over closer and placed a kiss on her belly and felt his son or daughter respond with a little morning kick. _

_ "You do that after she is born and it'll be daddy's turn to feed her," Donna said with her eyes still closed. Her hand came down to gently brush her belly and sleepily found Harvey's hair instead. She stroked its softness to which he scooted up the bed after kissing Donna's belly one more time. He held her face in his one hand and kissed his wife good morning….._

"Harvey," Donna called gently tugging on his shoulder. He woke with a start and stared at his beautiful wife whose belly was still small. He shook the cobwebs out of his head from his pleasant dream and knew they still did not know for sure if they were going to be parents. Everything pointed to it, though.

Donna sat on the bed bouncing and smiling like a little girl. Donna's hair was wet and started to curl. Dressed in her bulky pink terrycloth robe, she looked just like a little girl who received a pony for her birthday. She waved something purple and white in Harvey's face. He followed it with his eyes for a minute and then quickly but gently grasped it.

"Do you know what you are holding in your hand?" Donna asked biting her lip in her excitement to share.

"Uh, a stick with a plus sign on the screen," Harvey said teasing. His smile matched hers. His dark eyes twinkled reflecting the joy in her face. He took the little pregnancy test and held it in his fingers and looked up at Donna's expectant face and smiled.

"This is a pregnancy test," Harvey confirmed still smiling. "and unless I'm mistaken, you're telling me we're pregnant!" Harvey smiled so widely. He rose out of bed joyfully and excitedly hugged his wife.

Donna looked up as he put on his bathrobe and heard him joyfully laugh.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Harvey said. He got down on one knee in front of his wife much like he did when he proposed.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" Donna asked. She could hardly believe Harvey's reaction. After their whirlwind wedding, though, anything was possible.

"Harvey, are you really happy? I mean this baby could not have happened at worse time. We're moving to Seattle. I want to have our wedding for our families. We need to stick around for Lucy's christening….so much is unsettled."

"Donna, look at me. I never ever thought I would have a wife, but I know I wanted you. I didn't know how much I wanted a child until you told me that it was possible." He thumbed away a tear which escaped down Donna's face. She watched as he bit his lip slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Guess, what I was dreaming about when you woke me up?"

"I don't know. What were you dreaming about?" Donna asked smiling placing her hand on his cheek.

"I was dreaming about when you're belly grows bigger and how beautiful you will be. I kissed your baby bump and you warned me that if I did that after she was born it was my turn to feed her."

"What did you say?"

"I kissed you good morning and then you woke me up. However, I would have said "Momma, I will gladly feed our daughter."

Donna leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"Oooo, I love you Harvey very, very much."

"And I love you Donna very, very much."

Donna got up and tied her robe around her. Harvey took each upper arm gently and sat her back down on the bed.

"Donna, sit down. I volunteer to make breakfast. I'm the better cook anyway," Harvey mentioned and kissed Donna still smiling wide.

"Harvey," Donna said taking hold of his arm. "I'm not hungry right now. I need to get dressed.

"No, you are not starving my child. You need to eat unless you're sick. I hear women get that early in their pregnancies." Harvey said.

"Harvey," Donna said rising and insinuating him into an embrace. She seemed to pull him back toward the bed.

"I thought you wanted to get dressed?" Harvey inquired as he kissed her forehead.

Donna moved her head back to look at her handsome hubby. _I hope our baby has your big brown eyes Donna thought silently. _ "On second thought, I just want to crawl back in bed with you for a few minutes. I want us to hold each other and just savor the thought of our baby."

"Ok," Harvey said quietly and kissed her again. He went back to his side of the bed and crawled back in. Donna joined him lying with her head on his chest. He held her close to him, but did not squeeze thinking if he pulled her too close and held her too tightly he would crush her.

Donna noticed his tentativeness in holding her. She responded by straddling him and held his hands.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked. "Should you be doing it?"

"Of course," Donna said. "I'm not fragile. I'm just with child which can make me horny with all the extra hormones raging through my body. So, I'm not going to break if you want to hug me. Here, give me your hand."

Harvey gave Donna his hand. His eyes danced as he gazed at her. He watched as Donna placed Harvey's flat palm low on her small belly. As she held his hand there, she felt his fingers move in the tenderest of caresses. Another tear of joy escaped her down her cheek. Harvey took his other hand and thumbed it away.

"I'm not losing this one, Harvey. This baby will not slip away," Donna said through her tears.

"Hey, of course not, you will have the best care that money can buy. We can wait a few months before we move to Seattle. I'm sure Mike will understand once he knows."

"Just a couple of months until I'm sure she's safe," Donna somewhat said haltingly.

"Of course, we can move how fast or how slow you want. It's not like we need the money," Harvey said.

"I know that. But Harvey you have always focused on the firm. Are you sure you want to leave all your work behind for a couple of months?"

Harvey looked away a minute and smirked.

"Don't worry. Louis let me out of my non-compete clause and I am able to retain my larger clients."

"Like "His Airness?" Donna said turning her head to see his smile.

"Yep. God Bless Louis and you for making us make him managing partner," Harvey said smiling and chuckling.

Then he turned serious and rolled over to his side of the bed inviting Donna into his arms. When she settled with her head on his chest and her hand stroking it, Harvey stared at the ceiling and there was a moment of quietness between them.

"Just to let you know, you and our child are the two most important people in my life, and I know that work is my is no longer my life. As long as I have you with me that's all that matters," he turned and kissed the top of her head. He could feel a tear escape again from her face and graze his chest.

Donna lay looking up at the skylight as she lay with Harvey. Harvey noticed how quiet she had become and stroked her shoulder and upper arm to see if he could get her to talk to him. Donna then turned away from him and moved to her side of the bed. Harvey wondered what was wrong, so he turned on his side and all he could see was the mass of early morning red curls strewn about her neck and shoulders and her arms both tucked under her pillow. He gently moved her fiery red strands away from her neck and kissed her neck in his favorite place where Donna's beautiful swan neck met her tightly but lightly freckled shoulder. He put his arm around her and his face against hers and whispered softly in her ear asking if anything was amiss.

Donna leaned into his mouth as she could feel his breath on her skin. It tickled as always and normally it took only that much for Harvey to turn her on, but right now she had something blocking those intense feelings.

"I'm scared. I want this baby so badly. I don't want to lose her," Donna said quietly back and took an annoying swipe with her hands at the tears suddenly pouring from her eyes. She remained with her back to him. She did not want Harvey to see her breaking down so completely. When Faye was hunting to remove Donna's vote, Harvey had gently chastised her that she had to tell him when things were going wrong in her life even if she did not want him to fix it or if he could. So, trying to remember that, she decided he ought to know what was going on in her brain. In this case, he should know. Not like the last time she was carrying his child. He was not the same. They were not the same. They were husband and wife now. Now, he would only worry for her and he had every right. She knew that he could be strong for and supportive of her now.

"Everything will be fine," Harvey said pulling he closer to his chest.

"We have so much to do. We have to organize our apartment in Seattle. We have to plan our second wedding and before I resemble a roly-poly snowman walking down the aisle. I have to find a new job and you need to get acclimated to your new position and new cases."

"Donna, I trust you. You always know what your limits are. However, if you need me, I promise I will be here for you."

Donna turned over and put her arms around Harvey. She looked up into his handsome face. She wanted him to smile. There had been so much angst and anger over the last few months since Faye had interrupted their lives. There had been sorrow with his mother's passing, but he had faced it all including leaving his beloved firm family for the better. He had said the first night they had come home for the last time from the Firm that as long as she was by his side he could face anything. Well, she felt the same way.

She stroked his face and held him close to her.

"I love you, Harvey. I believe you."

"I will make sure you have the best care. Nothing like last time when you had to face it alone."

He then hugged her tight and she squeezed him back. Loving him.

Later that day they were looking for the best moving services to go across the country. They decided to drive and follow the moving truck. They had not seen the apartment in person yet, but they had seen plenty of pictures on the realtor's website. They were using the same realtor as Mike and Rachel had when they were transplanted out there.

"We still haven't discussed what we're doing with my apartment, Harvey," Donna said.

"We could-" Harvey started to respond when Donna's cell went off.

"It's Sheila," Donna said and hit the talk button.

"Hi Sheila! Good to hear from you. How's Lucy?"

_"Still an angel, Donna. So far, I recommend motherhood highly! I just wanted to know if you and Harvey would like to come over and spend some time with us. I want you to have your fill of Lucy so when we have the christening Lucy will have no problems with her Godmother."_

"Let me check with Harvey. When?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? It's Sunday and I am pretty sure Lucy will be up here and there," Sheila said.

"Hang on a second, Sheila," Donna said removing her phone from her ear.

Harvey looked up from the paper spread across his crossed legs. He knew what his wife was going to ask because children had been on her mind since they talked about their coming baby.

"What?" Harvey said smiling.

"Sheila wants to know if we want to go over their house tomorrow afternoon, so we can get to know little Lucy. She's using the excuse because I'm the Godmother," Donna said answering his smile with her own. She looked so eager that Harvey would never have had the heart to refuse her.

"Of course, we'll be there around 2 pm. There's some place we need to go first," Harvey said.

Donna gave him a weird look and then resumed her conversation with Sheila stating that she could not wait until she could hold little Lucy again.

A little later as Harvey sat on the couch watching the football game and Donna dozed with her head on his shoulder, Donna's cell buzzed again. Donna was so tired that she did not hear it, so Harvey moved her to the other side of the couch laying her head on the pillow. There was no name and the number was from a California area code. _Who does Donna know in California?_ Harvey knew it could be anyone since Donna knew a lot of people.

He answered the phone while Donna dozed. Harvey was a tad worried about her sleeping a little too much during the day; however, Donna informed him that she read the first few months of pregnancy were extremely tiring.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey answered.

_"Is this Donna's new husband?" _A distinctively female voice asked.

"Yes, if you're referring to Donna Paulsen?" Harvey asked back amused by the person on the other end. He walked over to the kitchen bar to retrieve another beer from the refrigerator.

"Who is this?"

"_This is Charlotte Paulsen Evans. Donna's older sister. I'm assuming she's never mentioned me," Donna's sister said._

"I just learned she had a sister the other night when your parents were here," Harvey said.

"_That's no surprise. I'm six years older than Donna and by the time she became interesting I was out of the house."_

"Harvey?" Donna said as she sat up from the couch. She turned the sound down on the television and looked like she had just awakened from a long sleep like Rip Van Winkle. One side of her red hair was mussed and she rubbed her eyes as if she had a lot of sleep in them.

"Hold on, Donna's awake now," Harvey said to the person with whom he was speaking. He walked back over to Donna and handed her phone to her.

Donna looked at the phone number on her phone and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who was on the phone. She kissed Harvey, rose, and went into the bedroom to talk with her sister.

"Charlotte," Donna said a little disgustedly. "To what do I owe the first time I've talked to you in about three years."

"_Donna, there's no need to be sarcastic. I just wanted to give you congrats on your wedding. Mom called me and said you finally married Harvey."_

"Mom called you?"

_"Yes. Well, you know dad wouldn't. You were always his favorite," Charlotte said bitterly._

"No, I'm not, but I'm not going into this right now. Thank you for your good wishes, though," Donna responded.

"_Mom also told me you're moving to Seattle. I just wanted to find out when and if I could help in any way. I'm not that far since I live in North Cali. Besides I want to meet Harvey, finally, since mom has kept me abreast of your antics with him over the last decade and some."_

"Well, we're not moving for some weeks yet. Our friends referenced us to an apartment, and we have a lot to settle here first," Donna said biting her lip. She had conferred with Harvey earlier about keeping the pregnancy a secret because they were planning to have their family wedding in Seattle in a few months. Rachel, whom they discovered from Mike on the sly, was also pregnant said she was planning a great wedding for them. They could fly their families out there and Rachel promised she would help Donna pick out the most beautiful wedding gown. The last thing Donna wanted was her older sister to contribute her two cents' worth.

Harvey had come to the bedroom doorway and heard Donna's side of the conversation. He leaned against the doorjamb with his hands in his pockets and became concerned. He had never even known Donna had a sister until the other day, and he was even more concerned that Donna did not get along with her. He had never known Donna to not get along with anyone unless they would hurt one of her own. This was especially true where Harvey was concerned. Harvey had always done the same for Donna as well. Now that they were married with a child on the way that sense of protection was twofold.

Donna hung up the phone speaking barely a goodbye.

"So, that's my sister. What did you think of her?"

Harvey smiled. "I'm not sure what I think of her. I said two words to her. What is it?"

Donna put her cell on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

"Hey, I know one thing," Harvey said stopping her by embracing her before she could step out of the bedroom.

"What's that?" she asked smiling up at him.

"She didn't sound anything like you. I'm pretty sure I probably won't like her as much as I like you," Harvey said playfully.

"Let's put it this way. If you think I'm hard on you when you do something ridiculous, my sister would tear you apart."

"Now that's just mean," Harvey said.

"Well, she took her last husband to the cleaners and then dragged his name through the mud."

"Is that the Evans guy? She introduced herself as Charlotte Paulsen Evans."

"That's him. I don't know too much more than what I told you. I don't want to know anymore than what I told you." Donna kissed him. They walked hand in hand as Harvey held her hand when she took the step down.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow until 2 when we're due over at the Litts?" Donna inquired running her hand along her husband's arm.

"Nowhere you need to know right now. Just know you're going to like it," Harvey said guiding her back to her seat on the couch.

Donna was going to sit and then she decided she wanted to eat.

"Hey, about a sandwich? I had some food delivered here while we were busy yesterday," Donna mentioned as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Sure. Do you need help?"

"Not really, but I would love to have you take a seat," Donna responded grabbing bread, lettuce, tomato, and other essentials for a man-sized sandwich.

Harvey started to open his mouth

"No, I'm not telling you anymore about my sister. So, you can just go back to the football game if that's what you're looking for," Donna said without one bit of hesitancy.

"Ok," Harvey said raising his hands placatingly and then swiping a leaf of lettuce and sticking it into his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI Folks! The first part of this is a bit M so if you want to skip go ahead. However, I wanted to make sure we kept in mind that Harvey and Donna are still newlyweds. I hope you are all liking this story because I have a lot coming up. Let me know because reviews help me keep going. Thank you to all the new followers an favoriters. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harvey crept up behind Donna in the shower. He reached his arms around her still slim waist while the water was bouncing into his hair and down his body. He kissed her neck as Donna's hands clasped Harvey's arms. She turned around and they kissed deeply.

"Where are we going this morning?" Donna asked between open mouth kisses. They could taste each other's newly minty fresh breaths.

"Nah, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise," Harvey said looking down into her eager expectant face. As he took the shampoo and poured some in his hand, he turned them around so his back was in the shower. He started to massage the fragrant vanilla liquid through her long wet hair. He massaged her scalp.

"Oh, Harvey, that feels so good," Donna said closing her eyes as she enjoyed his strong hands massaging the suds through her long hair. He kissed her shoulder as he rinsed his hands down her body. She could feel the prickles of his new morning beard which caused pleasant shivers down her spine and make her weak in the knees. She jumped and squeaked when he his hands lightly touched her nipples.

"Did I hurt you?" Harvey asked stopping in his tracks.

"Be careful. My breasts are very tender right now," Donna said stilling his hand and then saying, "Well don't stop, silly. Just don't squeeze too hard."

Harvey massaged and squeezed her breasts together gently and moaned low in his throat.

He suddenly remembered all the nights when he dreamt of taking her in the shower just like this only to awake from his fantasies alone or worse with a woman who was not _her. _ Worse yet, he would walk into the office and see her there dressed to the nines in her designer dresses with her long legs crossed wanting just to part her knees and take her there. He had dampened down those feelings so much and that hiding them was getting harder and harder. Now she was his wife and as long as she was willing he could have her anytime he wanted. He need no longer hide the fact he was in love with her and desired her above all women.

"Hey," Harvey said in his low vibrating baritone. "It's ok if we…you know…"Harvey reversed them and slid her against him where she could feel his hardening desire and felt his breath on her shoulder. They kissed and Donna looked up at him and stroked his jaw and ran her hands through his hair. Meanwhile the water was still very hot and the entire bathroom was full of steam.

While in his arms and loving the feel of him all wet against her, Donna trailed kisses down his neck. It was not the first they had showered together, and Donna was very hopeful that they would be doing this well into their eighties. She could feel his hot erection at her thigh. She stepped back out of his arms for a minute and then switched places with him again. She took the soap and started to massage suds in big circles on his chest. She moved to his hips massaging the soap and then sliding around to his shapely ass. Like Harvey for many years Donna had dampened down her own feelings of love and desire from Harvey. She tried to move on with different men, but it was difficult after having perfectly good sex with one man to go into the office the next day and find that no one would fit you better than the man you thought did not want you. She loved to love him. Physically she loved him he was giving and great in bed. She loved him for his heart mainly as it should be. She knew way back when she first shook his hand in that bar what a good man he was and could eventually be. She helped him. He had called her his "compass" not too long ago and he always wanted her opinion or approval before he did something that was questionable whether it would be a professional decision or a personal one.

Never stopping in her ministrations to him, she smoothed the soap around his middle and let the suds run down his perfect ass. Donna slid back into his arms and kissed him deeply yet again. Her eyes traveled down his perfectly toned body. She watched as the water poured down between them leaving rivulets of water sluice down her belly where their child rested safely. Donna saw how painful Harvey's erection was and then started a trail of kisses again and stopped in her tracks when she was on her knees face to face with Harvey's manhood. She gently cupped his testicles and started to suckle the outstretched member. She felt his hand come down and stroke her hair. He moaned his pleasure. Donna then stopped momentarily in her supplication and looked up seeing his pleasure filled expression with half lidded eyes.

"By the way, Harvey, yes, it's perfectly ok…if we make love," Donna said deeply her hazel green eyes dark with passion and playfully licking him before her mouth engulfed him.

A little later that morning, Harvey and Donna went to his car club and picked up the Ford Mustang that he loved driving.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, we should be in time to be at Louis' at two if that's what you're worried about," Harvey said glancing at his wife as he drove the car through the city streets. Luckily the day was bright and warm.

"We're going to Riverdale, aren't we? To see your cousin, MaryBeth," Donna deducted.

Harvey was shocked because that's exactly where they were going. He looked at her incredulously.

"How? How did you figure that out?" Harvey asked a little disappointed that he could not get the best of her. She knew him far too much, but that was one thing he loved about her.

"You don't know anyone else this way and I know we are not going that far from the city because we promised Louis and Sheila we would be at their house by 2 pm."

"How do you know we're seeing MaryBeth?" Harvey asked.

Donna smiled. "You're not that hard to figure out, Harvey. You have one cousin that lives in New York. She is the only biological relative that you have ever stayed in contact with during your time of separation from your family. MaryBeth runs a travel agency and I know you've thought about a honeymoon before you thought about a second wedding for our families."

"Well, yes, but that's not the only reason I want to see MaryBeth," Harvey tried to say. However, when he looked again at his wife with her large dark sunglasses and smile on her face he shook his head in defeat.

"You got me. I did talk to MaryBeth. She was at the funeral and the wake, so you didn't get to properly meet her. She was the tall dark-haired woman with who helped with the catering. So, I thought I would kill two birds with one stone. Plan our honeymoon and properly introduce my wife to her."

"You're right. I didn't meet her at the funeral. Katie told me someone else helped, but I never did catch who. I don't think I ever talked to MaryBeth, but it doesn't mean I didn't know about her."

"Well, she's going to love you," Harvey said as he continued to drive up into downtown Riverdale.

"Harvey? I know you were born in Riverdale, but how long before you moved to Boston?"

"I'm not sure. I think right before Marcus was born. Dad's band had a permanent gig for a while in Boston at a club which is one reason why we moved. Mom didn't like being away from dad which is probably why she did what she did. Dad would travel back to New York for the recording sessions when people requested him.

"So, Marcus was born in Boston?"

"Yes, that's what mom always said."

"This explains why you're a Yankees fan," Donna said.

"I guess it does," Harvey responded.

They traveled on in silence just taking in the sunshine of the beautiful weather. Eventually they drove to Riverdale Avenue which seemed to be a main street and housed everything from soup to nuts in small close side by side buildings.

Harvey parked the car in front of a dry cleaning store. He opened the passenger door for Donna and said, "Marybeth's agency is a couple of doors down."

"What time is it?" Donna asked.

"It's 10 am. Are you hungry?" Harvey asked concerned. He momentarily forgot his wife was pregnant and may have needs he was not anticipating.

"Yes, but not a lot. I think I may be getting a bout of morning sickness," Donna looked up at Harvey and made a moue with her mouth.

"No problem. MaryBeth always has plenty of munchies."

"How do you know?"

"Because one thing that people around here like better than the neighborhood" Harvey said as he took Donna's hand in his.

"What's that?"

"To eat!"

As they walked along the street, Donna and Harvey noticed all the spaces between the people on the street, the room on the street for cars, and the quaint looking buildings which housed what purported to be the industrial hub of Riverdale, Bronx, New York. Both used to Manhattan with its crowded sidewalks and congested streets the difference felt like they walked into a country suburb. Hard to believe they were only minutes from the city.

They stopped just before arriving at the travel agency in front of a hair salon. Harvey shook Donna's hand while it lay still in his. He looked at her, and she took his breath away because it hit him that he was her husband and part of her. He was still overwhelmed of what they had done only few weeks ago.

"Hey, why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Harvey asked.

"Why is that so important? She made it a point not to be in my life and I liked it that way. Please don't bring my sister up again."

Harvey stopped short and turned Donna toward him.

"Why not? You knew everything about me before you worked for me for a year in the D.A's office. Why haven't you said anything about her?"

"Because she hates me, and she doesn't matter in my life and never did!" Donna let go of Harvey's hand resentful of his constant importuning. She looked both ways and then flitted across the street to a delicatessen and took a seat knowing that Harvey would follow her in there. She watched as she threw up his hands in disgust and then he paced a couple of steps. She watched as he went toward his cousin's travel agency and then he decided to walk across the street and join her.

The proprietor of the delicatessen dressed with an apron over his plaid shirt and brown slacks handed Donna a menu and welcomed her to the Liebschaun's Deli and Bakery.

"It smells wonderful in here," Donna said as she gave the courteous proprietor her best smile. "Any specials? Which would you recommend?"

"Pretty lady. Are you alone?" Mr. Liebschaun asked with a slight regional accent.

"No, my husband is across the street pacing. He should be here in a minute," Donna said.

"Well, I will get another menu and two glasses of water. You can get anything you want not just breakfast."

"Thank you very much," Donna responded as she sipped her water and watched Harvey walk into the deli. He sat down and picked up the menu. He gave Donna a very apologetic puppy look.

"I'm sorry," Harvey said and took Donna's free hand across the table. It was her left hand and his grandmother's ring looked especially beautiful sitting there on her finger.

"You know there was somewhere else I wanted to go besides my cousin's travel agency."

Donna put down the menu and rubbed her husband's thumb with her knuckles.

"There is a very special jewelry store a few doors down from MaryBeth's place."

"No, you are not going to get me to spill buy tempting me with jewels. You never needed to do that before. If I wanted something for Secretary's day or my birthday, I just got whatever I wanted. So, what makes you think I want to accompany you to the jewelry store?"

"You will when you get there," Harvey said and took a sip of water. He watched a young woman walk over to them who also wore an apron and carried a pencil and pad.

"Can I take your order?"

"I will have the Breakfast Special with over easy eggs and three slices of bacon," Harvey ordered.

"Donna?"

"We'll both have coffee. Make one a decaf and I will have the same but with fruit instead of the home fries."

"Coming right up. Be back with your coffees," the waitress said and then walked back to the kitchen.

Donna eyed her husband and said, "I'm sorry, too. I know I promised that I would confide in you when there was something going wrong in my life. I was just really shocked that Charlotte had the audacity to come back into my life just now."

"I would like to really know Donna about her before I meet her one day and have all these preconceived notions about her. Somehow, I will screw up and then you'll get mad at me for doing something I know nothing of."

Donna let go of his hand. "What are you planning to sleep with her and take notes? Because you're right about one thing. She's nothing like me. She's worse."

Harvey retrieved her hand and this time rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"You're not so bad."

"Ok, Specter, let me paint you a little picture of my sister," Donna said swinging back her long red hair back from one side of her face. She stopped momentarily and touched her stomach.

"Donna, you went a little green. Are you ok?"

"Just a little nausea. It'll pass."

Harvey signaled to the waitress who came immediately came over.

"Could you please bring my wife a few crackers? She's pregnant and feels nauseated."

"Congratulations, sir, ma'am! Be back in a jiffy." The young woman sped off.

Donna removed her hand from Harvey's and chewed her lip.

"What is it now? Except for the shower this morning, you seem to really want to pick a fight," Harvey said. The waitress came back with their food, refill on coffee and Donna's crackers all at once.

"I thought we agreed to keep the baby between us until the safe period is over," Donna complained.

"It's just the server. I'm sure we'll never see her again. So what? Why? Are you ashamed you're carrying our child?"

"Of course not, but it seems the more you tell people the happier you are, and I don't want you to be so unhappy if something happens before my first trimester ends. I told you what happened the last time," Donna whispered emphatically.

"Donna, don't worry. You're with me. You're all I need. If something should happen, and I am not saying that I want it to, then I'm here for you," Harvey smiled and reached across the table and kissed Donna on the lips.

As they slowly ate their foods, Donna began to reveal to Harvey about her sister and why there was so much animosity between them.

"She said something funny=="

"There you two are!" MaryBeth Dunning exclaimed when she saw her cousin, Harvey, and his wife sitting at a table in Liebschaum's across from her place of business.

"MaryBeth!" Harvey said back as he dropped his fork and rose to give his cousin a quick hug. She sat down and MaryBeth immediately placed a hand on Donna's arm.

"I saw you at the funeral, but I am so sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you. My mother, Aunt Lily's sister, kept me rolling. I saw Aunt Lily right before it happened. She was so proud of Harvey and she could not wait to meet you in person. That's all we talked about." MaryBeth said and leaned over and gave Donna a bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you put Grandma's ring to good use, Harvey. It looks so beautiful on your finger, Donna," MaryBeth said.

"You know we were just finishing up and then we were coming over." Harvey said smiling at his cousin.

"It's ok. I needed my coffee anyway. So, Donna, Harvey has a whole itinerary planned for you. He said you will be moving to Seattle soon and that you did not have a lot of time for a honeymoon, but you had a good amount of time."

"So, this is what all this is about? Harvey planned our honeymoon? He can't even book the right flights to make an itinerary let alone plan one."

"Why do you think she's here?" Harvey sarcastically asked. He could not help but smile at the friendly way his cousin approached Donna. Donna was always happy to meet any of his family. He just wished she would have expounded more on her sister, Charlotte. He wanted to reciprocate for all the years she had helped him with his family troubles. He was now in her father's favor. He always had been liked by Clara. Now there was another Paulsen he had to see how to approach.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI Folks! Bonus! You get two chapter updates tonight 7 and 8! Here I have a surprise and I hope you like it! Thank you all. This story is taking on a life of its own and it's not coming on too fast! Still let me know what you think and Thank you to all who read! Love - Carebearmax**i

Little One

Chapter 7

"Hello, Lucy, baby," Donna cooed to the one-month-old baby in her arms. Little Lucy Louise Litt was a beautiful cherub of a baby with chubby cheeks and beautiful brown eyes. She had a head of light brown hair.

"She's awake, Sheila. Oh, she is the most beautiful baby, Louis," Donna cooed as she sat on the couch with Lucy in her arms. "Yes, you are. This is Aunt Donna, little cherub." Donna could not help but kiss her and let her play with her fingers. Lucy just looked up at the woman who was holding her.

Harvey decided to get into the act.

"I'm a little out of practice, but I would like to get a chance for her to know Uncle Harvey," Harvey said to his wife very quietly.

Donna looked at Harvey. He was smiling from ear to ear and seemed rather excited to hold the baby.

"Are you sure?"

"Donna, I've been Uncle Harvey for a while now. I held Haylie and M.J. when they were born," Harvey said.

"Of course, you did. Here you go. Get her head," Donna instructed handing Harvey the baby.

"Donna, is that a good idea?" Louis asked as the protective father he was when he saw who was holding the baby.

"Louis, I held your hand and it was almost as big as Lucy here," Harvey teased at Louis.

"Ok, Harvey, I get it. You're Harvey Specter now children love you, too."

"Well, I'm an Uncle like you, Louis. Did you forget?"

"No. I just didn't think…hey…she really likes you. She's almost back to sleep," Louis noticed.

Harvey was not going to admit it to anyone including his wife, but he loved holding Lucy. He could not wait until it was his and Donna's baby he held. Harvey had such a feeling of protectiveness. He always felt it and as Jessica once observed he really cared for all his co-workers. They had been his only family for such a long time. Nothing could have been more of a love/hate relationship than his relationship with Louis. Although he and Donna would not see Louis and his little family as much as they would if they were staying in New York, Harvey was happy he would be working with Mike again. He knew how much Donna missed Rachel. Donna, of course, had her girls' night out with Katrina, Samantha, and Gretchen, but it was not the same as her best friend who had known all the ups and downs of not only Mike and Rachel's life but Rachel, he was sure, knew of Donna's with him.

Donna crept closer to Harvey and whispered in his ear "That's my favorite place to sleep, too. All safe and secure in your arms."

"Can't wait until we get home," Harvey said looking at the Lucy but directed his stage whisper to Donna.

"Down boy," Donna laughed.

"Hey, it's all our one-month anniversary since we got married and Lucy arrived!" Louis laughed at that.

"I'm sure Harvey and Donna realized that. That's why it's good we can celebrate something while they are still in town," Sheila said as she observed her daughter resting comfortably in Harvey's arms.

"I think your husband is spoiling her," Sheila said with a laugh. She was so happy that Lucy was an angel of a baby.

"Is she a good baby?" Donna probably knew the answer, but she thought she would ask the proud parents.

"Yes, she sleeps through the night already. She eats well, as you can tell, she's getting quite heavy. She is just the sweetest baby," Sheila said as Louis brought drinks into Donna and Harvey.

"Donna, here's your wine," Louis said as he handed her the glass. Donna did not sip it knowing that she was not allowed to drink.

"Thank you, Louis."

"Harvey, here's your scotch," Louis said as Harvey acknowledged it.

"Just place it on the table. I don't want to let her go. She is beautiful, Louis and Sheila," Harvey said beaming with his Chesire cat smile.

Louis drank his whiskey and Sheila who was still nursing held off and drank some flavored water.

"Still nursing?" Donna asked. "How's it going?"

"Well, I have had to supplement her with formula. She has quite an appetite."

"No, I meant how are you doing since the birth and everything," Donna asked. "I can see Lucy is thriving."

"How about we let our menfolk by themselves and we talk in the kitchen," Sheila suggested.

"Oh, ok," Donna said and took her wine with her. She gave Harvey a curious look to which he responded with a "What do you want me to do?" look.

As their wives went into the kitchen to talk, Louis and Harvey remained in the living room. Louis took the baby and placed her in the bassinet.

"You didn't have to do that, Louis. I was perfectly fine."

"No, I know. We all need a break besides my daughter is not going to love you more than she loves me."

Harvey laughed. "Relax, Louis, that will never happen."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Harvey said trying not to laugh too much.

"Hey, what's wrong with Donna?"

"Nothing."

"She didn't drink her wine. That's her favorite," Louis said. "You, two, aren't fighting right now, are you?"

"Louis, relax. Donna and I are more than fine," Harvey said.

"Good."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sheila and Donna sat at the table.

Sheila went to the refrigerator and brought Donna a glass of milk

"What's this?"

"I know that look. You are positively glowing. You didn't drink your wine, and Louis especially got your favorite."

"I noticed that. I'm just a bit queasy. We were up in Riverdale, and we had breakfast with Harvey's cousin. Now I'm not feeling all that great," Donna agreed. _She knows. Why was I thinking I could hide it?_

"You, my girl, are with child. How far along are you?"

"I guess it takes one to know one," Donna joked. "I don't know how far along I am. I just took the pregnancy test yesterday and I haven't seen the doctor yet. I guess about six weeks."

"Congratulations! You are both going to make great parents. Looks like Harvey is happy about it."

Donna smiled. "He's over the moon."

"He looks like it for Harvey. Lucy looked so content lying there."

"Harvey didn't mind either. I think he fought me for her."

Sheila gulped her drink and then coaxed Donna to drink her milk.

"Thanks, Sheila."

"It's the best thing in the world. Believe me, I never ever thought I would want to be a mother."

"Louis told me that's why you broke up."

"Donna, did you ever think about having children before you were with Harvey?"

"Not really. You see I suffered a miscarriage a long time ago. When every guy I was with didn't work out, I put it in the back of my mind and focused on my career. Then when Harvey and I got together, a baby crossed my mind. Especially when I knew you and Louis were having a baby. Believe me, just like getting married. It wasn't planned, but I am so glad it happened."

"Is it ok to tell Louis?" Sheila asked.

"Are you kidding? Knowing Harvey, he probably already told him."

"Well, you finish your milk because Lucy should be up soon for a feeding. I expressed some milk if you want to feed her."

"Yes, I'd loved to. I'll have to fight Harvey for her, though."

Sheila and Donna both laughed.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and Louis immediately made a beeline for Donna and bear hugged her.

"Louis!" Harvey exclaimed.

When Louis released her, Donna looked at her husband who had walked over to her.

"You told him, didn't you?" Donna said rising with her hand on her hip.

"So? Louis actually figured it out which I found amazing considering we had to draw him a picture when you told him we were together."

Suddenly a loud cry came from the living room.

"Coming baby," Sheila said and was carrying her bottle. She paused by the doorway and turned to look at Donna

"Coming, Donna?"

"Of course, I am." Donna stated and followed Sheila into the living room to feed Lucy.

"Well, that's two people who know," Harvey said. "You ok with it?"

"I guess I have no choice, but at least they understand not to tell anyone else."

After a few moments of silence, Donna slithered down in the seat and closed her eyes. It had been a real whirlwind day. Suddenly, she felt Harvey reach out his hand to take hers as it lay protectively on her belly.

"Donna, what's going on?"

Donna put her hand over Harvey's as she turned her head to watch him drive through the late afternoon waning sunlight. She lowered her head and rubbed her husband's hand as it now lay protectively over her belly.

" I told Sheila I miscarried a long time ago," Donna said in a sad voice.

"Did you tell her it was ours?" Harvey wondered. Harvey was sad about that but there was nothing that could dampen his excitement at getting a second chance to become a father.

"No. I didn't think she needed to know all that."

"So, what do you think of our honeymoon?" Harvey asked attempting to cheer her up. It was unlike Donna to be down. Down especially after she had been so happy earlier. _It has to be those crazy hormones that Louis warned me of. Donna's going hot to cold, morose to delighted._

"Paris then Madrid and then Tuscany! I love it and I can't wait to go, but when did you think we should take this wonderful honeymoon. This baby has thrown a monkey wrench into it, hasn't it?"

"Not at all. Those cities are going to be there for a while. We can make the trip before we get married again or right before the baby comes. MaryBeth said the plan and the fares can be changed at any time. Come on what do you say we try to leave next week?"

"Harvey, are we not moving to Seattle in a couple of weeks? You promised Mike we would be out there in two weeks."

"Already took care of that. My new boss is giving me as much time as I need since I just got married," Harvey said chuckling.

They were heavy in conversation when they finally made it home. Unfortunately, the minute they walked into the lobby of the complex, there was an unfamiliar redhead waiting with a little boy for them. Before the security man had said anything, Donna's attention had turned at the woman sitting in the lobby.

"Charlotte!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna!" Charlotte responded. Immediately Donna and Charlotte started walking toward one another. The little boy hung back a bit as did Harvey wanting to give the sisters a little breathing room.

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked not nicely. Then she spotted the little boy who must have been about eight years old.

"Is this Troy?" Donna asked crouching to the little boy's height. He was a redhead, too, replete with freckles and blue eyes.

"Troy, this is your Aunt Donna," Charlotte said as she eyed a man coming up behind Donna.

Charlotte was tall like her sister and the same shaped face and also a redhead like Donna, but not as beautiful that's for sure, Harvey thought. Still Charlotte was pretty in her own way.

Donna said, "Charlotte this is-"

"Harvey, I guessed. You are certainly as handsome as your voice promised," Charlotte said hugging him. "Troy, this is your Uncle Harvey, Aunt Donna's new husband."

"Please to meet you, sir," Troy said with a definitive British accent holding his hand to be shook.

"Pleased to meet you as well," Harvey said shaking the young boy's hand amused.

"Troy, give Aunt Donna a hug,"

"Of course, mummy," Troy said and hugged Donna. She hugged him back putting her arms around his shoulders. Donna smiled at her sister and then Donna kissed the top of Troy's red hair.

"Which husband is Troy's father?" Donna wondered aloud. She did not remember any one of them being particularly polished, educated, or even foreign.

"Archie, husband number 5," Charlotte said without any hesitation.

Charlotte wore no ring, so Donna figured she just got rid of her latest man, Leonard. Charlotte was also dressed to the nines in a red Alexander McQueen dress which rivaled most of the ones sitting in Donna's wardrobe. Donna's wardrobe was part of who she was. Charlotte, Donna remembered, was never a clotheshorse. This new look must either be a gift or a coerced prize of her latest husband. Troy was none too shabby himself. He was dressed in a mini-Tom Ford suit.

"Hey, Troy, do you like cars?" Harvey asked the little boy.

"I sure do, Uncle Harvey," Troy answered excitedly.

"Come with me and I will show you a couple that I have right now," Harvey said. He eyed Donna before he left saying silently "if you need me you know where to find me."

Once Harvey left with Troy to go outside and down to the parking garage, Donna eyed her sister scornfully.

"Now that they are gone, I will repeat myself. Charlotte what the hell are you doing here?"

"I know we parted like enemies last time, and I was truly sorry for taking Mitchell from you, but he just didn't work out. I was also so happy that you married Harvey. Mom has always kept me informed of your plight with him."

"Thank you, Charlotte. However, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am back in town and I don't live far from here, so I thought next time you and daddy have one of your intimate breakfasts I might tag along. He's my father, too, although you would never know since all he ever talked about was Donna, Donna, Donna!'

"Are you ok financially? I mean what Leonard was number 6 and you just blew him off! You were married to Archie for how long? I didn't know he was British. Troy despite who is raising him seems like a nice young child. I really would like to get acquainted with him."

"Sure. That's kind of why I'm here."

Donna's face fell when she realized what her sister was asking her.

"No! Now is not the time, Charlotte. We're moving to Seattle in a few weeks and I am trying to plan a wedding for the families and I'm…"

Charlotte smirked and said, "You're what?"

"Nothing…" Donna refused to play that card. She should not have to take on her sister's child because her sister had some other stupid scheme in mind.

"What about mom?" Donna asked.

"Well, I don't want bother mom. She and daddy are planning to take a trip to Myrtle Beach soon."

"Yes, I know, but mom would gladly take care of Troy. I mean how many times has she seen him since he was born? Knowing you it must only be a handful of times."

Charlotte hung her head and said, "Daddy never let me bring Troy. He said that I was a disgrace to him."

Donna was shocked because she was sure their father loved Charlotte as much as herself.

"Look, come upstairs. It looks like Harvey and Troy hit it off. They may be a while. Harvey loves to talk about cars. He has two currently in the garage."

"Two? How loaded are you?" Charlotte asked her sister with wide eyes.

"None of your business. He has a Ford Mustang and later model Lexus he uses for official work meetings."

Charlotte smiled weakly and Donna capitulated. She had not said yes that she would take Troy under her wing, but she knew someone who might. Donna was still calling her father after Charlotte left because she refused to believe her father was that mean to his eldest daughter.

Charlotte looked up to meet Donna in the eye with wetness on her cheeks. Charlotte had been crying all the way from California because she knew her sister was not going to welcome her. Now she hoped that somehow Donna would work the magic she was known for inside and outside the Paulsen bunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Folks! Well, here's my latest and greatest chapter. I have a little lack of inspiration in writing due to so many good Darvey fics out there already. Very intimidating! I thank everyone for taking the time to read this and favorite or follow it and even those brave enough to say what they think! Always appreciated. I live for these reviews! Now this focuses on a little home life and Donna' sister. Let's see dig a little deeper...Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 8

Charlotte sat at the kitchen counter sipping a glass of wine and Donna having a bottle of water while she stood across from her. Charlotte had been expounding on her experiences in the last five years since she had moved to California with Mitchell. Mitchell, Donna's ex-boyfriend from almost five years ago, was the rebound guy Donna had met after Harvey's rejection of her after he said he loved her. Charlotte had been in town then and when Donna said she did not want to move in with Mitchell he latched onto Charlotte as his rebound girlfriend probably because she resembled Donna and was convenient.

Charlotte on the other hand was a single mom with a toddler and Mitchell did not seem to mind until they got to California. Charlotte then met Leonard who was a realtor like herself and full of piss and vinegar. Mitchell's business affairs of architecture and house redesign had not been successful, so he broke up with Charlotte explaining he had to move elsewhere if he was ever going to eat again.

In the meantime, Charlotte and Leonard had opened their own real estate satellite office from their corporate owner and were very successful for the last three years. Leonard even loved Troy and was very glad when Archie was happy with it. However, in the last year, Charlotte and Leonard had fallen on hard times in California and Leonard blamed Charlotte. Charlotte felt like it was all her fault. So, she decided it was time for her to go home to regroup and, since it looked like Donna had finally gotten her shit together with the love of her life, there might be more time for her to gain some help from her own family. If Donna had known that's why Charlotte was back, she would have even had more animosity for her sister as Donna was never dependent on her parents for anything.

"So, Harvey and you what's the scoop?"

Donna looked at her older sister has if she had come from Mars.

"What do you mean? What's the scoop?" Donna did not care if her sister wanted to give her advice on anything. Charlotte was the last person who had authority to speak on anything and that included marriage. Truth was if Charlotte ever understood anything about love she never would have had six husbands.

"I just thought that this marriage was really quick and then you're moving abruptly to Seattle. What's going on?"

"I suppose mom didn't tell you anything?" Donna asked. She knew her mother, Clara, and Charlotte talked. Jim Paulsen only talked to his wife and his younger daughter. Charlotte was a little too quick to give advice and force it down people's throats. Jim, many times had fallen into the trap when Charlotte was younger and sometimes her business acumen was as bad as his. So, he stopped talking to her about everything.

"She told me the basics. You and Harvey were finally together. You got married at someone's else's wedding and you were moving to Seattle to work."

"Well then there isn't much else to tell," Donna hedged.

"I knew Harvey always treated you well when he was your boss but how is he now that he is your husband?"

"Harvey is Harvey. It's a long, complicated story. Just know that he is not perfect, but he is perfect for me."

"Well, maybe, we could all have dinner and I could get to know him a little bit better," Charlotte inquired.

"You're here now. Maybe we could go out to dinner? What does Troy like? He seems so grownup," Donna said lamely. What do you ask an estranged sister about a nephew who was a toddler last time you saw him?

"How about I cook for us?"

Donna cringed. Donna barely cooked. That was one skill she did not have. Donna could not fathom her sister ever being a good cook. In Donna's case, it was a good thing she married a man who not only loved to cook, but he was rather good at it.

"I have an idea. Harvey is a marvelous cook. I could ask him. He won't mind. He loves more people to cook for," Donna said and then turning bit her lip. _I hope he won't mind._

Just then, as if on cue, Harvey with his arm on Troy's shoulder walked into the place.

"Hey, Charlotte, Troy knows his cars. I was thinking of taking him to my car club this weekend and see if he wanted to pick one out to drive."

"Mama, I would love that! Are we going to be here, so Uncle Harvey and I could do that?"

"We'll see," Charlotte said with little enthusiasm. She was glad that Harvey could be a real male role in Troy's life as it seemed Leonard and Archie, Troy's father, were on the brink of becoming extinct. Donna's reaction to her husband's suggestion was not a nice one. Charlotte could see her glare at Harvey. Harvey saw the look and was perplexed at why she would not want him to become involved with her sister and nephew.

Harvey was doing his best to accept Donna's sister over her own wishes. He knew when it came to his mother Donna had done the same. Then again, Donna was the one who felt wronged not Harvey this time. He did not want to press her, but Donna was becoming increasingly agitated by her sister's presence.

Later that night after Charlotte and Troy were temporarily living at Donna's old place, Harvey was spooned against Donna's back with his one hand protectively around her waist and placed over her belly again. Harvey, for some reason he could not fathom, could not wait until her bump became bigger and he could feel their child move. She was not exactly turning away from him, but he knew something was really bothering her and its name was Charlotte.

"Donna," Harvey said softly into her hair. It was dark and they were both very tired, but both were just too stimulated to find sleep.

Donna loved Harvey spooning against her at night. Their legs in a delicious tangle. She knew what Harvey was doing. He was trying to be that supportive husband and help her like for so many years prior to being his true anything she did for him. She had encouraged him from time to time to make it up with his mother. She had lain off the subject for months on end, but when she felt the time was right, she knew that he finally had to do it. Harvey was very happy she had. Donna was happy she had because it eventually made Harvey into the man she saw buried beneath that driven facade all those years ago.

"You know what's bothering me," Donna said just as softly. She turned over and lay on her side and looked at Harvey. She stroked his cheek and sighed.

"I know what you are trying to do my dear husband, but my tricks don't work as well on myself," Donna said looking at him softly. "I love you, Harvey."

"I love you, too, Donna and I hate to see you stressed by a member of your own family. I have lived through it and, if it weren't for you, I would never have the time I had with my mom."

There was a silence as they just lay looking at one another and absorbing that they were together. To Donna she sometimes had to take a deep breath when she would look at Harvey and realize that he was her husband. The only husband she had ever envisioned or ever really wanted. She remembered Rachel's vow to Mike "You're the husband I've always wanted", and Donna could have repeated the same thing to her own husband as she had known by trial and error through many years that Harvey was her one and only.

"Donna," Harvey whispered and cupped her face and stroked her hair with his thumb. "Ok, if you don't want to talk about your sister then why don't you tell me about all those times when you thought how it would be if we were together."

Donna gave him a smile and slid into his arms.

"No, I'm way too tired to talk about an almost daily thing. Besides now we are together, and I don't have to pretend anymore," she said and kissed his neck.

"I don't have to anymore either," Harvey said and held her tighter.

Harvey and Donna sat down at the breakfast table in the morning. They were planning to organize their whirlwind life. They had their honeymoon all booked, and they had MaryBeth's assurances that they could take the trip anytime they wanted. They had to report to work in two weeks. Well, Harvey was supposed to report to the new firm in two weeks. Donna had not yet researched the job market in Seattle. Now that she was with child, she was going to focus on making their house a home and focusing on making sure their child this time was not lost.

Donna snapped her fingers and immediately picked up her phone and called her gynecologist.

"Hi! This is Donna Paulsen. I mean…now Donna Specter. I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Adams."

_"Well, first things, congratulations on your marriage. I read the article in the business page. Also, congratulations again for expecting a baby! You'll want to get some prenatal vitamins. You can get any type over the counter. Let me make you an appointment for an ultrasound so the doctor can confirm the pregnancy and get your due date. Hang on please."_

"Sure," Donna said and smiled at Harvey who was looking at her with a question in his eyes. She moved her phone down her chin and told him that she was calling the doctor to make sure everything was okay with the baby.

"We have so much to do to get ready to move to Seattle. I want to make sure I'm ok and the baby's ok," Donna said to alleviate the alarmed look on Harvey's face. He had not shaved and had his reading glasses on while he read the Journal. He smiled silently and resumed reading the paper.

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you," Donna responded into the phone. She hit the red button on her phone and then rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asked as he watched his wife walk over to the bedroom.

"Nowhere. I wanted to ask you. Do you want to have our second wedding in Seattle, so Rachel and Mike can be there, or do you want to do it in New York? "

Harvey removed his glasses and followed Donna to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched as she walked around the spacious bed as she made it. Donna had had a small bout of nausea when she woke, so they immediately went to the kitchen where she had made herself a bowl of oatmeal. She had been told by Charlotte that the best way to combat morning sickness was to eat as soon as possible. Donna did not have anything to lose but what she ate the previous night, so she took Charlotte's advice and it seemed to work. Harvey knew what Donna was doing.

"Ok, why don't we address the elephant in the room?"

Donna stopped her flurry of activity and looked at her husband. She wore a look of disdain. She really did not want to discuss why she was so at odds with her sister.

"Harvey, look, I promise when I'm ready to talk about my sister I will. Just not now. We have too much to plan and too much to do."

"Donna," Harvey said in "that" voice came over to her and put his arms around her from behind as she stood over the bed ready to smooth the bedspread over the top. Donna stopped and put her hand over Harvey's as it held her waist.

"Hey, there's the bump," he remarked. Donna looked behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Harvey? That's just my belly," Donna said and laughed.

"Well…" Harvey said as he kissed her neck. Donna squeaked at the shiver that ran down her spine at his touch. He could not see her smile at the thought he was thrilled at becoming a father.

Donna finished making the bed. She came out of the bedroom. Harvey had resumed his reading. She looked at him and thought him so cute. He still had not shaved and he still wore his blue pajama pants, black t-shirt and his dark blue bathrobe. He wore his reading glasses. This was the Harvey she really loved. She loved the Harvey Specter world persona as well. He was still handsome, could be arrogant and sexy as hell while doing it. She walked over to the desk in the corner and found her notebooks for the wedding, the move to Seattle, and the baby. She picked them up and decided to join her husband back on the couch. She grabbed the one that was marked "wedding" and decided she could work on a few things. However, she really needed Harvey's input so timing could be confirmed and venue and other things.

Then she decided she would work on the move to Seattle. They barely even discussed what was being shipped out to the temporary home. Both Donna and Harvey's personal effects from their offices at the firm sat in a corner of the living room in neatly stacked boxes. They both needed to decide what they would take to their new home and what Harvey would take to his new office. Then Donna lost focus again and decided to pick up the notebook that said "BABY" on it. She sat back and found her reading glasses placing them on her face. Donna opened the notebook to the first page which was blank except for a sentence that asked the question: Boy or Girl?

Harvey had surreptitiously watched his wife as she had changed her mind three times. He always wondered how Donna stayed so organized and how she could predict things. He was always three steps behind her. She was the only woman who knew "everything." He put down his paper sitting it on his lap and just looked at her. She took her 4-color "Bic" and started to write in the notebook that was marked "Baby". He was dying to see what she was writing, but he understood that this was her privacy. Although they were married and had shared almost one brain for the longest time, he knew Donna needed her privacy as well as he. He watched a few moments more and then rose deciding to jump in the shower and get dressed. It was about 10 am and he needed to get cracking on some case notes that Mike had sent him on the new cases he was to handle once he reported out there. Later, they could talk about Donna's sister and why she was so agitated.

Donna knew he was watching her. She purposely did not look back. Instead she wrote in her "baby" notebook, under the columns for "Boy" (in blue ink) and "Girl" (in red ink). She could not find her spring color 4-color Bic so the red ink would have to stand for the pink ink with which she would rather write. She turned the page and decided instead to keep a diary of her pregnancy. She had not done that the last time because just as soon as she discovered she was pregnant she lost the baby.

Donna's diary entry went like this:

**November 5, 2019**

** Dear Diary:**

** Well, it's been one month and almost one week since we got married. It's only been a few weeks since I discovered we're expanding our family. So far, so good. Harvey is so happy and that makes me happy because I knew all along he was chomping at the bit to become a father. After all, he couldn't let Louis have something he didn't. (ha, ha).**

** I'm feeling some nausea, but not a lot so far thank God. My doctor's appointment is Friday. I'm hoping the doctor will give us a good view of the baby. The only ones who know so far are the Litts. I haven't said anything to Mike and Rachel and I swore Harvey to secrecy until we're past the danger stage. My mother guessed, but I haven't told her yet either. I definitely don't want to tell her as long as Charlotte is in town. Harvey so wants me to tell him why there is such resentment between she and I. I know dad wants no parts of her, and I am really not surprised after all the running around she did with his money. Maybe I should tell Harvey because I know he won't leave me alone until I tell him. He then will try to do for me what I did for him and pushed him toward reconciling with his mother. This is different. It's a sibling not a parent. I do like my nephew. Such a proper young gentlemen. At least she did something right.**

** Now back to my baby. I hope we have a girl, first. We can name her Lily after Harvey's mother. He would love that. I would like her name to be Lily Amanda Specter.**

Donna then changed the page back with her headings of "boy" and "girl". She quickly switched the ink to red and wrote under the "girl" column: Lily Amanda.

"Donna!" Harvey called from the bedroom.

Donna rose from the couch leaving her diary open to the page with the lone baby's name written there.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Troy were both having a bowl of cereal. Troy was eating Lucky Charms while Charlotte ate Special K with red berries. It was Tuesday. Normally, Charlotte was at her office trying to organize the prospective buyers and sellers while her still-husband Leonard sat in his office and did the same. Troy would be in school. Charlotte temporarily took him out of school and had him take his work with him so he would not fall behind.

While they sat at Donna's kitchen table, Charlotte took a good look around the place and noticed the objet d'art and other décor and thought that her little sister's sophisticated tastes had not changed just gotten more expensive. _She's a COO and from what mom told me Harvey paid her really well and out of his pocket when she was his assistant. No wonder she married him. Good going little sister!_

Then she spotted the foyer table and noticed that it did not sit quite right. _I bet they did it on this table! What else would rock this furniture so hard? _Charlotte continued her perusal of Donna's old apartment and thought maybe she could sell it for her. Charlotte still had a valid real estate license in New York as she came back from time to time to test the market. _Maybe I can suggest I sell it for her and then if it's successful she will finally forgive me for daddy's mistake._

"Mama?" Troy asked as he spotted his mom looking at his aunt's art work.

"Is Uncle Harvey and Aunt Donna rich?"

"Well, I would say they are not _not _rich."

"Are you going to borrow money from Aunt Donna?"

"No, Troy, of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Because daddy said that your business is not good and that we will be living in a shelter before the end of the year," Troy said looking at his mother with wide blue eyes that held a hint of fright in them.

Charlotte saw her little boy and decided she had better do something because her unrest was starting to manifest itself to Troy. Charlotte came over to the table and hugged Troy to herself as he sat at the table. Troy put his arms around his mom's belly.

"Nothing is going to hurt us. I won't that let that happen. Have I ever let you down, honey?"

"No, mama, you haven't," Troy said truthfully. He was just scared.

"I have a plan that Aunt Donna may help us and be happy about it at the same time."

Charlotte crouched down and took Troy's chin in her hand.

"You listen to me, my son. I will not let us fail," Charlotte said and then kissed Troy's forehead.

Charlotte knew now for sure what she had to do.

Donna was writing vigorously in her "Baby" diary when her phone buzzed vibrating violently on the glass coffee table.

_"Hey, little sister," Charlotte greeted._

"What do you want, Charlotte?" Donna said disgustedly.

_"I had an idea that you might like."_

Donna rolled her eyes and sat at the desk in the bedroom. While Donna had been in the living room, Harvey had called her because he had left the shampoo on the bathroom counter and was too lazy to get out of the shower to retrieve it. Donna walked into the bathroom with her phone in hand, retrieved the shampoo and handed it to Harvey. She had gotten a little wet as he tried to pull her into the shower with him.

_"Harvey! On the phone…." She had sung to him._

_ "Oh, sorry!" He remarked as he gave her a wet kiss on her cheek and then resumed his showering._

Donna now sat with her silk pajamas now drying as she sat at the desk.

"What's this idea I might like?"

"_Let me sell your condo."_

Silence.

Then they both talked at once.

_ "Are you selling it furnished? Because you have some great pieces in here!" Charlotte said excitedly. "You're not coming back here to live once you relocate to Seattle, right?"_

"Charlotte, Harvey and I haven't decided anything yet."

_"Well, if you do come back, you would probably go back to where you are now, right?"_

"Look, I appreciate you wanting to expedite this process for me, but I really have not decided anything yet."

_"I will be in town for a while, Donna, so you don't have to decide just yet," Charlotte said still excited and in her "realtor" mode._

Donna hung up her phone and then she heard Harvey say with his heart in his mouth, "Lily Amanda."

"Harvey, you shouldn't be reading that. That's my baby diary," Donna said as she stepped down from the bedroom doorway into the living room. She hurried to take it away from him. He acquiesced and handed it to her.

"I'm very touched you want to name our daughter after my mother," Harvey said.

"Well, it's no secret that I hate my mother's name. She doesn't like it either. She never did, but my grandmother's favorite aunt was named Clara. Besides I love the name Lily, and I could tell I would have loved your mother from just the brief conversation I had with her. However, we have plenty of time if you have a different suggestion?"

"Lily Amanda Specter…" he tried it. "I love it and I love you." He pulled her into his arms.

Donna placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away for a minute and looked lovingly on his now clean-shaven face. She touched his jaw. She looked at his now clean white t-shirt covered with his dark blue cardigan and tight blue jeans. She kissed him again.

Then, still touched to the point with wetness in his eyes, he pulled Donna to himself and hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck and then sighed heavily.

Harvey had never been as happy as he was at this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Folks! Been a crazy week for me with a concert and my dad in the hospital unexpectedly. I finished my little fic that I was trying to fit into this one "Light Show" but decided to leave it as a stand alone. I hope you enjoy the update on this one. Thank you all for sticking with me and favoring and following. I would like a few more R&R's. If you're shy just be a guest. Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 9

In Seattle, Mike was preparing Harvey's office and his co-partner Simon approached him.

"Say, when's your boy getting here?" Simon said. Simon was shorter than Mike and smaller in frame with a hawkish face. He was blonde and was a little jealous at Mike's entry into the firm.

"He's not my boy. He was my mentor. Not for another two weeks. He and his new wife have a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up in New York," Mike said giving Simon a sour look.

"Who's his new wife? I heard she's hot!"

"Yes, his wife is a beautiful woman. She was the COO of my former firm. If I could convince Andy, we need a COO here she would be a great fit."

"So, what's stopping you?" Simon asked. Simon LaRoche was a man who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. He was like Harvey in that respect, but Simon just could not carry off the "know-it-all" arrogance like Harvey could.

"He was excited to have Harvey join the firm, but I am not so sure I could get him to agree to have Donna join as a COO. He was willing to take Rachel on as third year Associate, so I am just not sure if he would be open to a COO."

"I could try to put in a good word if you want. Andy sometimes will go for stuff on an united front," Simon said.

Mike stood there holding a couple of files in his hand. He really did not care for Simon. He reminded him too much of the old Louis Litt. So, Mike wanted to tread carefully.

"That's ok, Simon. I haven't talked to Donna about it. She may decide to go a completely different direction."

"Well, let me know. I would be happy to speak with her or Andy." Simon left Mike's office closing the oak door behind him.

Mike continued to stare at the door long after Simon had exited.

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, Donna hung up the phone with her sister. Harvey had just returned from the grocery store and held a bag of groceries in his arms. Out of the top she could see a bunch of carrots, eggs, and a box of chocolate chip cookies with pistachios. Donna's favorite cookie with the nut of royalty.

"Are those cookies for me, Harvey?" Donna asked sweetly almost batting her eyelids for affect.

He had a huge smile on his face and handed her the box.

"Yes, freshly baked cookies for my pregnant wife. You told me you were craving them."

She grabbed the container and then pinching her husband's lips to a pucker she kissed him.

"Thank you. I know you like them, too, so I will share."

"Of course, you will," Harvey said, doubting it. Donna can get possessive about her sweets Harvey knew. He crossed around the counter to lay the groceries on the counter. He watched as Donna wasted no time in opening the box and savoring a cookie.

"Would you like some milk?" Harvey said with raised eyebrow. Pregnant Donna was getting to be fun to know. Although he would love her through thick and thin, he just hoped she did not gain too much weight with the pregnancy.

"Sure…" Donna managed to say with a mouth full of cookie.

Harvey poured the milk and put the glass on the counter where she had taken a seat. Donna acknowledged her gratitude and summarily gulped the entire tall glass of milk. She gloriously, not gracefully, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand where there was a competition between cookie crumbs and a milk mustache.

Harvey laughed and smiled. "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I, thank you, kind sir for remembering my favorite cookie."

"Ok, so what's up? You usually don't devour sweets unless there's something really bothering you."

"No, you're wrong," she protested. "I'm fine."

Her last words were said with upraised eyebrows like he had caught her in a lie. Technically he had. She did not want to go into the fact that she was contemplating employing her walk-all-over-men-bad-business-acumen sister to get rid of her apartment. Charlotte was a worse businessperson than her father. Harvey did not know that, but Donna did and that was one reason why there was so much strife between them. Donna knew that there had been several times that Charlotte could not keep her mouth shut and coerced their father into business decisions that did real damage. Since Charlotte acted behind the scenes, her father's reputation took the hit.

It was late in the day. Harvey had gone to the store because he was planning to cook some steaks on the grill and was making a new carrot recipe from one of his mother's recipe books that he found when he and Marcus were cleaning out her house. Bobby had appreciated the help and insisted that if Marcus or Harvey found anything they wanted he was sure Lily would never have minded. Since Harvey liked to cook and Marcus owned a restaurant, Harvey asked Marcus if he wanted the book. Marcus had said no and with his own blessing let his big brother take it home. With only this advice, "Don't kill Donna with your cooking!" Harvey smiled because Donna loved his cooking.

Donna went back to her notebooks and Harvey started preparing dinner. While he cooked, he watched her concentrate and organize what was happening to them. Her doctor's appointment was soon, and Harvey knew wild horses could not keep him from attending with her. He had his own stuff to prepare because he did have to make a preliminary trip to Seattle. Donna had protested when he suggested they should go together. She said if she stayed in New York she could tie up all the remaining loose ends and when he returned they could move to Seattle together permanently.

Later that night when he and Donna were preparing for sleep which meant some playful kissing and nuzzling. Harvey nestled his head in Donna's neck and squeezed her.

"I don't care what you say. You have a baby bump," Harvey said smiling into her neck.

Donna laughed and squeezed him closer in her arms. She loved the feel of him in her arms and his breath on her neck. She loved when his hands trailed down her body. She especially liked when he held her, and now with the knowledge of a child on the way, she could not help but love when his hands rested on her "bump". She did have a bump. She had to admit it. She just did not want Harvey to know that she knew she had a bump.

"You think whatever you want. I don't think it's a baby bump. We'll see," Donna said and kissed his forehead. He turned his lips and caught hers. He maneuvered himself between her legs and held her tight looking into her eyes.

"Now, before I have my way with you, I want you to be straight with me."

Donna turned her head and then she put her arms around Harvey's neck and said, "So you won't make love to me until I confess what's going on in my brain."

Harvey kissed her deeply and he felt that Donna was ready to talk to him now. Harvey went to his side of the bed but kept his arm around her. Donna entwined her hand with his hand and looked at their fingers folding and unfolding.

"Ok, I promised I would tell you when things weren't quite right in my life and now that my sister is back things are not quite right."

Donna held his hand and turned over on her side to look at her husband. She gave his hand a kiss.

"Harvey do you know why I never mentioned I had a sister?"

"Because you don't like her very much, but why?"

"Charlotte is a lot older than me and she has always walked all over any man with whom she ever became involved. She happened to have done that with my father on more than one occasion."

"Where his business deals were involved, right?"

"Yes. She always had a way of convincing my father that she knew more than he did. That she had this fancy real estate license and an MBA in Marketing and her Bachelor's…"

"I got it," Harvey smirked at his wife and then drew her into his arms. Donna lay with her head on his chest and their hands were still clasped together.

"Was one of those times the first time I met him and that deal you wanted me to look over and I said no."

"Yes. Charlotte was always able to bulldoze my father into submission. That's why I wanted you to look at the deal before he made it."

"The deal was bad, and your father didn't like it when I told him about it. Really, the only thing I wanted to do was to make sure you didn't lose your 401k over it."

"I know. I wasn't very gracious to you looking out for me back then, but the fact remains that Charlotte was always convincing him of bad deals, or she played on his lesser instincts."

"Then you know your father is not a good businessman?"

"He's not bad. He just doesn't think things through or when his back is up against it he acts desperately."

"I get it. You think she's back here because she is desperate for your father's help."

"Not exactly," Donna said. She leaned up one elbow and looked at her husband.

"Charlotte called me this morning. She wants to sell my apartment. She still has her license in New York and she really thinks she can do it."

"You don't want to her to do it, do you?"

"Not exactly. I know she didn't come back east because mom told her about us getting married. There's more to it than that. She's up to something. She probably needs money because I know that she's going through another divorce."

"Well, maybe, if you bring this out in the open you and she can work through it."

"Harvey, my love, I appreciate you using my tools against me, but Charlotte and I are not you and your mom."

"Hey," Harvey said as he kissed her and gently pushed her down to her pillows. "I know that. I just want to help."

Donna put her arms around his neck and drew him down until their noses were almost touching.

"Harvey, I love you for wanting to help, but my sister is like a speeding freight train. I just don't want her to run my father off the track again. My mom and dad are living comfortably now, and I worry that Charlotte will convince my father in a bad deal and he'll lose all their money again. Just like when I was 13."

"When you were 13 and your dad lost your money did your sister have anything to do with it?"

"She was a sophomore in college at the time. I really don't know."

"Ok, this is what you are going to do. You are going to relax and let me love you. In the morning, we will straighten out your stuff with your sister."

Donna looked up into Harvey's dark eyes. She stroked his head and clasped his jaw.

"I love you, Harvey. Ok, we can both take on Charlotte. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You're my wife and whatever affects you affects me."

The next morning Harvey received a call from Mike.

"Hey, Mike, what's going on? Miss me?" Harvey said when he answered. It was 7:30 in the morning, and Donna was still asleep. She had awoken earlier from some queasiness from the pregnancy. He had gotten her some crackers and ginger ale and persuaded her to go back to sleep. He promised her they would tackle her sister together later.

_"Hey, I know you're coming out here in a few days. I was just checking in. Has Donna decided where she's working or if she's working?"_

"I'm not sure what Donna wants to do in Seattle. We've had something unexpected pop up. Why?"

_"Well, we don't have a COO at this firm, and I was planning to talk to Andy about getting one and I know your wife would be a great one."_

"Mike, Donna's pregnant. She didn't want me to tell anyone for a couple of months to make sure everything is fine, but I think you should know."

_"Congratulations! So, you weren't shooting blanks?"_

"Ok, Mike. Can't you just be happy for us?"

_"Of course, I'm happy for you. How's Donna feeling?"_

"Well, she's sleeping. She's had a bout of what I guess is morning sickness."

_ "Do you think she would be interested? I mean I'm sure she would love to work with us again," Mike said not as happy as he was when he dialed the phone._

"Listen, I will tell her later. When she gets up, we have another thing we have to tackle. I promise as soon as it is done I will ask her. Good enough?"

_"Good enough. Again, congratulations! I can't wait to tell Rachel."_

"See you in a week," Harvey said and hung up. Just as he did, he heard a stirring on the other side of the bed.

He looked over to see Donna, who was still a little green around the gills, look at him sleepily.

"You told Mike we were pregnant? I didn't want you to tell anyone until we're safe. I haven't seen the doctor yet."

Harvey leaned over and kissed Donna on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. "There's a good reason why I told him, but you can reprimand me later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a run. Call me if you need me. Love you," Harvey said as he kissed her forehead again and tucked the covers around her as she lay down to do as he said.

When Harvey left, Donna felt so sick. She did not remember that last time, but maybe she had not been pregnant long enough. Her phone sounded. She picked her head up far enough to see that it was Harvey.

"Hello Harvey," Donna managed to say.

"I knew you would pick up. Hang up. Turn your ringer off. You need to rest," Harvey admonished her.

"I like it better when I give the orders," Donna said as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Her stomach lurched and she temporarily put a hand to her mouth. She sipped her ginger ale which sat on the nightstand as she listened to Harvey flirt with her over the phone.

"Ok, hotshot. I got it. You go back to your run. I promise I will take the ringer off," Donna said as she hunkered down under the voluminous silver colored duvet on their bed.

Donna heard Harvey hang up and then she did the same patting her baby bump.

"Couple days, baby, and daddy and I can see you," Donna said to her bump. Then she turned over and went to sleep.

Donna was not the only one that Harvey called. Charlotte received a call as well.

"Harvey? Why are you calling me and not my sister?"

Harvey had stopped jogging and was walking with his phone stuck to his ear.

"Well, Charlotte, Donna told me that you want to handle selling her apartment?"

"Yes," Charlotte trailed wondering why Harvey was calling and not Donna. _Well, I've never had trouble with a guy seeing my point, so this might get interesting._

"Is there a problem? You do know I am a licensed realtor, right? Charlotte asked.

"Yes, of course, I do," Harvey responded. "The issue is that what else is up your sleeve and will you be talking your father into some bad business deal when he and your mother are living comfortably. If you need something, Charlotte, just ask, you don't have to make a play on all of us."

"What exactly has Donna told you about me?"

"Everything that made sense. Now I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt if you just let us know why you are in town. It's that simple."

"Can we all meet later then?" Charlotte asked. "Why am I negotiating things with you instead of my little sister?"

"Because I'm better at it," Harvey said arrogantly.

"We'll see," Charlotte said slyly. _I got him._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Folks! Shout outs to Jbiemann1, (heart symbol) Reddixon, vickster151, and Gabriela for their words of encouragement to keep writing. So here's another chapter involving Donna's momentary mentioned sister. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all you do read and favorite and follow even if you don't comment because it does help. Thank you so much. Merry Christmas! Love and joy in 2020! - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 10

Harvey returned from his jog and found Donna in the shower. He decided he should join her. He removed his sweaty jogging clothes and entered the shower. Donna watched him enter as she was washing her hair. Harvey bent forward and helped her. He could feel her wet breasts against his chest.

"Mmm, that's nice," Donna purred loving the feel of the warm showering needles of water piercing their skin.

"Oop, there it is," Harvey responded placing his hand on Donna's bump.

"I think we need to confirm there's only one in there," Harvey said smiling widely and chuckling. He looked into those eyes of the face of the woman who held his heart forever and a day.

"Well, my doctor's appointment is day after tomorrow, so I think we shall find out soon," Donna said stroking his cheek with a wet forefinger.

"I really love your beard. I know you won't keep it though."

"Just until we move to Seattle. I'll promise you that, ok?"

He kissed her again and held her wet body close to his. The air was starting to cool his back so he quickly and deftly switched, so he could share in the warmth of the shower as well.

The mood between them soon went from flirty and loving to serious. Donna noticed the look on his face.

"Harvey, what's going on?"

She squeezed his shoulder so he would look at her.

He shook his hair out, wiped the dripping water from his face.

"I called your sister," he said looking at her to see what her reaction would be.

"Okay. You said you would, but what else do you want to tell me?"

"I think I should go as your lawyer since you are so leery of her selling your condo."

"By my lawyer, you mean, go alone," Donna stated matter-of-factly. "Without me?"

Donna ducked into the water again and finished washing and then left Harvey under the water himself. She put on her bathrobe, flipped her hair out of the collar of her robe, tied it and then walked into the bedroom. Donna heard the sliding of the shower door and the loudness of the water still streaming down.

"Donna!" Harvey called. _Great! She's pissed! Not what I had intended._

Harvey hurriedly washed himself, shut the water off, and walked out of the shower. He pulled a clean towel from the closet and put it around his waist. He was still dripping, but he wanted to know where they stood. He still felt he should confront Charlotte alone, but this is Donna. There were only a few times in her life where he knew she needed him in one capacity or another. Playing the role of her lawyer as well as being her husband was what was needed.

Donna sat on the bed looking at her phone. She still had her white bathrobe tied around her waist. Her clothes were laid out on the bed. Donna had brushed her hair and the red tresses shone in the late morning sunlight coming through the window. For a moment, Harvey's intention of repudiating his position with her sister almost overwhelmed him as he viewed her. He could not glimpse the tiny swelling at her belly, but he knew it was there. His breath was just taken away at the sight of her. _God made beautiful women on purpose! Just to vex their husbands and boyfriends Harvey thought._

"Donna, I know you want to be included but she rattles you and things could happen for which you had not seen coming." Harvey wanted to explain to her that he knows she's a big girl and has been deflecting her sister's crap for years, but he also wanted her to know that she did not have to do it herself anymore. She had him especially for these occasions because there could be legal ramifications. He told her this to which she catapulted off the bed.

"Legal ramifications! My sister is not a gangster, Harvey. She's just crappy at her job. Legal ramifications! Do you honestly think I never learned a thing working in a law office for the last 15 years? Do you think I honestly can't handle my own sister who manipulates men, not me, for her own gain? So, Harvey, I think you're the one who should be aware of what a barracuda my sister is!"

"You almost let your father talk you into using your 401k that time! I don't know what would have happened had I not intervened," Harvey said then regretting what he said because he knew what it sounded like.

Donna threw off her robe and put on her small clothes and then proceeded to dress in a pair of jeans. She could not quite get the zipper up because of her small belly. Harvey saw his wife struggle and tried to help. Donna allowed him and then she slapped his hand away.

"Stop it, Harvey! It's no use. I won't be able to wear a pair of jeans again until I have this baby!"

"Donna!"

Donna went to the huge closet and looked on her side to see what else she could wear. She chose a dark blue pair of yoga pants and figured they were safer. She changed to a fuller off- the-shoulder sweater. She looked in the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of the room near the bathroom and turned from side to side. When she smoothed over the little noticeable bump she smiled. She then looked at the bump's father in the background and saw him hang his head. He had taken off his towel and put on his boxers and his t-shirt. He sat back on the bed as Donna eyed him. _He was trying to be Harvey she thought. He wanted to protect me and handle things legally like he should. He was only doing his job as a husband and a lawyer._

"Harvey?" Donna said to catch his eye.

He had returned to sitting on the bed and looked toward the mirror. Donna's eyebrows were up in a questioning look.

"Yes," he said rising and coming back over to her. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist and then a little lower to her belly. He put his nose into her neck knowing the tone of voice meant she was going to forgive him for his faux pas. He inhaled her just washed hair and skin. The scent of her always made him feel at home and one with her.

Donna put her hands over his where they clasped her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want my sister to get the better of you. Now I know I really have nothing to worry about, but my sister can play the aggressive-passive woman better than most. I think that's why she is so bad at winning because, unlike me, she does not have that instinct with whom to play."

Harvey smiled into the mirror at his wife.

"Really? You think I am so inept that I am going to be taken aback by Charlotte's wily ways? I am not your father, Donna."

"No, you are not," she said in a voice that indicated that Harvey was not a pushover.

"However," she said turning around in his arms. "You are Harvey Specter and although I know you are the best man for any job I think you still need a buffer. This affects us personally, so I don't want you to go soft on her"

Harvey smirked to the side and rolled his eyes. "Have you ever known me to go soft on anyone except you?"

"I can name a few plus when I was your secretary you never went soft on me."

Harvey took her into his arms and said, "I wanted to, but you had your rule."

Donna sniffed and laughed.

"Well, you always made up for it by letting me have carte blanche with your corporate card."

"Yes, if I could total up all the handbags, dresses, and nights out with Michelle Ross…"

Donna stood back from his embrace and looked at him incredulously.

"How do you know about Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross?"

"Because the credit card company called me one day and asked me who was Harriet Specter. You slipped one night when you had one too many and signed the slip "Harriet Specter" instead of "Donna Paulsen". I got you!"

Harvey smiled wide in his victory while Donna became almost speechless.

She puffed out a breath and then hugged Harvey tightly.

"Like I said, I'll let you meet my sister alone. Don't fall for her performances!"

Harvey hugged her tightly and said, "That will not happen"

Harvey met Charlotte at a small bar not far from Donna's old apartment. He decided if he thought if Charlotte were good at her job she would want to expound on what was so attractive about Donna's apartment. Harvey had decided to put on one of his suits to show Charlotte Paulsen…whatever…her latest last name was he was a lawyer first in this instant and Donna's husband second.

Charlotte was dressed for a serious encounter in a grey A-frame skirt with a burgundy silk blouse with gold chains swinging from her neck. She wore her pink woolen coat open with gray high heels and a gray leather handbag. Harvey had to blink twice because her likeness to his wife was uncanny. They may have been twins not six years apart in age.

"Harvey, I see you came alone. Donna not feeling well?" Charlotte said shaking Harvey's hand just like she was meeting a client.

Harvey had stood politely and shook Charlotte's hand as well in return. "Troy with your parents?" Harvey inquired back.

"Actually, yes, they came down from Cortlandt late yesterday. We all plan to have dinner later. Part of my agreement was to invite you and my sister to dinner as well."

Harvey smiled. He just loved pressure in the fact that he had to be agreeable to whatever she proposed because if not it would definitely be discussed later at dinner. He did not come from a dysfunctional family for no reason.

"I thought Jim and Clara would be in Florida by now?" Harvey asked. It had only been two weeks since they had had dinner with them to give them the news of he and Donna's marriage.

"They were planning to leave but then I called, and they decided to postpone their trip until they saw Troy and me."

"I'm sure they were glad to see him. He's a great kid. He really knows his cars," Harvey complimented Charlotte's son.

"That's the one thing he and his father had in common. Archie and Troy would go to the races. They went to all of the races here Indianapolis; Talledega, etc. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Sort of. My brother is a bigger enthusiast with cars than I am. My forte was baseball."

"Donna told me that you were legal representation for Michael Jordan."

"Yes, and a few others."

"Ok, Harvey, let's cut to the chase. Why is Donna not here?"

"As I told you on the phone, I'm a better negotiator then she," Harvey repeated smiling his arrogant smile.

"You're a lawyer. You argue, you don't negotiate," Charlotte said.

"That's where you're wrong. I was the best closer this city had ever seen until I decided to take my negotiating skills to Seattle."

"Why Seattle? If you don't mind me asking," Charlotte said.

"Let's just say we've outgrown the firm and we want to try our hands in another place."

"Is Donna transferring to?"

"We're not sure if she's going to be working at the firm as a COO. Our friends who are lawyers there are working on that. Plus, Donna's not sure right now."

"Anyhow, why don't you want me to sell Donna's place? I'm not a cheater despite what Donna may have told you."

"Donna did not say you were a cheater. She just has never liked the way you have manipulated your father into bad deals. I know from firsthand experience that your dad is not the best businessman and I respect him. He even let me help him on his last deal which set he and your mother up pretty well."

"Harvey, I may have persuaded dad into a couple of bad deals. He's not hurting now, though, is he?"

"That's because he knew when to stop taking bad deals and work at where his skills are better which is managing not naming investments."

"Harvey, what exactly did Donna say to make you so hell bent on not doing business with me?"

"Look, Charlotte, I know you mean well. Do you really need commission that badly?"

Charlotte wrinkled her nose and eyed Harvey. _He's gotta be a softie somewhere, right? Donna would never marry a man who did not have a crumb of empathy._

"Ok, Harvey, I need the commission. I'm not going to lie. I need to get myself back in the game. My soon-to-be ex wants to take my business, my son, my license, my everything to stick it to me. I thought I had a lead on some deals back here, so I thought since I still have my NY real estate license I thought I could see if I could get my father to join me in some investments and we would both benefit. However, if you want to believe every bad thing my sister ever said about me…"

"Woah, Charlotte, I didn't even know you existed until she and I became a couple. Donna worked for me for 12 years and 2 as a COO and she never mentioned you. Neither did either of your parents. Granted I didn't have a good relationship with your father until recently, but your mother loves me," Harvey said with his egotistical smile.

"Whether Donna says it or not, she is amused by your arrogance and ego."

"Of course, she is. Why do you think she married me?" Harvey asked wondering what Charlotte was trying to do.

"Look, I don't like divorce. My parents were divorced. I don't plan divorcing your sister ever. However, I could be your divorce lawyer to makes sure your husband doesn't take everything away from you. In exchange you can put Donna's place on the market."

Charlotte nodded. "I see what you did there. This way you can keep tabs on my moves, and I can have your excellent skills of negotiation at my disposal. Can you practice in California?"

"I thought you were married in New York?" Harvey said.

"Yes, I was. You are sharp. You got yourself a deal, Mr. Specter," Charlotte said rising and shaking his hand to seal the deal.

"At your service, Ms. Paulsen," Harvey rose buttoning his jacket. "I'm going to have Donna forward you some paperwork which I need to be filled out and completed and given back to me. I must go to Seattle next week for a visit. We are moving within a couple of weeks, but I can see if I can negotiate a couple more weeks or take some work back here. So, this divorce can't drag on forever, understand?"

"I will do the preliminaries and get Donna's place on the market by next week. "

Charlotte started to walk away and then she turned around and looking up at Harvey said, "I can see why they would call you the greatest closer this city has ever seen. You're not afraid of a challenge."

"Never in my work," Harvey said as he retrieved his outer coat and began to put it on. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure. It's just around the corner," Charlotte said and blushed a lot like Donna did when Harvey paid special attention to her.

Harvey recognized the blush and felt a little uncomfortable. It was too late to turn back now. He got what he wanted for his wife and at the same time he would score some extra credit with the Paulsens.

As they walked back to the car, Charlotte asked, "I guess I can pay your fee out of the commission I'll make on Donna's apartment?"

"Nonsense. This is pro bono. Besides your family and the whole reason you are selling it is to make some money. Donna and I are not in need of it, so you keep your commission."

"Now I know why my sister married you. You have a generous heart, Mr. Specter."

Harvey smiled as he helped Charlotte into her car.

Two days later they were walking to Donna's doctor's appointment. That was the first disagreement they had.

"Harvey, I am perfectly capable of walking. Besides the air is brisk and it helps drives the nausea away."

"Well, I don't feel like walking. Despite what you think, my feet hurt in dress shoes, too."

"Don't wear them then. Hey, Charlotte hasn't even given me back the papers yet. Why are you seeing Judge Rita right now?"

"Just some preliminary stuff for your sister's divorce. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok, Harvey. I'm glad you going to help her but, really, Judge Rita?"

"Well, she's always had a thing for me. I want to make sure I can still call on her favor…for your sister."

Donna just laughed as she took Harvey's arm and massaged his bicep. The sunlight caught the blue stone of her wedding ring. Harvey put his hand on hers and the light glinted off the gold of his wedding band which sent a momentary thrill through Donna. _I still sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and realize I'm the wife of the man I fell in love with so many years ago. Now we're going to see our baby. I have never been so happy. I don't think Harvey has ever been this happy either._

Harvey leaned over and kissed the side of Donna's hair as it lifted and tossed in the light late October breeze which blew over the city as they walked.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI Folks! Well, I hope you stick with this story even after reading this chapter. Thank you for favoriting and following. Please R&R if you feel the need because no matter your comments I look forward to them and they keep me writing. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One – Chapter 11

While Harvey and Donna waited for the nurse to call Donna in for the doctor to see them, Harvey got a call from Mike. Donna got a call from Rachel simultaneously. They both looked at each other after they looked at their phones. They both hit their answer buttons at the same time.

"Mike?" Harvey asked.

"Rachel?" Donna asked.

_"Harvey, need you out here sometime this week. We have cases all lined up for you. Plus, Andy really wants to talk with you," Mike said._

Meanwhile on Harvey's right, Donna sat talking with Mike's wife.

_"So, you're waiting at the doctor's office?"_

"Yes, we are. Should be any minute. I'm pretty sure the doctor's going to do an ultrasound. By the way, did you have Mike call Harvey at the same time on purpose? What about you? Have you seen your baby yet?"

_"Yes, you and Harvey are going to be overwhelmed. Didn't you have an ultrasound before you miscarried the first time?"_

"No, I went to the hospital and the little life was already gone. So, no, I am thrilled to see our baby_."_

_ "Now, as to your first question, I have nothing to do with that. Just like I didn't know you would be at the doctor's office right now."_

Meanwhile, the nurse called out to the waiting room, "Donna Specter?"

"Rache, gotta go! We'll Facetime later," Donna shut her phone down and then nudged Harvey. Harvey had heard and acknowledged. However, he could not hang up as easily with Mike as Donna had been able to with Rachel.

_"Harvey! You're coming then? Friday?"_

"Yeah, sure, Mike. I gotta go. Going to see our baby now," Harvey said walking fast to keep up with his wife who was following the quick fast paced nurse.

In Seattle, Mike hung up the phone and laughed. _Hard to believe that the "caring makes you weak" man who hired me those years ago is the same man who's excited about seeing a fuzzy picture of his unborn child._

The nurse showed them into an exam room with an ultrasound machine. The nurse told Donna that she could undress from the waist down as the doctor would have to examine her first and then they would do an ultrasound. Both ways to confirm the pregnancy. They were going to do a lot of other things, though, as well.

"Mrs. Specter, is this your first pregnancy?" The nurse asked while she jotted down notes on what would become Donna's chart.

"No, I was pregnant about 14 years ago, but I miscarried after 8 weeks," Donna said as she looked at Harvey who sat by her side on a chair. Donna had undressed as told to do. She sat on the exam table with a drape over her lower body as Harvey held her hand. He half smiled a little regretful smile when she mentioned she had miscarried. Harvey squeezed her hand that much tighter to let her know he kind of felt the loss, too, after so many years.

"You used birth control since then?"

"Yes, I was on the pill until about six months ago," Donna said.

"Were you sexually active back then?"

"Yes," Donna looked down uncomfortably because this span of time was going to cover the time she was with Thomas. She did not want to arouse any suspicions from Harvey if this baby she carried was someone else's. The fact she had a discernible bump really bothered her.

"What birth control did you use?"

"Condom," Donna said carefully.

"Ok, the doctor will be in a minute. Here's a blanket in case you get cold," the nurse offered Donna before she left placing Donna's chart in the slot attached to the front of the examining room door. Harvey took the blanket and covered her bottom where the drape was.

"Thank you," Donna said surprised. She reached up and cupped his cheek which good to his word was still bearded. Donna loved the feel of his whiskers on her palm. She smiled and closed her eyes as Harvey kissed her forehead lovingly.

Soon Dr. Eloise Adams entered the room.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Specter, I am Dr. Eloise Adams. Mr. Specter, you may not want to stay for the first part of this. I need to do an internal exam on your wife. I'll call you back in when it's ready to see your baby."

"Oh," Harvey said as he kissed Donna on the lips this time and held her hand. "I'll be back."

Dr. Eloise, as she liked to be called, was a full-figured woman in her early 30's. She possessed large fingers which belied a delicate touch which helped Donna as the doctor did an internal exam.

"I see your husband didn't want to stay for the internal. I get it. Mine never wants to either," Dr. Eloise Adams said. "You can put your bottoms back on, however, keep them loose, as we're going to see the baby in a minute on the ultrasound so I can confirm gestational age. I'll call your husband back while you're dressing "

Donna came out of the bathroom with her pants half buttoned and zipped and Harvey looked anxious. The doctor left the room again saying she was getting the ultrasound technician to run the machine.

"Are you ok?" Harvey asked as Donna sat back on the exam table. Harvey resumed his seat in the chair next to the table.

Donna bent down and took his hand again.

"Yes, I'm a little uncomfortable, but that's normal after an internal exam. We get to see our baby in a few minutes," Donna said excitedly.

Harvey rose and looked at the door to be sure no one was coming through the door and kissed Donna slowly. Her arms came up to caress his head as was her way and he pulled her close almost taking her off the exam chair.

"Well, I guess I can rule out immaculate conception," Dr. Eloise said with an amused smile as she came back with the technician. This was not her first happy expectant couple.

They all had a laugh.

"Mrs. Specter, you need to just pull those slacks down a little further. Mr. Specter, you need to step around this way or else you will miss all the festivities."

Harvey quickly did as he was told and took Donna's other hand in his. The tech squirted the cold gel on Donna's abdomen and then warmed up the machine. The technician took the wand and pressed on Donna's stomach and the gel spread out on Donna's belly.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Dr. Eloise said.

"Is there a problem?" Donna asked worriedly. She did not want anything to happen to this baby no matter what.

"Turn up the sound, Susan," Dr. Eloise asked. "You know what to do."

"Sure thing, Doc," Susan said as she turned the volume control louder.

Suddenly there was a heartbeat in the room but it sounded like "whoosh-whoosh" sound.

"That is baby #1's heartbeat. See here," Dr. Eloise said as she pointed to the left side of the screen at a little white entity. "Looks like the baby is moving. A good sign."

Harvey visibly gulped at "baby #1".

Sue moved the wand just a little bit away from the baby #1's image and there was another little white entity with a heartbeat.

"There's baby #2 with it's heartbeat. You are going to have twins, Mr. and Mrs. Specter," Doc Eloise said with a big smile on her face. She looked at Harvey and Donna who were smiling but silent. She watched as Harvey's big brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked at his wife.

Donna looked back and had to wipe a tear away as she was very surprised and happy.

"Twins, Harvey. God's trying to make up for our loss 14 years ago." She had said it so quietly that only Harvey heard her. He rose and he did not care who was in the room kissed his wife long and affectionately.

Doc Eloise smiled and said, "When you're ready come over to my office, and we'll get you set up with care instructions and some other good information. Congratulations."

Harvey gave Donna a hand off the table and she buttoned her pants about as good she could. _I should have worn my leggings at least those would have stretched._

"I know twins is a shock for you as it is for me. Feeling a bit overwhelmed," Donna said as she eyed her husband who still had that wistful look about him. She saw him half smile and motion as if he were checking off a mental list. His beautiful expressive brown eyes told Donna all she needed to know. _He is happy. He doesn't know what to say. That's my Harvey._

"Donna, I can't help thinking how much mom would love to know we're having two babies," Harvey said as Donna came to hug him.

She embraced him and held him tight. She whispered into his neck, "She knows. Harvey. She knows."

"Eight weeks! How many periods did I miss? I'm usually regular," Donna said to the doctor when she told her how far along she was.

"Have you been under any undue pressure these last few months? Anything can trigger a missed period or the ignorance of one. I know from experience. My last one was a surprise for sure."

"How many children do you have, doctor? I see three in the pictures?" Harvey asked curious.

"I have four. I just had my 'surprise' a year ago. Haven't brought a picture of her in here yet and I don't know why."

"It's the job. I know," Donna said feeling great that she chose this doctor from the medical directory.

"Now, are there any questions?"

"Well, we're moving to Seattle in a couple of weeks, so is there a doctor there you can recommend?"

"Sure. I know a lot of obstetricians there. I went to med school there."

Donna and Harvey both sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'll have the name at the desk along with your reading materials when you check out. In the meantime, take care of yourself and if you haven't moved in a month, I will see you then. Please call if anything happens or if you even have a question. Congratulations on your twins," Doctor Eloise said as she shook both Donna and Harvey's hands."

As Harvey and Donna walked home hand in hand, they stopped momentarily in front of a small baby store to window shop. It was near Halloween, Donna's favorite holiday, and in the window hung a tiger costume and a mermaid costume small enough for an infant. Also, in the window was a stroller display and various other needs for taking a baby out in the fall weather.

Donna stopped Harvey and they both looked. Donna squeezed Harvey's hand and Harvey glanced at her bright smile. He squeezed her hand back and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go. I promise we'll come back this way."

"Ok, Harvey," Donna said. As they turned to continue their walk, she turned squeezing his bicep, taking his arm, and laid her head temporarily on his shoulder.

Donna whispered "Hungry?"

Harvey shyly smiled and looking up at her said, "Let's get something to eat. You must be hungry, too."

Donna curled her lip and tilted her head.

"Yes, sort of." She temporarily rested her head against his shoulder, and they continued their walk to one of their old familiar lunchtime hangouts.

As they had arrived at the diner and being shown a booth, Donna placed her jacket and bag next to her and Harvey sat on the opposite side so they could talk to one another.

"So, what did Mike have to say?" Donna asked eager to find out what was happening with Harvey's position.

"He tells me he needs me in Seattle a week from today. Next Friday," Harvey said taking Donna's hand in his.

"This is the temporary stop, right?" Donna wanted to know. She did not want to be without him for too long. She felt deprived if she was not with him at least part of everyday. _"…even if it's 100 years I'll never have enough time with you." _She thought as she remembered her wedding vows. _For our next wedding I will write even better ones._

"Oh, Harvey, I just thought…" Donna said sitting up straighter in her seat.

"What?"

"Our wedding? We're going to have postpone it since Rachel and me are both pregnant."

"So? We're already married. What's the problem? We can wait if you want until you have the babies and Rachel and Mike have theirs. Hey, they will be the same age."

"What about our honeymoon that MaryBeth planned out for us?"

"We have plenty of time to take that as well. The itinerary isn't going to change and MaryBeth said it was her wedding present to us. So that can be done anytime as well."

Harvey looked at her and she smiled. He loved it when she looked at him like he was Superman. He loved making her happy. He loathed going to Seattle without her, but he had been working on the case files Mike had brought with him on his last visit to New York. He had asked if she wanted to go, but she had insisted that she had things to wrap up here.

_"Harvey I would love to go and spend some time with Rachel, but all three of you will be busy during the day. Anyway, the way I'm feeling these days with this pregnancy I get queasy at the oddest time and I don't want to throw up all over your new boss." _She had said the second time he had asked her. Before he knew they were having twins.

Things have changed and he did not want to be away from her too long. Plus, he had just promised her sister that he would handle her divorce and make sure that all she had was not taken away from her by her greedy ex-husband. _Esther and her husband all over again Harvey thought._ This time he was not sleeping with an ex-client because he could. That was for sure. It had been a little awkward at Louis' wedding and then it turned into he and Donna's wedding. However, Esther seeking out her Uncle Saul just so Harvey would have a wedding ring, too, was a wonderful gesture.

_"Oh, it's nothing, Harvey. My Uncle Saul always likes to make a statement when he's around. That's my wedding present to you. I know you and Donna will be very happy."_

_ "How do you know that?"_

_ "Louis told me how much you love each other. You haven't stopped beaming since you announced your plans to everyone."_

_ She then had kissed him on the cheek and Donna had apparently caught the because she had walked up to Harvey after that._

_ "Cheating on me already?"_

_ "Of course not. She was just giving me a kiss for good luck. I was thanking her for finding a wedding band for me."_

_ "Well, I talked to her Uncle Saul when he gave it to me to give to you and you might think I told him he had hit the lottery. The guy is a sweetheart and lives for this type of thing."_

_ "So, Esther said."_

_ Just then Stanley had come up to them and asked if they were ready to which they were._

"Harvey? Harvey?"

"Oh, Donna, I'm sorry," Harvey said and held Donna's hand a little tighter across the table.

"Where were you?"

"I was thinking about our wedding day."

"You really are more romantic and sentimental than I ever gave you credit for," Donna said in a voice full of wonder. She smiled again.

The server came and served them their drinks. Harvey had some coffee and Donna had some orange juice. It was still late morning and neither one had had breakfast before they had left. They decided on brunch when they arrived at the diner.

"Can I take your order, or do you need more time?" The young server asked.

"I will take your brunch special with extra French Toast."

"I will have the same without the extra French Toast," Donna said and then remarked. "If I'm still hungry, I'll just eat yours."

"Who do you think I ordered it for?" Harvey said and laughed while Donna smiled widely.

"Hey, I was just thinking about it. The doctor said I'm eight weeks along. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That means these babies were conceived the night you came to my apartment."

Harvey smiled and his eyes welled with tears. He then laughed it off with typical Harvey egoism.

"I knew there was a reason it was right that night."

"Well, it may not have been the exact night because there was only one night we hadn't spent together during that month," Donna dampened down Harvey's ego.

"You're right."

Donna then noticed a scowl on Harvey's face.

"Donna, don't take this the wrong way, but weren't you sleeping with Thomas around that time, too?"

"Harvey? Yes, but I told you we used a condom and it didn't break. I feel a little uncomfortable with that question. Are you doubting these babies are ours?"

Harvey immediately shook his head. "No, Donna, I just wanted to make sure that when you were with me and we used no protection that these are my babies."

Donna was more than a little affronted by Harvey's doubts. She thought he was past all that. She understood his doubts but that did not make it any better to accept.

"Do you want me to have a test done to prove they are yours? I could endanger the pregnancy this early and you know it. Dr. Adams even said so. I'm not losing these babies for the sake of you doubting you're their father."

"You have a significant bump, and you know it!" Harvey said vehemently trying not to draw attention to them from the other patrons.

"Because I'm eight weeks pregnant with twins!" Donna whispered just as vehemently holding up two fingers to emphasize she was carrying two babies.

Harvey quickly grasped her two fingers and kissed them taking her whole hand in both of his.

"No, of course, I don't want anything to happen to them. I just had to ask you. I'm sorry."

"I'm suddenly not hungry, Harvey. I just want to go home."

"Ok, I'll have them box it up and you can warm it up later, ok?"

Donna nodded.

They sat in silence after that. Harvey knew he should never have voiced his doubt, but their relationship had always been based on brutal honesty. It was better out in the open than festering in his heart for the next seven months.

The server brought their plates to them.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but could you have it boxed up? My wife suddenly isn't feeling well," Harvey said planning a big tip for her trouble.

"Certainly, sir, no problem. Be right back," she said pleasantly. The she said pointedly to Donna, "I hope you feel better, ma'am."

Donna simply smiled and nodded at the waitress and then glared at Harvey.

Donna hurried on ahead of Harvey who suggested they take a cab back to the apartment.

"I'd prefer to walk. If you want to ride, go ahead."

"Donna, I…Donna. Donna! Stop!" Harvey shouted as Donna stopped at the curb while she waited for the light to change. She just wanted to get home or go see her parents or talk to Rachel.

"What!" She exclaimed as her husband had finally caught up to her. She glared at him. _I know these babies are not Thomas', but if he has doubts I don't know how I can prove it to him._

"I'm so sorry, Donna. I believe you. I believe these are ours. It just didn't dawn on me how quickly we came together after you were with Thomas."

"Harvey, look, I don't know how to prove it that these babies are ours unless I have a test for DNA. If you are going to doubt me for the next seven months then I think you should move to Seattle without me. We didn't sell your condo, and I can live there until the babies are born or I can have a test when it's safer."

"Oh my God, Donna, no! I'm so sorry. I have always trusted your word. If you know these babies are ours then I believe you. Please don't cry. I am so sorry."

Harvey took her into his arms and Donna started to cry much harder. Right there on the corner of two streets in front of a late October New York City crowd, Harvey gave his heart to the babies she carried. _I know that she is right. She is always right. Even when I told her she was wrong. I can always trust her. She would have no reason to lie to me. _

"Don't cry, Donna. I love you and I love our babies," Harvey tried to comfort her. The harder she cried the tighter he held her. His eyes welled with tears as well.

When she pulled away, she said, "Harvey, I would never lie to you. If I had any doubt that these babies are Thomas', I would have told you from the beginning. These are our babies."

"I know, Donna. I know. I believe it. I'm so happy. I don't want anything to happen to them or you. I waited so long, and I kick myself when I think we could have been married all this time and, perhaps, raised our first baby together."

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Do you want get a cab now?" Harvey asked as he stroked her face. He never wanted to hurt her again. He did not want to screw this up. He was so in love with her.

"Of course," Donna said and kissed him.

Harvey was lucky to hail a cab right away. He told the driver where to go and enfolded Donna in his arms.

Two days later, Charlotte came over to their apartment to talk to Harvey about divorce strategy. Troy had come with her, so Donna was not sure what he would. Harvey had a PS4 but she knew he only played once in a while probably when Mike was around. She did her best to hook it up for him. Troy was thrilled.

"Would you rather watch a movie while your mom is busy with Uncle Harvey?" Donna asked.

"No, this is fine. Mom doesn't want me to watch a lot of movies. She said most of them are trash."

"I think it depends on the movie. What movies have you seen?"

"Star Wars, Star Trek, Fast and The Furious…"

"Well, I know we have all of those locked in the DVR. Your Uncle is a bit of a movie buff especially Star Trek and anything that involves cars."

"No, Aunt Donna, if you don't mind. I'm good with the PS4."

"Ok, Troy, honey, I will leave you to it. Just help yourself to anything in the fridge. There's soda, water, fruit and stuff to make a sandwich if you get hungry."

"Thank you, Aunt Donna. You're really nice."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't like my mom," Troy said looking up at her. His lightly freckled face looked up at her with a big question.

_What the hell did my sister tell him about me? He must think I'm the biggest bitch._

She got down on the floor with Troy and grabbed the other controller.

"Look, give me a shot at this game. I haven't played this game for a long time."

"Ok, I would like that," Troy said as he tried to shoot the aliens coming up on them.

"Oh, darn!" Troy said as he relinquished the screen to Donna.

"Well, this won't take long," Donna had valiantly tried, but it seemed the game had the best of her. "Your turn."

As Troy played, Donna said, "It's not that I don't like your mother. She's my sister. I love her, of course. It's just that in the past she has done some things that really hurt your grandfather and grandmother. Sometimes the situation she has caused hurt me as well. I just don't like some of the things she has done, and I don't want to get hurt again. That is why I haven't seen you for the past six years."

Troy was not sure if Aunt Donna was telling the truth, but he was glad that she did not hate his mom.

Donna felt she tried her best.

"Say, I'm going to see what Uncle Harvey is planning for dinner. It's Sunday. He loves to cook on Sundays."

"Can we stay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Donna rose and left Troy in the corner with the PS4.

She went to the kitchen bar and found Charlotte and Harvey deep in divorce strategy.

"Troy, ok?" Charlotte asked. She flipped her long red hair back off her shoulder.

"Yes, he's fine, Charlotte," Donna said. "I'm just getting some water. I'm going into the bedroom and make a phone call."

Harvey just looked at her as she breezed by him and headed out on the terrace.

"I thought you were going in the bedroom to make a call?" Harvey asked.

"I changed my mind. It's unusually warm today. I'm going to make my call out there."

"Oh, ok," Harvey just watched her and made a face.

He watched as Donna slipped into her easy shoes, grabbed her phone, slid open the door and planted herself in her favorite lawn chair.

"Is everything ok?" Charlotte asked as she put her hand over Harvey's. He moved it immediately and slid his chair a little further from Charlotte. _What does she think making a move like that? She may resemble Donna but she's not Donna! Good Lord red hair, green eyes. She's a cat. Donna tried to warn me how much she likes to walk all over men._

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I'm just worried. I don't want my sister's marriage to go the way mine always go."

Harvey smiled arrogantly and became Harvey "Goddamn" Specter.

"Charlotte, I agreed to help you with your divorce. My marriage to your sister is off limits as am I. Got it? This is business. You sell Donna's place and keep the commission and you will get what you deserve from the settlement. You try anything else the whole deal is off and you can pack your son and yourself and go back where you came from. Got it?"

"Of course, Harvey. I understand. Let's get back to work then," Charlotte said obviously taken aback by Harvey's attitude.

_Mom told me he used to be a ladies' man and slept with anything in a skirt. I guess my sister has her own way of making her man heel Charlotte thought not knowing anything of who Donna and Harvey were._

"Rachel, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, Donna, I'm just sitting on the couch feeling fat. You didn't call me after the doctor's the other day. Everything all right?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"You don't want me to say anything to Mike about this conversation, right?" Rachel asked hearing the unease in her best friend's voice.

"Right. Can you keep it from him?"

"Of course, Donna. He knows whatever we say to each other is like attorney-client privilege. He never tells me what he and Harvey talk about…well…most of the time."

"He told you about Harvey's phone call after Harvey and I slept together didn't he?"

Donna could hear Rachel blush as a small laugh and then silence took over.

"Why aren't we Facetiming?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm outside and my sister is in with my husband while they hammer out her 5th divorce settlement."

"Wait. Sister? You never told me you had a sister?"

"No? It seems I never want to acknowledge her existence again at least while we breathe the same air."

"Ok. I am not going there. Why don't you tell me about seeing the baby?"

"There are two babies. I'm carrying twins!"

"I'm so happy for you! Harvey must really be feeling egotistical about his prowess," Rachel joked.

"That's just it. I know he says he believes me, but he thinks because of the timing that the babies are Thomas' not his."

"They are Harvey's, right?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Of course, they are. It's not wishful thinking either. I know the identity of the father of my unborn children, and it is not Thomas Kessler. We used protection as I explained to the doctor and my husband! How many times do I need to explain that I am not that much of a slut to go from one man's bed right to another's?"

"Donna, calm down! I believe you." Rachel felt very uncomfortable knowing in detail about her best friend's relationship with a man she had only seen professionally. The details were way too intimate. Her best friend was trying to vent, and Rachel was glad she was there for her.

Rachel felt Donna calm down and then heard her say, "I guess I did have one man in my bed and then another. This is Harvey, though, I couldn't refuse him. I love him, Rachel. I always have. I needed him that night just as much as he has always needed me."

"I know that, Donna. Everyone knows how in love with you he's always been. Nothing could drive that man away from you. If Harvey says he believes you, I am sure he does."

"I was thinking that Harvey has to fly to Seattle at the end of the week. I could call my doctor and ask her if she could rush one of those tests?"

"Isn't that dangerous? Couldn't you miscarry?"

"Yes. I don't want that to happen but if I have to feel he's lying to me about his feelings I would rather risk it."

"No, Donna, don't. I know what you told me about your miscarriage 14 years ago. You wouldn't want him to come home from Seattle to find you lost the babies. He would feel guilt for years about that. Don't do that to him, Donna. He loves you. He trusts you so. Cut him some slack. He may just have some residual fear about becoming a father and this little incident is just the way of it manifesting itself."

Donna stroked her belly and made a face.

"You're right. If anything happens to these babies, Harvey would never forgive himself. I couldn't live with that either."

Donna smiled. "Thanks, Rachel, for being the voice of reason. By the way, how is Mike taking impending fatherhood."

"He is ecstatic. Now that Harvey is in the same boat they are going to be quoting baby books to one another instead of movie quotes."

Donna laughed her big laugh which caught the attention of Harvey and Charlotte. Donna waved Harvey off as he wanted to make sure everything was all right.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Harvey came out of the kitchen and sat on the other lawn chair. He brought her heavier sweater out to her. He was wearing his Harvard hoodie. Donna covered herself with the sweater.

"Thank you," Donna said as she gratefully put it on. Harvey bent to kiss her. Her lips were cool, and he loved the feel of them against his.

"Charlotte and Troy left. I asked her to stay to dinner, but she said she had another appointment and that Troy had to go with her. What's going on?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing. I just came out here to talk to Rachel," Donna said watching has Harvey laid down on the other lawn chair and squinted into the late afternoon sun.

"How's the divorce settlement going?"

"Fine. I'm meeting with her soon-to-be ex's attorney next week while I'm in Seattle. She's flying up from L.A."

"Oh, so Charlotte's not flying out there?"

"No, I told her she could stay here and try to sell your apartment. I told her that there was not much you had decided to keep, and I also told her that we would have what was worthy of selling with the apartment remain there."

Donna nodded. "We can go over there tomorrow and retrieve the few items I really want to keep."

"Ok," Harvey said.

Donna held out her hand and Harvey gladly took it.

"I'm sorry if I was a bitch earlier."

"I blame it on the double amount of hormones you're carrying around." Harvey said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you are as understanding in a few months as you are now. I'll be as big as The White House in a month or two."

"I hope so, Donna. It will mean our babies are growing big and strong."

Donna smiled when he said that and squeezed his hand.

"I love you Harvey Specter."

"I love you, Donna Paulsen Specter."

.


	12. Chapter 12

**HI Folks! Hope you haven't forgot about this little fic I am still updating. This one may well turn into an epic! This update is a bit long, but we are seeing Charlotte's claws come out a little at a time. However, we also see new things happen in Seattle. Please R&R. Thank you so much. Your responses keep me inspired to continue. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 12

Harvey arrived in Seattle and met Mike at the airport. They clasped each other with brotherly love. Rachel was there at Mike's side looking a little more plump for the baby she carried. Harvey stepped forward and kissed and hugged Rachel as well.

"Harvey, was your flight a little rough?" Rachel asked. "We followed the clouds all the way to the airport."

"I would say it was a little choppy there for a bit. It was ok, though," Harvey responded smiling. "Let me call Donna and let her know I landed, ok?"

"Sure," Rachel said and taking Mike's arm they strode toward baggage claim. Harvey had packed only one suitcase because he needed his briefcase while on the five-hour flight. It was Sunday late afternoon at 5:30 pm. He was still on Eastern time and looking at his phone realized it was 9:30 pm back home.

"Donna?" Harvey said when she answered her phone.

_"Harvey, you got there," Donna said relieved_.

"Yes. Mike and Rachel send you their love. I wish you were here. I miss you already."

_"I miss you, too, Harvey. Next time I'll be with you and it will be permanent," Donna responded. "I love you."_

"Love you, too. Call you tomorrow," Harvey said and hung up.

"How's she doing?" Mike asked as he handed Harvey his suitcase and they proceeded to parking.

"Donna? She's good. So far the pregnancy is wreaking havoc on her hormones, but she's good. What about Rachel? She looks good."

"She's great! Baby is doing really well. So where do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I don't care. I just want a burger, maybe," Harvey said knowing that Rachel, being a foodie, would be sure to make the burger one of the most exotic burgers of all time.

"Good. Then we will take you to the best burger joint in Seattle," Rachel said as he got behind the wheel.

"Don't you have your driver's license by now?" Harvey began to tease.

"Yes, but this is Rachel's car. She doesn't let a newbie like me drive it," Mike said making a face like he was telling tales out of school.

Harvey smiled his Cheshire Cat smile. He was with his best friends in the world, but he missed his wife back home. _Donna should be here. _

"Say, can you drop me at my new place tonight? Donna had some of our furniture delivered and I want to stay there tonight."

"Of course, we can," Rachel said looking back at Harvey in the back seat. _He misses her. Harvey no longer hides anything. It's all in his face._

Harvey let himself into he and Donna's new apartment. He immediately saw some of the furniture that was delivered the last time they were there together. He placed his keys on the half wall and made the right into the apartment. The shades over the large living room window were shut. They were on the top floor as they were in New York. Harvey turned on the lamp that stood on the one of the end tables and surveyed the new white plush couch. He plopped himself down, stomach pleasantly full, from his exotic cheeseburger. He held one hand to his stomach and the other to his mouth as he burped. _Damn! I didn't know bean sprouts could make a man belch like that. Maybe it was the beer not the bean sprouts on second thought. I don't know what that other shit that Rachel insisted I try, but it was too exotic for me. Just give me some cheese and a pickle and I'm happy. I didn't want to offend her, but if I have bad gas all night I'll be glad Donna didn't come with me this time. _ Harvey smiled as he thought about that.

He looked around. At the thought of his wife, he imagined Donna coming out from the direction of the Master bedroom. She was only clad in his white dress shirt. This was his favorite picture of her in his mind's eye. She had yet to do it in reality.

He rose from the couch and took a turn down the hall where the other bedroom was located. He walked to the doorway and saw the light blue carpet that was installed. He need not have told Mike and Rachel that Donna was carrying twins because Rachel already knew. She said Donna had told her in their last telephone conversation. She briefly asked about Charlotte and Harvey declined to go into detail about the bargain he had struck with her.

As he leaned against the doorjamb, Harvey's mind went to perhaps a future picture.

_He saw two beds side by side. One side of the room was feminine, and the other side was definitely masculine. Both his son and his daughter, Gordon and Lily, were both redheads like their mother. _

_ "Daddy!" Lily cried as she would fly into his arms. Not to be outdone would be her brother clamoring at his leg to be picked up and swung about. _

Harvey smiled. He could feel his wife's hand on his shoulder still dressed in her Valentino dress but with a dish towel over her shoulder.

_"Dinner's done soon. So, everybody wash up!" Donna would kiss him then lightly on his lips. Then Lily and Gordon would pull him toward the bathroom shouting_

_ "Come on daddy, wash hands! Can't eat 'til you wash hands!"_

_ After washing their hands, Harvey could almost feel them pull him, one on each hand, toward their mother who was serving plates at the table in the humongous kitchen/dining room combination._

Just then as if she knew which she usually always did when he needed her, Donna's face appeared on Harvey's phone with the Caller. I.D. being "Donna" "Wife".

_"Hey," Donna says in her quiet voice. _

"Hey," Harvey responds. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

_"Yes, but I knew you needed me. So, I called as summoned. What's going on?"_

"I was just walking around our new home here and picturing our future."

_"Really, what did you picture?"_

"You, dressed in my white shirt only."

_"Your favorite view of me, I bet," Donna said smiling to herself. She was lying in bed stroking first Harvey's side of the bed longing for his body close to hers. Then stroking her baby bump and wondering herself about her babies._

"Well…almost. Do you know who else I saw?"

_"What? Our children?"_

"Yes," Harvey said wiping a tear away from his eye. He was so overwhelmed in missing her knowing she was carrying their children. Once Harvey would have abhorred this feeling of vulnerability and sentimentality, but now he revels in it. He knows he will be with her in a few days and the reunion will be spectacular.

_"What did they look like?"_

"I guess they must have been about three because I pictured twin beds. We had a boy and a girl, both redheads like you. They both couldn't wait for me to pick them up and hold them."

Harvey gulped and again wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I really love you, Donna. Forever."

_"I really love you, too, Harvey. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep."_

Harvey bit the inside of his jaw and hung up his phone.

Mike knocked on Harvey's door next morning. Harvey had a hard time sleeping. Firstly, because he did not have his wife lying by his side. Ever since their second first time, he needed to feel her near him. That's why the first night they did not spend together after Faye started her crap had hit Harvey so hard. Secondly, he was still on east coast time, so his body clock had not adjusted yet. It was still five hours ahead. Harvey had been waiting for Mike to pick him up rather than rent a car because Mike wanted to make sure that Harvey understood the inner workings of this firm as opposed to the firm back in New York which focused on different cases. Harvey essentially knew, but Mike felt he should familiarize him with key partners.

They chitchatted about the previous night and their lives and how different they were only ten short years before. Back then they were both bachelors, and Harvey was such a womanizer he could not keep track of the women he slept with except for Scottie. She was his friends with benefit lover. Mike could barely keep himself above water when it came to doing Harvey's work. Mike was so raw. He had that incredible memory which got them out of more than one jam. As for Mike's love life, he had his own entanglements. He had been involved with Jenny, his best friend's girl, and then Tess, a married woman who had been his high school sweetheart met again at his Grandma's funeral. Then, finally, thinking he had lost everything he finally got the woman of his dreams -Rachel Zane.

It took Harvey a whole lot of introspection until on the spur of the moment after the loss of both parents and a whole lot of soul searching that Donna was his one true constant. He had always wanted her, too.

They both wore wedding bands now and were expectant fathers of all things. That was another good topic of conversation he and Mike could now share.

"So, Harvey Specter, soon the father of twins!" Mike exclaimed as he drove.

"Up top, man!" Mike said as he tried to high five Harvey in the car.

Harvey laughed hard. "What is that? Are we congratulating ourselves now that we know we can reproduce?"

"Aren't you happy?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I'm ecstatic-but-I think the high fives are a little over the top for this. Geez," Harvey said and took a sip of his coffee, still laughing.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you need high tens. You're the man having the twins. Rachel only has one bun in the oven."

Harvey sipped his coffee again and looked at Mike and could not help laughing. It was so funny what they found now to talk about. _Normalcy, I guess, Harvey thought_. _It feels good._

Mike first took Harvey into see Andy Forsythe the managing partner of the firm. Andy was more than ecstatic to know that Mike's mentor, Harvey Specter, was eager for a partner position and to practice more for the little guy than the athletes and corporate raiders which had become Harvey's bread and butter.

"Nice to finally see you face to face, Harvey," Andy said as he shook Harvey's hand. "I hope you will enjoy being here. Mike and Rachel have been a wonderful addition to our firm, and I am sure you will be, too, with your vast experience with corporations and insurance companies."

"Thank you, Andy. I'm pleased to be here. I wanted to ask you. Did you receive the briefs on those cases Mike brought me?"

"Yes, I did. Until you're here to argue the points, Mike will be handling them for you. In the meantime, I wanted to talk to you about something Mike brought up to me recently."

Mike took a look at Harvey and Harvey looked at Mike questioningly.

"What's up?" Harvey asked with his focus back on Andy.

"Mike brought it to my attention that your wife was the COO of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams before you left. I was not aware of that and I don't have a COO here. However, when I looked into your firm as a whole I must admit her work is very impressive. I was wondering if you think your wife may like to work here as a COO. We've never had one, and I must say having one sounds like a great burden off my shoulder."

Harvey smiled and gave a sidelong glance to Mike. "So, this is why you wanted me out here?"

Mike said, "No, Harvey, that's not the only reason, but I was hoping Donna would be with you so we could ask her together."

Harvey looked at Mike and then he looked at Andy.

"Donna is pregnant with twins, Andy. I'm not really sure she wants to come to work in a law firm anymore. I think she would like it better if the offer came to her via you. Otherwise she may think some of us pulled strings just so we could have her work with us again. She's contemplated a few things coming to Seattle would actually give her time to do. Now that we're expecting I really don't want to speak for her."

"Ok, let me rephrase," Andy said. "Do you think she would consider it? I would be happy to extend her the offer personally and explain how impressed I am with what I have read of her work."

Harvey said, "Andy, I would like to see my desk and get things organized before my first official day here in a month. Do I have a secretary?"

Mike said, "Yes, you do. It's three partners for every one assistant. Rachel, you, and me will be sharing Tracy. You'll like her. She's a lot like Donna when it comes to working."

Harvey stopped Mike right there. "There's no one like Donna for me and there never will be."

Mike saw Andy's face sour when he heard Harvey's remark. "I'm sure Tracy is very capable. Mike and Rachel have had no qualms with her. She is also the one that can sub as a paralegal when needed."

Harvey closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Donna was my assistant for many, many years before I promoted her to COO."

"I didn't know that. It was not listed in her bio from your firm."

"She loosely refers to it for reasons I am sure you probably understand.

"Was this promotion before you were married or after?"

"Before, we've only been married a few months, Andy. You know that."

_How come this meeting seems like an inquisition? Mike didn't expect all this about Donna, I can tell._

"Andy, if you really want Donna to truly consider an offer of employment here, you should do the same thing you would do for any other person you would be considering for a position. You can fly to New York and ask her yourself or give her a phone call and tell her why you would think she would be a good fit for the position besides the obvious."

"I see what you mean, Harvey. She does deserve that much respect."

"Now, can I see my office and greet Tracy?"

Harvey put in a full day's work at his new firm. He had Mike drop him home to his new house and declined another invitation to dinner. He pleaded that he had a headache. He was anxious to call Donna who had not contacted him all day. Although she said she would call him after work, Harvey could not wait to talk with her. She would know she was on his mind; she almost always did.

Harvey put the key in the hole and turned. The apartment was already starting to feel like a sanctuary. All it needed was Donna's touch and Donna's presence. He missed her so much. As he walked toward the living room, he got excited for a minute as he saw a red-haired woman sitting on his couch. He got excited until the woman turned around.

"Charlotte! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"I told the maintenance man that I was your wife. He remembered my red hair," Charlotte said with an amusing laugh.

"What are you doing in Seattle, Charlotte? I told you last week that if something came up then I would reach you."

Harvey looked around thinking he would see Troy lurking about. However, no one else was there.

"Troy's not here, Harvey. He's with his father, Archie, who decided he needed to see him before I whisked him away.

"Did you tell Archie that you're suing him also besides your current husband for full custody because of his lack of responsible care on his side?"

"No because I didn't know I was doing that. However, I know he won't give a crap."

"I figure since you got nothing from Archie in the way of child support when you divorced him and your current husband has no claim on Troy that we should kill two birds with one stone and see if you can at least get something out him."

Harvey was growing restless. He did not expect to see his sister-in-law here. She did not belong here. Charlotte sister, Harvey's wife belonged here.

"Look, Charlotte, I'm tired. I have a few briefs to settle and then I was going to call Donna or she will be calling me. We haven't talked all day," Harvey said pseudo abruptly.

"Harvey this will just take a minute. Besides I brought you some Chinese. The best in Seattle. I lived here a short time with one of my husbands, so I did get to know some of the best restaurants in town."

Suddenly the scent of Chinese Mooshu Pork wafted into Harvey's deprived nostrils. It was not his favorite, but he was very hungry. He had not had lunch which was his normal way when working. Harvey was so absorbed with his work that he had just as soon grab a sandwich from the Starbucks downstairs in the building and stay at his desk and get his work done while he was in Seattle.

Harvey smirked.

"Thank you, Charlotte. That wasn't necessary."

"Oh, nonsense, My sister wouldn't want me to see her husband starve when she wasn't here to keep an eye on him."

"Ok, I only have water to drink and a bottle of Scotch I bought on the way home last night."

"No, we have something else," Charlotte said as she pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag as they talked. "I brought some Chardonnay which I know goes well with Mooshu Pork."

"Very nice of you Charlotte," Harvey said. "I would rather be alone if you don't mind."

"I was hoping I could get to know you better with you all to myself."

Harvey smirked. Just because he was married did not mean that desperate women did not throw themselves at him, but _Charlotte? Surely she knows I would never look at another woman now that I finally have the one I want. _

"This is all fine, but I really would prefer to be alone. "

At that juncture, Charlotte rose from the white plush couch and sauntered off to the kitchen. She proceeded to take the cartons from the box and put them on the dining room table which somehow she had found their dishes and silverware and placemats. Harvey thought most of that stuff was still in New York as they still needed something there with which to eat.

Harvey pointed at the table and said, "Are these mine and Donna's or did you purposely bring the china, cutlery, and food to entice me to let you stay?"

Charlotte proceeded to sit down at one side of the table and began to dish food onto her plate.

"Come on, Harvey. I'm your sister-in-law. I won't bite you!"

Harvey decided to refrain from saying what he was thinking. Donna had warned him several times that Charlotte was a barracuda in sheep's clothing.

Harvey's stomach growled to remind him that he had not eaten in several hours. _What can it hurt? I'm not getting seduced by her. I'm not that stupid._

Charlotte watched as Harvey came to the table and sat at the other end of the small rectangular table. He served himself some pork fried rice, a fried wonton, and then the Mooshu with a pancake. He found the hot mustard sauce for his egg roll and the soy sauce for the rice and pork. Charlotte watched as Harvey ate heartily. In the meantime, Charlotte had finished her meal and was drinking wine and examining him over the rim of her wineglass.

"Harvey, I don't mean to interrupt your feast, but were you planning to see my soon to be ex?"

"Yes, I was. I'm leaving on Wednesday and I thought I would fly down that night. I have an appointment with his attorney on Thursday. I have to be home by Friday."

"Why? What's Friday?"

"I promised Donna I would be home."

"So, I don't mean to change the subject, but what do you think about this food?"

"It's good. Thank you for bringing it. I didn't realize how hungry I was," Harvey said smiling at Charlotte.

After Charlotte poured them a couple more glasses of wine, she asked, "So, how long have you really been with my sister?"

"Let's just say a long time," Harvey said expanding the word "long". "I feel like we've always been together, but it just isn't so."

"I know you don't want to talk about your marriage to my sister, so let's talk about something else. Why don't you tell me why you and she wanted to move to Seattle all of a sudden?"

Harvey looked down and then rose from the table and took a seat on the plush white couch. Charlotte remained where she was and picked at her food with two fingers and took another sip of wine. She turned in her seat and faced Harvey and crossing her legs let her one leg swing loosening her high heel shoe which threatened to come off her foot.

"Because our best friends moved out here and we really miss them."

Charlotte sipped her wine again and gave Harvey a squinty look, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"It's the best reason. Why do you think?"

"I think something happened and you're running away from your home. Donna never likes to leave a home. I remember when we had to move from New York when she was 13. I was 19 and in college so it didn't bother me as much. But Donna! She never blamed dad for the loss of our money, but she blames me."

"I don't know anything about that. Donna doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't push it. It's all in the past anyway, so what difference does it make?"

"Oh, I just thought maybe you had a clue why she doesn't ever mention she has a sister. I know she blames me for embroiling our father in shady business deals and the losses he has endured, but what Donna doesn't seem to understand is that dad comes to the decisions himself. I have nothing to do with the final decision."

Harvey screwed up one side of his mouth, "I don't believe it. She would not feel so strongly unless she had grounds."

"Harvey, what you fail to notice about my sister is that she is fiercely protective of those she loves. She doesn't love me. She would rather believe the worst of me."

"No, I am a beneficiary of that protection. So, I am very familiar of her fierceness."

"Oh, what did she protect you from? Big bad corporate raiders that threatened to take your license!" Charlotte said with a laugh.

Harvey nodded. "Actually, something like that."

"Ok, since my sister is not here. Why don't you tell me about your day at the new firm?"

Harvey's face fell. "Charlotte, I think it's time for you to go. I have a lot of work to do and I want to call my wife."

"Ok, I'm staying down the street in the hotel. I won't be leaving until tomorrow night, so I still want to be with you when you visit my soon-to-be ex."

"Charlotte, I know you've been through this before. Divorce is never easy. I don't recommend you be there, but if you insist."

"I do. Thank you," Charlotte had taken the plates to the kitchen sink and then put on her coat and said, "Good night Harvey"

Harvey said, "Goodnight Charlotte. Thank you for the food."

He shut the door as he watched her take the elevator down.

Donna in the meantime was having dinner with her parents.

"How long will Harvey be gone?" James Paulsen asked. "He's neglecting you all ready?"

"Daddy, I thought you liked Harvey now," Donna said.

"I do. I am still a little leery. I know he loves you. I'm sorry," James stated.

"Yes, dear, enough of that now. So, do you have some news you want to impart?" Clara said nudging her daughter by squeezing her hand across the dinner table.

"I do," Donna said sipping water from her water goblet.

"Harvey and I will be parents to twins in the summer!" Donna announced proudly.

Clara broke into tears and James smiled. Clara rose and hugged her daughter.

"Let me look at you! Twins! I knew it! I just knew it when we last saw you. Oh, I can see the bump." Clara hugged Donna again who was relieved.

"How's Harvey taking becoming a father of twins?" James asked.

"He's very happy! He was in tears when he saw the ultrasound which I happen to have a copy of each baby for you and mom!" Donna said excitedly as she rushed to her purse and took out the little grainy pictures of the two new Specters that would be born in the end of July.

Clara took the pictures from Donna and looked at them. She broke into tears.

"Mom, what is it? I'm fine."

Clara looked at her youngest daughter and was so overwhelmed that she finally had everything she ever wanted.

"I'm just so happy for you and Harvey."

Donna smiled and said, "Aw, thank you mom." She went forward and hugged her mom tight as she could and almost broke into tears herself.

James Paulsen finally had it and rose, hugged his daughter, saying, "Ok, ladies, I'm happy too. First, though, can I please finish my dinner?"

Donna arrived back home. She checked the time. _I'm a little late calling him. I know he must have a lot to tell me. _ Donna went to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of chocolate milk. Now that she was pregnant she allowed to indulge a little bit in a healthy drink with some sugary benefits. She had kicked her high heels off at the door and put on her fuzzy slippers which were right in front of the couch where she had left them. She sat with her legs curled up to the side and hit Harvey's number. She got a kick out of seeing Harvey's handsome face with the contact name of "Harvey Specter" and then right below it, "Husband". She still had to pinch herself sometimes to remember that her situation was real and not a fantasy.

Harvey was sitting at the dining room table which was sufficing as a desk for right now until his desk arrived from New York. His phone buzzed and Donna's beautiful face appeared on the screen.

"Hey," Harvey said in his soft Donna voice. "How's the mother of my children?"

_"Hey, I'm good, but I miss you. So, let me guess. Andy Forsythe is an asshole and doesn't know the first thing about being a managing partner?"_

"Well, I wouldn't say he is an asshole…yet. He's just inexperienced running an entire firm of lawyers. He's no Harvey Specter." Harvey smiled.

_"I'm sure he's not. Nobody is," Donna laughed._

Hearing Donna's laugh brightened Harvey's day.

_"Of course not. Other than that, it was a somewhat normal day. I worked on some briefs, met my new assistant whom I share with Mike and Rachel. She also doubles as a paralegal."_

Donna on the other end rolled her eyes at what Harvey stated.

"She must have no life."

_"I guess not. Guess who I found waiting for me in our new apartment?"_

"Who has authorization into our place except you and me? No one knows our friends and family that well yet."

_"Charlotte." Harvey simply stated and waited for a barrage of questions that Harvey could not answer but his wife probably had a load of them._

"Charlotte? As in my sister, Charlotte?"

_"That would be her. I was coming into the living room. I saw a redhead and got excited thinking you were surprising me and then when she turned around I saw her." _

Donna was trying hard not to venture a call to her sister and spit in her ear. However, she remained calm while she asked her husband why her sister would be there in Washington state visiting her sister's husband.

_"She wanted in when I see her ex on Thursday afternoon before I come home."_

"Harvey, I know how you handle divorce cases. This one will not bode well if Charlotte's there. She's not a real good client if you know what I mean."

_"I tried to explain to her that proceedings would be better if she weren't there, but she's insisting that since she's been through this before so…"_

"So, you will just let her come to the meeting," Donna said stroking her baby bump.

Harvey listened to her silence for a moment and at peace because he was speaking with her. Through the years to calm his restlessness or to confirm that he was the doing the right thing, Donna's voice and her empathic connection with him could make him see reason or make him feel warm and secure. He preferred to be with her at those times, but a phone call with her would achieve mostly the same thing.

"Yes, I will let her come to the meeting," Harvey agreed as he rose to pour himself a glass of Macallan 18 from the bottle he had picked up on the way home. He put the phone down and put Donna on speaker while he poured. As soon as he was finished he picked up the phone and his drink and went back to his seat on the couch.

"_So, I had dinner with my parents tonight and…I told them about the babies." Donna waited for Harvey's response._

Harvey was silent on the other end and then he smiled.

_"How did they take knowing their favorite daughter was having two babies of Harvey Specter's?"_

"Mom broke into tears and hugged me so hard I thought she broke a rib. Dad smiled, but I knew he would still be a little leery of the whole thing. He does like you a lot better than he used to. I think he actually shed a tear at the end of the night."

_"Oh! So maybe I'm not the devil incarnate after all," Harvey joked._

_ "Never! You do know that I miss you next to me at night," Donna said in a very deep seductive voice._

"Careful, Mrs. Specter, I might think you want to talk dirty to me," Harvey teased loving the kittenish purr in her voice. He closed his eyes and started to see her. He pictured her dressed in his dress shirt and nothing else. He even pictured her as he made love to her Saturday night. She lie there underneath him writhing as he suckled at her tender breasts and very carefully drove himself into her.

_"Ooo, I can do that…"_

"On second thought just tell me you love me they way you did before I left."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Folks! I just thought I would update this fic before I try to start a third one. Please read and see the little surprise I put it in there while Charlotte and Donna grow a little bit closer in their understanding of one another. Please R &R . Thank you so much. Love -Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 13

Donna waited in anticipation for her husband to come home Friday morning. The previous day, she had finally finished wrapping up all her work and prepared everything for the next COO. Louis had hired her just the other day, and Lorna Huffington was due to start the day that Harvey and she moved to Seattle. She had been working on her notebooks; specifically, the one titled "Second Wedding". Now that she knew for sure she was pregnant, she was going to push that one out as far as she could. She wanted to look like a bride not a new mother of twins.

Donna was writing down suggestions for gowns when she finally heard Harvey's key in the door. She did not wait for him to round the corner of the kitchen counter before she leapt into his arms and crossed her legs around his hips, babies' bump and all.

She kissed him incessantly on his cheeks, lips, and neck. Harvey responded in kind and held her tight while he dropped his suitcase and briefcase. He slowed the affection wanting to savor each kiss, so he placed her on her feet and slid his arms around her slowly and drank in the reality of her in his arms. He looked into her smiling face and kissed her back. He put his arm around her shoulders and they kissed their way back to the couch.

"Harvey, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much," Donna said.

"I missed you so much. I have a lot to tell you," Harvey said.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," Donna said as Harvey pulled her onto his lap.

He felt something a little odd under his bum and pulled out the notebook she had been working in. With his arms still around her, he started to probe her notes to which Donna being secretive snatched the book from him and rose.

"No, no, mister, you are not taking a look at this until it's time," Donna said holding the book behind her and walked over to the kitchen counter and placed it in her secret hiding place.

"Your handwriting has gotten worse since becoming a COO, so I probably couldn't read it anyway," Harvey said teasing her. He watched as she came back to him and took a seat on his lap again. Her arms went around Harvey's neck and she nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Harvey placed his hand carefully on her bump and it took a mountain of determination for his eyes not to water.

He looked up at her and said, "They are really in there, aren't they?" He stroked her taut mound.

"Yes, they really are. Would you believe today was the first day that I had not had to run to the bathroom before setting foot out of the bedroom?"

"Good. I'm sure it won't be any time before you feel normal again."

Donna's mouth turned up at the corner and she made a little noise.

"It depends on what normal is."

"Having your sister next to me while I negotiated a divorce deal with her husband's lawyer was very disconcerting."

"Why didn't you just change the time of the meeting? That's what I would have done for you had I been your secretary."

"No, I wasn't wasting Gloria's time by calling all the way back here to change an appointment just to avoid your sister. Besides Gloria's isn't really my secretary anymore."

"Oh, she would do anything for you. Why do I think I specifically chose her for you?"

After a beat where Harvey and Donna sat in silence together with Harvey stroking Donna's back slowly.

"So, I bet you negotiated the best most lucrative deal my sister could have wished for. You would not be Harvey Specter if you weren't," Donna said kissing his cheek.

"You know me. It was lucrative and fair," Harvey finished looking up into Donna's face. "By the way, your sister says she has a buyer for your condo."

"Already, it's only been on the market a week," Donna said.

"Well, she says the couple who want to buy it are flying in from Los Angeles next week. She also said that they will probably want to buy it furnished. I said that was probably okay but that she needs to speak with you."

"I will call Charlotte tomorrow morning and let her know. Now I want to know what you still need to tell me."

Harvey looked up at her and shook his head back and forth. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her silently.

"I swear I don't know how you do that, but yes, I haven't told you everything," Harvey said.

"Well, is it good or bad?" Donna asked.

"You tell me."

"I'm good, but you're being a little evasive. I'm pretty sure you're wondering what I will think before you form an opinion."

Harvey smirked and looked up at her tilting his head. "Ok, I surrender."

Donna smiled and laughed. "You just want me to use my Donna powers on you."

"They work every other time."

Donna smiled and they kissed. She removed herself from his lap and sat next to him instead.

Harvey sat forward folding his hands between his splayed legs. He sneaked a look back at Donna's eager face.

"Andy wants to offer you a job as COO of his firm. He said he read about you and the work you've done in and out of the firm and really thinks he could use a COO."

"Is this a new idea?"

"It was Mike's idea. It was a way for all four of us to work together again and gives something that the firm is lacking. I told Andy to present to you himself," Harvey said sitting back and taking Donna's hand in his.

"But…"

"What do you mean, 'but'? I told you everything."

"Did you tell him we're pregnant with twins?"

"Yes, I did," Harvey said as he watched as Donna's face fall which seemed from disappointment.

He squeezed her hand. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I just didn't expect it. Since he didn't contact me, I'm assuming you turned him off to the idea?"

Harvey shook his head and blinked his eyes. "Why would I do that? I told him he should offer you the position just like anybody else. He should do it in person. I think he is waiting until we move out there."

"The truth is, Harvey, I'm not sure I want to go back right now to working full time. I have babies to plan for, a second wedding you promised, and honeymoon that your cousin so graciously gave us."

"Among other things…" Harvey echoed.

"Yes, among other things. So, I'm not sure. It's not that I don't want to, but I think I need to come to terms to being a wife and mother before I hit the COO path again."

"I completely understand. However, the firm needs you desperately. Mike, Rachel and I are sharing a secretary who is also a part time paralegal. I know money isn't what we were making here, but sharing an assistant? I'm sure you would whip that firm into shape and find funding for a pool at least, right?"

"Or contract out. I got that idea when Faye didn't have a secretary and borrowed Gretchen. Louis was all for it, but the devil incarnate thought it would be a waste of firm's money." Donna gave a little laugh.

"Donna, don't tell him I told you first. Andy really wants to impress you, so when he does ask you pretend you weren't warned."

"Yes, Harvey. I can do that. Thanks."

Donna spent a restless night. She was uncomfortable for some reason, and all she kept thinking about was her answer if and when Andy Forsythe offered her a position as a COO for the new firm. She also was wondering what her scheming overweening sister was hatching. Meeting Harvey in Seattle and then flying down to Los Angeles just to overhear the negotiations in her divorce. Where was Troy? He had not been with mom and dad, so Donna assumed that Archie was taking an interest in his son. Hopefully that will work out.

Harvey turned over in his sleep and put his arm around her which is how he always wound up even if he had been facing the other side. For so many years craving his touch, waking up entwined with him was precious and beautiful. When they had come together for the second first time, a tear escaped her as he entered her body. Then after all night making love and he had come to sleep with his arm across her breasts another tear escaped. She felt so beautiful, wanted, and thoroughly loved. Not with anyone else did she ever feel that way.

Harvey's one eye half opened and he noticed she was awake.

"What's going on, Donna?" Harvey mumbled almost intelligibly out of his slumber.

"I can't sleep. Something won't let me settle."

Harvey muffled a little, ran his hand through his hair and then propped his head up with his elbow and turned her face with his other hand. He gave her "Donna" look knowing she would have to tell him what was on her mind.

"Ok, two things. One I still am not sure what I want to do when and if Andy's job offer comes through. Two. What in the hell is my sister up to?"

"So, your parents didn't know where Charlotte was?"

"I don't think so, but she is a sore subject with dad."

"Not your mom? Just your dad," Harvey said looking at her still wondering that there had to be a lot more happening underneath the skin than what his wife was telling him. He wanted to know what the discord was and how bad the rift was so he could help heal it if he could.

"Just dad."

Harvey sniffed a laugh. "Sounds an awful lot like what happened in my family. The only one who had a problem with my mother after all those years was me. Shit, even my dad forgave her."

"You did, too. You really tried at the end. I just wish I had gotten to meet her in person. I'm sure we would have gotten on famously. She would have gotten a kick out of our spontaneous wedding, I think." Donna smiled and moved Harvey's hand toward the baby bump.

"Yes, mom was an incurable romantic. She already loved you. I could tell."

"She would not have put my ring in that letter if she hadn't wanted you to marry me, would she?"

"Nope. She would not have."

Donna held up her hand and the slight moonlight from the window caught the main blew stone. Harvey soon took that hand and clasped it with his. He brought it down and kissed it and held it while they continued to talk into the night about Andy Forsythe.

"I'm too tired to worry about Charlotte right now. I am going to just take things one day at a time."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, let's get some sleep," Harvey softly commanded and fell back to sleep still holding his wife's hand against his heart.

The next day Harvey had some arranging for the last of the things they were taking with them to Seattle. Donna was meeting her sister for breakfast. However, at the restaurant, she ran into someone whom she had not expected to see. As she was waiting for her sister, Thomas Kessler came over to her table and greeted her.

"Thomas?"

"Donna. Are you alone?" Thomas asked. Tall with a broad build, small light colored eyes and dark wavy hair, Donna could not help while looking at him that she had tried to picture a life with him. He was a kind man and decent and they had had such a good time together. She would have settled for their relationship because time was marching on and she really thought Harvey would never be ready.

How different it was now. She was married to the man she had been in love with since she shook his hand in that bar and felt so blessed now because she carried his children.

"I'm waiting for my sister. She's late as usual."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's older. I don't like to talk about her. We don't get along," Donna said with a cringe.

Thomas laughed and thought how happy she looked.

"I had lunch with Louis, and he told me that you and Harvey got married," Thomas said.

"Yes, we did. Coincidentally at Louis' wedding and the same day as the birth of his daughter," Donna said laughing.

Thomas was about to continue their conversation when Charlotte surprised them both by coming up to the table and asking, "Why Donna who is this handsome creature?"

Donna lowered her head shaking it back and forth. She looked away embarrassed for Thomas before she decidedly looked up at her sister.

"This is Thomas Kessler. He is an ex-client of the firm and…"

"I'm Charlotte Paulsen and about a string of last names from my former husbands. I'm Donna's older sister. I'm sure she never mentioned you," Charlotte said giving Thomas her hand as he rose.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte," Thomas said as he stopped shaking Charlotte's hand. He then focused his eyes back on Donna looking apologetic.

"You don't have to leave on my account, Mr. Kessler. A friend of my sister's is always a friend of mine."

Donna rolled her eyes at this remark. Sometimes her sister could be so ingratiating.

"Oh, I just thought I would say hello to Donna since I had not seen her since her marriage. I really must be going," Thomas said releasing Charlotte's firm hand.

Turning back to Donna, he said "It's good to see you, Donna. I'm very glad to know about you and Harvey."

"Thanks, Thomas," Donna said almost silently. Her soft eyes followed him and then her look hardened to one of disgust as she watched Charlotte take a seat.

"So, I hear that you had dinner with my husband in _my _new home," Donna said to her sister with less than a loving attitude.

"Oh, he told you," Charlotte said putting her napkin in her lap.

"Of course, he told me. We don't have secrets from one another. Why?" Donna said leaning on the table.

"Look, dear sister, I knew that Harvey was going to wind up in L.A. in my divorce negotiations and I wanted to be there. That is my right after all," Charlotte said vehemently.

"Yes, but you could have asked rather than pretend to be me and show up at our new apartment."

"Are you feeling threatened, little sister? Because you don't have to. Harvey is so in love with you he can't see straight. I just want to say Congratulations."

Donna was still bristling, but this conversation was not really what she wanted to say to her.

"I hear you have a viewing of my condo to a couple from LA."

"Yes, I'm meeting them on Tuesday. They are relocating to New York from L.A. They saw the pictures on the internet and got in touch with me. Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

"No, Charlotte, I have not. Harvey and I are moving very shortly and there's no reason to maintain two places. Harvey and I are keeping his place in the event we decide to come back."

"Don't you think that place will be a little small if you decide to relocate with two children?"

Donna was furious now. She had done everything she could to keep Charlotte in the dark.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been pregnant, Donna. Albeit many years ago, but one doesn't mistake the signs. You're short tempered. Mom told me that you haven't been feeling well….and Harvey told me."

"No, he didn't! Harvey would have told me if he told you. Mom told you. I know she had to be the one," Donna said. _I know Harvey would have told me if he had told her!_

"Ask him yourself. Maybe he forgot that he told me you're expecting twins."

"Oh, I will. Anyhow…"

The server finally came over to the two red haired ladies and asked them what they would like. Donna almost rose and left because she was so agitated with her sister. However, she had promised herself that she would try to make things work with her sister because of her condition. She did not need any undue stress. Besides Harvey had indicated that he thought Charlotte was needing her family right now.

_"Harvey, I do see what you are trying to do. It's not going to work. There's too much water under the bridge."_

_ "Donna…that sounds like the argument I gave you when I tried to make up with my mother at my father's funeral and it didn't happen."_

_ "That's different."_

_ "No, it's not. It's still family; but if you don't want me to help, I will keep my mouth shut from now on until you decide you want some help."_

_ "Thank you," Donna had said then and pulled Harvey into her arms and kissed him._

"Donna…Harvey is a terrific lawyer. He not only negotiated me a fair split between Leonard and me he even got me child support from Archie for Troy. He's a wonderful man. I can see why you love him," Charlotte said a little sadly. After so many marriages, maybe Charlotte regretted not having one work out for her. It was so obvious to her that Donna and Harvey were each other's _grand passion _as Mr. Rochester called his affair with the dancer in _Jane Eyre._

After a moment when the server came back with their water, rolls, and salads, Donna said, "Look Charlotte, I wanted you to come here today to see if we could hash out why we don't like one another."

"Donna, I love you. You're my sister. Maybe I think it's you who don't love me."

"That seems to be the story you like to tell your son," Donna said.

"What does that mean?"

"The last time Troy and you were over he asked me why I don't love you."

"Oh that…well, he is just saying what I must have said jokingly."

"Charlotte! Please don't do that passive aggressive trick. I have used it myself…"

"On Harvey?" Charlotte asked with the rise of an eyebrow.

"No, never, on him. Honesty works best with us and the knowledge of each other's hearts. Harvey is a good man, but it took him a long time to realize that."

"Wouldn't know it by that ego of his."

"That just shows you how little you know who he really is. I also think…" Donna took a moment to think if she really wanted to say to her sister what she was going to say.

"What? That I should be more like you? Have more empathy? Well that would be great Donna dear except that the men I have met and married are not that great after all."

Donna shook her head. "What?"

"I'm just saying that all my divorces are not all my fault."

"Really?" Donna said angrily slamming her fork into her salad. She was starting to feel nauseated just thinking about what she was trying to accomplish. Her own thoughts when she helped Harvey reconcile with his mom kept echoing through her brain. _Family. It has taken on a whole new meaning for Harvey and me with our marriage and now our babies._

"Yes, really. Are you bitter to me because of Mitchell? I didn't think you wanted him after you rejected him and his idea of you two playing house. In retrospect, I think that my taking him off your hands would have made you more grateful to me."

"It's not Mitchell. It's just that…"

"It's dad, isn't it? You still resent the fact he did something illegal on the advice he got from me. Donna, that was a hundred years ago. As I recall the only reason it came to light was because of something your precious husband did."

Charlotte took a stab at her salad, shoved it into her mouth and began to chomp angrily.

Donna was livid now. "You don't understand, Charlotte!" She wanted Charlotte to know that Harvey was not to blame for the whole thing. She knew Harvey had helped get her father out of it as well. Mike, indirectly, of course, helped get her father out of the legal trouble by allowing his fraud case not to be dismissed.

"He would not have had to do it in the first place, Charlotte, if you had not given him the idea. I know dad is not a good businessman, but you're no help either."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't get your business acumen, your heart, your empathy your …luck," Charlotte said snidely. She wanted to throw her salad at her sister, but Charlotte admired her little sister and there was jealousy in it as well.

Donna sat back and held her stomach. She was afraid she was going to be sick.

Charlotte became alarmed. She knew of her sister's miscarriage 14 years ago, and the last thing for which Charlotte needed to be blamed was her sister's second miscarriage.

"I'm fine," Donna interjected when she saw Charlotte's big green eyes flicker in alarm.

Charlotte said, "Look, I apologize. I should never have gone to see Harvey behind your back. I just want to be part of the family again. I want Troy to know his family. Now that he's going to have a couple of real cousins. Archie's family don't really involve themselves with him. Archie has no one close to him. He's an only child and his parents are gone. He has only an old aunt and she's a hag. She can't stand Archie let alone his child."

Donna's heart heard her sister and she also examined Charlotte's face. _Charlotte is desperate. I can tell, but she has to know that doing things in a sneaky matter are not going to cut it with me."_

Charlotte suddenly reached out on the table and Donna did as well.

Sheepishly or shyly, Charlotte asked, "Could I help you in any way? I am so excited about your life. You're going to love being a mother. I do."

"Charlotte let's take this slow. I don't want to get sucked into your scheming ways. I can't afford to do that, but Harvey and I will help you and Troy as much as we can."

"What about daddy?" Charlotte asked her own green eyes welling with tears.

"I will help you with him, too. I know he really does love you," Donna said with tears in her eyes as well.

"Thank you. I will keep my promise to not get between you and Harvey. I would never do that."

Donna smiled through the tears now welling in her eyes.

"Ok, so now tell me more about this couple wanting to buy my condo…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Folks! I hope you are still sticking with me on this one. It is taking on a life of its own like so many of my fics do. Suits did not make it clear if Donna had a job as well as Harvey with Mike's firm, so I thought I would put it as a choice for Donna. There are lot of things that I want to cover and sew up in this fic so we're not quite at the end yet. I've got plans for this one. I have had some bad personal news today, so I'm not sure how fast I will get an update posted. I am also trying to sew up my other fic "Harvey's Wedding Present' which is a more simple one and more fluffy. Please R & R. Let me know if I should go on. Love you - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 14

Donna and Harvey arrived at their new apartment in Seattle. All their possessions had finally been transported there. Donna's baby bump seemed to be getting bigger by the day. She was moving into her fourth month of pregnancy.

"Donna! Don't move that box. That's what Mike and I are here for. You and Rachel put away the stuff," Harvey admonished when he saw his pregnant wife try to move a huge box full of kitchen items.

Donna took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and tossed one to Harvey as he walked to the box with a smile on his face. He caught the bottle, opened it, and took a swig before moving the box into the kitchen as he kissed Donna.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look moving those boxes and doing such husbandly manly duties?" Donna said flirting with him.

Harvey smiled with arrogance and then moved in for another kiss.

"No, you haven't." Harvey said kissing Donna again.

"Well, you look really sexy and manly doing your husbandly duties."

"There are some other husbandly duties I'd rather be doing," Harvey murmured in her ear. He was so unusually aroused right now it was becoming hard to suppress the sudden reaction to Donna's flirtatiousness.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look with a baby bump?"

"Only twice today, but you can continue," Donna said cupping his cheek and smiling happily into his eyes.

"Later, I promise," Harvey whispered in her ear.

Donna giggled. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot for you."

Donna rolled her eyes as Mike came in hauling a box followed by Rachel who was carrying a bag.

"Hey, hey, she's already pregnant, Harvey. Can't improve on that one," Mike teased as he was carrying a box marked home office.

"Put that box in the bedroom at the end of the hall," Donna said as she pointed behind her.

Rachel placed the cloth bag on the counter, it had some fresh vegetables sticking out and a few other ingredients. Donna looked at it as Rachel plopped it on the counter.

"What's this?" Donna asked.

Rachel said, "Well, since I am sure no one thought about dinner later, I thought I would contribute by cooking a good, nutritious meal for us expectant mothers and, maybe, just maybe our picky husbands will like it, too." Rachel smiled as her husband walked by and clasped her from behind with his hands sitting prominently on her baby bump. Rachel leaned into Mike's neck and kissed his neck.

Harvey not wanting to be outdone took Donna in his arms and did the same.

"Hey, Donna, your bump is still smaller, and you have two in there," Harvey said rubbing Donna's bump.

"I'm a month behind, Harvey, that might be why," Donna said placing her hand over Harvey's. He kissed the back of her head and rocked her back and forth in his happiness of finally being moved into their new place and having their best friends right there with them.

"Hey, Robin, let's go rescue the rest of the boxes from the back of the truck."

"Sure thing, Batman," Mike said as he kissed the back of Rachel's head and released her accompanying Harvey back out the door.

After they boys left, Rachel and Donna sat down on the couch for a minute of reacquaintance and respite. The four of them had been working since Harvey and Donna had gotten off the plane at 11 am which was 1pm New York time.

"So, I can't tell you how excited I am that we are finally here, Rache," Donna said putting her around her friend and squeezing her.

"Me either. I saw how happy Harvey was when he came in last month, but it is nothing compared to you. You are beaming from ear to ear. You are radiant!" Rachel said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"When I think, how many times…"

"Rachel, stop," Donna said as she placed her water bottle on the floor next to the couch where they sat.

"Remember when we invented Harriet Specter and Michelle Ross that night?" Donna asked smiling.

"Yes, I do. I was feeling blue because I couldn't write an essay about myself for the dating service," Rachel said as she accentuated the point by pointing her forefinger up toward the ceiling.

"You know what?"

"What?" Rachel said smiling.

"We don't have to pretend anymore," Donna said with new realization as she rubbed her baby bump.

"And we can use our real names - Rachel Ross," Rachel stated proudly.

"Donna Specter although professionally I'm Donna Paulsen-Specter."

"Oh, yeah, Mike told me that's what you were going to etch on your office door if you stayed in New York."

"Did Andy say anything to you about offering me a job?"

"Not directly. I know Mike suggested it to him."

"Harvey told me Mike did that. I was just wondering whether I should accept it now and go on maternity leave or should I say not right now. I only meant Andy once when we first came out here, but it seems to me that if I don't accept it now I won't get the opportunity again to work with you guys again."

"I know he's probably going to ask soon now that you're here. He's a pretty standup guy, so I would just ask him outright. What's the worst he'll say?"

Donna finished off her water and rose.

"You're right, Rachel. I will just wait until Andy asks me directly. Let's put away your groceries. I can't wait to see what my foodie friend is cooking up for dinner."

Rachel allowed Donna to pull her up from the low couch. Rachel pushed her long dark lock away from her face and said, "Just you wait. You are going to love it."

Harvey sat back from the table, put his napkin on the plate and looked around at Donna, Mike, and Rachel.

"I don't know what that was or if I want to know what that was but that was very, very good Rachel," Harvey said.

"Thank you. I thought you might like it. It was just some simple…"

"Just give the recipe to Donna sometime."

"What my husband really means is that give it to me, so I can make sure he has all the ingredients when he cooks it," Donna said sitting back in her own chair putting her hand against her mouth trying to cover belch with little success.

"Compliments to the chef. I haven't had this amount of gas since I was sick," Donna said apologizing.

"Don't feel bad, Donna. Rachel gets so gassy now, I have to go out to the living room to sleep," Mike said smiling and embarrassing his wife at the same time.

"Mike!"

"Is it true?" Harvey asked. "I think I have a right to know what I'm in for."

Rachel hung her head, smiling, and said, "Yes, Harvey, it's true. Mike is exaggerating. He did not go sleep in the living room."

Harvey laughed out loud.

Donna laughed loudly herself and she said, "Well, Mike, looks like you're going to have night baby duty for the next two years."

"That's ok with me," Mike said.

Harvey was so happy. He was happy as he heard their laughter echo around the dining room of their new Seattle apartment. He was happy that in the next couple of days, he would be wholly ensconced in his new office and if he read her right he would soon have his wife all day in the office again as well.

Harvey watched as Donna and Mike teased each other on something. Harvey's eyes darted between Mike and Rachel who was also laughing uncontrollably. Donna then stopped laughing and her eyes flickered to him. She reached out her hand and took his squeezing it.

Donna smiled with her eyes and mouthed 'I love you'. Harvey pretended to clear his throat and whispered, 'I love you, too.'

Rachel and Mike stayed only a couple more hours and then said they should get home because Harvey and Donna were probably still on east coast time and tired as hell. They agreed and both couples said their goodbyes. Harvey watched them get in the elevator together. He shut the door as Donna leaned her head on his back. Harvey moved and Donna's head drooped onto his chest.

"Come on, Mrs. Specter. Let's go to bed."

The next day, Harvey and Donna went into the Andy Forsythe's office as requested late the previous night. Harvey had fallen asleep on the couch with Donna's head on his chest. They cleaned up the kitchen but stopped short of putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Donna had cleaned up as Rachel cooked so there was not that much in the sink. They had decided to sit down together and watch a movie. They both quickly fell asleep still becoming acclimated to their new time zone.

Donna's ringtone sounded off and it said "Unknown Caller" as she had not had a real reason yet to program Andy's number into her phone.

Donna woke up and grabbed her phone answering it sleepily, "Hello?"

_"Oh, Donna, this is Andy Forsythe. I'm sorry I didn't realize the time."_

Donna immediately woke up and pointed to the phone and said, "No, that's ok, Andy. We're still getting use to the new time zone."

_"Of course. I just wanted to ask you if you could accompany Harvey into the office tomorrow morning. I wanted to propose something to you of which you may be interested."_

Donna nodded and smiled looking at Harvey. Harvey winked back and smiled.

"Yes, I can do that. I will come see you first thing," Donna replied.

_"Great. I will be here."_

"Thank you. See you tomorrow morning," Donna said and then hit the button.

She and Harvey had spoken a little bit about what Donna's ultimate decision may be but truly Donna had not thought about it too much again. She wanted to relax before any stressful thoughts entered her mind. Besides she was so happy these last few weeks just being home and sometimes missing Harvey, having lunch with her mom and her sister, and planning the date of her second wedding, the date of their honeymoon, and, of course, her babies which were due in late June.

After Andy's phone call, Harvey and Donna took a quick shower to put them back in relaxed mode and then curled up and fell asleep snug in their bed. They were even too tired to say how great it was to have spent time with their best friends again.

So, here Donna sat without Harvey who had kissed her at the building's elevator bank and went directly to his office. Donna was dressed in a fuller designer dress. This one was gray/blue throwback empire design with a layered belt somewhat under the breasts which allowed the skirt to be roomier for an expanded belly. She was still tall and elegant and could still pull off wearing a pair of Jimmy Choo sky high heels. Harvey almost made them late for work because he was intoxicated by seeing his wife dressed to the nines as he had always seen her for almost 15 years. He always loved looking at her, but he had not seen the COO Donna for a few weeks, and it took his breath away. What was even more pleasurable for Donna was when Harvey told her he could not wait for her pregnancy belly to get bigger as he let his hands rest there as they looked in the full-length mirror together.

Donna walked up to Andy's secretary Ellie whom she had met previously and was greeted courteously and warmly.

"Mrs. Specter, Andy said he was expecting you. Follow me," Ellie rose. She was a tall elegant woman herself and was just an inch shorter than Donna.

Donna followed Ellie and waited until she was announced.

"Andy, Donna Specter to see you," Ellie said allowing Donna to pass into the room.

Donna turned to Ellie and said, "Thank you."

She then walked forward as Andy said, "Donna, I am so happy to see you."

He held out his hand and Donna took it and slightly shaking it said, "Of course, Andy. You have me intrigued." Donna sat down and crossed her long legs just feeling the bump a little bit sitting in this position.

Andy resumed his seat behind the desk and said, "The reason I wanted to talk to you in person is that I would like to offer you the position of Chief Operating Officer. Mike came to me and suggested it. I then did a little research on you and spoke with your husband who filled in the blanks. I just wanted to tell you in person that you are one impressive woman. To run a firm in the interim from your husband's office while still his assistant is one amazing feat. I don't have a COO, and I did not think I needed one but this firm has grown so large that as managing partner I could use a person that knows what is needed, does not need guidance to do the right thing plus have the authority to suggest new programs, oversee the associates to some capacity, and to run the day-to-day affairs as well. Your salary would be comparable to what you received at your former firm."

Donna genuinely looked shocked. She did not think that Andy could pay her salary as well as Harvey's whose arrangement was similar to the one he had at the old firm. She was sorely tempted.

"Andy, I would like nothing better than to join the firm and become Chief Operating Officer. I would be a great fit, but not only did I get a salary at my old firm I was a partner. I am not sure if you were aware of that. That meant on any business needing a vote I got one. I am not sure what your structure is or what your view of the difference between an employee and a partner, but I would like to be familiar with your views before I make a permanent decision. Personally, as part of a firm's leadership a vote may be essential. However, that is not my only concern if I decide take the position."

"I'm sure that's not your only concern," Andy said giving Donna a pointed look.

"Yes, there is the consideration of my pregnancy. I am carrying twins and although I want to work I had been considering other options for my business experience."

"Like opening your own business," Andy suggested.

"Yes, exactly, I had a taste of it a few years ago and I feel with, perhaps, a different business, I would be successful. I also thought I may pursue other interests as well now that I had the time."

"Of course, I would have you talk it over with your husband before you make your decision. I just want to reiterate how much I would love to have you work here. I really need someone like you," Andy said sincerely.

Donna would normally have been her flippant self and say something like there is no one like me, but this was Harvey's boss now and possibly hers so she was not sure of how far her sense of humor would be accepted with Andy.

Andy rose and shook Donna's hand again.

Donna said, "I will give you an answer by the end of the week. Would that be good?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for coming in. It was good to see you."

Donna smiled silently and left Andy's office to find Harvey's.

Harvey was arranging things with his new assistant whom he shared with Mike and Rachel when Donna came into his office. It was familiar but not familiar was the way Donna would describe her first impression later when she spoke of her first experience of seeing her husband's new office decorated with his basketballs, his mother's picture from his dad's album, Harvey's record player and only a smattering of his huge collection. One new addition on Harvey's desk was a picture of he and Donna on their wedding day. It was taken by the photographer that Louis had hired to take pictures that day. The photographer said he was paid, so he may as well work and was only too happy to do it. Louis told Harvey and Donna to consider the wedding pictures as his and Sheila's wedding present to them.

"Tracy, this is my wife, Donna. Donna, this is Tracy the assistant I share with Rachel and Mike," Harvey said trying to decipher the message in Donna's eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I am sure we'll be talking," Donna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Specter, it is nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot about you," Tracy, a smaller woman than Donna and older than Donna and her bosses, said as she looked up at the sophisticated well-dressed woman.

"I will leave you, Mr. Specter. If you need anything please let me know," Tracy said as she left the office closing the door behind her. The offices at this firm were large like at the firm in NY, but they were a combo of wood and glass. The offices reminded Donna of a bigger version of the legal clinic back in New York where Mike had helped doing pro bono cases.

"Wow, this is the first time I've been to your office since all your stuff has been moved in. It doesn't have the same comfort yet," Donna said taking measured steps into the room and looking around.

Harvey looked around as he walked toward his wife. "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not here to visit you often," Donna said as she leaned her forward accentuating her sentence.

"What does that mean?" Harvey wondered.

"Andy offered me the COO position like you said he would. He said it was Mike's idea,"

Just as Donna and Harvey were going to carry on with their conversation, there was an intruder who opened Harvey's door without knocking.

"Hey, Specter, who's this redheaded goddess?"

"Simon, this is my wife Donna. Donna, this is Simon LaRoche, a fellow senior partner."

Simon made no mistake and let his eyes wander up and down Donna's statuesque figure. Donna decided to flirt a little, so Simon could be put in his place.

"Mr. LaRoche, do you see something you like?"

"Yes, I do. You are a stunning woman, but I suppose your husband tells you all the time."

"As a matter of fact, he does," Donna said flirting back at Harvey with her eyes.

Harvey smiled and his right eyebrow rose knowing Donna was flirting with him now.

"What can I do for you, Simon?" Harvey asked sounding annoyed. Harvey did not like this man. He understood he was an old friend of Andy's and had given him a position because of that. As a lawyer, Harvey had heard from Mike he was not that smart and did not have many clients. He was a senior partner due to being Andy's friend only.

Simon only took his eyes off Donna for about two seconds when he said, "Oh I was looking for the Benson vs. Benson file."

"I just gave it to Tracy. Why?"

"Oh, it looks like I'm working on it with you."

"Oh…" Harvey deliberately said nothing else.

"Ok, Harvey, thanks. Nice to meet you Donna," Simon said as he shut the door leaving Donna and Harvey alone.

"Who is that?" Donna asked looking behind her. She felt like he was a nuisance and was always putting on arrogance to hide the fact he was really incompetent.

"That is Simon LaRoche. He's like old Louis only with half the brains. From what Mike tells me he's been trying to make name partner for a year. He sees Mike and me as threats to that dream of his. Also, Mike told me for you to beware of him. He may be like Louis in some respects, but he's a real jackass more than Louis could ever have been," Harvey said.

"So, I noticed. He seems a bit of a shithead, but he'll be eating out of my hand in no time," Donna said confidently.

Donna took a seat across from Harvey's desk.

"So, Andy offered you the job?"

"Yes," Donna said though not excitedly.

"Did you tell him you were taking the job? Because I think you want to," Harvey said as he winked at her.

Donna tilted her chin down, looked away in thought, and then looked up at Harvey.

"I told him I would tell him the end of the week," Donna said. There was a moment of silence because it was not lost on Donna how much Harvey was expecting her to take the job and be with him again. She loved him so much and it was not that she would not really want to work with Harvey again, but he was her husband now. She had spent years protecting him and guiding him and although she would miss protecting him she felt he did not need that kind of protecting any longer. He was no longer that arrogant, self-absorbed, attorney. Granted he was still ambitious and a brilliant attorney and would make name partner soon in any case along with Mike and/or Rachel, but Donna felt she no longer had to tell him right or wrong unless he asked. She wanted to be with him, of course, but now she had him the way she always wanted him. She also now had other opportunities which could be open to herself because she was not tied to a firm. She also had the babies to think of.

"Harvey, I didn't give him an answer right away because I think I just want to be a stay-at-home wife for right now and wait for the babies to come. While I wait, I am going to dabble in another business."

"Oh," Harvey said. He was disappointed. He was looking forward to being around his wife all day and having his back like she always had.

Donna looked at Harvey.

"Harvey," Donna trailed as she rose to take a seat on the edge of his desk. He busied himself and kept his focus on his computer.

"Harvey, look at me," Donna said.

Harvey's focus came up to his wife's face.

"You're disappointed, I know. I told you, though, that it wasn't open and shut. There was a chance I would say no."

"Donna, I need you."

"No, you don't. Not in that way. I haven't been your assistant for a few years now."

"You've always been there when I needed a sounding board or to vent or to have you straighten me out," Harvey reasoned with her.

"Harvey, I'm still here for you. I'm just not ensconced in an office a mile down the hall," Donna said gesturing with her hand. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel she was abandoning him.

"Is it because of the pregnancy?" Harvey asked.

"You know it partially is. I don't want to lose our babies," Donna said. "I'm high risk carrying twins plus my age, so I don't want to add anything to that risk."

Harvey took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I would never let anything happen to you nor our babies. You do know that, don't you?" Harvey said looking up at her seriously.

"Of course, I do, Harvey. It's just that Seattle is a new place. I have never spent too much time here, so while I don't have to work outside the home I thought I would explore different opportunities."

"What if he doesn't keep the position open for you?"

"Then he doesn't, Harvey. He confirmed that Mike suggested it. I'm only a phone call away if you need me. I am not leaving you. I'll be home whenever you come home. Harvey, you don't need me anymore like that."

"Well, it would still be nice to know you were only a few offices down the hall again," Harvey said with a pout.

Donna smiled and rose from his sturdy hardwood desk.

Harvey smiled and blew out a laugh. He kissed her hand and rose.

"Ok, Mrs. Specter, take the car and get out of here, so I can do some lawyer work."

"It sure feels funny not calling Ray to come pick us up."

"It really does, but Mike and Rachel have gotten used to not having a driver, so I guess it's our turn."

Harvey handed her his car keys.

"By the way, I will go to the DMV tomorrow and get our licenses changed. I may need you for that. What time do you need me tonight?" Donna said.

"Call me about six and I will let you know. What do you want me to tell Andy if he asks me?" Harvey said stroking Donna's arms.

"Tell him I will give him his answer on Friday. Like I said I would," Donna said then kissing Harvey on the lips. "See you later."

Harvey just smiled as he watched his beautiful wife walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Folks! Here is the latest update. Thank you for understanding why this was somewhat delayed by the death of my dad. I hope you like this update. Please let me know your thoughts, questions or comments. I so appreciate them. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 15

While Harvey and Donna were settling in Seattle, Charlotte was doing her best to hard sell Donna's condo in New York. The first couple that flew in from L.A. did not purchase it because their plans of moving across country had fallen through with little hope of resurgence. Charlotte had, luckily, lined up a few other interested buyers and showed the condo to those couples. However, it looked like maybe the asking price was a little too expensive. Charlotte was trying her best not to cut the price. After all, she did not have to split a commission with her sister or her husband.

So, on a whim, she removed Troy from school in early January and appeared on the doorstep of her sister looking jovial. It was her first visit since Harvey and Donna had settled in Seattle in early December.

"Charlotte! Troy!" Donna exclaimed with surprise as she opened the front door of their new apartment. It was late afternoon. Donna was working on a business plan for her new business. She had employed her husband, of course, as her corporate lawyer, and Harvey was extremely supportive and happy that Donna had found something to ground her enthusiasm to make a fresh start in a new city.

"Hello little sister!" Charlotte said with gift bags in hand moving forward and hugging Donna.

"Hi Troy!" Donna said while Charlotte was hugging the life out of her.

"Hi Aunt Donna! Is Uncle Harvey home?" Troy asked. He really loved being with Uncle Harvey. Uncle Harvey showed an interest in Troy and shared with him a love of cars. Troy loved that Uncle Harvey had actually shared jazz music with him. Troy's father, Archie, was not a lover of music just cars. When Troy heard Gordon Specter's music and then some other music in the plethora of Harvey's record collection, Troy was hooked. Harvey actually patted him on the shoulder and was only the second man to actually pay attention to him.

When Donna was released by her sister's bear hug, Donna answered Troy, "No, honey, I'm sorry. Uncle Harvey is in court today. He may be back early, though. Sometimes he comes home early when he's been at court." Donna pulled Troy into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Let me look at you!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Wow you are getting huge!"

"I'm five months' pregnant with twins, and the doctor said my weight is right on target," Donna responded a little too sensitive. For a woman who had always had confidence in spades and knew that she was attractive and sexy, this new transition aroused deeply buried feelings of insecurity. Couple that with no longer working at the same company as her husband (her own decision), Donna's insecurity streak was growing wider.

"So, I was sorry to have missed the holidays. Mom told me she and dad had a blast out here with you and Harvey and The Rosses."

"Yes, we did," Donna said offering a seat on the couch. "Troy, you can leave the suitcases right there."

Troy looked around and then did as his Aunt Donna said and left the suitcases in the foyer.

"Aunt Donna?"

"Yes, love," Donna responded to her nephew.

"Where is your den? Uncle Harvey said I could play his records any time I came over to your house," Troy said with his hands in his jeans. He had his head lowered shyly although he stated himself very astutely.

Donna shook her head in wonder and smiled. _Harvey allowed someone to touch his precious record collection. Relentless teasing tonight! He still never forgiven me for scratching Miles Davis._

"The den is right over there, honey," Donna said pointing straight down the hallway. "It's also our offices, so be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Aunt Donna," Troy said as he hurried away from the two women.

"Why are you laughing?" Charlotte asked seeing the smile and the incredulous look spread all over Donna's face.

"Harvey never allows anyone to touch his records. Not even me. I scratched one of his Miles Davis albums about a billion years ago and he still hasn't forgiven me."

Charlotte laughed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Donna offered hovering between the living room and the kitchen.

"Sure. Do you have some ginger ale?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes…" Donna said when Charlotte came and placed her hands on Donna's upper arms and maneuvered her to sitting on the couch.

"I know where it is. Remember I brought your husband dinner here a week before you moved in," Charlotte said and walked to the kitchen half wall and pulled out two glasses from the upper cabinet and then pulling two bottles from the kitchen chattering the entire time.

"Wait, Charlotte, why are you out here? All I have heard is since you got here was your divorce issues, your Christmas in England, and how you think dad and you have now come to a head. What I haven't heard is why are you here?"

Charlotte placed the bottles of ginger ale firmly on the counter.

Charlotte waited a minute before she responded. She picked up the bottles and placed them in the crook of her arm. Then the retrieving the glasses pinched them in her fingers and walked over to the coffee table to where Donna sat. All of Charlotte's movements were deliberate. Charlotte was afraid her sister would kick her out of her house the minute she discovered the multitude of reasons why Charlotte was out there.

Donna took her tumbler of ginger ale and asked Charlotte again.

"Why are you here Charlotte?" Donna asked again.

"Well," Charlotte sighed and slowly sat down. She grabbed her own glass of ginger ale and folded her leg under her. Charlotte mirrored her sister's position as they faced each other.

"I suppose you know I haven't sold your place yet. That one couple fell through the cracks."

"What happened? I thought they were a sure thing, Charlotte," Donna slightly admonished trying in her soul hoping that what she thought would come out of Charlotte's mouth would not.

"Their plans fell through because their company reneged on expansion, so they did not need to move to New York after all. I haven't had another couple or any potential buyers since before the holidays," Charlotte said with a sorrowful look at Donna.

"Maybe that will change. It's only early January."

"I'm hoping it will. So, I thought since I missed the holidays, I would see how little sister was faring with her babies and her new house and…what's this I hear about your new business?"

"Well, I was offered the COO position at Harvey's firm. But I decided that at the moment I want to take my time and seek out other opportunities," Donna said stroking her bump and taking a sip of her drink.

"So?"

"Well, I was out taking a walk in the city and I noticed that there were no exclusive children's clothing stores here. Sure, there's the major chains and some exclusive clothing stores for men and women, but nothing for children."

"Is that important?" Charlotte smirked.

Donna unfolded her leg and was a little incredulous that her sister would ask her this question.

"Ok, the first time I had seen Troy in six years, he was wearing a tie and a jacket. Obviously you think it's important or you would never dress Troy the way you do. I think this is the first time I've seen him dressed like a kid," Donna said.

"Troy likes to dress like his father. I have nothing to do with it," Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

Donna smiled.

"So, you are designing clothes, buying a storefront, what?"

"Well, I was writing my business plan and I have seed money tucked away, so I thought maybe this is where I can make a mark. I definitely want my children to dress like I dress."

Charlotte placed her hand on her sister's arm.

"Well, what does Harvey think about that?"

"He's on board. He's my corporate lawyer. He was disappointed that I didn't take the COO job, but he supports me," Donna said smiling and nodding her head emphatically.

"I'm glad," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, why are you here?" Donna still pushed.

Later that night, Harvey opened the door to his home and noticed at once the room was dark. He panicked because it was not like Donna not to be waiting for him to come home. She usually greeted him at the door or had a glass of Scotch waiting for him. They would tell each other of their day. He was excited for her and her new business venture. He was more than happy to be her lawyer as well as her husband.

Harvey came around the corner and saw the note on the end table. The words written in Donna's hand:

_Harvey,_

_If you are reading this, these babies made me entirely too tired to wait up for you._

_ However, I left dinner in the oven. Just warm it up._

_ Or you can come kiss me awake and I will let you know about Charlotte's visit today._

_ I miss you._

_ Love_

_Your wife_

Harvey's face became worried when he read that Charlotte had visited today. He could not think why she would be in town. He hoped she had done nothing about her divorce settlement. He had negotiated the best settlement he could. All she had to do was wait another month or two and then her divorce would be final.

Harvey chuckled to himself as he read the first part again. He smiled and placed the note back on the table. _I miss you, too, Donna. You will never know how much. Harvey thought._ So, with the thought of kissing his wife, Harvey turned the corner for the hall. When he arrived at the master bedroom, he glimpsed his wife sleeping peacefully in the dim lamplight. Her red hair was brushed behind her. Her hand was under her pillow and the other rested on the bump. Harvey smiled. The last thing he wanted to do was to awaken her, but he wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to kiss her and not stop. The other night they made love in the shower and Harvey's memory went back to his kneeling before her and loving the bump.

While Harvey was staring at his wife and thinking of special memories he heard a voice.

"So, mister, take a picture it lasts longer," Donna said opening one eye at Harvey.

Harvey sat next to her on the bed. He smiled and Donna crawled into his arms.

"Hey," Harvey said quietly and kissed her.

"Hey," Donna responded and stroked his chest and kissed him back. She sighed heavily as she maneuvered her tummy more comfortably as she moved her leg between his. She tilted her head and looked up at him. She could eye his jawbone and cheekbone and his regal profile. She nudged him as he was so quiet.

"What's going on?" Donna asked quietly. The bedroom light was dim, and the sounds were so quiet around them. Seattle was definitely not like New York which even from the top of Harvey's penthouse apartment one could still hear planes fly overhead and ruckus in the street way below. Here the curtains were drawn as they faced the bay. The large French doors leading to the terrace from the bedroom were closed and the shades pulled down. The other windows had their drapes slightly open to reveal a dark clear sky.

"You said in your note that Charlotte was here. How did that go?" Harvey asked tilting his head onto the top of Donna's head. He pulled her close subtly. He felt her arm wrap around his waist.

"She wants to borrow money until she can get a commission from selling my condo."

Donna stopped talking and did not continue and allowed Harvey to process her statement.

Harvey sighed deeply.

"What did you say?" Harvey asked calmly.

"I told her I would have to ask you first since we don't hide things from each other."

"Mmm," Harvey commented. He raised his head from Donna's and looked at her and then looked into space.

"Donna, you know how I feel about family and money. Let me guess why she needs it."

"Harvey, let me just say this is different than when I asked you to invest in my father's business venture. I feel that Charlotte is definitely not worth it."

"But…"

"Yes, there is a but. She said she needed it for expenses including getting Troy into a better school next year."

"What's wrong with the one he's at?"

"He's being bullied, and Charlotte doesn't want him to be discouraged or hurt or you can guess," Donna said looking up at her husband's jawline which had become tight. She had not seen that look since Faye Richardson had done her best to get him disbarred.

"Harvey. It's ok to say no."

"Then you know she will go to your parents for the money, right?"

"Yes," Donna answered simply and looked away into space.

"Do you believe your sister just wants money for expenses?"

"No. I think she wants it for a business venture and dad denied her."

"Ok, did you ask to see a figure from this school or was this just off the cuff?"

"It was off the cuff. That's why I think she's lying because she's thorough. If she was really on the up and up she would have had portfolios of information."

"Did she name the school?"

"No. That's the other thing I think is weird. She told me you got Archie to pay expenses including any school that Charlotte saw fit to enroll Troy. Is that true?"

"Not specifically, but, yes, in general."

"So, this is why I don't believe her. I know I should call my dad to get the real truth, but then a whole big thing will happen with Charlotte. I don't want us to get caught in the middle."

"Donna, we're already caught in the middle, and it's my fault," Harvey said.

"How's any of this your fault?" Donna said rising from her position and with a narrowed look asked her husband gently.

"Because I told her she could keep her total commission for when she sells the condo and because I handled her divorce and child support cases with her exes."

"Harvey, you think my father is going to blame you for Charlotte if we refuse to lend her the money," Donna realized and then lean forward and straddled one of Harvey's thighs. The babies bump protruding between them. Donna bent forward and stroked her husband's cheek.

"You are not to blame for any of this. No one could have done the deals you did, and you know it."

Harvey half smiled and placed his hand on the bump.

"Ooo!" Donna exclaimed. "Did you feel that?"

"Slightly…was that one of them?"

"Ooh, there's the other," Donna said incredulously moving Harvey's hand slightly to the right.

Harvey had no words but raised his eyes to Donna who saw tears well in his deep dark eyes as he felt his babies' make known their existence, alive and well, and tucked in their mother's belly.

"I have no words, Donna," Harvey said looking at her, loving the fact that she was here with him in this strange place and that she carried two children conceived in their love.

Donna wiped a tear from Harvey's cheek which had escaped.

Donna went back to her business plan the next day. She still had her seed money from "The Donna". She had only used part of it when she became a Senior Partner at Pearson Specter Litt (which it was when Donna joined). When she and Harvey married, he insisted that the new firm entity Litt Wheeler Williams Bennett reimburse her as severance for the years she was Harvey's assistant. Louis had no problem with it, of course.

Speaking of Louis and his family, Donna and Harvey had returned to New York one winter weekend to help Louis decorate his house with Christmas Lights. He had promised Sheila that they would celebrate not only Hanukkah but Christmas as well. They still never discussed or decided which religion Lucy would be raised. Harvey almost and Louis did fall from the roof but when they looked back on the house it was beautifully lit with blue, green, red, and white lights. Luckily Louis suffered no permanent damage from his fall.

As she worked on her business plan, Donna received a call from Charlotte who asked her for Harvey's answer. Donna stopped typing and rose from her seat at her desk and went into the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate since coffee was off limits while she was pregnant. The babies got calcium and she had a fairly tasty substitute for her morning cup of joe.

"Charlotte, Harvey suggested, instead of lending you the money for Troy's school, we will hand them a check for the tuition," Donna said. This was really Donna's suggestion for which Harvey did agree. This way they were calling Charlotte's bluff if she was.

"Well, I don't have any hard and fast figures. I can get them…"

"Yeah, I didn't think you wanted the money to put Troy in a new school. You want it for some fly-by-night business venture, and you couldn't convince dad to go in with you. This is your typical MO, Charlotte. I'm not falling for it."

"Donna…no…really," Charlotte protested.

"Goodbye, Charlotte. If you really want Troy to go to another school and you can't get the money out of his father get us some real information on the school you want; and we will make good on it. If there are any exceptions to that you will have to wait until you sell the condo. Goodbye, Charlotte." Donna finished and hit the button on her cell hard.

"Charlotte!" Donna exclaimed rising from her seat at her computer. This was one of the reasons why she never mentioned she had a sister in the first place. Charlotte was one woman who could suck the life out of not only a man but her entire family! Donna was so frustrated now because she tried again to help someone who refused to help herself. She's getting good alimony from two of her four ex-husbands plus child support. Why would she need more money?

Donna rubbed her belly because it seemed her babies were feeling her frustration and became restless. For relaxation she decided to do some yoga. Her doctors encouraged her to keep her yoga going and her walking as it would keep her weight down and facilitate her body in preparation for giving birth.

Donna sat cross-legged on the floor. She closed her eyes and blew out a cleansing breath. She raised her arms above her head and stretched a bit breathing deeply. She blew out another deep breath and visualized her happy place.

_She pictured a beach with the water as blue as the Bahamas. It was warm and she walked along the beach with Harvey hand in hand. Then she spotted them walking in front of them: two strawberry blonde children. One boy and one girl dressed in bathing suit bottoms and t-shirts with small ball caps to protect their fair skin from the sun._

_ "Lily, Gordon., wait for us!" Donna heard Harvey call to them. The twins who walked ahead were approximately two years old and when Donna looked down her belly was protruded with another bump….three?!_

Donna popped her eyes open. She hoped and did not hope that they would be blessed with more children after this pregnancy, but she wanted to wait until she birthed these two before having another one.

"Well this is not going to work," Donna said to herself. Donna rose from her seated position and walking back to her desk pulled her notebooks from the middle drawer. She opened the one listed Second Wedding. She had an idea for a destination wedding. Donna retrieved her phone and dialed.

"Hi MaryBeth. This is Donna Specter, Harvey's wife," Donna stated not sure if MaryBeth would remember her.

"I know you're Harvey's wife, Donna," laughed MaryBeth. "Congratulations before you go any further. I know from Marcus that you and Harvey are expecting twins in late June! I'm so happy for you. Harvey is over the moon from what Marcus said."

Donna smiled. She loved hearing how happy her husband was now that they were to be parents. Harvey himself never let Donna forgot how much he was grateful for her being in his life and giving him a life. So different from that man for all those years who was always emotionally unavailable.

"I'm sorry. We've only met once and I was not sure how much you talk with Harvey's brother," Donna said still smiling.

"Marcus loves you almost as much as Harvey does, I think. He wanted me to relay to you that he and Katie are getting back together on a temporary basis. They are going to try to make it work after all."

"Oh, Harvey, will be so glad to hear that. He really thinks Katie is good for Marcus."

"Yes, I got that feeling when I talked to Marcus" MaryBeth said. "Now, I am pretty sure that you didn't call all the way from Seattle to hear me wish you well with your pregnancy, did you?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you could arrange a few things for me.

"Like what?"

"A destination wedding in Tuscany, Italy?"

"Tuscany is part of your travel package I gave you. I think I can arrange it. Did you have particular church in the area in mind?"

"Well, there is the 13th Century Church…." Donna told MaryBeth her thoughts on her second wedding to Harvey.

Meanwhile, Harvey had accompanied Simon to a client's office. There really was no need for two lawyers on this case, but Simon pled that he was having trouble getting the client to close the deal and knowing of Harvey's reputation as an excellent closer spurred Simon on to request Harvey's presence so he could see just how wonderful, 'Mr. Wonderful' was.

"Mrs. Stanfield, we can buy you some time before your company needs to leave the premises. The only thing we can't do is coerce your landlord in letting your company stay. I…we realize that your company is only one office, but the landlord wants to raze the building and make it into a new building. I…we," Harvey said feeling he should keep saying "we" because this was Simon's case and really not his.

"Now we can try to negotiate a new deal with him for you to have space in the new building, but I can't make the landlord lease you space if he wants to attract a different type client. That, unfortunately, is his prerogative," Harvey finished. He gave up saying 'we'.

Harvey sat across from Belinda Stanfield who owned the small pet grooming office on the second floor of a small office building in the middle of town. She was being evicted because the landlord was tearing down the building. The landlord, Summaries, Inc., had purchased the building immediately adjacent to this one and decided to tear down both and raise one larger building affording more square footage and, if decorated according to his plan, the building could attract more affluent commercial tenants. Smelly Kids Company was a small two-person business that had been a good tenant for the last three years, but the landlord was evicting the small business and coercing it to look elsewhere for space to house the small but solvent company.

All of a sudden, Harvey's text tone sounded. While Simon spoke with the client, Harvey, eyes still focusing on the client's face, felt inside his jacket pocket nonchalantly. He pulled out his phone and looked down at it thinking it was someone who did not realize he was with a client. However, it was Tracy, and the text was in giant capital letters. Two words: "DONNA EMERGENCY".

"Excuse me, it seems I have a family emergency. I'll be right back," Harvey said hurrying from the meeting room and out into the hall.

He called Donna's phone first. He let it ring until it went to voicemail.

He then called Tracy. Luckily the woman was so busy she was never too far away from her phone. When she did research she carried her cell, so if no one got her on the desk phone they could call her cell.

_"Harvey! Thank God! Donna's ob-gyn called. She couldn't reach you on your cell, so I used the emergency number."_

"What is it, Tracy? Thank you. Is Donna ok?" Harvey asked in a panic. An anxiety attack was tightening the collar of his shirt, so he loosened his tie. Now was not the time to panic. Donna needed him.

_"Donna is in the hospital. She started bleeding, so she was rushed to UW Medical Center not far from where you are now."_

"I'm on my way. Thank you, Tracy."

Harvey went back in and explained to Simon in hushed tones what was happening. Luckily, Mrs. Stanfield made her decision which was to have the firm approach the landlord and see what type of space, if any, he was willing to let her have and at what costs.

They shook hands and Simon drove them both to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

HI Folks! Sorry about the long wait on an update. I'm still doing a balancing act, but I want to get on with my story. Thank you for liking the last chapter and your continued support. Please R & R. Your words and your support mean everything to me. Love - Carebearmaxi

Little One

Chapter 16

Simon dropped Harvey off at the hospital. Simon offered to go with him into the emergency room, but Harvey insisted no and thanked him. He promised he would call as soon as he knew anything.

Harvey hurried into the emergency room. He was a little less than patient in his panic about Donna and the twins.

"Harvey Specter….my wife Donna Specter is here?" He hurriedly asked a green scrubbed nurse pulling a file behind the reception desk.

"Let me see, Mr. Specter. I was just with her," The tall red headed nurse said as she pulled a file and handed it off to a shorter black nurse. With Donna so prominent in his mind, the nurse whose name was Justine reminded Harvey of his wife. Justine buzzed open the closed door into the beds and Harvey hurriedly opened it and walked through it with hurried footsteps.

"Follow me, Mr. Specter," Daria the shorter nurse said. "She was hit by a car when she was crossing the street on the main road. It seems she got out of her car and unthinkingly stepped into oncoming traffic. The driver couldn't stop in time and struck her," Daria the shorter black nurse had told him.

"Was it a hit and run?" Harvey asked hardly able to speak.

Daria looked up at him and said, "No, she called 911 and stayed with Mrs. Specter until the police and ambulance arrived."

"Is the driver still here?" Harvey said looking around as he continued to follow Daria. _Where is she?_ His mind kept thinking.

"No, but here is her number. She really wants to speak with you." Daria handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

Finally, they stopped, and Daria swiftly pulled a green curtain back. Donna was lying on a bed. She had a bruise on her arm and some scrapes on her porcelain skin face. He spotted the covers over her and the bump was still there, but whether the babies were still there he had no idea. He was almost too scared to find out.

"Is she?" Harvey could not finish the question. Luckily, Daria knew the answer.

"She's sleeping. Your babies seem to be fine, too, according to the chart. You will have to talk with Dr. Strahan for more information. She is the on call OBGYN and the attending physician when your wife was brought in."

Daria looked at her watch. "She is due back in about 15 mins. So, until then I will leave you alone with your wife."

Harvey swallowed hard. "Thank you," he said stiffly and quietly.

"You're welcome, Mr. Specter,"

Daria then left Harvey standing near Donna's bed. Donna was resting. She did not look like she was deeply sleeping because he had watched her enough to know when she was sleeping peacefully. Harvey knew when his wife was really asleep. When Donna was in repose she would curl up on her side and her face would take on an ethereal quality. Sometimes when he would sneak a peek at her, it would seem to Harvey that she was not really lying beside him. That she was an angel who, if touched, would float away. He took a step forward. He bent and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Harvey….you're here."

"Of course, I'm here," he said swallowing hard and taking her hand in his. He held it while he reached over to the stool that was sitting a little way from the bed. He pulled it over and took a seat. He did not want to stop looking at her. Once settled he put her hand against his lips and felt how cold her hand was. _Was she ok?_

"Donna, are you cold?"

"A little now that you say something. The babies are fine by the way. I know that's the first question you wanted to ask me, but you were afraid of upsetting me if they weren't."

A huge sigh escaped Harvey's lips. He physically released a breath that he had not been aware that he was holding. He saw Donna smile when his shoulders relaxed. He kissed her hand gripping it tightly.

"Harvey, it's ok. You can let go a little. I'm not going anywhere," Donna said with raised eyebrows.

Harvey held her hand. It was her left hand and then he realized that her wedding ring must have been hurting her hand being squeezed so fiercely. With Harvey's left hand, he stroked her hair from her forehead. Donna smiled, closed her eyes, and trapped his hand between her cheek and the pillow by snuggling into it.

"Hey.." Harvey whispered leaning closer.

"Hey.." Donna whispered back wanting him to kiss her.

So, he did kiss her; and Harvey's lips never wanted to leave her soft responsive mouth. He sighed against her mouth and broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Donna…" he said with a hitch in his voice. He almost cried seeing her like this.

"I know, Harvey. I'm good. I was just resting waiting for other tests to come back."

"What happened?"

"Oh, silly me. I had been talking to Charlotte on the phone, and I got out of the car to pick up some food for our little gathering tonight when out of nowhere I stepped into oncoming traffic. You'd think since I lived most of my adult life in New York City that I would not do something stupid like not looking both ways before I cross the street," Donna finished hurriedly. She was being sarcastic intentionally so as to interrupt Harvey before he could say anything. Donna was sure either a lecture or some emotionally revealing statement would be forthcoming from him and she was not sure she wanted to hear it. Funny, once all she wanted was to hear words of love and feeling from this man and now since he was so generous all the time another emotion filled statement would break her heart. _I love him so much. I never not want him to think I will not be here for him. I would never abandon you, Harvey._

Just then the curtain was pulled back swiftly and a woman with a surgical cap on her head wearing a white coat carrying a file stepped up to Harvey.

"Dr. Strahan, you're Mr. Specter, I presume?" Dr. Lori Strahan greeted as she held out her hand to shake Harvey's

Dr. Strahan was a tall, blonde, buxom woman with a loud voice and an unmistakable presence.

"Yes. I'm Donna's husband," he said shaking her hand back. He still looked anxious even though he was a little calmer now that he talked with Donna.

"I just got the test results back. You, Mrs. Specter, are a little anemic so I am putting you on additional prenatal vitamins."

"What about the babies?" Donna asked trying to sit up on the bed.

"They are good. However, are you suffering from some contractions off and on?"

"Yes, but I thought they were just Braxton-Hicks. They do eventually stop," Donna said. Harvey gripped her hand a little tighter knowing how scared she was of miscarrying.

"They are. However, your cervix has become a bit weak and we don't want to have you go into premature labor which is what can happen with twins. I want to get an ultrasound of the twins while you're here to confirm they are good. I am going to wheel you up to Obstetrics. I may need to keep you overnight for observation."

Donna swallowed hard and looked up at her husband. Harvey had his poker face on. He did not want her to see how worried he had suddenly become.

"Harvey?"

"We will postpone tonight if we have to. Don't worry. One thing at a time. We got this," Harvey said quietly.

The orderlies came in shortly and transported Donna to Obstetrics.

The room was white but had some cheerful pictures of pink and blue bunnies in frames spaced strategically on the wall.

Donna moved from gurney to the reclined chair. As Donna looked down she spotted a few drops of blood left on the sheet of the gurney where she had laid for so long. The drops looked fresh. Dr. Strahan noticed her looking back and then looked herself. She did not say anything, but she and Harvey helped Donna onto the reclined seat. Harvey then looked back and saw the blood on the sheet.

"Donna take it easy. Let's take a look. I think they are fine," Dr. Strahan said as she settled Donna. She spread the jelly on her belly and primed the machine.

"Ooo, that stuff is always so cold," Donna said as she shivered a little. The nurse spread a blanket low over her legs.

"Sorry. Is this your first ultrasound?"

"No, we had one when the doctor in New York confirmed her pregnancy," Harvey said. "I still have the pictures." Harvey smiled sideways looking at Donna.

"Ok, here we go," Dr. Strahan said as she moved the transmitter around on Donna's belly.

"Let's see here's baby #1 looking nice and content. Here its heart is beating. Let me turn up the audio," Dr. Strahan said as she hit a button and the sound of the fetus' heart whooshed throughout the room.

"Strong one, sounds like," Harvey said.

"Yes, it does. Now let's move onto baby #2," Dr. Strahan said.

"Ok, here we go. Look how close #2 is to #1. It looks baby #2 wants to be snobby and not face us. Its back is to us, see?" the doctor said pointing to the screen.

"I don't hear anything," Donna said. "You didn't turn down the sound, right?" Donna started shaking from fear and Donna could feel one of the babies react to that.

The doctor moved the transmitter around to see if they could shake baby #2 into a different position. The baby moved a bit, but one could not tell if that was voluntary or because of the movement baby #1 seemed to be doing. Suddenly another whooshing sound flooded the room.

"Is that?" Harvey asked. Donna had her eyes focused on him since the doctor had been unable to get baby #2 to wake up.

"Yes it is. Baby #2 moved. Here's that heart we hear!" Dr. Strahan said joyously as she pointed to the little baby now squirming and sucking its thumb. Dr. Strahan had seen just about every situation in her 25-year career. However, she always hated having to give expectant parents bad news. Fortunately, it looks like this couple would be spared bad news.

"Babies look fine. By the way, in case you weren't told when the first ultrasound was done. The babies are sharing a womb. You have here a set of identical or almost identical twins as far as I can tell," the doctor said as she wiped the gel off Donna's tummy and then covered her again.

"Now let me take a look at that cervix to make sure it isn't open. I will try to feel it first with my fingers. If the cervix is not torn or anything then your bedrest is just the next two weeks. If you are torn, there are many things I can do to keep it from opening prematurely. You may need to be on bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy or up to 38-39 weeks which is about the best time to have the babies be born if necessary."

"The blood you see may not have come out of that part of you, Donna. You did have other areas from which you were bleeding I noticed."

"Where else could Donna be bleeding?" Harvey asked the doctor. He hated to think his wife had been hurt in any way.

"Her back has had some lacerations, Mr. Specter," the doctor said as she had maneuvered Donna's legs into the stirrups. Quickly, Dr. Strahan tried to manipulate the cervix with her fingers. She turned away and inserted a speculum.

"I apologize. Usually we don't do this until late pregnancy to see how far dilation is, but in this case since you were bleeding it is necessary."

The doctor looked and then felt Donna's cervix again. After a few minutes, the speculum was removed, and Dr. Strahan removed her gloves.

"We're done. You can get comfortable again," Dr. Strahan advised as she patted Donna's foot.

"Well, what's it going to be?"

"The babies are fine. Your cervix is not torn or open. However, I'm going to talk to the other attending and get our notes together and get you out of here. First, though, I'm going to have two orderlies take you back downstairs. I will give you time to get yourself together before I have them come in."

"Thank you, Doctor," Donna and Harvey said.

"You're welcome. I hope I'm on duty when your babies are born."

"Donna," Harvey said as he was guiding her into their front door. She was limping a little as they discovered her foot had been slightly fractured in the accident.

"Yes, Harvey," Donna replied knowing that he was going to lecture her in something that she already was about to do. She was having a bit of difficulty walking on the walking cast they gave her so she allowed Harvey his say.

"I want you to go right to bed. The doctor said two weeks bedrest to be sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Harvey, I'm cruddy. I need a bath or a shower or whatever I can do to get clean. I've been in the street for God's sakes!"

"No problem. I'm more than happy to get you clean," Harvey said with an upraised eyebrow which was always his signal to her that he was flirting.

"Nice try, Mr. Specter…but I don't think we can do that safely yet," Donna quipped back.

"Well, I'll take what I can get, Mrs. Specter," Harvey responded kissing her on the side of her head.

When Donna sat down she noticed the cuckoo clock that Louis and Sheila had bought them for a combination going away/wedding present. It was a beautiful Swiss Chalet complete with shutters which a young blonde woman opened while her brunette beau dressed in traditional Swiss shorts, suspenders, white shirt, and hat climbs up a ladder to the window. Every hour on the hour that woman opened the shutters for her fiancée, but he never quite made it. When Donna spotted the clock, it said 4:50 pm. They had a house full of guests coming in two hours and nothing had been done. Not even one phone call to postpone the party.

"Harvey!" Donna said in her commanding COO voice. "We need to either call everyone or I'm hosting from the bedroom."

"The dinner party! I had forgotten. I had intended calling everyone while you were dressing but I totally forgot!" Harvey said holding his forehead. "Well, I guess we'll have to call them and postpone."

Suddenly Donna's cell sounded. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

"It's Charlotte," Donna said a little disgustedly. Her sister seemed to be a real pain in the ass these days. Donna just wished her sister would crawl back into that hole she had been in for six years. Donna looked at Harvey who had been standing in front of her in indecisiveness as to what to do first. He looked down at her and gestured her to pick up but put it on speaker.

Donna did what she was told.

"Charlotte," Donna said carefully.

_"Donna! Are you all right! All I heard was a screech of brakes before you hung up!"_

"Yes, I had a little accident."

"Charlotte, this is Harvey. Can you do us a favor?"

_"Of course, anything. What can I do?"_

"Donna's accident was a little bit more serious than she made it out to be. We have a house full of guests coming tonight and we need someone to help host along with me as Donna is on bed rest for the next two weeks."

"Harvey!" Donna mouthed with fire in her eyes as she glared at her husband.

"Char-" Donna started and tried to force her way while Harvey mouthed his protest.

_"I'd loved to do it! Can I bring Troy? I don't have a babysitter right now and I don't like him staying by himself just yet."_

"Of course, you can bring him, Charlotte. I haven't seen him for a while. I think he will get along just fine with our friends." Harvey said while he had come to sit down on the couch next to his wife and squeeze her hand.

_"Ok, what time should I be there, and do you need me to pick up the food?"_

"I guess so, Charlotte. Thank you," Donna said warily still glaring at her husband whose hand she released roughly. Donna continued to tell Charlotte where to pick up the food and what time to be here. _I know he means well, but what the hell is he thinking?_

After she hung up the phone, Donna rose and limped herself down the hall to the master bathroom.

"Donna, wait!"

"No, Harvey. I'll be fine. I don't know what the hell you're thinking, which is pretty odd for me, but just let me be. Don't worry. If I need you you'll hear." Donna continued her long journey to the master bath.

Harvey just sat on the couch and watched while his pissed-off wife limped away from him. He knew better than to follow her when she was in that mood. He then called Mike to tell everyone about Donna and that the party was still on.

At the party which was supposed to be a "let's get acquainted" type of party, Donna was fiercely bummed that she was to remain in bed while all the activity happened in the living room. She especially hated it that Harvey had requested Charlotte host.

Donna was not suffering that humiliation at all. This was her home! She was Harvey's wife and knew more about the running of a law firm than, obviously, the four senior partners put together! She also could host a party like no one had ever seen. She would be ok. She would sit on the couch with her feet up, wear her flats, when she went to get up and walk which would be only to the table and the bathroom. Charlotte could serve. Troy could keep the guys company when the females and the males separated or drifted to other parts of the apartment.

Harvey came into the bedroom looking for his wife who should have been in bed and was not pleased to find her dressed in her designer Seraphine floral print maternity dress which was one of the purchases she with which she surprised him. Wearing her dress, the bump was prevalent. He watched her as she hooked her earring onto her ear and checked her hair.

Donna caught his worrisome look in the mirror.

"Don't say it, Harvey. I will be fine. See? I'm wearing my flats and I plan to sit on my ass the entire night and let Charlotte serve. There's no way-" Donna said as she walked toward her husband.

Harvey reached out and took her arms and watched her as she became more and more animated with how mad she thought he would be.

"Donna…Donna," he said stroking her upper arms. Donna stood close to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Harvey, I will be fine. Now is Charlotte and Troy here?"

"No," Harvey said. Then they could hear the door open and shut and people walk through.

"Donna! Harvey!" Charlotte called from the living room.

"Well, she's here now," Donna said and reached up to kiss Harvey who closed his eyes and slowly joined her in the kiss. Her lips were soft, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. When he opened his eyes, Donna was stroking his upper arms. They embraced.

"Uncle Harvey," Troy said as he came in the room. Harvey pulled far enough back in Donna's arms to allow her alone to see him roll his eyes at Troy's addressing him. Donna smirked back at him with a "don't, Harvey, he really likes you" look.

He kissed her one more time leaning in and her hand lingered on his chest until he turned around to face their nephew.

"Hey, Troy, I'm really glad you came here tonight!" Harvey told him as he put his arm around his shoulders and led him from the bedroom.

Donna turned back around to her full-length mirror. She turned to the side and placed her hands on the babies' bump. She turned to the front of the mirror and sighed.

"Here goes nothing…."


	17. Chapter 17

HI Folks! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am muddling my way through writing it. I just want to know that I intend no offense to anyone who lives or is familiar with Seattle. I have never been there so I do not know how sophisticated a place it is. All I do know is that there some great music that comes from that place. So, that being said. Please R & R. Hopefully we are getting to some meaty places soon. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your comments and wishes. Love - Carebearmaxi

Little One

Chapter 17

Donna sat on the couch with her feet up as she was instructed and had planned. She ventured to rise to get Rachel a new drink when Rachel jumped up and scolded.

"Donna, the doctor said bedrest and you're defying her sitting out here. I will get the drinks. By the way, anyone else, Charlotte? Annette? Jill? Tracy?

Charlotte who had only been half attending for the dressing down she received a few minutes previous from her brother-in-law quietly said, "Yes, thank you, Rachel." The other women also gave their answers.

Rachel smiled and tried to quell the tension in the air. Donna's outburst and Charlotte's rebuttal made the air way too thick with unsaid words and bad feeling. You could cut the invisible tension with a knife.

"Annette, how long did Andy work for his other firm before opening this one?" Donna asked trying hard to get comfortable. One of the babies must have been lying oddly. Although they were still small in size there were still two of them in a crowded space.

Annette Forsythe, a petite blonde woman in her mid-30's, said, "Andy worked for about 10 years and then he wanted to work on the pro-bonos and those hardship cases that no one wanted to take. He was absolutely in heaven when he got wind of Mike, Rachel."

Tracy who was also invited with her husband Charles said, "Andy asked me first to go to the new firm. I was his original secretary and I became his exclusive paralegal unofficially."

Rachel smiled at Donna and Donna smiled back. Rachel was asking a silent question with her eyes and Donna sighed and said, "Go ahead and tell them. They probably know already."

"Donna started out as Harvey's secretary when Harvey as an ADA in New York and then…"

"He asked me to follow him to the firm, and I did."

"A decision I can see you probably never regretted," Jill said sneering.

"It's not what you think, Jill," Donna said and then regretted that Rachel had wanted to say anything at all about it.

"I was not implying anything. I'm sorry," Jill said and took a gulp of her martini.

Rachel smiled as she came back to the group of women with the tray full of drinks including a glass of milk for herself and the other pregnant lady.

"Ugh, I am only five months along, but I can't wait until I can drink a martini again," complained Donna as she watched Jill take a long sip of hers.

"I know, but you will be happy for the sacrifice when your babies are healthy," Jill LaRoche said. Jill was trying to make up for the innocent faux pas for which her hostess had taken offense. Jill was Simon's wife, and they loved each other; but Simon had a roving eye and he was always sure to hold it up to his wife that she was not good enough in the looks department. Some would say how could a wife love a husband who did not esteem her or love her for who she was and not what she looked like. Jill asked herself the same question all the time.

"How many children do you have, Jill?" Rachel asked. Rachel felt sorry for Jill because she knew that Simon was such a bad flirt in the office. Donna had told Rachel what happened the day she accompanied Harvey into the office for her COO interview.

"We have four," Jill said and did not elaborate. "They range in age from 16 to 4."

"I have four, too. The youngest is a senior in high school and the oldest just graduated from medical school," Tracy said wanting to share and be a part of the group. She was flattered when Harvey invited her to the gathering. She was just a legal secretary/paralegal and the partners never had invited her to their private affairs for all the many years she had worked for them and knew their lives intimately. However, hearing that Harvey's wife was once his secretary and his everything in the office brought it home to her why she had been invited. She also knew that Rachel was once a paralegal, so it stemmed to reason that Harvey valued loyalty and service to himself and cared enough to show it.

"Donna, did you tell everyone here about your business venture?" Charlotte, slightly inebriated, sat up in her winged chair and swirled the liquor in her glass. After the flurry of conversation, the silence again took precedence and Charlotte could not stand it.

"I don't think anyone wants to hear about that now, Charlotte," Donna said glaring at her sister.

"Oh, come on, Donna. It's a great idea!" Charlotte gulped her martini and began to suck on the olive.

"I'm laying the foundation for a store that sells designer clothing for children," Donna said proudly.

Annette almost choked on her drink and Jill looked back and forth as if the whole idea was one big joke. Tracy smiled. On the whole, she did not care for Annette, nor Simon or his wife but she, Tracy, was finding that she really liked Mike and Rachel and now Harvey and especially, Donna.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked smiling thinly at her other female companions. "I think it's great. I haven't seen anything quite like it here since Mike and I moved from New York over a year ago."

Donna had her head lowered and then sneaked a look to her right where Rachel sat next to her.

Charlotte then spoke her mind.

"What's wrong with it? If anyone knows anything about designer fashions and making a business work, it's my little sister!" Charlotte rose disgustedly and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to rescue Troy from the guys." As she walked by the counter, Charlotte slammed her cup on the edge.

Annette spoke first. "We weren't laughing at you, Donna. We just feel that you're missing the sophistication of Manhattan by trying to manufacture a piece of it."

Jill said, "I wish you luck. Especially if you're planning to do it in the city limits. It's a steep process to get a business started let alone finding the right spot for it."

Donna looked around and said, "Oh, I know you weren't laughing at me because I have a nose for these things. Believe me it won't be an immediate development because I am still working on the business plan and procuring a storefront."

Tracy said raising her glass, "I say: here's to Donna's Designer Duds!". They all rose their glasses and then took a sip.

Conversation had broken out again until Charlie came out of the backroom to retrieve his wife because their middle child in his early twenties had a car accident. They were going to the hospital to pick him up. It seemed he had been in the backseat and had bump his head on the window on impact. Everyone gave them their best wishes, and Rachel fetched them their jackets.

While Jill and Annette made their second round at the food table, Rachel said to Donna, "I hope Charlotte is ok. She really was a big help."

Donna said, "Yes, I felt bad when Harvey let her have it."

"He's very worried about you and he took it out on her," Rachel said. "I remember when Harvey would do that to Louis."

Donna smiled. "I have to admit, though. Louis did do some real petty shit to Harvey at the beginning."

"Yes, Louis, knew how to get under your skin."

Annette and Jill were wondering who they were talking about, so Rachel and Donna filled them in about Louis, Sheila and new baby girl, Lucy, who was growing by the minute.

Meanwhile, Charlotte ventured into the gameroom/office/guest room and found all the men staring at the PS4 NBA Basketball game being played by Troy and Simon.

"I hate to break this up, but, Troy, we have to leave now."

"Mum, I'm winning. If I can finish one more playoff game I would have beat every one of these gentlemen in the room!" Troy could not help but brag.

"I want to go now!"

Harvey stood up from the chair on which he had been sitting.

"Look, Charlotte, you go on. I can bring him back when he's finished," Harvey tried to negotiate with his sister-in-law. He noticed the look on her face was steely.

"You know, Harvey, you have a nerve saying that after the dressing down you gave me about an hour ago. Telling me it was my fault that Donna was in the accident! No, that's ok. I don't want Troy to have any more bad influences." With this Charlotte ripped the controller from Troy's hand and dragged him into the living room to get his coat and say his goodbyes.

"Charlotte!" Harvey called feeling really bad now. He knew he was going to have discuss this whole blow up with Donna. She had not taken his side and he knew that Donna was right. It was not anyone's fault. It was an accident at that.

Donna had tried to rise again to say her goodbyes, but Charlotte preempted her with her hand making a stop sign.

"Stop! Save it! Come on Troy!"

Then she stormed out dragging Troy by the hand behind her.

After everyone had gone, Donna was finally allowed on her feet and started to put away some of the odds and ends. Rachel and Jill had done much of the cleaning, so Donna could rest.

"You know Rachel and Jill, didn't have to clean up. I would have done it," Harvey said.

"Yeah, I know. It helped distill the tension in the air. It was not too pleasant out here after you and I ganged up on Charlotte," Donna said. "If it hadn't been for Tracy coming to the rescue, I am sure the party would have ended earlier."

Harvey leaned on one side of the kitchen counter and Donna leaned on the other. Donna had her chin resting on her hand, and Harvey leaned on his crossed arms on the counter top. They were both eye-to-eye.

"I tried to apologize before she dragged Troy out of the bedroom, but she was not having any of it."

Donna said, "No you didn't. I'm sure you tried, Harvey, by offering to bring Troy back home when he was finished playing; but Charlotte is very stubborn. I have to admit you did go a little too far. Did Troy say anything?"

Harvey shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just kept very stoic and continued to beat all our asses as the Chicago Bulls."

"Let me guess: you let him be Michael Jordan," Donna said taking her hand from her chin and laughing.

Harvey smiled. "Yeah, I did. I never thought I would break my own rule."

Donna threw her head back and continued to laugh as she limped her way to their bedroom. She put her hand to the back of her back and then holding her belly she sat down on the bed.

Harvey had followed her with his own smile wide and as infectious as a bright sunny morning. Donna seemed to have forgiven him for his outburst at her as well.

"You know if I am this uncomfortable at 5 months you're in for it in by the time I get to nine," Donna said brushing her long red tresses away from her face. Harvey was smiling and as he looked at her one might have thought she was in her late twenties. Her face was already taking on a plumpness and when she smiled her eyes sparkled. Her skin was always pale and porcelain with those loveable freckles but now it was almost translucent with barely a brush of the freckles appearing.

Harvey escaped for a moment and ventured into the master bath. He started the water in the sunken tub. This was one of the selling points for them. Harvey's penthouse in Manhattan only had a wide shower and regular tub, but their new place had a sunken tub with sauna jets for those days when their long days took it out on their bodies. Harvey thought it would be nice for Donna to soak in the tub.

"Donna, how about a bath with me?" Harvey said as he came across the room. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top where a peak of his chest muscles could be scene. The sleeves were rolled up and he was drying his hands on a towel he had retrieved from the sink rack.

Harvey walked toward Donna and kneeled in front of her where she was sitting on the bed. She had not moved and was still rubbing her back. The water continued to pour into the tub noisily filling the tub with Donna's lavender bath salts which Harvey had sprinkled in there to entice her.

"Harvey, the doctor told me no baths until we know the babies are safe. However, there's no rule that I can't at least put my feet in the water and sit on the side."

"Donna," Harvey said looking up at her. "She said it was ok if you didn't soak too long. I promise I will have you out of there in 15 minutes flat. See?" He rose from his position and grabbed his phone and set the timer to 15 minutes.

Donna laughed and then nodded emphasizing Harvey's sweet gesture for her and the babies' safety.

"You really want me in the tub with you that badly?"

"Yes, I can't go in there alone now. I put your lavender bath salts in there. I can't be the only one coming out smelling like a flower!" Harvey reasoned.

Donna was giggling far too much and still holding her bump fell back onto the bed. She rose again and put her hand to her mouth. She stopped giggling when she saw that cute little pout and tilt of his head when he wanted his way. One eyebrow was raised. Donna had come to call it his "Donna" eyebrow because she only noticed it raised when he spoke or flirted with her.

"Donna, please?" Harvey said kneeling again and taking her hand.

She stopped laughing and touched his cheek. "Ok, if it means that much to you, but 15 minutes and 15 minutes only!"

Harvey kissed her and helped her limp her way to the bathroom.

Suddenly, Donna's desire for her husband overcame the levity of the moment. When they arrived in the bathroom, the scent of mild lavender seduced the atmosphere into one of love and desire.

Pulling him close to her and seeing that he was starting to do things himself decided things were to go a different way.

"Harvey," Donna whispered. "Let me finish undressing you." She took her deft hands and finished unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He did not fight her but let her do what she wanted. He missed her touch. Feather soft yet fiery, Donna's fingers lit little flames as she touched him with every unbuttoning. He rested his hands on her hips and massaged them as he watched her pull at his shirt untucking it from inside his trousers.

Donna kissed him softly on the lips. Her lips feather soft on his like her fingers. "I've missed you," she whispered and kissed him where his neck and shoulder join and Donna was gratified when he put his arms around her and leaned into it. She felt him quiver against her and she could feel his heart beating against her chest. His T-shirt was next, and Donna smoothed it over his head while their foreheads met, and their eyes looked into each other's souls

Harvey removed his own trousers and then gently turned Donna around unzipping her dress slowly and savoring the feel of her translucent moist skin under his fingertips. He noticed a shiver down her spine as she sucked in a ragged breath. He held her beautiful red mane in his hands and noticed the thickness of it. He rubbed his cheek with a few strands loving the softness and the scent of strawberry that was still left from washing her hair earlier.

She slid out of her dress and undid her bra and lost her panties and then stood in front of him, naked. He thought her beautiful always but now with her full breasts, darkening nipples, and her little swelled belly where she carried their children conceived in their love he thought her the most beautiful Madonna. She was plumping like a Botticelli painting's heroine. He smiled.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He whispered and turned her around, his front to her back, so he could place his arms around her naked belly.

Donna wiped away a tear that he could not see which fell on her cheek at his words. "I'm beautiful?" She asked hoping he would confirm it.

"Oh my God, yes!" He turned her around and held her as tight as he dared as he kissed her. He could feel her hands come to rest, seemingly, on her favorite spot. Donna cradled his head as he moved to her long neck.

He smiled as he tenderly held her into his arms. Sometimes he could not believe his luck. He knew for years she was the only one for him but the knowledge that he should have realized that he was the only one for her sometimes took his breath away.

"Can I pin up your hair?" He whispered. Donna thrilled that Harvey desired to treat her so tenderly and so preciously like she was a jewel nodded and handed him her two hair clips she always used when not needing to wash her hair. She had grabbed them on their way to the bathroom knowing she need not wash her hair again for a day or two. Donna's hairclips were silver and small and always allowed some strands to hang down curling in the heated moist air that emanated from the tub.

"There," Harvey whispered and kissed her again. He took her hand and guided her to the sunken tub. Harvey sat first. His lower half still showing how he wanted Donna. He stood hard and erect. Smiling seriously, he then guided Donna to sit between his legs where his knees encompassed her one on each side.

"Harvey, I feel you want me. It's stabbing me in the back, but I can't do that now."

"I know, Donna. I would never endanger our babies. Just rest here like this." Donna sat more comfortably against him, and his hands joined hers where they rested on her belly. He rubbed the bump gently hoping to get a reaction, and Donna could feel his wide smile as his face rested in her hair.

Then Donna took his hands and guided them to her breasts where Harvey gladly played with her nipples and massaged her breasts in round circles.

"Mmm…" Donna said as she started to sink further into the water. Before she could swim away from him, she turned and gave him the most seductive look with shining green eyes and an upturned lip.

"What can Donna do for you…or should I say….to you?" Donna whispered in his ear.

Harvey answered her by kissing her deeply and letting her do exactly what she wanted.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, while Harvey lay with his arm surrounding Donna and his head nestled in his favorite spot on her shoulder, he was awakened by his thoughts of his behavior to his sister-in-law earlier in the evening.

_"So, how can I help? I have the food all laid out and the wine is in the cooler along with a few milk packs for Rachel and Donna…" Charlotte said eagerly and willing to help. _

_ "Charlotte, I would like it if you would just help serve and not say anything to anybody about how Donna wound up with her limp and why she's on bedrest."_

_ "I know. Sometimes she can get sensitive when people tease her…." _

_ "No, I meant whatever you two were talking about earlier today when she got hit by the car just don't bring it up. Especially not in front of company."_

_ Charlotte shrugged feeling a big indignant said, "No, of course not, Harvey."_

_ That was fine until later when Donna almost fell going to the kitchen resulting in everyone being sure Donna sat down or coercing her into bed on which the doctor had insisted. _

_ "Damn it, Charlotte! I need you to help look after her. You know how she is!" Harvey had hurled at Charlotte who was doing her best to keep the drinks cool and the food hot._

_ "Harvey!" Donna had hurled at him. Then she turned to Charlotte and said, "It's ok, Charlotte. I really didn't want to bother you, but Harvey really thought I could use your help."_

_ "Well, am I not being helpful?"_

_ "Of course, you are!" Donna said reaching out rubbing her sister's upper arm._

_ "Donna, get back on the sofa or go to bed!" Harvey commanded Donna._

_ Donna then turned around and glared at him. "Excuse me, but I'm your wife not a lackey. I will go back to-"_

_ "You know, Harvey, forget this shit! I thought we were really friends, but I know you blame me for Donna having to be careful. Got news for you, buddy. She miscarried once and it wasn't anything to do with her talking to me on the phone while she didn't watch where she was going!"_

_ "I know that Charlotte. Why do you think I'm worried? I don't want anything to happen to Donna or my children, this time!"_

_ "So, it was Harvey's baby you lost, wasn't it?"_

_ "That doesn't matter now, Charlotte. Just serve and I promise I won't lift so much as a finger if you help me!" Donna whispered vehemently._

Donna had been as good as her word until he found her in the kitchen just washing the counter later in the evening after their guests had left.

"I need to apologize to your sister," Harvey said.

"Yeah, we both do," Donna responded sleepily.

The next morning before Harvey left for the office he presented his wife with breakfast in bed. When her morning sickness dissipated, Donna's appetite soared. So, in recompense for last night and the pressure he had exerted on her, he bore a large breakfast tray replete with a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage patties, wheat toast with melted butter pouring down the piled slices. Donna reached for a slice of toast before Harvey sat the tray in her lap.

"Now, Tracy volunteered to come and take this away in about an hour."

"Harvey, how did you get Tracy to volunteer?"

"You know I have a way with women," Harvey said smugly patting himself on the shoulder.

Donna rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee from the cup on the tray. He also had the pot on the tray and Donna's favorite coffee fixings as well.

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe you remembered all my favorites."

"You didn't think I paid attention all those years that we had breakfast together and you brought me coffee. I'm observant just as you. I just don't have your mystical empathic powers," Harvey joked and rose from the bed.

"Now your phone and your notebooks are on the bedside table. Your computer is sitting next to you. I tried to think of everything you would want to do while you're stuck in bed. Remember only go to the bathroom and back!" Harvey finished with a raised forefinger.

"I have to go or I'm going to be late," Harvey said bending to kiss her goodbye.

"Thank you, Harvey. This was so sweet of you."

"Yeah, that's me. Sweet," Harvey said kissing her one more time and then he left.

"I'm so sorry, Donna," Tracy said as she came and swept the breakfast tray away.

Donna called out to her, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I had to leave while it seemed Jill and Annette were ganging up on you," Tracy said as she came back and sat on the bed and talked with Donna.

"Oh that! I don't care if they were. I've had disappointments before and I have also lost a business before, so those two women don't scare me," Donna said smiling and placing a comforting hand on Tracy's arm.

In the short time that she had come to know Tracy, it seemed to Donna that she was more of a sister than Charlotte had ever been. It must have been that Tracy and she were kindred spirits. Both had lived to serve others for the most part.

"Harvey thinks the world of you since he came here to work," Donna mentioned.

"Oh, why is that?" Tracy asked.

"I know he never says too much to anyone. There are only a few people he really opens up to you and back a long time ago it was just me. I had to draw it out of him and draw him a picture before he would say anything. He's very different now. I guess, though, he still feels odd stating his feelings to near strangers."

"I was very flattered when he asked me to the party last night," Tracy said. "I had him pegged wrong. I thought he was just another arrogant partner who would want to take advantage of me."

"Why? Is that what Mike and Rachel have done?" Donna asked surprised because she knew Mike and Rachel inside out.

"No. They always treat me as an equal. No, it's more the other partners. The ones I've known since I started at the other firm."

"I know Harvey thinks the world of you. I also appreciate you volunteering to help me out. I just have to be here a couple of weeks and then the doctor said I should be ok to go about my business."

"It's no problem at all, Donna. I'm so glad Harvey and you moved here."

Two days later, Donna had unexpected visitors appear at her door. She was not allowed out of bed, so apparently Harvey had seen them ahead of time and had given them his key. She was going to have to do something about that. Although stuck in bed, Donna did have things to do which meant she did not need a mother hen constantly checking on her and driving her insane. She knew that Harvey was trying to help, but she was needing to find a way to tell him that maybe Tracy coming over a couple of hours every day was too much.

"Ta da!"

Donna sat up straighter, "Louis!"

"…and Sheila and look who's here to see her Godmother!" Louis sang.

"Lucy!" Donna was speechless. She reached out to take the chubby dark haired five-month-old from Sheila. Donna squeezed Lucy and could not get enough of her chubby cheeks. She thanked Sheila and sat Lucy on her lap, and then Donna was engulfed.


	18. Chapter 18

**HI Folks! Here's a little long update. I agonized and wanted to get this chapter just right. You'll see why. Thank you every one who follows, reads and review. I hope you are still hanging on with this. I've got a few surprises up my sleeve. Please R &R...Love, Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 18

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked bouncing little Lucy and smiling and watching her react with baby smiles and giggles. Little Lucy, she noticed not for the first time, was all Louis all big eyes and a big smile with dark hair and dark eyes. She had the sweetest dimples when she laughed.

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and Sheila came and took a seat on Harvey's side of the bed. Sheila had a clean cloth diaper in her hand and caught some of the drool escaping from Lucy's little baby mouth.

"Teething," Sheila said. "She drools like a Bassett Hound. You'll see when you have your two."

"She's so big and beautiful and cuddly," Donna said in a high voice while she cuddled Lucy who seem to really respond as if she missed her Aunt Donna. "I'm so happy to see you," Donna remarked still in her high voice as she focused on the baby. Then directing her gaze at Louis and Sheila, "How? Why?"

Louis took his daughter from Donna and held her and then took Donna's hand.

"Harvey called us and told us about your accident and that you're on bedrest for a couple of weeks and needed help. He also said you could use a visit from your Goddaughter."

Louis bent forward and kissed Donna on the cheek. Sheila smiled as she watched Donna and Louis' interaction.

"Now, we're here at your disposal and all we ask is that you feed Lucy a bottle every now and then or just play with her," Sheila said. "By the way, Harvey said he'll be home on time tonight. We're staying at my sister's house not too far away from here."

"I didn't know your sister lived in Washington?"

"Yes, she moved from LA a few months ago. She's in a new position at a new company. Now you keep Lucy and Louis occupied. I will get Lucy's lunch ready and fix something for you two. Everything in the refrigerator?"

"Sheila…" Donna started to protest.

"Nonsense! Now I'll be right back. Louis, don't let her get out of that bed unless she has to pee." Sheila hurried out of the bedroom on her way to the kitchen.

"Wow! I knew Sheila was forceful, but I just feel like my mother was here," Donna said.

"Yeah, she keeps it all together. Just like you," Louis said." We miss you and Harvey at the firm."

"Is everything ok?" Donna asked holding Lucy's hand and putting it to her mouth and pretending to bite it as Lucy would giggle and wave her hand up and down for Donna to catch it all over again.

"Yes, everything is fine. Nobody is, for once, trying to poach clients or take over or anything. Of course, there is Samantha who does a lot of strong arming to hold us together just like Harvey used to do. Samantha and everyone send you and Harvey their love and say we all miss you."

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Now, from what I understand, you do need some rest. So, I will take my little love here," Louis said looking at his daughter and then giving her a little kiss. "I will check on lunch and you will take a nap."

"Thanks, Louis." Donna said. She rubbed her belly, smiled, and relaxed and fell asleep.

About an hour later, Sheila came in with a tray full of lunch food. Donna had been dozing as she could hear all the fuss in the kitchen as Louis was feeding Lucy her lunch. Donna's appetite had been waning because the last three days since she had been on full bedrest her stomach was more than full.

"Sheila…I really can't eat anymore," Donna complained cheerfully laughing. "I'm going to burst."

"Nonsense you have two babies to feed and you need to keep up your strength. Now just take your time. Louis putting Lucy down for a nap."

"She's a good baby?" Donna asked.

"She's an angel. She sleeps through the night. She eats all her food. She's growing so big. She's spoiled. Everyone adores her," Sheila said with pride.

"You love being a mom, don't you?"

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't want to be for such a long time. Now I wish I could have had at least one more, but that's ok. We have her." Sheila's expression went from happy to sad in a quick two minutes.

"Is that an official opinion or yours?" Donna asked picking at her carrot sticks.

"Official. The doctor told me because of my age and the complications with Lucy's birth that I shouldn't have any more children. He doubts it will happen again anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Sheila. I know how Louis loves children."

"He's a good father. Harvey will be, too. Never thought I would hear myself say that, but I know he will. He loves you so, so much," Sheila said.

After a minute, Sheila said, "Now there is one big thing lacking around here considering that your babies will be here in a few months."

Donna looked around and said, "Yes, I know. We don't have a nursery yet. Everything has been so fast and furious that Harvey and I have hardly had time to breathe before he had to start at the new firm." Donna waited a minute and then went on.

"Rachel has been trying to help between her work and her own pregnancy, but as you can tell it's getting behind me," Donna remarked.

"I can help you. Is this the room your planning for the nursery?" Sheila asked leaving the bedroom and pointing to the room next door which was the guest room/office/game room.

"No, the one on the other side of you. It's much bigger," Donna said while Sheila opened the door to the room across from the game room.

"Oh, Donna, it's beautiful!"

The planned nursery room was 10' wide by 12' long. Donna and Harvey's bedroom was only a foot wider and not as long because of the master bath and walk-in closet. The closet in the nursery was huge as well and could fit another baby if another child happened to come to them before they moved to a house.

"Yes, we thought so, too."

Donna got out of bed and padded to her desk and pulled out her notebooks. The one titled "Wedding" was pretty filled to the brim since Donna had begun work on that. The only thing she had to agree on was a specific date. The notebook titled "Babies" was not quite as filled. She had started a new notebook and it was titled "Donna's Designer Duds" using the name that Tracy had given her business. That one was filled with notes and a business plan and clippings from the internet. _I really must get back to this one if I am to get this store up and running soon._ Because of her pregnancy complication, Donna was thinking of starting her company as an online business. Then, if the business grew large enough she could always change it to a brick-and-mortar once there was a little interest and a little profit. Donna still had to confer with design houses and/or private designers to begin working on stock for her business.

Donna grabbed the notebook titled "Babies" and padded her way back to bed before Sheila returned to Donna's bedroom.

"Where's Louis?" Donna asked noticing that he had not ventured in to see what Sheila and she were talking about.

"He's napping with Lucy. He likes to do that so I can nap later if I have to. What this?" Sheila asked as she saw Donna's somewhat stuffed notebook with the "Babies" written on the front.

"This is my planning notebook for the babies and the nursery and everything we may need. I haven't wanted to spend too much time with it in the event I miscarried or something bad happened to them," Donna said a little uncomfortably sad.

"You look wonderful. Are the babies kicking?" Sheila asked placing her hand on Donna's belly.

"Oh, there's one of them," Sheila said as Donna smiled because she had felt it, too, from the inside. "Do you know what the sex of the babies are?"

"All we know is that they are identical or close to identical as possible. We swore Dr. Strahan to secrecy."

"Ok, so what theme were you thinking for the nursery."

"Well, Harvey wanted to go with sports whether they are boys or girls. I thought maybe Mother Goose or Music. Music would fit either boys or girls. I wish Harvey's mom was alive."

"Harvey's mom. She was an artist, right?"

"Yes, she would have loved to design murals and pick nursery furniture."

"What about your mom?"

"Art is not her forte. She and my dad are so excited. If it wasn't for a deal that my dad is working on, I think they would have stayed longer during the holidays."

Just then Louis ventured in with Lucy who had just woken from her nap. Louis was rubbing his eyes as well.

"Have a nice nap, baby," Sheila said as she kissed Lucy in Louis' arms.

"Yes, I did, baby," Louis teased smiling and kissed Sheila. Lucy went to her mother as she watched Donna pick up her food strewn lunch tray. Donna was too fast for Sheila's admonishment.

"Donna, where are you going?" Sheila asked.

"Louis get the tray from Donna before she hurts herself," Sheila said as Donna stood up and managed and watched Louis' reaction when he looked at her.

"Donna!" Louis said as he took the tray from her.

"Look at you!" Louis said as Donna stood up to her full height dressed in her silk pajamas. "You are perfectly blooming!"

Donna looked down and saw her bump and then she realized that was what Louis was talking about.

"Louis, I'm not blooming. I'm pregnant with twins," Donna said playing it off like it was nothing handing him the tray.

"Can I feel your bump?" Louis asked.

"Louis!" Donna protested as Louis hand got closer to her.

Then with smirk on her face, she said, "Ok, go ahead."

"Louis, why do you have your hand on Donna's belly?" Harvey said as he had suddenly come into the bedroom to check on Donna.

"It's ok, Harvey. I said he could," Donna said surprised as she eyed her husband coming through the bedroom door.

Harvey gave Donna a funny look as if to say, "_no one touches my wife's belly but me"._

Donna responded to Harvey's odd look with one of her own that said _"It's ok. It's Louis after all"._

"So, exhilarating. Harvey, have you felt Donna's belly yet?" Louis asked.

Feeling awkward Harvey said, "Yes, Louis, I have. Now if you don't mind, could I have my wife alone for a minute?"

"Of course, we were just leaving," Sheila said. "It's good to see you, Harvey."

"It's good to see you, too, Sheila," Harvey said giving Sheila a little hug and giving Lucy a little kiss on the cheek.

Louis came over and shook Harvey's hand and then Louis enclosed Harvey in one of his notorious, bone crushing bear hugs.

"It's good to see you Harvey," Louis said.

Harvey's eyes rolled. "It's good to see you too, buddy." Harvey then smiled.

As they began to leave the bedroom, Harvey called out.

"Don't go anywhere just yet. Mike and Rachel are coming over and want to take you to dinner," Harvey said.

"What do we do with Lucy?" Louis asked.

Donna looked at Harvey for guidance and from the cue in his look back to her, Donna knew instinctively what to say.

"I'm sure you're taking her with you. If I know Rachel she hasn't seen Lucy yet, and she will be probably not want to go anywhere without her. I'm sorry we won't be able to go."

"Nonsense, why don't we just have dinner here?" Louis asked.

Harvey loved Louis but sometimes he just did not catch on too quickly.

"No, really, Louis. Mike and Rachel understand, and they really want to catch up with you. It's ok. We have tomorrow night or the next night. You're not leaving…" Harvey trailed.

"…anytime soon," Louis picked up. "Ok, kids, you have a nice evening. We'll be back tomorrow," Louis said kissing Donna on the cheek and bro-hugging Harvey before he, Sheila, and baby Lucy waited in the living room for Mike and Rachel to pick up he and his little family.

After Mike had come and retrieved the them, Donna asked, "Harvey, why did you call the Litts here? Then want them to spend time with Rachel and Mike? It seems rather a rude thing to do." While she plagued him with this question, Harvey motioned Donna back into bed. He cleared her computer away from his side of the bed, moved her notebooks which seemed to have been growing since she had to be on bedrest for the last few days, and then lay down. Donna reached over and loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt to make him more comfortable. Harvey smiled and kissed her as she continued to undo his dressing for the day.

"It's not," Harvey said looking Donna in the eye as they lay side by side on their bed. Donna was turned toward Harvey and he could not help but focus on her bump. He slid down the bed a little, and Donna turned onto her back. Harvey then pulled her tank top up a little to expose her skin. He placed a couple of kisses on her bump and talking to her bump said, "Hi girls, Daddy here."

Donna laughed so hard. She had never seen Harvey act so silly in all the time she had known him. She stroked his hair and smiled at his joyous upturned face. She hoped she would never not be surprised by him.

"Hey, hotshot, how do you know these lovely twins of ours are girls?"

"A father's instinct," Harvey said stroking Donna's hair. He smiled as she laughed at that remark.

"I don't think fathers have instincts until after they hold their babies," Donna said laughingly with a smile.

"Well, Harvey Specter is a different daddy," Harvey smirked to her.

Harvey's arms clasped her around the waist. Donna's silk clad legs opened to accommodate Harvey holder her closer.

"We'll see…daddy," Donna then kissed him deeply. She wanted him so badly. They had not made love since she was put on bedrest. The doctor had forbade it until any bleeding or further weakening of Donna's cervix was behind them.

"You know this would be much more comfortable if I wasn't wearing my work clothes", Harvey said kissing Donna.

She responded by pulling on his shirt and saying, "You're right, but you are not getting out of explaining to me why the Litts are here and then you throw them out the minute you get home."

Harvey tilted his head and then tried to placate her with the comment that he just wanted to be with her right then. He did not want to have to put up with anybody else's company just hers.

"You have a complicated case, and someone wants to join you on it, don't they? Let me guess- Simon. The new Louis," Donna said softly looking into Harvey's eyes.

"I love it when you do that," he said kissing her deeply. She then motioned for him to move beside her and get comfortable.

"Ok, I am fit enough to fix you a drink and then I'm coming back and you can tell me all about it. Also, you are going to tell me how and why Louis and Sheila are here in the first place. Don't go anywhere except to get changed. Got it?" Donna softly said kissing her husband while he finished removing his armor.

As Donna came back with Harvey's drink, she noticed he was sitting on the bed still dressed in his work clothes going through her notebooks.

"Harvey, what are you doing? Haven't I told you that those are private?"

Harvey looked up as he was flipping a page and asked, "Second wedding in Tuscany, Italy, in October?"

"Yes, I contacted MaryBeth and everything is arranged except for the exact date in October. I told her that I would need to ask you first. So, let's get a date soon, shall we?" Donna said placing his drink on her nightstand. She sat down next to him closing her robe over her belly.

"Yes, before you ask, I have made preliminary arrangements for two three-month-old babies. My mother will be more than happy to care for them during our honeymoon night or she even offered to take them back to the States with her the day after the ceremony."

Harvey found that rather amusing knowing that Donna felt as he did that their babies were not going anywhere without them for more than a day.

"No, I know. I nixed it. I gratefully declined mom's offer and said, one night would be fine. Because I want to enjoy our babies," Donna said.

"We might change our minds by the time October comes," Harvey said.

Donna tilted her head and said, "Really, Harvey?"

Harvey took a gulp of his drink and then patted Donna's knee. He shrugged and turned around, "Well? Maybe? Who knows?"

Donna continued to scowl at him and then with his last motion he pushed her legs back in the bed.

"You only have a couple of days and then, I promise, we can all go somewhere together," Harvey said.

A couple of more days stuck in her bed and then Harvey was as good as his word. He had previously made reservations at the swankiest restaurant in Seattle. Donna was sure that Harvey consulted Rachel who being a foodie and a resident two years longer than they would definitely know good cuisine and atmosphere better than Harvey.

"What's this place called?" Donna asked as she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She had chosen a new silk burgundy wrap dress with long sleeves, a V-neck, and an asymmetrical hem which went from above her right knee and then ended at her left ankle.

Harvey came up behind her in a dark suit jacket and dark blue shirt without a tie which was a highly unusual look for him, but one that Donna really liked. She eyed him in the mirror behind her while he straightened his shirt sleeves. He bent his head toward her, his lips not far from her cheek.

"It's called Bis on Main, and Rachel tells me we will all like the food there," Harvey said as he fingered the large bow of the wrap tie on the front of Donna's dress. Donna lost her breath while she allowed him to undo the tie which was the only thing holding the dress around Donna's body.

"Harvey, we don't have time. We'll be late," Donna whispered running her hand down Harvey's arm as it followed untying her dress.

"No, we won't. Mike and Rachel are picking up the Litts first and driving them to Sheila's sister's to drop off the baby," Harvey whispered in her ear.

"Look how beautiful you are," Harvey whispered breathlessly and soft.

Donna had her head lowered because she had a hard time watching Harvey fondle her in her condition. She let the beautiful burgundy silk fall from her shoulders revealing her lacy black bra which was barely containing her full breasts and her small black bikini panties. Harvey removed her bra and let her burgeoning breasts fall free on her bump. He took one in each hand and then slid his arms around her bump and lavished in feel of them on his arms. He savored in the sensations of having her in his arms as he gazed at her beautiful expectant body. Harvey maneuvered his nose into her hair and breathed her in. Donna shivered as she opened her eyes and watched as Harvey hooked one finger on the side of her panty and lowered it. Pulling them down, she stepped out of them when they reached the tops of her feet.

Donna was not looking in the mirror her focus on Harvey's hand running up her body and her hand joining his, so he whispered to her, "Look at yourself, Donna, please?"

Donna looked at herself and saw Harvey's hands now holding her breasts. She placed her hands over his as his fingers started to ply her nipples simultaneously Harvey's lips grazed Donna's freckled shoulder. He moved his chin on top of her shoulder and moved his hands over her bump. He began lightly stroking it high and then round it slowly and softly down over the bump. Harvey could feel the gooseflesh where he touched in his loving of her. Donna started to lower her body as Harvey's long fingers found her slit which they both could still watch, but they also knew that soon it would be hidden by an even rounder larger beautiful baby bump.

"Harvey", Donna whispered as his touch sparked a fire in her. She playfully bit at his ear as his head was bent forward over her shoulder. She placed a hand up to the side of his head and openly moaned as his fingers hit her clitoris which was so sensitive with hormones swelling it with the rush of blood heightening the sensitivity even more. Donna opened her legs even further allowing Harvey's fingers to feel her wetness and readiness for him. Her breasts were still tingling where he had touched. His desire revealed so obviously by his erection felt against her back. He was still imprisoned in his trousers and Donna rubbed her back up and down as she heard Harvey groan and move to undo his trousers.

Donna turned around and kissed him open mouthed her tongue playing with his as they tasted each other again. Donna sighing and Harvey moaning either not disguising any feeling of what each was doing to the other. She helped him off with his jacket as they kissed and savored each other's lips. Harvey on Donna's lower full lip and Donna loved Harvey's upper one. Together their kiss was perfect. Pushing the jacket from him swiftly, Donna shivered has Harvey's unquiet hands roamed and touched every part of her body. She responded the same and kissed his shirt off swiftly. She pushed away Harvey's hands as she wanted to remove his trousers undoing them seemingly desperate need. Pulling his boxers off with his trousers, Donna's eyes opened as Harvey, stepping out of his shed adornments, pulled her closer by one hand. He pulled her closer to the bed. Putting up his finger to pause one moment, he moved the mirror closer so Donna could continue to watch the beauty of how he adored her.

"Come here," he said as he led her to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed in front of the mirror. Just watching her filled him with so much love. She came to him with her breasts swaying a little and their children tucked inside her body giving him the beautiful new naked view of her. She was sensuous in this condition. The lightest touch from him, and she was wildly aroused. His passion for her was constant. He loved feeling her in his arms, touching her soft skin with his mouth, lips, and fingers. Every part of him ached to be touched by her. He loved how she instinctively knew where to touch how to arouse him to ecstasy. It seemed she had never forgotten how to touch him. Making love was always new but yet always the same. Strange but familiar. How well she knew him and his body.

As he looked up at her, he kissed her swollen belly tenderly as she reached down, stroked his hair, and kissed him deeply as she stood straddling his thighs.

"Turn around and look," Harvey said deeply with a swagger.

"Only for you," Donna whispered as she felt blessed by the absolute beatific look on Harvey's face and his wide smile which faded as he reached up to her cup her face and raising a little deeply kissed her mouth. He ran his hands through her hair and held her looking deeply into her green eyes. Donna smiled as she saw so much love reflected in his large brown ones.

Donna liked being adventurous in her lovemaking with Harvey, but in her condition she was a little self-conscious. She lowered her head because she knew what he was asking.

"Yes, you're beautiful…we're beautiful," he said hushing her fears. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Donna bent down, and he kissed her one more time in reassurance that they would love their reflection. He grazed his hand over her slit and felt how she was dripping for him, so he finally quietly turned her around. He guided her to sit on him. She lowered herself onto his painfully hard swelled member and sank down. She cried out with release as she felt the penetration.

She moaned. "Oh…Harvey…" She threw her head back and licked her lips as Harvey moved within her and gently rocked her. Her fragrant red tresses were so long down her back that they brushed Harvey's face and he reveled in the feel of her hair on his face and his head against her back as he gently moved guided the penetration and rhythm. Donna watched as her eyes became heavy lidded seeing and feeling of Harvey within her. She had buried his member and she slid up and down. She was filled with that wonderful building sensation with her coming orgasm. She watched as her whole skin was flush, and Harvey's sweaty muscles glistened as his strength moved the both of them increasing in rhythm. They moved together consistently slow reveling in the feel of he within her; and she loving the friction and heat of him inside her body.

Then right before she was wont to cry out in her release, Harvey teased her and slowed down. Donna had seen enough, and she wanted to watch him come. She decided to take command over her lover; so she rose above him temporarily removing herself from him, hovering enough to tease both her and him said, "I want to see you come." Donna knew she cast a spell over him as his eyes followed her every movement. Harvey buried his head in her breasts and suckled at her nipples. The sensation of his tongue and his teeth as they gently grazed her already sensitized breasts made her want him more. Her ardor increased as she impaled herself with a large sensuous sigh carefully back on his now glistening erect penis.

"God, I love your breasts," Harvey said as he manipulated her nipple with his tongue and then suckled each one. He stroked her back with his fingernails and felt the curvature of her spine and trailed his hands down to her hips and looked up at her. He found her eyes heavy lidded again and knew she was close for the second time. He was totally encased in her now, and she bent back holding onto Harvey's neck as she sucked in a breath at the different feel of Harvey's member deeply within her. Donna felt Harvey pull her back up with their chests close together as was possible with the bump between them and breathe into each other. They kissed again and Donna raked her short beautifully manicured fingernails down Harvey's back exuding a shiver of gooseflesh that Donna could feel on her breasts as she faced him.

Donna then moved her thick red hair to one side and bent to kiss his neck again, noticing a little strawberry mark she must have left there in her ardor. She could feel the strength as he gentle lifted her. His eyes were filled with lust for her and his movements became hurried and swift. "Come on baby…I love you…Harvey," Donna panted as the sensation of him deep within her and the friction in the front as her belly rubbed against Harvey's strong abdomen.

The rush was building again, and Donna did not want to fight it anymore. She moaned in pleasure and Harvey accommodated her by moving her into position as he became hurried feeling his own rush of wanting to release. He was hypnotized by the beauty of her coming ecstasy. He cried out as his release came quickly and fiercely. Feeling his wetness combining with her own wetness, Donna bent her head to him. Her red hair hanging over them as they put their foreheads together. Donna's hand came up to the back of Harvey's head and caressed it. They panted together, breathing each other's air as their racing heartbeats slowed calming each other as the sun had finally broken through for the both of them scorching them in its passionate wake.

Donna smiled as she still held Harvey's head in her hand and her other hand was on his shoulder. She laughed as she reached her own hand around herself grasping Harvey's hand which had been holding her around her bottom and brought it to her belly.

"Feel this," Donna said holding his hand to her belly. Donna knew he could feel the life within her at this glorious moment after making love.

"I don't know what to say," Harvey said with tears in his big beautiful brown eyes and then he smiled up at her all sweaty and flushed after their lovemaking.

He then gave a little laugh. "I feel guilty like they caught us having sex."

Donna laughed back and all Harvey heard was tinkling glass.

"That will probably happen," Donna said bending forward and kissing him again deeply.

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from behind their bedroom door simultaneously with a loud constant rapping on their door. " Yo…lovebirds…some of us are starving!"

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing as they looked at each other noting their state of coitus interruptus…well almost.

"Ok, Mike, we'll be out in a few minutes," Harvey shouted.

To Donna he said softly, "Can't a guy make love with his beautiful, pregnant wife without being interrupted?"

Donna smiled and laughed a little. "Sure, he can, but why does he always pick the times when his wife has just dressed to go out?"

Harvey took in a breath. "Donna, do you know how many times through all those years you sat in front of my office that all I wanted to do was take you and make love to you? God, it was such agony for me. Why did I wait so long?"

Donna held his face in her hands and kissed him. "It no longer matters. We're here now. You always let me know how much I mean to you. Do you know how many times when you came to me agonizing over some horrible situation that all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and hold you?"

"Well, I guess we were both suffering from a big lack of not doing what we really wanted," Harvey said holding her close with his strong warm arms around her back.

Then a knock came again. "Harvey! The reservation was for 8. It's 7:15!"

"Ok, Mike…ok… we're coming!"

Donna then removed herself from Harvey and went into the bathroom to freshen up a little. As she turned to look at him, she said, "You know they can smell it on us."

"What?"

Donna put her hand on her hip and said, "Sex."

"Oh, yeah," Harvey responded pursing his lips.

"I guess I'd better freshen up, too."

He rose with a groan and accompanied Donna into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Folks! I hope this update find you all safe and healthy. Please stay that way! I finally had time to write this update which seems a little longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my new followers. Let me know what you think. Please R&R - Love Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 19

Time was moving on. It was now April. Harvey and Donna were settling in their new roles in Seattle. After her initial two weeks in bed resting after her accident, her pregnancy proceeded smoothly. As for Charlotte, they had not heard anything from her since that drastic dinner party back in late February where she grabbed Troy by the hand and stomped off.

Easter was coming, and although neither she nor Harvey were religious Donna still wanted to reflect the season. She transformed their apartment from a cozy wintry retreat to an airy spring getaway. The patio furniture had been delivered and arranged with a lovely adobe woodburning stove placed off to sidewall to allow Harvey and Donna sitting on their terrace couch snuggling together under a blanket on cooler spring evenings admiring their waterfront view. They spent many evening with Rachel and Mike both husbands stroking their respective wives' baby bumps.

A month ahead of Donna, Rachel was finally succumbing to being uncomfortable. She still went to work every day and planned to until her due date in May. On Good Friday, the quartet sat around laughing, drinking, munching, and making plans about the future.

"So, Simon comes in and orders Harvey off the case," Mike said taking a sip of his beer and a pretzel from the bowl.

"Well, I know how that went," Donna said looking at her husband who gave her a pinched look with his pursed lips.

"I know you know how it went," Harvey said rocking back and forth sucking on his beer looking at the smart look his wife was giving him. His wife reached out put her arm through his bent elbow sitting on his knee.

"He didn't do anything and kept it all inside until he got home," Donna said.

"So, my wonderful wife must have sensed something because she met me at the door in nothing but her silk robe and a glass of scotch," Harvey said as he kissed her and gave her belly a stroke.

"So, of course, I had to wait until he was good and ready to talk about it of which he did for about an hour," Donna said. "We finally ate dinner and then he fell asleep watching Survivor."

Rachel smiled and then made a noise.

"You ok?" Mike asked. He seemed to be on edge the longer that Rachel was pregnant.

"I'm fine, silly, but I think we ought to go home. I'm tired and I have a deposition in the morning," Rachel said.

"Ok, I have to talk to Harvey for a minute," Mike said and politely rose leaving the two expectant best buddies alone.

"Donna," Rachel said sitting up and trying to reach for the last dregs of her cranberry juice.

"What is it, Rachel? You kept giving the guys the heave-ho since we mentioned Harvey not freaking out on Simon," Donna said as she helped Rachel by handing the drink to her. Donna was not having it much easier although a month behind but carrying two babies.

"How far have you come with your Designer Duds Company?"

"Well, I haven't quite got all the legalese in order, but that's because my husband has been a little too busy with all the large pharmaceuticals he's suing," Donna laughed. She sat back and rubbed her belly because she felt one of the babies give her a real kick in the belly.

"Why do you ask?"

Rachel hesitated and looked at her glass of juice before answering.

"Have you ever reconsidered to come be the COO at the firm after you've been on maternity leave for a while?" Rachel asked giving Donna a very earnest look.

Donna took a sip of her ginger ale, licked her lips, and said, "Spill. Why are you asking me? Did something happen at the firm that Harvey isn't telling me?"

"Well, I think he really misses you being there. The other day he had a blow up with Tracy. She's a tough cookie and she gave it right back. Harvey, of course, later apologized, but, Donna, he really needs you."

"Don't be silly. Harvey is Harvey. You know how he is," Donna said looking downwards at her ginger ale.

"That's just it. He's the old Harvey at work way before you even thought of being together. The only difference now is that he can't come to you in the middle of the day or you can't intuit everything like you could when you were there."

"So, you're telling me that my husband can't do his job without me being there to be his crutch?"

"Not his crutch, Donna. His best friend, his assistant…his wife. Let's face it. You were always like that to him before you were married," Rachel said reasonably.

"Rachel, honey, I don't want to come back to the law firm. Harvey is so supportive of me having my own business. One that will really work this time. I know he needs me, of course, he needs me. He knows he can tell me anything at any time. What makes you think he hasn't done that on occasion?"

"Lately, I think he's worried about you here alone."

"I'm not exactly alone here," Donna said patting her pregnant belly. "These two either get me so worn out that all I can do is lie down or they give me so much indigestion I can't relax unless I have chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk…I'll have to try that. I've been drinking plain," Rachel said smiling.

As Mike walked back to the terrace carrying a voluminous file, he looked at the girls and he quietly asked his wife, "Did you ask her?"

"Oh, so both of you are in on this. It must really be serious then," Donna remarked looking at them both.

"What must really be serious?" Harvey said as he joined the other three.

"We'll talk about it later," Donna said trying to rise.

"Well, we will see you out," Donna said putting her arm around Rachel.

"Let me talk to Harvey. I will let you know," she whispered as Rachel hugged her as they came to the door.

"See you Monday, Harvey," Mike said giving Harvey a hug. He then kissed Donna on the cheek and mouthed silently to her "think about it."

Donna responded by nodding.

Nothing was said the rest of the night as Donna and Harvey were too tired to talk. They lay in bed and Donna did her best to get comfortable by laying on her right side. So, she faced Harvey. She watched him sleep. She loved looking at him like this. He lay on his left side facing her, but his eyes were closed. His left hand was tucked under his pillow while his right lay on the mattress between them. Donna knew that even in his sleep he reached for her. Donna would reach out for him.

The other night when they had finally clicked off the lights Donna lay on her back slightly turned toward Harvey. He had gone to sleep almost when his head hit the pillow. His hand lay between them, then, like now. She reached out and placed it on her belly where the children seemed to be having a wrestling match there was so much happening. The minute she lay his hand on her belly the babies calmed. Donna smiled so much her cheeks started to hurt.

On this night, though, she scooted closer to him and stroked his hair. She whispered softly, "Talk to me, Harvey. I'm always here."

She knew he had not heard her so deeply and quickly he had fallen asleep. She hoped he had heard her through his dreams, though. Then she knew he would remember.

A few days later, Donna decided to meet Harvey for a picnic lunch at the office. She was dressed in her best maternity business dress and wore reasonable heels because the stilettos were getting just a little too hard for her to wear. She carried one of her oversized leather bags wherein she had packed the gourmet picnic lunch she had picked up at what was fast becoming one of their favorite bistros.

"Hi Donna!" Tracy greeted as she rose from her desk which was piled high with case files and cluttered with tchotchkes, family pictures, and a large bouquet of yellow daffodils in a large round blue glass vase. Donna stopped momentarily to speak with Tracy. As she did she noticed the card was from Harvey apologizing for being a dick to her.

"I see you got the apology flowers," Donna mentioned as she stood speaking with the frazzled secretary/paralegal.

"Yes, and they are lovely. You didn't really have to do that, though. I know Harvey was having a bad day and was taking it out on me. I've been around," Tracy said.

"How do you know I sent them, and it wasn't his idea?" Donna asked.

"Well, I know it was you because I didn't get these for at least a week, so I know he didn't tell you about the incident and you must have heard by other means."

Donna smiled. "Well, it seems you and I think a lot like. You're right. I chose them and told Harvey to sign the card. However, he did tell me he was very apologetic when they were delivered."

"Yes, he was. He's a good man, Donna."

"The best," Donna said with a huge smile on her face and turned her wedding ring around her finger.

"Speaking of the best, he should be free in about five seconds," Tracy said as she looked at her watch.

"And there he is," Donna said. "Punctual as always."

Harvey walked across to Tracy's desk after taking leave of his new client.

"You need an engagement letter sent pronto," Donna interceded Tracy before she could speak.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harvey asked kissing his wife hello.

"Because you shook the man's hand and you were wearing your "you are going to be so grateful you came to Harvey Specter" look on your face. Am I right?" Donna asked looking back at Tracy standing behind her.

Harvey was ready to deny her superpowers of observation, but he smirked instead looking like he was chewing his lip and said, "Yes, you got me. You still got it and you don't even work here."

"Ah, she knows you better than you know yourself," Tracy said with a wink as she watched Harvey take the heavy valise from his wife and then place an arm around her proceeding into his office.

Donna came in and looked around Harvey's office. Unlike New York she was not as familiar with the characteristics of this room. In Harvey's New York office, there had been a spot in his carpet in the corner near his record shelf that continuously was wet as the window leaked into it when the rain blew in from that direction. No matter how many times she had had the window sealed, she had always noticed a draft and a wet spot when she went to that side of the room. One other intrinsic characteristic was located behind the original shelf that held all of Harvey's albums. Sometime between Jessica moving out and Harvey moving in, one of the contractors must have put his hand through the wall, then spackled it and repainted it. Donna always knew which four albums covered the spot. One way she always knew where to put the albums back after she was done playing them.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked as he placed the large heavy bag on the black soft leather couch.

"Why does something have to be going on for me to bring my husband a picnic lunch at the office? It's such a beautiful day. I thought we could take advantage of the terrace outside downstairs," Donna said taking a seat on the couch. She patted the place next to her.

Harvey closed the door to his office and with a smile on his face sat down next to his pleasantly plump pregnant wife.

"Donna, as much as I want to have our picnic lunch, you know I have a client in about 15 minutes," Harvey said as he looked at his watch.

"No, you don't. Tracy didn't tell you because I wanted to tell you that the client postponed until tomorrow at the same time," Donna said placing her hand on his thigh.

"Donna," Harvey said giving her a look that was not unkind but careful. "You can't play with my clients like you did when you were my assistant. That's not how it's done."

"When have I ever played with your clients?" Donna asked feigning to be appalled at the accusation.

"I know you can still do your Donna-shit with me and I love it when we're home but you don't work with me anymore," Harvey said with a warning in his voice.

"Relax, Harvey, I called Tracy first to see if you were free. She said that your client postponed until tomorrow. I asked her if I could tell you since I knew you would be ambitious to see that particular client."

"Did Tracy happen to tell you why he postponed his appointment?" Harvey wondered. Lately he had been having doubts about his abilities. He was feeling kind of lost; yet, Mike and Andrew were all over him congratulating him and telling him what a great asset to the firm he was. Harvey, of course, let his ego do the talking.

"She told me it was some family thing, so I decided that the only way you tell me what is really bothering you is if I surprised you," Donna said.

"Donna, you're not here. You don't know the people I deal with…"

"No, I don't. However, that cannot be all that different than clients you had in New York except they are poorer but still need a fantastic lawyer on their side," Donna said.

"Donna…" Harvey said pinching the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb.

"Look, Harvey, I know how disappointed you were when I didn't take the COO position Andy offered me," Donna ventured.

Harvey held his forehead in his hand and turned to look next to her. "What are you saying, Donna?"

"I'm saying that maybe I have reconsidered the position."

"Do you mean that if Andy still has the offer on the table you would take it this time?"

Harvey sat up straight now. "No, Donna, you have your business getting off the ground. I thought you had a site picked out for it and that was why you came in here today."

"There is Harvey, but listen to me," Donna said quietly looking at him and feeling her heart pound in her chest. She only wanted him to be happy and now it seems moving from New York was less than what he expected. He loves working with Mike, but they had not had a case together yet. It seems Harvey was brought here to play Harvey to Simon's "old" Louis.

Harvey patted her thigh and try to hide behind a wall he had not erected for two years. Though, he could never really hide anything from Donna. She was his wife and the last thing he wanted to do was play on her feelings. He was a big boy. Sure, he missed his wife; but she deserved to have something of her own. They had each other now after a long day at work. There was no need for her to be that capacity at work. He knew she was his at home.

"Harvey, there's no need to pretend you need me. I know you do. I do have a place picked out for my business, but more importantly," she said sliding into his arms has he now sat back on the couch. She played with his tie and then let her hand rest on his chest.

He held Donna and slowly stroked her back. His chin rested on the top of her head as he was compelled to listen to her argument.

"You are my business, Harvey. I know you support me in my new business, but if you really need me here, I will gladly step into Andy's office and let him know I have changed my mind."

"Did Rachel or Mike say something to you regarding my office demeanor?" Harvey half laughingly stated.

"Well, the truth is, yes, Rachel had mentioned to me that you have been rather surly around here which was not like your behavior when we first arrived."

"I figured. Rachel witnessed me bawl out Tracy and then I had another incident with Simon. She decided it was her place to tell me to handle Simon like I would have handled the old Louis. I had to explain to her that Simon was worse than Louis because he wasn't smart and was such an obvious womanizer when it came to women that I felt sorry for Jill."

"You were a notorious womanizer if I remember Harvey," Donna reminded him. She knew why and she knew how painful it was for him. However, she had to have him understand that sometimes people were going to rub him the wrong way and vice versa.

"Yeah, but I wasn't married with children. Besides, that was different. You know all the reasons why my love life had manifested itself the way it did. I only really ever wanted one woman," Harvey said kissing her forehead.

"I know, now, Harvey. You kept it hidden away for so long, though," Donna said.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Donna sitting with her head on Harvey's shoulder as he stroked her upper arm as she sat within the circle of his arms.

Donna's arm had goosebumps at Harvey's stroking. She turned her head slightly to see if she could catch Harvey's expression.

"So, you think Simon has an underlying problem and that's why he is the way he is?"

"Harvey, I don't give a shit about Simon. He's a jerk, and his wife is a sap for putting up with it for so long. All I care about is how Simon rattles my husband and gets him to act like the old Harvey," Donna said kissing him.

"One part of the issue is that Simon is jealous because he thinks I am going to be a name partner here," Harvey said.

"I can understand why he would be jealous. You are one hell of a lawyer, you're better looking than he is, and you treat your wife with respect unlike he does."

He turned his head to look her in her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek and let it rest there. _What would I do without her? She's carrying my children. I can't ask her to sacrifice anything else because I want her to work here._

"Donna, I would love for you to work here with me, but I can't ask you to do that if you don't really have it in your heart. I do know of at least three things that are close to your heart."

Looking up at him with her head still on his shoulder and safe and secure within the circle of his arms asked, "Name them."

Harvey squinted his eyes, looked away into the air and pretended that he needed to think really hard like a little boy.

"Our second wedding, our babies, your new business venture," Harvey finished triumphantly.

"You forget something," Donna prompted.

Harvey looked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You!" Donna exclaimed. She rose up a little removing her head from his shoulder and taking her hand and placing it firmly on his head stroked back behind his ear. He shivered. She had known how Harvey liked to be touched and what he didn't like. He loved it when she touched him like that. He moved forward and kissed her deeply. If it weren't for the beep on his text they could have gone for it right on his office couch.

_"Go to lunch with your wife, Harvey."_

"Well, now I know she keeps her intercom on just like you, Gretchen, and Gloria. It's from Tracy commanding me to go to lunch with you," Harvey smiled.

Donna took the hand holding the cell phone and lowered it in hers and held his hand between hers.

"Sounds like the woman is just doing her job," Donna then took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Let's take that picnic lunch to the terrace, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said rising taking her hand and gently pulling her behind him and grabbing the bag with the other walking out the door of his office.

"Right behind you, Mr. Specter," Donna said laughing.

They sat at one of the more intimate tables under an umbrella. The metal wire fame chairs had no padding, so Donna whipped out one of the cushions from the smaller home terrace on which she could sit, so her behind would not lose circulation.

"I was wondering why this bag was so large. It obvious was not the salad and sandwiches you picked up from the place," Harvey said watching her the whole time so captivated that all he could do was hold his sandwich in his hands.

"It's better than complaining the whole time that my ass and my back hurts," Donna responded as she watched Harvey bite into his sandwich and close his eyes from not being disappointed with the taste.

"I think that is the best pastrami sandwich I ever had. It is close to a New York's deli as I have had here yet."

Donna smiled. She was glad to see him eat. He had been finicky the past few days and no matter what they were having, even if he cooked it himself, he did not seem satisfied.

The sun was shining, and the air smelled fresh. It was such a beautiful April day and really warm. Normally, it was chilly and rained almost as much in New York as it did here; so, this day was particularly appreciated.

After wiping his hands with the cloth napkin that Donna provided from their own dining room, Harvey reached out and took Donna's hand in his. Donna who had been picking at her salad responded by rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. They sat in complete silence just looking at one another. It was one of those precious moments between them where nothing need be said. They were just at peace with one another and happy in each other's company.

Eventually, Harvey smilingly broke the silence.

"Did you want to go see that location for your business? Was the realtor there or were we just looking?"

Donna smiled and laughed a little amused by Harvey's fervent support for her own business. Despite his real desire for her to return to working with him, he sacrificed it for her.

"No, she's not there right now. I did call her to tell her I was interested, but she said just feel free to go over there, kick in the tires, and see how she drives," Donna said using the car buying metaphor knowing her husband would appreciate it.

"Ok," Harvey said between bites of his sandwich which he had consumed ravenously.

"You have a client in an hour," Donna said. "We should be back in plenty of time for you to cast your Harvey Specter spell over another waiting customer."

"I'm not the clairvoyant here," Harvey said amused. "You're the one that your powers caused someone to think that you were worth poisoning."

"I'm not apologizing for who I am," Donna responded with her eyebrows raised.

Harvey just smiled, shook his head at his luck of her being his wife, and then he helped her rise from the chair. Like a good husband, he put away her cushion and cleared away the refuse from their picnic. After the garbage was in the trash, he lifted the bag which was now much lighter took his wife's hand in his other hand, and they walked hand in hand to the parking lot where Donna had parked her car.

The building was located on one of the main thoroughfares on 1st Avenue in Seattle where merchants ranged from little markets to restaurants and anything in between. The empty store was wedged between an ice cream shop and a catering company. It was not a large store. It was more narrow than wide, but when Donna walked in and heard the old-fashioned bell ring as the door hit it she felt immediately that this was the place. Harvey watched her as she slowly strolled through the space. He watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the somewhat musty air. Needless to say, at least to him, she was in love with the space.

"You love it, don't you?" Harvey asked as he walked up beside her. He took her hand in his and pointed up the stairs.

"Let's see how big the office and the stock area is," Harvey said quietly not wanting to break her spell.

"Sure. I do love it. It's perfect!" She smiled as he led her up the stairs.

Once up there the color of the walls were a pale beige and the sills of the window were painted a dark glossy beige.

"This color has to go. If I am going to sell and design children's dress clothing, I want this place to be cheery colors not this drab shade. There's only room up her for two desks, but that's ok because I plan to eventually have a staff that consists of more than just two people. Then who knows maybe if I'm successful enough I could buy out one of the stores next to me and expand!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we need to stick to the first plan. I never thought I would have to be the rational one here," Harvey joked bumping his elbow gently against hers.

"I'm just thinking of the future, Harvey," Donna sang out of the side of her mouth. She looked down at the hardwood floor and stepped onto a raggedy, horrible, drab throw rug. She made a moue with her mouth and then taking Harvey's hand again as he offered it proceeded.

Behind a brown painted wooden door stood a rather wide room with a dormer on the right-hand side. It cut down on stock space, but realistically Donna thought it would be great to employ a designer here because natural light poured in through the window in the center of the room.

"Oh, Harvey! This is perfect! I love this place!" Donna took a turn about the room and breathed in the energy she was taking from this place.

Harvey could not help but smile. He was almost as excited as she. However, he knew she would not be able to do anything much for a while because she would have two babies to care for. He had already planned to take paternity leave in July when they were due, so he wanted to do everything for her dream to come true as there had been too many before not come to fruition. Some which he knew he was to blame. Donna would never say that because she loved him unconditionally and would never have even thought that way, but he knew down deep. He could never have been more loved by any other woman except his mother, of course.

Donna carefully trod over equipment that was left from the prior proprietor. _This looks like some old copier and a teletype machine? Ugh! Will have to offload this stuff to an antique shop. _She walked all the way around the space and then pulled out a notebook out of her bag. She began to make notes.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked fascinated. He thought he would eventually learn her tricks in how she did what she did and how she knew what she uncannily could glean about him as he would stand in front of her, but to actually witness her methods since they had been married only made him feel like the most luckiest man in the world because Donna was always careful but she did like to take calculated risks. "The Donna" had been a calculated risk. When she asked him to be a partner and be COO of Specter Litt was a calculated risk, and so it seems was her new business venture.

"Ok, Donna, I think we'd better get going now. My client is due in about ten minutes, so I calculate I will be that late if we don't leave now," Harvey gently admonished though so enamored of his afternoon spent in a way he never could have imagined with her.

"I hear you, Harvey. I am…just finishing…this note," she said dotting an "i", and crossing a "t". She put her notebook back in her bag and then Harvey let her go down the stairs first as he assured she was safe from behind.

"Be careful," Harvey said again and laughed as she turned around and gave him a look of incredulousness.

Donna loved when Harvey wanted to handle her with kit gloves. She always pretended to fight it because it was just one of those old games they used to play when he pretended he didn't care, and she hadn't either.

They eventually walked out the door back into the spring air. They found Donna's car and with one more look she started the car and drove Harvey back to the office.

A few nights later as they lay in bed enclosed in each other's arms, Donna's phone beeped. They both looked up at each other and Donna knew at once who it was.

"Rachel!" She said and as best as she could she turned from Harvey to her side where her phone sat on the nightstand. She sat up, big belly and all, and put the phone to her ear.

"Rachel?" Donna asked intrepidly. _She couldn't be in labor. The baby would have been two months early she thought but did not say aloud._

_"It's Mike, Donna," Mike said with a tremor in his voice. "It's Rachel. She's in premature labor and they can't seem to stop the contractions. I'm here at the hospital but Rachel especially asked for her bestie and second labor coach to be here. So, I'm sorry…"_

"No, of course, we'll be there shortly," Donna said simultaneously throwing the covers off. "No problem. Love you."

Harvey sat up by that time in bed and knew it was serious. When Donna turned to him, she had wiped a tear of concern away from her eyes.

"Rachel?" Harvey asked swiftly removing the covers from his side and getting out of bed. He pulled on his jeans that were lying over the desk chair and pulled on a sweater he pulled out of his drawer while Donna had rushed to the bathroom to pee, of course, that's all it seemed his poor wife did since he had gotten her in the family way. For just a minute, his suspicion that the children could be Thomas' passed through his mind and he quickly shook it from his brain because Donna was so empathic and connected with him that she would know from the look on his face that he was still oft times thinking of that sore subject.

"Harvey?" Donna asked. "What's wrong?"

He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. _I'm caught. Oh, this is not going to be a good trip._

"Nothing," Harvey hedged. "I was just concerned about Mike and Rachel. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Donna said giving her hair a quick brush and putting her red tresses in a ponytail which fanned out behind her with static from the carpet. Donna quickly glanced at her phone.

"It's 2 am," she said to Harvey who walked behind her down the hallway.

"Harvey, come on," Donna coaxed him as he had stopped to look at the now almost filled nursery. The only thing left were the changing tables which would be delivered in a few days.

Donna put out her hand, smiled, and watched as he smirked and took her hand. He let her lead him from the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**HI Folks! Thank you for sticking with this one! Thank you for your reviews and reaction to "Key to the Heart". I have some angst planned for this coming up along with some comedy culminating in a good climax eventually. Just a few more chapters, so I appreciate you sticking with me on this one. I know it turned into one of my epics unintentionally, but I wanted to make a good story. I hope you find this update to our liking, and I hope this finds all of you safe, healthy, and secure from these trying times. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 20

"Mike"! Donna shouted as she hurriedly waddled belly first down the corridor of birthing rooms.

"Donna, Harvey," Mike said as he quickly embraced Donna who rubbed his back fiercely when he hugged her and then he turned to Harvey.

"Hey buddy," Harvey said smiling widely while Donna stepped into Rachel's room.

"Harvey, I feel so helpless," Mike said. "Rachel is in so much pain and the baby's really not ready yet."

Harvey placed his hand on his shoulder. "What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Strahan is being realistic. She said the baby will probably be really small, but she's delivered smaller and they have thrived," Mike said swiping his hand down his face. "Thank you for coming. I think Donna may be more of a help than I can be right now."

Harvey just half smiled. He took a seat outside the room. He really did not want to go in there, and he was sure that Donna would emerge once there was news.

"Mike, you go back in there and be with Rachel. When you can, send Donna out?"

"I understand why you don't want to be in there," Mike said.

Harvey shrugged. "Donna can be a help, not me. I just hope when Donna's time comes, I don't run from the room screaming."

Mike chuckled a little and patted Harvey on the shoulder.

"Thanks, again for bringing Donna. I'll send her out as soon as we can,"

"Thanks, Mike. Give Rachel my love," Harvey said.

"Of course," Mike said and went back into the room where he could hear both Donna speaking and Rachel breathing and moaning.

Harvey was left outside as he wanted to be. He was half dreading when it was Donna's turn to go into labor and he had no recourse but to be in there with her. At the same time, Harvey did want to be with Donna. He wanted to see what was going on and how he could support her when she needed him the most. The babies Donna carried were their children. Donna was bearing the burden of carrying and birthing. Being with her when she needed him was the least he could do. As he had said at their wedding, "with her his chips were always up".

Meanwhile, Rachel lay in bed trying to breathe through a terribly strong contraction. She squeezed Donna's hand to the point of breaking, but Donna said not a word although her wedding ring was cutting into her fingers. _I'm going to be the one in this bed in a few months. Reminds me I'd better sign up for those birthing classes Donna thought._

Finally, Rachel released Donna's hand and blew out a cleansing breath. Through trying to catch her breath, she explained to Donna that her parents were stuck on the tarmac at Chicago en route to Seattle. No idea when she thought the plane would arrive.

"Who did you want to pick them up?" Donna asked.

Rachel finally caught her breath and was working up to the next contraction when she said, "Mike."

"Nonsense, Harvey will do it. I'm sure he's feeling rather useless in this situation. Don't ask. I'm sure neither you or Mike or Harvey wanted him to be in here during this situation. He knows he will be when I'm in here, but that's different," Donna explained while Rachel grabbed her hand again.

"I feel something!" Rachel exclaimed.

Donna took it upon herself to look down between Rachel's legs and saw the head with very dark hair crowning.

"Mike!" Donna said with a upswing to her voice. "I think I'm seeing the baby's head! Go get the doctor or a nurse! Hurry!" Donna said and watched as Mike ran out the door. Harvey grabbed the door before it closed and glimpsed Rachel straining and trying not to push while Donna coached her to breathe. Donna then noticed the door was open and gestured to Harvey to venture in.

"It'll be me next in here, Harvey. Get in here," Donna stated.

Harvey is the type of guy that exudes confidence and when he walks into the room all eyes are captivated. However, there was such a change in him now. At this moment, Harvey walked like he was told to jump into a pit of fire. He walked quick but measured steps over to his wife, near Rachel (trying hard not to look) and asked what he could do.

"Robert and Laura are on their way here. Their plane is stuck in Chicago, but that was a couple of hours ago. Can you check to see if they arrived here and go pick them up?"

"Anything," Harvey started to leave and asking behind him.

"Were they flying from New York?" He hurriedly asked while he heard Rachel groaning, breathing, and trying not to push until the doctor arrived. Donna attempted to soothe her while answering Harvey's question and getting him out the door.

"No, they were stuck in Chicago…ok, honey, doctor's coming…Don't push!"

Harvey nodded, put his phone to his ear, and ran from the room waving to Dr. Strahan and Mike running down the hall as he was hurrying out. He called from behind him when Mike asked him where he was going.

"Getting your in-laws!" Harvey hurriedly punched the elevator.

Dr. Strahan had the whole crew assembled in five minutes.

"Oh, thank God, I don't think she could hold off pushing much longer," Donna said relinquishing her side of the bed so Mike could be next to her and Donna could stay out of the way.

"Oh, by the way, how are you feeling, Donna?" Dr. Strahan asked nonchalantly. "Rita get that incubator. We are having a baby any minute now."

Rita, the nurse wore scrubs under her gown, scrubs and mask.

"Ok, I need you all to get these gowns on. This baby is a preemie and we want to make sure that we protect him from all germs as best we can.

Only Donna raised an eyebrow when the doctor said "he". She looked at Mike and he told her that they discovered they were having a boy only a day or two ago at Rachel's last appointment.

All inhabitants of the room put on their gowns and masks. Dr. Strahan and the nurses all put gloves on. Mike had to put his gloves on as well. He had decided to cut the cord. Now that the time was close he was hoping he wouldn't be shaking from head to toe.

Donna went to the opposite side of the bed from Mike. Rachel had been pushing for a little bit now, but the baby was so small that he seemed to become lazy.

"Hold her legs," Dr. Strahan said as she watched for the little face to appear.

Donna held one of her legs and a nurse the other one. Donna did not say anything as Rachel was too busy giving birth. Donna's mind was suddenly distracted and when she looked down the person in the bed was herself trying to expel two babies from her body with all the encouragement coming from all the inhabitants of the room.

"Ok, now we're making progress. He's almost here, Rachel. Daddy, get ready to cut soon," Dr. Strahan said. "Ok, here we go."

Rachel took a look at Donna and smiled and then looked at Mike who was paler than the sheets in the room. He still gave her a smile.

"Ok, this better be the last one," Rachel said and then as everyone counted ten and Dr. Strahan exclaimed "Happy Birthday"; all gave a sigh of relief when a little dark-haired cherub gave a mighty cry finally coming into the world. Mike happily came and cut the rubbery slippery cord and then followed Rita as they took their little guy over to the table to warm him and make sure his vitals were stable. Donna stayed with Rachel who was in the throes of expelling the afterbirth. Donna wiped a tear from her eye and then joked with Rachel how much she was not looking forward to giving birth to two of them.

Later that morning, around 10 a.m., Harvey and Donna lay in their bed talking quietly of their experiences of earlier in the morning. Harvey lay with Donna next to him and his hand pleasurably on her growing bump. Donna's hand rested on top.

"Ooh! Did you feel that one? It was kind of hard," Donna said moving Harvey's hand a little to the right.

"How come my daughters stop moving around the minute I feel them?"

"Because you have a soothing effect on them. Remember the other night when the hormones were really raging after our fight?"

"Yes, you threw all the bed pillows at me and I was afraid you were gunning for your laptop next!" Harvey said laughing loudly.

"Calm down, Harvey, you're still here," Donna said smiling and holding onto Harvey's hand more tightly.

"What I wanted to say is that every time they get a little ornery in my belly, your hand calms them. It's a whole new feeling to experience when you touch me, and I love it when you touch me," Donna said turning to meet her husband's eyes. She kissed him long and deeply probing his mouth with her tongue. He responded by taking her face in his hands and running his thumb against her cheek. His mouth sought hers. She opened hers and he opened his and their tongues danced.

"Mmm, that was nice," Harvey commented deeply and sleepily. He wanted her, but he was not sure how she felt about it. This was precipitated their last fight. She was beginning to get fatigued again similar to the beginning of her pregnancy. Dr. Strahan warned them at the end of Donna's appointment, two weeks ago, that the last trimester was fast approaching, and Donna's body would undergo the machinations of preparing to give birth. At seventh months was when twins could run into duress and many times twins were born prematurely. Donna was bound and determined for that not to happen, so Harvey and she had this petty fight for which they both apologized tenderly to each other later that night.

"I never thought that Mike's son would be so little," Harvey said as looked at the ceiling where the late morning sunlight poured in through their wide bedroom windows.

Donna laughed sleepily.

"James Robert is two months early. Really he wasn't much smaller than Lucy, and she was full term," Donna said.

Then silence took over while each dozed.

"Harvey, I'm scared," Donna suddenly said softly not like her voice at all. She put her arm around Harvey and held him tight. "That's a big confession for me. I'm scared."

"Donna," Harvey said softly turning his lips and kissing her head and let his head linger there. He pulled her closer to his chest.

He hated to see her scared.

"Of what? Giving birth? "

"Not exactly. I know it's going to hurt, and I can tell from Rachel how badly it's going to hurt. I'm scared the babies won't be healthy or that I did or will do something wrong."

"Shh…Donna. I can understand your fears as well. I'm scared, too," Harvey said. He need not say anything else. It brought to mind what he said when they were married: "Love is a scary thing. Not safe…"

However, when he finally decided to marry this woman he knew that she and their life together was all that mattered.

"I'm here for you. No matter what you're feeling or needing. I am here. I would do anything for you and our babies. I will never let anything happen to you. I told you that a long time ago and I meant it. I promise," Harvey said holding her tight.

Donna raised her head and as she was looking at him with a worried look to her face that Harvey had witnessed before she asked, "So you don't think I'm being silly? I have no reason to be scared?" She smirked at him with her upper lip raised.

"I'm saying. It's normal. You've never given birth before, and you know there will be pain. I admire you and all women. Your bodies are made to do this.

"Yes, but that…" Donna began.

"Let me finish. It doesn't mean that you don't have a right to be scared. I'm here for you and I will not let anything happen to you or our children," he reiterated.

He tilted his head downward toward Donna's face and they kissed. Donna smiled at him after she opened her eyes

"How about we get some sleep, so we can go back to the hospital and see tiny James Robert Ross," Harvey said knowing she was anxious to talk to Rachel and hold the baby, of course.

"Goodnight," Harvey said kissing her forehead one more time as he held her close.

Harvey woke a few hours later and checked his phone. It was around noon. They had been asleep for a couple of hours. Donna had turned out of his arms and lay on her side her back turned toward him. He listened to her breathe and scooting closer could not help but whisk her hair away from her shoulders. After doing so, he lightly kissed the freckled shoulder. Although he was afraid they would get into another fight, he wanted to make love to his wife. It amazed him how this one woman was the only one he desired. At the moment, he knew Donna did not feel her usual fabulous self. Donna was not vain, but she did not feel she was attractive. However, as her pregnancy became more pronounced feelings of insecurity increased. At those times, when he could figure out what was wrong, he assured her that he thought she was beautiful and especially in her fertile state she was the same old, wildly passionate Donna, his wife with whom he was forever in love.

Carefully so as just to arouse and not startle, Harvey took the initiative and kissed his way to her shoulder slipping the strap of her tank top down her shoulder to which Donna instinctively felt her husband's desire. Like a dancer, she gracefully lifted her arm so the strap would fall off. She turned to Harvey revealing a round sensuous breast with a darkened nipple. Harvey sighed deep in his throat getting harder just by the sight of her. His head dipped to play with that nipple and massage the breast with his mouth and fingers.

Donna, turned away, and rose on one side having her one arm bear her weight as Harvey helped her remove the tank top completely kissing each bit of skin revealed from her lower back to the inner curve of her neck. He came to sit behind her and put his arms around her now naked belly. She had turned away from him liking the mysterious journey of where his trailing kisses and touches went next. Donna leaned back into his lips and murmured "Oh Harvey" over and over reverently. He was her litany to be repeated over and over again as she was his goddess to be worshiped and adored. Her voice hitched in her throat and she emitted a high squeak at the tender touch of his long fingers on her parted thighs as his fingers stroked her most feminine part. He sat behind her letting his fingers gingerly press and trail. He was so aroused loving the feel of her in his hands and arms.

"I want you," Harvey whispered in her ear as her hands were over his while she guided his hands over her breasts and then down her belly. Their fingers were clasped tightly together with their fingers entwined. Their breathing became heavier as the heat between the ignited higher. Donna unclasped her fingers from Harvey's as she felt him kneel behind her. She felt his erection so hard and wanting release rub against her back. She reached her hand behind and around them and grabbed his ass and pushed him towards her pressing his hardness into her back.

Donna turned around then and kneel in front of her husband. They kissed as she removed his T-shirt. He slid her silk sleep shorts down her thighs and her panties followed. Donna wound her arms around Harvey's neck as pounding rain began to pound against their bedroom window darkening the brightness in the room that was there only a few minutes ago. She looked into his passion heavy lidded eyes. She whispered very deeply. "I want you, too, Harvey".

Donna kissed him and then trailed her tongue on Harvey's body raising the pitch of Harvey's fire leaving him weak and wanting only to be inside her. She looked into his eyes and held his face tenderly in her hands and kissed his mouth and trailed even more tender kisses over his precious face and then behind his ear and down his strong beautiful neck. She was intoxicated by his scent. The mix of sweat and aftershave and his own strong pheromone. She held him so tightly and as closely as she could. He held her tightly as he could focusing on her belly again and her gloriously beautiful breasts just above them looking like heavy fruit just asking to be plucked.

Harvey touched her body like glass. She deserved to be loved and loved tenderly and passionately. Donna sat with her legs around him and he sat with his legs around her. His erection was hard and needed release inside his wife. Donna wanted to delay it as long as possible just savoring their touches and their looks. Harvey had such a sublime look on his face as he watched her every movement and he closed his eyes as she had kissed him all over. He kissed her back with such tenderness and reverence in his touch. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful red mane as it framed her beautiful face. He loved her hair, her face, her body, simply, all of her. He smiled. He stroked her hair back as they sat, completely naked, looking at each other.

Biting her lip, Donna said softly with her voice she only reserved for him, "I want you, Harvey. Take me," she invited and let go of her bottom lip.

"You know that drives me wild when you bite your lip, Mrs. Specter," Harvey said smiling with all the swagger he possessed.

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "Why do you think I do it, Mr. Specter?" Donna whispered to him and kissed him again opening his mouth.

Kissing her, Harvey maneuvered her to her side where she would lie more comfortably. He stroked her body, plied her darkened aureoles with his tongue and stroked her belly. He gently parted her long legs, and she allowed his fingers to linger gently stroking her clitoris where he could feel she was wet and ready for him. Donna stroked his chest and his shoulders her long fingers playing with the imperfections of his skin and loving the feeling of him knowing he was her husband. The knowledge that only she would have this knowledge of him for the rest of their lives urged her to encourage him to continue loving their way to fruition.

He finally climbed behind her. He continued kissing her all the way. He slipped into her as she sighed with pleasure as they tenderly became one. He attempted to keep his driving into her gentle, however, with every stroke the rise built. He loved the feel of her tunnel walls grip him. He moaned and breathed heavily as the rhythm built and built. Trying to stem the tide a little not wanting this ecstasy to end, he momentarily laid his head against the crook of Donna's neck. Donna, straining herself could not wait for him to resume. She laid a hand behind her touching his ear. At her touch she took a breath in and then gritted her teeth as her desire and passion was driven to an apex with the return of Harvey's deep thrusts into her.

Crying out in their final release minutes later, Donna and Harvey eventually found completion in each other and it warmed them as the sun had just burst through their windows bathing their intimate sanctuary in warmth lighting their bedroom in the early afternoon sunshine.

About a month later on a warm late May evening, Donna opened her front door excitedly.

"Mom, Dad!" Donna screamed and the whoops and hollers accompanied hers as Jim and Clara Paulsen stepped into the wide apartment. Harvey stood behind his wife and kissed and hugged Clara and then shook hands with his father-in-law who looked on him favorably for once. He almost bro-hugged him, but awkwardly they pulled away from one another and just shook hands.

"You're huge!" Clara cried happily putting her hands around Donna's swollen belly.

"Thanks, mom," Donna said making a face at Harvey who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, honey. I mean you are growing big and beautiful with those babies," Clara said as she and Jim still ventured into their apartment.

It was late May and the weather was warm and rainy. The curtains were drawn on the patio windows, but the living room still looked warm and inviting.

"How are you, honey?" Jim asked kissing his daughter and trying to hug her but finding it difficult with her belly between them.

"I am fine, dad," Donna said. Her father stood back from trying to hug her and looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"Really?" Jim asked in a hushed tone.

Donna nodded emphatically. "I'm very happy, daddy. Harvey is a wonderful husband and is going to be a great father. You'll see." She winked at him a little to emphasize her happiness and for her father not to worry.

"Come into the living room and I'll fix us some drinks," Harvey said. He gave Donna's hand a squeeze in the process.

Donna looked down at their clasped hands. It not gone unnoticed that Harvey's little affections had grown. He once had a hard time doing anything other than a tender look or holding her hand when he was moved. He now would touch her when she least expected it but always welcomed. He had never shrunk from her little shows of affection once their unsaid barrier had finally disintegrated. Donna loved it. This was the real Harvey that she knew had once been buried deeply inside of feelings of self-doubt and bravado.

Clara helped Donna maneuver herself to sitting down on the couch beside her. Harvey and Jim went over to the bar to fix drinks.

"So, Jim, how was that other deal that you were working on?" Harvey asked innocently.

"Well, I managed to get the jump on my competition. It worked out just fine. Thank you for asking." Jim looked at Harvey while Harvey prepared a glass of ginger ale that Jim could only assume was for Donna.

"Good. I'm glad it worked out well. With all due respect, Jim, if there is anything I can do for you, just ask," Harvey said pouring himself a glass of Macallan 18.

"You've really made my little girl happy. I'm glad to see you really take good care of her. She's happy."

Harvey was very surprised to hear those words from Donna's father. Their relationship had been much better for a while now, but Jim had not really noted that he realized how Harvey treated his daughter. He looked at Jim right now and smiled as he was very speechless.

"She's the most important person in my life, Jim."

"I know she is. Let's get the girls those drinks."

Harvey smiled and carried two glasses while Jim carried two as they joined the girls in the living room.

"So, Harvey, are you whipping up some wonderful meal for us or are we going out on this rather dreary day."

Harvey sat back in his favorite chair.

"How about a little music?" Harvey asked as he walked to his stereo system and placed one of his father's records on the turntable.

"Is this your father?" Clara asked.

"Yes, this was his album released after he died. It is one of our favorites," Harvey said giving everyone a rueful smile.

"I don't think we have ever heard any of your father's music. Thank you, Harvey," Clara said.

Donna took a sip of her drink. She was curious if her parents had heard anything of her sister and Troy, but she was reluctant to ask. She knew Harvey put on his father's music just to coerce her into addressing the elephant in the room.

"Well, I know you heard one of Gordon's records at that dinner party I held a million years ago. Remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember. That's when I was going with that guy when your father and I were separated," Clara said.

Jim moved a little in his seat as Donna took a look at him when her mother mentioned that loser boyfriend of hers.

"Mom," Donna warned. "Daddy and you won't be sleeping in the same guest room you did in December because I want to show you something."

"Harvey?" Donna said motioning that she needed help getting up.

Harvey swallowed his drink swiftly and immediately put his arm around Donna's back and took her hand and helped lift her very round body up from the couch. Clara rose with her. Donna then took her mother's hand and told her excitedly how much she wanted to show her the nursery. Since Harvey knew that not only was her mother's interim boyfriend a sore spot with her father he also knew that Charlotte also was. They had never reconciled as Charlotte had desired when she returned as far as Donna and Harvey knew.

Harvey sat back with his drink in silence with Donna's father.

"It's ok, Harvey. I know they want to talk about Charlotte," Jim mentioned.

"Look, Donna told me what she knew is the root of your dissension with Charlotte. We do not want to get in the middle, but I know Donna is wondering what happened after she stormed out of here a few months ago. We haven't heard anything."

"She's married again. She also finally sold Donna's apartment."

Suddenly, he heard Donna's voice in laughter and then he heard Clara call his name excitedly.

Harvey quickly put down his glass and Jim did the same. They both rushed into the nursery and found Donna on the floor leaning against the giant stuffed giraffe. Harvey went to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just stumbled on this little pink elephant that was in the crib. I dropped it and then I went to pick it up and I tripped on it," Donna said. "I am so clumsy now."

Harvey took the little elephant from Donna and threw it back in the nearest crib. He then helped Donna to her feet.

"Shouldn't we be leaving for the restaurant soon?" Donna asked impatiently. She was really starting to become annoyed at being twice the size she normally was. Harvey hovering and then sometimes ignoring her. She was almost through her seventh month. She was already getting tired of being pregnant.

"Yes, we should," Harvey said.

Then as they were following Jim and Clara out of the nursery, Harvey asked his wife in hushed tones.

"What's going on, Donna?"

"Oh, nothing, Harvey. I'm just a little tired and I feel huge and…"

Harvey just shut up and looked at her. Stopping in his tracks he took her by the arm and faced her.

"How about I call the restaurant and get it delivered? Then we can relax here with your parents and you can turn in early if you're tired. What do you say?"

Donna nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Harvey. Can you tell my parents, please? I just need a few minutes and then I'll be out there."

Harvey smiled. "Sure." He kissed her.

As Donna was turning toward their room, she could hear Harvey say to her mom and dad.

"Jim, Clara, I talked to Donna…."


	21. Chapter 21

**HI Folks! I hope you're still sticking with this one. I promise good stuff at the end. This one is where a little angsty stuff starts between our happy lovers. Hopefully there's a little humor in this chapter for all you persevering readers. Appreciate you more than you know. Please R & R. Love-Carebearmaxi**

Little One –

Chapter 21

"Ok, coaches help your mommies to focus. Remind her to breathe through the contraction. Stroke her belly. Let her lean on you…"

Harvey sat in a chair with Donna in front of him bouncing on a large round rubber ball. She concentrated and stared straight ahead and breathed while Harvey massaged her lower back and around her belly.

"Donna, did this work for Rachel?" Harvey quietly asked his wife.

"Shh…Harvey, do you want to get thrown out of this class, too?" Donna harshly whispered back trying to follow the lesson.

"We weren't thrown out. We're were asked to leave," Harvey said.

"Specters, is there a problem?" Coach Babbaloo asked in her Cuban accent.

"No, we were just discussing if Donna wanted to change position."

"No, I'm fine bouncing here on the ball," Donna explained looking like she had been reprimanded by the teacher for misbehaving.

"Time. Take a cleansing breath," Coach Babbaloo said.

While the teacher was waiting to time the next contraction for the students and birth coaches, she talked about what was happening with the mom's body through the active stage of labor.

"You're having a baby and that's about what's happening. What more do we need to know?" Harvey was feeling very uncomfortable about this process. He had no qualms about supporting Donna but from the little he witnessed when Rachel was giving birth to little James all this breathing and bouncing on balls was not going to help his wife at all.

"Shh…grow up," Donna admonished but smiled and laughed as she did it. She waved her forefinger in his face and Harvey played to catch it and bite it.

They had been at this class since 9 am and it was not due to end until 5 pm. They learned all types of fascinating things about the birthing process. Harvey was an older brother and only six when his brother was born. Being a little boy, he was not much into babies let alone the fact he was going to have a baby brother. At the time, Harvey just wondered how the baby got in and how the baby was going to get out of his mom.

Donna, on the other hand, was a youngest child; so, she did not get to witness the changes in her mom. Nor was Charlotte around too much when she was pregnant with Troy. Her sister hated to talk about it anyway. Donna never had any serious thoughts about having a family until, of course, she had fallen in love with Harvey and realized that there was more to life than being a legal secretary, actress, or a COO.

Harvey looked at the time. He, Mike, Jim, and Robert Zane had tickets to a Mariners game. The Mariners were playing the Yankees and Harvey was bound and determined to get his butt to the game in time to see the pregame festivities. He knew some of the Yankees having had a couple of them as his clients. Mike knew them as well having been introduced when Mike had started out as Harvey's associate so many years ago. Jim was not a huge baseball fan, but he had been surprised that his son-in-law had thought to invite him. Robert went along for the ride as he had been a big baseball fan, but in the last few years had lost track of it.

The rest of the class was spent on talking about breathing techniques, giving birth in a pool, or at home. There was a question and answer session about birth and the process plus a few ideas, if they were not too scary for a new mom, to watch some live births on YouTube just to get familiar with the different environments and techniques used. They also discussed what could go wrong in those rare cases like a stillbirth or premature labor. In Donna's case she asked a lot of questions regarding giving birth to twins and how difficult that would be.

"It's not difficult. It's just longer because you have two of them."

"What are the chances that I will have to have them via C-section."

"I cannot give you an answer in your particular case, Donna, but I can give you a generalization of what can happen. Your birth plan may be right on point then again it may be thrown out. It is completely up to your body and how it wants and can give birth. If you have questions, I would talk to your physician, midwife, doula, or your healthcare provider."

"Thank you, Coach Babaloo," Donna said with a laugh because the Nurse Practitioner/Midwife was not only from Cuba, but her last name was Babaloo which conjured up images of Desi Arnaz on the old "I Love Lucy" show. Donna's infectious laughter caught Harvey in a funny way, and he was not able to keep a straight face the rest of the day.

This was other reason why Harvey had been uncharacteristically amused and could not take the birthing class seriously. When he did finally settle down, it just took one word out of the Coach's mouth with her accent and Harvey had the same pictures in his mind of Desi Arnaz all dressed up in a ruffled shirt play his bongo drum.

"_Lucy, you got some explanin' to do_!" Harvey jokingly whispered in Donna's ear as they were timing another contraction.

"Shut up, Harvey," Donna laughed as well. She knew he was using humor as a defense mechanism against his deeper feeling of fear for her for when she really was in labor.

Finally, the class ended. Donna thanked Coach Babaloo. Harvey shook her hand and felt like he was a senior in high school being let out of detention. He thanked the Coach as well and with his hand on Donna's lower back accompanied her out the door. Under his arm he was carrying the birthing ball.

Donna was taking heel-toe steps belly first for sure now. She was quiet as Harvey helped her into the car.

"I'm sorry. I should not have made as many jokes as I did," Harvey said pouting as he stooped down leaning on Donna's open window.

"No, Harvey, you should not have. I felt bad laughing because I really think she had good information to impart. Remember this is one case where a paralegal and precedence can't help, counselor."

"Oh, I don't know. Tracy had four kids," Harvey joked. "Too soon?"

Donna half smiled and put her hand over Harvey's forearm that sat on top of the open window. He was dressed very casually in a Yankees' jersey with jeans and his sunglasses on top of his head. She knew he was chomping at the bit to have a guys' night out, and she could not be happier for him as well as herself. Rachel was coming with baby James, her mother Laura, and her own mother would be there as well. They all planned a girls' night in where they could watch a sappy rom-com, eat ice cream, and talk about every aspect of every detail of their lives. Real womanly conversation and how, ultimately, women can change the world.

They drove through the street back to their complex when they passed the shop that Donna had chosen for her Designer Duds Children's Clothes Shop. She had put a bid in for it some weeks ago, but both she and Harvey had heard no response. Harvey assured her it was a really good bid although lower than what the current owner was asking.

"Do you want AC?" Harvey asked looking over at his wife whose belly was large with their growing twins. Harvey still thought of Donna carrying daughters and not sons. He really wanted daughters. Most men long for sons, but he wanted daughters. Maybe it had some reason to do with his mother whom Harvey missed much more than he ever said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harvey asked. Donna was unusually quiet considering she and he had been talking the entire time before the birthing class.

"I just wished I had been able to absorb more of the class. I got pregnancy brain. Yesterday, I found your suit jacket in the freezer part of our two door refrigerator. I talked to Samantha yesterday in New York and I kept calling her Sheila and talked about Lucy. She kept telling me it was ok, but it's not. How does that happen? I think I called you Marcus at least twice in the middle of the night. What's wrong with me?"

Harvey was laughing because he had never seen Donna so frazzled. She was always cool, calm, collected, and knew everything. He was glad she did not take the COO job because he could only imagine if she had another responsibility. She had worked and completed wonders with her new business considering that it was still in its infancy.

He eventually reached over and took her hand. He did not want to say anything in fear that it would only infuriate her the more. So, he just reached out and took her hand and let it lie in hers on the side of the seat. She was dressed in a pair of maternity capri leggings black (her favorite color lately), plain black maternity tank top with a red, white, blue button down overshirt. Her fair complexion where normally one could see a light brush of freckles was usually flushed from being overly warm.

"Is it warm today or is just me?" Donna asked him still holding his hand.

He knew this was really a rhetorical question, but it was getting hard to really know since lately she had been so short tempered. He knew those two precious beings in her body really heated her up. The air conditioning in their home was so low that Harvey had to put a sweater on during the day and the heavy comforter on them at night which Donna would quickly kickoff. She slept nude one night a couple of nights ago because the thought of anything touching her body binding her in any way was frustrating and terribly uncomfortable.

_"Harvey what are you doing?" Donna had asked him as he lay with her body turned away from him._

_ "I thought we would you know…" he tried to seductively whisper as he kissed the back of her neck softly brushing a few red tendrils which were not quite long enough to make into the scrunchie she was wearing._

_ "Harvey, I can't. I want to. I would love to, but I just can't. I'm so uncomfortable and warm. So, I can't right now," Donna had said trying to sound apologetic and appreciative but to Harvey's ears it came out like a whining complaint._

_ He tried to kiss her and give her a little affection to show he wasn't hurt and that's when she flipped._

_ "CAN I NOT COME TO BED WITHOUT YOU ATTACKING ME!" Donna heard herself say. She threw her hand over her mouth._

_ "Oh, Harvey, I am so sorry," she said as he quickly got out of bed taking his pillows and the quilt off the bed._

_ "It's ok, Donna. I understand. You're heavily pregnant. You probably blame me for knocking you up, but if I remember correctly you weren't exactly kicking and screaming when we made them. So, I will sleep in the guest room and you can have the whole king size bed to yourself. I promise I won't touch you again unless you really, really want me to!"_

_ Off he stormed, padding heavily to the room off to the right._

_ "I apologized, Harvey, but have it your way. When you get cold, don't think you're coming back here!" Donna shouted as she threw a throw pillow at Harvey's head as he entered the room down the hall._

So, Harvey trying to be understanding and supportive and loving of his beautifully pregnant wife had remained in the guestroom as Donna had not invited him back into their marriage bed. Luckily, Jim and Clara had found a temporary apartment in the same building that they could sublet until after the babies were born and Donna was not in dire circumstances.

"Harvey," Donna said.

"What?" Harvey asked.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked looking at him. He was still holding her hand.

"Home, why?"

"You missed the turn three streets ago."

"Shit!" Harvey let go of Donna's hand and then took the first left he could so he could get turned around.

"Harvey take it easy. Mike's not picking you up for another half hour."

"Ok, Donna, I'm sorry," Harvey said rather harshly.

"Excuse me. What is your problem? You laugh your way through an important birth class which pisses me off because you really showed how much you support me having your children!"

"Donna! I was getting bored. Normally you love my sarcasm."

"Not when it's something important!"

"Donna, these babies are going to come out of you whether you knew how to breathe or not. I'm sure once you're in pain you'll forget all about that breathing crap and you'll be cursing me to kingdom come like you want to do everyday now. I can't believe you've got another month to go with this!"

"You're complaining? How would you like to have your body be out of control. I'm used to feeling a certain way about myself and now I'm nothing but a huge lump of flesh. I can't control how much I eat. I haven't had a stiff drink in eight months and there are many times I could use one. I miss our shitty Thai place because out here it seems they don't have many of them, and I can't fucking move without a cramp, getting sweaty, or just feeling shitty! How would you like to feel this way 24 hours a fucking day, Mr. Harvey holier-than-thou Specter?"

Harvey then hit the button on the dash dialing his phone.

_"Hey, Harvey getting itchy to see your Yankees? I'll be there in about 20 minutes."_

"No, on second thought, I'm going to go early. I want to talk turkey with a couple of my clients before the game. So, you can just drop Rachel and the baby off. I'll drive myself."

_There was a silence and then in a rather quiet voice, Mike said, "Sure. I can do that. I'll see you there then. What about your father-in-law?"_

_ "_Oh, I almost forgot. I got him. Don't worry. He'll get a kick out of who some of his son-in-law's clients are."

_ "It was good of Louis to let you retain them."_

"It was. I gave Samantha a couple of my other athletes."

_ "Not Jordan."_

_ "_Yes, Jordan. Samantha will do him justice. That's for sure."

_ "Ok, Harvey, see you at the game."_

"Thanks, buddy." Harvey then hung up as he pulled up in front of he and Donna's building.

"Now, if you don't bite my head off again, wait for me right here and I will accompany you into the building. I don't want you to trip again and hurt yourself or the babies."

"Harvey," Donna said in an ominously low voice. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I am perfectly capable of walking into the building and hitting the elevator button."

"Donna, don't you take this the wrong way…again. After last week when I had to peel your ass off the ground and practically carry you in my arms to the elevator after you tripped on your own two feet, there's no way in hell you're going in that building all by yourself!"

Donna sat on her couch holding little Jimmy. He was only a month old and had just come home from the hospital a week ago. Rachel had extended her maternity leave because she had had to go back and forth to the hospital to feed the little guy.

"I bet you're glad he's home," Donna said looking at her friend and then rubbing her nose over the little guy in her arms.

"I bet you can't wait to hold your own," Rachel responded.

"No, if not for anything and not look like this or feel like shit every day. I'm snapping at Harvey, for no reason, other than feeling uncomfortable and unattractive."

Rachel smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Remember when Mike was here that one night a couple of months ago and he said that he had to sleep in the other room because of me being gassy?"

"Yes. I didn't think that was all that funny," Donna said.

"The real reason he took to sleeping on the couch was because the last thing I wanted in my last trimester was someone clinging to me in his sleep."

"I always knew Mike was a Teddy Bear," Laura, Rachel's mom, commented as she came back onto the terrace from the kitchen holding a bottle of ginger ale and glasses.

"I threw your father out of bed when I was pregnant with you. Can you imagine two big people in a small bed? We only had a narrow queen-size bed when I was pregnant with Rachel. Robert slept on the couch for two months until I went into labor. He really didn't mind."

Donna was surprised. She and Harvey had always held their intimacy as a precious and healing act. Since Harvey and she had been together there had only been a handful of nights where they had not made love or performed a little oral sex on the other to release the buildup including the first few months of her pregnancy when morning sickness had been particularly acute. The funny thing was sometimes loving on Harvey was the only thing that stopped her nausea. The irony of their situation now was just unexpected.

Next, Clara walked into the room carrying some food and a bottle for the baby that Rachel had been warming. Clara handed the bottle to her daughter who had asked to feed little James.

"You know I fed Lucy a few times before we left New York and then when Louis and Sheila came in February. I had baby duty while they fixed lunch for all of us. Talk about a baby with a healthy appetite."

"She's the cutest thing. She looks like Louis! In all honesty, I didn't think he would have such a cute baby," Laura said.

"Mom!" Rachel admonished.

"Hey, he's not here. Besides she's adorable," Laura finished with a chuckle. "But she's doesn't hold a candle to my grandson."

"Did you want to feed him, Laura? I don't want anyone to think I was hogging the baby," Donna said. Jimmy had released the nipple from his lips.

"I think he needs to be burped," Donna further explained handing the baby and the bottle to Jimmy's grandma.

"I wish Harvey's mom was here," Donna said a little wistfully. "He never says, but I know how much he misses her. I think she would have been such a comfort to him right now while we're going through this."

"Don't feel bad for Harvey. He'll be fine," Clara said. "Your dad and I had two children, and, after your sister, your dad was so excited. He didn't even care if the second one wasn't a boy. He loves his girls."

Rachel put down her drink and took her bestie's arm and laid her head against it.

"I detect there's a bit of strife happening between Harvey and you. I know that Mike detected something when Harvey called to say he would drive your dad and him to the game. Mike was looking forward to having a full car. He said the only one missing was Louis. So, I told him that Louis would never have appreciated it anyway."

Donna laughed. "Did Louis ever tell you that after Faye took away his title during her babysitting us that he, a very pregnant Sheila and I had "Girls' Night?"

"No! I'm so jealous. What did you do?"

"We watched "Dirty Dancing" and then he and I watched "The Merchant of Venice" on PBS. Harvey had waited on the couch for me to come home and then we decided not to go in the office for a very long time the next day. Harvey had said 'Let Faye rot'.

"Honey," Clara said. "I know you and Harvey are having a little problem adjusting to each other while you're in this condition. Believe me, though, this will pass. Once you go into labor and give birth and see your beautiful babies, Harvey and you will forget all about what happened."

"It will until you get pregnant again," Laura said. "Rachel, you remember what I told you about my miscarriage when you were about four."

"Yes, I do, mom." Rachel said as she still leaned like a teenager against Donna's arm.

Laura rose with Jimmy in her arms. "He's contented and asleep. I'm just going to put him down in his seat."

After Laura put the baby in his seat, she resumed her seat and told the women of her miscarriage and how really understanding, supportive, and disappointed Robert had been. That was when Donna finally told everyone about her own miscarriage suffered several years ago when she and Harvey had had "The Other Time" right after they started working at the firm.

"You never told me," Rachel said shocked. "You told me that you slept with Harvey, but you never said that you had gotten pregnant."

Donna told them all the details, but she really told them how proud she was of Harvey's reaction when she told him almost 14 years after the fact.

"He was so understanding why I had not said anything to him. He was amazed that I miscarried over a weekend and came to work on that Monday."

"Much to my dismay," Clara said. "Her father was going to chain her inside her apartment had he been in the city that week."

"All I needed was for you to be there when I got home, mom. You didn't say one bad thing about Harvey, and you had not even met him yet. Dad on the other hand…I thought he would never forgive him."

"I'm glad they cleared the air between them," Clara said taking a sip of her cranberry and vodka.

They talked of many things. Eventually the breeze off the bay was a little too much for the older women, Rachel and the baby, so they all ventured inside so they could watch "First Knight" and sigh over both Sean Connery and Richard Gere. The younger women loved Sean Connery, but both had a huge crush on Richard Gere while their mothers talked about how Sean Connery could invade their castle anytime.

Before the movie started, Donna was curious of the score of the baseball game. She wanted to gauge her husband's mood before he stepped in the door and if they would pick up where they had left off.


	22. Chapter 22

**HI Folks! Here's an update. Things are happening. So keep in touch for a little bit longer and all promised will happen. Thank you all for your continual encouragement and reading. Stay safe and healthy - Love, Carebearmaxi.**

Little One – Chapter 22

Harvey had returned home later that night a little worse for wear. He had a great time out with the guys, but he had partied just a little too hard. Jim had taken the keys from him and was a little surprise that Harvey could actually get drunk. He had seen the man knock back a half bottle of Macallan 18 - a large bottle and never bat an eyelash. Maybe, Harvey could digest Scotch, but he could not digest the four beers he had with only a loaded hamburger and a hot dog for a base.

Jim was apprehensive of leaving Harvey in that condition with his daughter.

"Don't worry dad. I've seen Harvey in a lot worse shape than this," Donna said as Harvey wobbly stepped into the apartment. He took one look at his wife and then stepped behind her.

"I—had a great time, tonight," Harvey said slurring his words and stammering. "You're ok! Donna, did you know your dad can party!"

"Yes, Harvey, I know my dad loves to party," Donna placated, and then put a hand on Harvey's arm as he looked like he was going to fall right there on the floor.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right? What if he doesn't make it to the bed?"

"Then he sleeps where he falls. I'll just step over him," Donna said smiling like she was joking. However, Jim smirked at his daughter and was convinced she would do just that.

Soon Clara came to the door and kissed her daughter goodbye and reassuring Jim again that they would be fine as she hurried him out the door; so, they could walk the short distance to their own place.

Soon Donna shut the door reassuring her parents until she could no longer see them that she could handle a tipsy Harvey.

Harvey tried to kiss her.

"Harvey, I love you, but you smell like the ballpark threw up on you." Donna wrinkled her nose and was almost ready to vomit. All her senses it seemed were on overload in the last couple months of her pregnancy.

Harvey gave a little guffaw and raised his forefinger and looked at his wife through half-lidded eyes. Harvey did not know why he did what he did. All he really wanted to do was fall asleep next to his wife.

"I need a shower," Harvey murmured and then tried to get frisky with Donna who was having none of it.

"Harvey, please take a shower if you can stand up. On second thought, here." Donna grabbed the crook of his arms and walked wobbly steps with him to the bathroom. She started the water once they had made it to the bathroom. The shower was warm just enough to wake him up but not enough to shock him. Harvey already started to undress and then tried to pull Donna in with him.

"Harvey, you're adorable drunk, but I really can't stand too long. I'm feeling very crampy tonight. I'll stay right here for you, though, in case you're feeling woozy."

"Woozy, funny word," Harvey said amused. He ventured into the shower himself and the water seemed to revive him. Donna watched his movements through the cut glass shower door. The cuts in the glass were round and fit together in a odd symmetry, so the more that Harvey moved the more misshapen he looked.

"Oh," Harvey said as the water hit him. He blew out the water and almost slipped but caught himself by leaning against the wall.

While he tried to wash out the alcohol in his bloodstream from outside, Donna leaned on the double sink counter. Her back was killing her and the heat from the shower was starting to make her feel sleepy.

"So, you had a good time. I saw the Yankees won," Donna said shouting trying to make conversation with her husband where there was a still tension between them for earlier.

"Harvey!"

"Yeah?" He called blowing water out of his mouth and lathering soap all over his body.

"Harvey!"

"What, Donna!" He was getting impatient. He was starting to sober up and he remembered that they still had not worked out her hormonal issues. He really tried to be patient with her, but he knew she was upset due to the new sleeping arrangement. He missed waking up and seeing her a red curl lying on his pillow or being able to put his hand on her belly in his sleep. Hell, he even missed listening to her light snoring as she slept heavily during the pregnancy. He had nothing to apologize for; but Donna did even if she were eight months pregnant or almost with twins.

Finally, Donna stopped calling for him and very slowly opened the door to the steamed bathroom walking through the bedroom. She opened the French doors and took a step out onto the balcony just outside their bedroom. She needed to get some air. She put her hand on her back and sat in the cushioned seat Harvey had moved there for her one day last week when the weather was especially nice outside. They had eaten their breakfast there before he had gone to the office.

Donna liked the view better from their bedroom than the view from their larger terrace adjacent to the living room. Both terraces faced the bay, but the bedroom view displayed a the larger part of the bay less building. She sat and rubbed her belly. It was full dark now. She heard Harvey get out of the shower and leave the room.

_I guess he's just heading to bed without saying a word to me. He needs to apologize to me about coming home in that condition. It's not like him to use alcohol as a crutch. Well, then, nothing for me to do but get ready for bed. _

She had to forego her extremely hot bubble baths since she hit the last trimester. The doctor felt if she sat too long in warm water she could go into premature labor. However, some warm water would feel really good right now on her cramped and sore back. She decided that she could manage a little warmth not exceedingly hot. Just warm enough to soothe her weary muscles.

As she added strawberry scented bath beads to the tub, she remembered that almost a year ago Harvey plopped himself into the bath with her and made noises at how amazed he was that she could sit in extremely hot water and enjoy herself without getting burned. She assured him that there was nothing like a bubble bath to just soak and that's when he decided that the water was a great place to make love.

_Well, that's the last thing I would need tonight. _She stripped off her robe and looked at herself in the mirror. Her focus was drawn to the large protruding belly. Her fair skin stretched over her large belly and possessed a dark line from her belly button down to her vagina. Her breasts were extremely heavy preparing to be engorged with nutrients for the coming twins. Her nipples were dark. She touched them and they immediately responded. Moving her head to and fro, she tried to see what Harvey would see when he looked at her. She then took her pins from the little jar on the sink to pin up her red hair leaving a few tendrils at the back.

Before she could sink into the round warm bubbly sunken tub by herself on unsteady feet as she could not see below her tummy, Harvey entered silently, He took her hand and helped her to step into the warm water.

"How long were you standing there?" Donna asked as his warm comforting hands did not release her until she was settled in the water. They had touched a little bit earlier, but after their disagreement Harvey's warmth toward her had suddenly gone chill.

"Just long enough to see you in the mirror."

Once she was settled, Harvey hanging his head with only a wisp of a smile silently padded his way out of the bathroom. She turned her head to look back at him thinking he was coming back. Not so. She knew, though, that at moment Harvey was as sober as if he were trying a case before a jury.

A few more difficult days and night later about a week after Harvey's overbearing drunk return home from the Mariners' game, Donna sat at the dining room table with a back to her cushion. Her mother had come over and cooked her a meal. Her father was occupying himself at their apartment. Harvey was at his office. It was another Friday evening. The weather was still warm and heading into June soon it may get even warmer.

"Did you want more of the noodles before I start to clean up, dear?"

Donna, whose hair was pinned up most days now from her extremely warm body heat, sat at the table paging through a baby magazine.

"No, I can't fit another bite down me. Thank you, mom, for staying here and helping me."

"I did it for your sister when she was pregnant with Troy, but I bet you didn't know that," Clara said removing her apron and sitting at the table next to her daughter.

"Hey, where are your notebooks? I know you weren't finished your birth plan," Clara said

"I didn't finish my birth plan. I'm going to the hospital at five minutes apart when it happens and then I will just let my body takes it course."

"Since when are you leaving something to the wind? When I saw you last December you were so hell bent on having the perfect birth that I thought for sure you would take the birth plan to every doctor's appointment," Clara said wondering why the change in her daughter. Could be her hormones. However, Clara noticed that for about a month the warmth and loving affection between her and Harvey had all but evaporated. Jim and she would roll their eyes when Donna would sit next to Harvey and play with his shirt or he would just kiss her out of the blue. Clara had been here when Harvey had left for the office in the morning and noticed a coolness that had not been there before.

"Is something wrong between you and Harvey? I know you were concerned about you two not sleeping in the same bed for a while. Is that it?"

Donna looked at her mom and was determined not to tell her anything because it was only temporary and none of her business. Plus, if Jim got wind of it, he would lay into Harvey and then who knows what would happen between the light rapport that was being built between Harvey and Jim.

"So, how is Charlotte these days?" Donna asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know, honey. We haven't spoken since she eloped."

"How did Troy take it? I feel so bad for that kid. His own father never showing much interest and then to tossed around from the latest perspective father that my sister happens to throw in his face."

"Troy is used to it. I guess?" Clara said.

"Harvey is very sensitive to Troy's situation. Harvey was a child of divorce, and for a long time had a bad time with his mother. That's all I'm saying about that situation because he would kill me if I started talking about it to you."

"Charlotte told me that Troy really liked Harvey," Clara said smiling and was happy to see Donna smile in return.

"Harvey really liked him, too. I was hoping if Charlotte wasn't going to be Charlotte that maybe Troy could spend more time with us. I just feel sorry for the man Charlotte married now and hope that he doesn't let her walk all over him like the last two."

"Harvey did help with her financially, so I don't think that is the reason she got married again. Granted your sister likes to dominate to the point of making wimps out of her husbands. I just have a good feeling about this marriage."

"Oh." Donna responded. She rose with difficulty. Donna was wearing some maternity yoga clothes and thought to do some meditation and stretching to help ease her mind about so many things. She kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Thanks for lunch, mom. I'm heading to the bedroom to do a little yoga. Care to join me?"

"I would but I forgot my yoga togs," Clara said smiling.

"I can wait. I usually do a class from the TV, so I can wait and restart it anytime," Donna offered.

"No, you go ahead. Just call me if you need me. I'll be here cleaning up. I will let you know before I leave for the store."

Meanwhile Harvey sat in his office staring into space. It was Mike's first day back from paternity leave and he was anxious to speak to him regarding a new case that he just took. Since Mike's leave, Harvey had Tracy all to himself. She was so good and so equipped that it was almost like having Donna back as an assistant. _Almost not quite_.

"Good morning, Batman! Robin is glad to be back and can't wait for our next mission," Mike said cheerily as he took a seat in front of Harvey's full desk.

"Well, it's about Goddamn time you got here, Robin. You think having a baby at home gives you extra time off," Harvey smilingly joked with his buddy.

"Of course, it does. I only have the best two month old son in all the world."

"I'm sure that's not what Rachel is saying," Harvey remarked.

Mike sat down unbuttoning his suit jacket. "You're right. That's why she's not coming back to work until a few months from now. Plus if you ask me I think she's just too attached," Mike whispered like it was gossip.

Harvey smiled widely. He loved working with Mike again. Before he had to suddenly leave on paternity leave, Mike and he had been working a case where an employee of a parent company wanted to leave and take his knowledge with him to work for the subsidiary. Parent company were claiming that they the employee agreement contained a non-compete clause if the employee should leave the company. The employee left without hammering any details about his separation and now the subsidiary is losing money due to pressure from the parent company. The employee who is now with the subsidiary was laid off and the employee wants unemployment compensation from the parent company. Mike and Harvey knew there was more to it. They wanted to help this employee who had little or no savings left, and his wife did not have a lucrative career. The couple had had a baby not long ago, so now the employee was left with no job and no prospects because of the supposed non-compete clause in the employee agreement. Just the type of juicy complications that a skilled lawyer like Harvey working with Mike could navigate and come out as a win for all around.

"Enough for now about the baby, let's get back to work. What do you say?" Harvey asked as he handed Mike the case file.

Mike gave Harvey an odd look.

"Hey, everything ok at home with Donna and the pregnancy?" Mike asked concerned.

"Yes, we're good. Let's do some work now. I've been waiting two months for you to get your ass in in here so we can fight for this guy, ok?"

Mike detected some sarcasm and reserve in Harvey that had not been there a few weeks ago. Mike knew that being an expectant father could be tough and that misunderstandings with a wife whose hormones were always in flux could be difficult. He just hoped that Harvey had not done any permanent damage to his marriage. Mike had never, ever seen two people that were meant to be together more than Harvey and Donna; except, for he and Rachel.

Clara called out to Donna that she was going to the store and asked if she needed anything. Clara thought, perhaps, Donna had fallen asleep; so, Clara left for the store not venturing into the bedroom to see in what condition Donna was.

Donna had passed out on the floor of the bedroom while she was doing an intense stretch. She suddenly had become dizzy and fainted. So, Donna was lying on the floor but not exactly sleeping.

After Clara had left, she did not lock the apartment door knowing that security in the building was very good and that when Clara returned she would not have to search for her key. Almost after Clara left and Donna lay unconscious on the floor of her bedroom, the doorbell started to ring excitedly and almost incessantly.

The visitor(s)at the door had not been there for some months now. Since Charlotte had gotten married recently, she decided to turn over a new leaf. She attempted to be more conciliatory with her new husband as she had promised him. She did not like to be threatened or did she ever stay with someone because of a threat. Charlotte, like her little sister, never apologized for who she is. However, Charlotte's relationships never worked out as well as Donna's had with Harvey. Although Charlotte really did not understand how long her sister and her husband had waited to be together, Charlotte still wanted to apologize for her ins and outs and the times she took advantage of the family. Charlotte wanted a clean slate with her parents and her sister and husband; so, she decided to try by coming to The Specters' home today with her new husband and her son in tow.

No one came to answer the door, so she thought that no one was home and was prepared to return later until Troy tried the door and it opened.

"Mum, the door is unlocked."

"Oh, maybe Donna was expecting someone," Charlotte said.

She entered the apartment followed by Troy and her husband, Mitchell.

"Donna," Charlotte called in a singsong voice. She received no response. Troy looked around and saw that his Uncle Harvey 's PS4 was out in the open.

"Uncle Harvey won't mind if you play that, right?" Mitchell asked.

"No, of course not. He told me anytime," Troy said as he turned on the TV and the system as well. He quickly started to play an Auto Race Game.

Mitchell followed his wife into the back bedroom while Charlotte called her sister's name.

"Donna!" Charlotte exclaimed as she saw Donna dressed in her Yoga clothes. The TV had been run its course and had a screen saver flashing on it silently. Charlotte crashed to the floor next to her sister.

"It's wet! Donna, honey, come on…" Charlotte said as she felt for a pulse and response to her touch.

"Why is it wet?" Mitchell asked.

"Her water probably broke. There's blood on her carpet as well. Call 911"

Mitchell whipped out his phone and did just that. He had not seen Donna in a good long time, and he took a second to remember how beautiful she was both inside and outside. He rushed to the other side of Donna while he was on the phone with 911 and gave them the information which Charlotte fed him.

"Uh…oh," Donna awoke and held her large belly. "Oh my God it hurts!"

"Donna, are you in labor?"

"Charlotte…Mitchell…what the hell are you doing here? Uh…where's mom?"

"Come on, honey, get to the bed," Charlotte said as Mitchell who was a large man picked up Donna like she was chaff.

"We called 911. They should be here any minute."

Donna groaned and again. "God I must have been in labor for three days and didn't realize it."

"Crampy?"

"Yeah," Donna said breathing heavy. "Call mom. She's coming back."

"Here's my phone. Call my mother. Tell Troy to have the EMT's to come back here."

"Yes, Charlotte," Mitchell took her phone while trying to get through to Clara he walked to living room where Troy was playing his video game as if he had no other care in the world. He was twelve. He did not.

"Charlotte, why are you here? I thought…." Donna said gritting her teeth. "Charlotte, I don't think the EMT's are going to get me to the hospital in time. There's something going on down there."

Charlotte looked at her sister and said, "Oh boy! I think the baby #1 is coming out."

"Call Harvey!"

"Mitchell!"

Suddenly the EMT's rushed in and saw that Donna was on the bed and the stains on the floor. The EMT took control allowing Charlotte to call Harvey.


	23. Chapter 23

**HI Folks! Here is the latest update. When we left Donna we were afraid that Harvey would miss one or both children being born. This gets resolved in this chapter. Remember we still have second wedding in Tuscany to go through, but first the babies! Thank you for your continued reading, reviewing, and following. I live for your responses. Thank you. Love, Carebearmaxi**.

Little One

Chapter 23

"What's your name, honey?" The female EMT asked Donna.

"Donna Specter," Donna said between breaths.

"Ok, Donna, we're calling your husband," Elaine, the EMT stated. "Now we're going to move you to the end of the bed that way we can catch your baby when it comes."

"No, Harvey has to be here! He wanted to cut the cords!" Donna said wiping her hair away from her face.

"You're having twins?"

Donna nodded and grimaced as another contraction took her.

"I want to push!"

"Ok, go ahead," the other EMT whose name was Greg stated. "We're here".

Greg was a large man with blonde hair, kind blue eyes and a big comforting smile. "Good one, Ms. Donna, your first baby is coming so your husband looks like he might miss it!"

"No! This isn't what I had planned. Ooo…God!"

"Did someone call for Harvey Specter?" Harvey rushed in and pushed his way through the mass of people that suddenly filled his bedroom.

Elaine turned and said, "You're her husband?"

"Yes!" Harvey said and kneeling next to the bed took Donna's hand in both of his. She squeezed it from the pain of the contraction, but she was so happy and relieved that he was here.

"Harvey, you're here! I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately!"

"No, I'm sorry for being such an asshole," Harvey said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Ok, Donna, let's move you, so it will be easier," Elaine said.

"Charlotte!" Donna cried.

Charlotte came running into the bedroom.

"Is mom here?" Donna panted.

"Yes, she's minding Troy. Dad, too. What else can I do for you?"

"Stay here, please?"

Harvey looked at his poor laboring wife whom the EMT'S had moved to the edge of the bed. He did not want to question her right now. So, when Charlotte looked at him with a question to her eyes, he shrugged and nodded.

Charlotte rushed over and helped Donna to a squatting position.

"Is this how you want to give birth to the first one?" Elaine asked.

"Yes!" Donna said as Harvey told her to calm down and try to breathe through the contraction although he could see without pain medication she was about ready to scream.

"Donna, scream, it's ok," Harvey said. "I would if I was in that kind of pain."

Donna quickly turned her head around to look at him and nodded. Then she looked at Charlotte who emphatically said, "Do it baby! I did."

The EMT's put pads down on the floor where Donna squatted her arms supported by Harvey on her left and Charlotte on the right.

Charlotte looked at her sister's anguish face as she pushed and then at Harvey's strained silent face and said after Donna's last push.

"Harvey, get behind Donna. Sit on the edge of the bed to better support her."

Harvey did as he was told impressed although he should not have been at how Charlotte took charge.

Meanwhile, Greg got on all fours leaving his gloved hands off the floor and looked at the baby's head starting to emerge.

"Good idea. Charlotte?" Greg said.

"I'm her older sister. I've been through this."

Greg acknowledged Charlotte by nodding. Then looking down again he said, "Ok, Donna, next contraction I want you to push this little girl out. If you want you can feel her head.

"Really?" Donna managed to gasp. She looked at Harvey and he let go of her arm so she could feel the baby's head.

Her fingers touched the wet round object between her legs.

"Oh my God, Harvey! She's there! Oh, I gotta push"

"Ok, push, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, breathe, push again," Harvey coached.

Elaine looked this time and said, "Ok, her head is almost out. I need to reach under here as Donna jerked and started to move.

"Here she is! A beautiful baby girl!" Elaine held the baby in one hand and syringed the fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. Soon a big cry emanated from the little slippery baby still connected to her mother by the quivering umbilical cord.

"Ok, Harvey come perform your first fatherly duty and cut this chord," Elaine said.

Charlotte instinctively took Harvey's place and helped her sister to a sitting position while Harvey wearing gloves took the instrument Elaine handed him.

"Ok, Harvey cut it between the clamps."

With a smile trying to conceal his fear now that the moment finally came, he shakily but firmly cut the rubbery cord. He looked at his daughter who was wrapped in a towel from the bathroom and then one of the receiving blankets that Donna was given by her mother a few weeks ago in lieu of a proper baby shower.

The baby was quiet and looked up at her father blinking and staring.

"My God, Donna, she is beautiful!" Harvey was engulfed holding his baby daughter.

Charlotte rose from the bed. The EMT's allowed a few minutes to finish up their stuff after this first birth knowing a second would soon be there.

Donna held her daughter. "This one is definitely a Lily," she said. She looked at Harvey and said, "You were right. Our babies are little girls."

"Of course, I'm Harvey Specter. The best closer this city has ever seen," he bragged.

"Harvey, this is Seattle,"

"Does it matter?"

"Not one bit," she said as she leaned to the side and he kissed her.

Soon Donna started having contractions again and the EMT's examined Donna to make sure this one was in position to be born. This time Donna lay back in bed propped on pillows. All the sheets and covers were removed, and pads laid out in anticipation for the second baby's birth which should be soon from what Elaine could tell. Elaine had placed a sheet over Donna's legs to give her some modesty. Harvey sat next to her with Lily in his arms while Charlotte had gone into the living room to give everyone the news that the first little girl had been born. By this point, Mike and Rachel with James had arrived.

"Rachel," Charlotte said. "So glad you're here. Donna was asking for you."

"I will go see her," Rachel said. "Mike, take the baby. Donna's asking for me."

"Ok. Tell Harvey if he's not too busy to bring that baby out here, so we can see her."

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Charlotte into the bedroom.

Just as Donna started suffering a huge contraction, Rachel entered the room and went right over to her. She took her hand and massaged her arm up and down. Harvey still sat with baby Lily in his arms.

Harvey could not say anything. He needed to be here for Donna. Charlotte came over and took Lily in her arms and put her in the bassinet that she had Mitchell bring into the room from the nursery. Charlotte had instructed him to get the other one as well. So, as she was talking to Lily, Mitchell brought the other bassinet and placed it next to the other one.

"Do we know how much she weighs?" Charlotte wondered aloud.

Harvey turned around at that moment.

"Donna wanted a home birth, so we got a baby scale. She calibrated it herself the other day. It's in the nursery."

"Oh? I thought it was a fruit scale," Mitchell said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Harvey who just smiled and then Donna made a noise.

Elaine examined Donna again and said, "Uh, something is not right."

"I gotta push!"

"No!" Elaine said. "Don't push. The baby is in breech, so you can't push."

"Harvey the baby is in breech!" Donna said as Harvey held her and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Yes, I know," Harvey said. "We're going to be all right."

He looked at Rachel over Donna's head. She looked intensely worried.

"Can the baby be turned?" Rachel asked.

"Our protocol is to get mother and baby to the hospital for a C-Section," Greg said.

"No!" Donna screamed. "No. She'll turn. I know she will…" Donna panted when a contraction hit her.

Elaine who happened also to be a midwife told them her qualifications and told everyone that she was qualified to try to turn the baby now.

"Donna, look at me," Elaine said. "Yes, I am a qualified mid-wife, so I can try to turn the baby right now. However, we run the risk of her heartbeat slowing. You're not hooked up to a monitor right now so I can't keep track of the baby's heartbeat. I will have to do it with the doppler.

"What else can we do?" Harvey asked.

"It's dangerous but we could try to deliver her breech," Elaine said to both Harvey and Donna who was blowing with another contraction.

"Elaine, I think it's too late to turn her. Something just popped out, I can feel it!" Donna exclaimed having moved her hand between her legs.

Elaine removed the sheet and there was a leg of baby #2 already escaped from Donna.

"Greg!" Elaine called.

Greg came over and asked Elaine what was happening.

Rachel started to leave and then Donna called her back.

"What is it honey? I'm not going to be much help."

"Yes, you are. You're staying here with me to the end just like I stayed with you!"

Rachel looked at Harvey who was helping Donna move to her knees because she wanted to give birth that way. She felt it might facilitate the baby's position.

"Harvey, please let's not have anymore children. I'm not forgetting…this one…(blow, pant, grunt).

Harvey just remained silent and stoic during this time as he didn't want to seem flippant and dismissive or annoy Donna in anyway. He just wanted to see his second daughter safely born. Once Donna was on her knees, Greg and Elaine both came over to see the little leg that had escaped.

"Ok, Donna, this is going to hurt a lot more than the last one. Because her head has to come out last. Ok, next contraction push!"

"Ahhhhuggggg!" Donna noised as she pushed.

"Both her legs are out," Harvey encouraged as held stroked her arm bracing herself on the headboard of their bed.

"You're doing great," Rachel said. She felt like crying for her dear friend. Having just gone through a premature baby birth only a couple of months ago, Rachel felt this must have been twice as hard.

Charlotte came over quietly leaving Lily in the bassinet quietly sleeping and told everyone that Lily weighed in at 6 lbs. 15 oz. This made Donna smile in the midst of trying to give birth to baby #2 breech.

"Charlotte," Elaine asked. "Can you go to their kitchen to see if there is some olive oil or to the baby's room and see if there is baby oil?"

"Sure. May I ask why?"

"Donna's vagina is swollen, and I don't want her to tear bringing the baby's head out. I'm thinking if I can lubricate it a little it will be a little more flexible."

"Ok, I'll be right back," Charlotte said and went off to the find oil of some type to help her sister.

"I'm not doing this anymore! I want to go to sleep…Harvey…let me go to sleep. I'm so tired."

"Just a little bit more. You just have to work on getting her shoulders and arms out, ok? You're Donna and you're awesome…so awesome," Harvey encouraged.

"Yes, you are," Rachel echoed wiping a tear away from Donna's cheek and then her own.

"Ok, I'm gonna do this!" Donna said looking at her husband. "Ohhhhoooo!" Donna pushed because her and her baby's life depended on it.

Charlotte rushed back with the Olive oil container and Elaine poured a little on her finger and began to rub it all around Donna's vaginal opening, her legs and at her peritoneum.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"I rubbed some Olive oil on you so you won't tear. Your very swollen from giving birth to Lily."

"Can I push?"

"That's it, honey. Yes, you're going to see your second daughter soon!" Elaine said standing helping to deliver the posterior portions of the second baby.

"Here comes her head! Push!" Donna screamed and then felt a wonderful release as the baby's head had just squeezed through her vagina and out in the world.

"Ok, daddy, ready to do it again?" Elaine said as she syringed the second little girl's nose and mouth. She was still a little purple; but Elaine massaged her, and the baby's purplish pale color began to become more pink and flesh colored as she began to breathe. Then a second strong cry came from below Donna's feet.

"There we go! Happy Birthday Baby #2!" Greg said as he took the baby from Elaine. Harvey was handed a newly cleaned pair of scissors and with a little more confidence and relief cut this cord this as well.

Rachel and Charlotte both helped Donna into a more comfortable position while they waited for the placenta to be delivered.

"Girls, massage her belly while daddy takes care of baby #2. Then we can wait a few minutes until the placenta is delivered."

Rachel and Charlotte both vigorously massaged Donna's belly so her uterus could return to shape and dislodge the placenta. Elaine held the cord as Donna pushed a little to expel the placenta which was wrapped in a piece of foil and placed in a plastic bag for transport.

"Can I see her?" Donna asked very tiredly.

"Amelia," Donna said as she held her second daughter against her naked skin. Donna had had her breasts covered at the beginning of the birth in her yoga bra but then she was so warm after giving birth to Lily she discarded it angrily and was nude under the thin sheet. Harvey tried to cover her, but this only upset Donna and silently but violently pushed the sheet off her. Harvey realized he should just do whatever made her more comfortable, so he did not try to cover her again until now.

Harvey brought Lily over to Donna and she took holding her on the other side. Harvey say against the headboard on her side and although her beautiful red hair was mussed and tangled and pinned halfway here and there and her face was still beaded with sweat her and there, Harvey saw the most radiant smile on her face. It was even brighter than the morning after they had made love for the first time in 12 years.

About an hour later, Elaine was writing up the paperwork and Greg was putting equipment back into their truck. Harvey left Donna and the babies sleeping in their room. He walked into his living room and everyone was there having a party it seemed in his absence.

"Whew!" Elaine said as she finished up the paperwork and looked up at Harvey. "Welcome to Seattle."

He stood there with his hands in the pockets of his pants and smiled.

"I want to thank you for all your help with my wife and babies," Harvey said quietly.

Elaine watched as Harvey took a seat next to her.

"It's my job. I'm just glad that little Amelia didn't give us more trouble than just coming out the wrong way. How's Donna?"

"Sleeping. To tell you the truth she hasn't had much sleep lately."

"Yes, I can sympathize. I have a set of twins myself. I had mine vaginally, but I was in the hospital with plenty of pain medication. I have to hand it to your wife to do that without anything!"

Harvey took a look toward his bedroom door as if Donna was standing there. He looked around then at all the party revelers talking and drinking.

"Hey, would you like a drink of some type?"

"Sure, that would be nice," Elaine said.

Harvey came back with two bottles of Ginger Ale and handed one to Elaine and one to Greg.

They thanked Harvey.

Elaine said, "Normally we would be required to take Donna and the babies to the hospital, but it looks like everything proceeded naturally without too much complication. So, Greg and I will just leave you with this. Watch her bleeding carefully. If she says she is crampy or gets a fever or starts to hemorrhage, then either call us or drive her to the hospital yourself. She would be in serious condition if that happens. If either one of the twins' gets a high fever you all get to the hospital quick! Do you understand, Harvey?"

"Yes, I do," Harvey answered seriously. He was worried, a feeling he hated, but in a few days hopefully he could enjoy his family.

Elaine stood up and closed her metal clipboard and gave a receipt to Harvey regarding what they did. Harvey signed the paper stating that it was the patient's prerogative to not go the hospital. Harvey was not a malpractice lawyer, but he was getting experience in that field with the new pro bono cases he was handling lately.

Mike came over and clapped Harvey on the back as Harvey closed the door of the apartment seeing Greg and Elaine out.

"How are you holding up, buddy? Congratulations. Charlotte let me sneak in and see the girls. They are both redheads. They are beautiful." Mike held his own son on his shoulder as he spoke to Harvey.

Harvey just smiled and acknowledged Mike's greetings. He looked at Mike through grateful stinging unshed tears from relief that his daughters had been born and that his beloved wife had survived the ordeal. Just as Mike was turning away Harvey reached out and hugged him.

"I wish my brother were here," Harvey said sniffing. "I know he, Kate, and the kids are due for a visit because they may not make the second wedding either."

"Did you call him?" Mike said. He was closer to Harvey in some ways that Marcus was not, but he could understand that Harvey would want to bond with the only immediate family member he had left.

"Hey, Mike, could you just keep everybody hydrated and happy. Don't let anyone leave yet. Especially not Charlotte, Mitchell, and Troy. I want to say something, but I have to call Marcus first."

"You got it," Mike said as he patted Harvey's shoulder one more time.

In Boston, the Marcus Specters were having a late evening snack when Marcus' phone rang. He decided to take the night off from the restaurant because Katie had finally moved back into their house with the children.

_"Hi Marcus," Harvey said all choked with emotion in his voice_.

"Hi Harvey. Everything ok?" Marcus responded. Katie heard the note in her husband's voice and walked over to the kitchen counter to join him.

_"Donna just gave birth to twin girls," Harvey said with the tears of relief, joy, and unbounded happiness started to fall from his eyes_.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, Daddy! Ok, if I put you on speaker so we can all hear?"

"_Sure," Harvey agreed and then he swiped a hand over his eyes._

"So how big, what did you name them, you know the deets," Katie volunteered.

Harvey gasped and he said with his voice filled with emotion.

_"Lily Amanda was born first, and she weighed in at 6 lbs. 15 oz then about seven minutes later Amelia Sarah was born. She weighed 6 lbs. 10 oz." _

"Oh my God, poor Donna!" Katie said. "How is she doing?"

_"Sleeping," Harvey said. "Katie, Donna was amazing! She did everything without a pain killer."_

"Are you home? Donna mentioned she was hoping to have them at home," Katie asked.

_"Yes, we didn't have much choice," Harvey said._

Sensing that his brother was far too filled up with emotion to answer all their questions, Marcus said. "Thanks for calling, big brother. I can't tell you happy I am for you. Mom and Dad are probably smiling down on you now seeing what a wonderful job you did. Love you, Harvey," Marcus said smiling.

_"Thanks, little brother. Love you Marcus. Love you all," Harvey said finally succumbing to his emotions and hung up._

In Seattle, Charlotte found Harvey, and she put her arms around him and held him tight as Harvey's tears flowed unchecked.


	24. Chapter 24

**HI Folks! Well, this is a fluffy chapter. I thought after all the difficult birthing of the twins that Donna and Harvey needed a little alone time with their babies. However we do have a couple of things to resolve before we end this fic. I appreciate all who are reading and staying with this. I appreciate the correction. It needed to be done because I do research before I write. Thanks again for your encouragement. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 24

"Hey," Harvey softly said as he laid down in bed next to his wife. She had just woken from another hour of sleep coming after giving birth to twin babies, two doctors' visits and a bunch of family who had inhabited the house like a party while Donna was giving birth.

"Hey," Donna said softly back looking very sleepy still with her half-opened eyes. However, to Harvey, she looked so sweet, contented, and calm.

They spoke quietly so as not to awaken their newborn red-haired daughters Lily and Amelia whose name they would probably shorten to Mia or even Mimi. They were not absolutely sure yet.

Harvey, after witnessing the war Donna had suffered through just to give life, carefully put his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his pajama pants as it was very, very late. Dr. Adams, Donna's OB, had come over earlier to examine her and to give her some post partem instructions. Dr. Adams brought the pediatrician with her to examine the babies to confirm their health. The pediatrician was also a woman named Dr. Leanne Robin.

"Dr. Robin said the babies were very healthy and suffered no problems at birth. Even little Amelia having come out backward," Donna mused quietly.

Harvey smiled. The whole time Donna was struggling with birthing Amelia he was tongue tied. This big constriction on his tongue coerced him into quietness even as he tried to coach a tired Donna to keep pushing or to hold up or whatever was required. He had looked at Rachel and Charlotte and they all knew how serious the situation was and how things could have gone so awry. Harvey had newfound respect for women in general after witnessing this ordeal, but especially his wife whom he already revered as the best woman among women. He thought about that as Donna quietly and sleepily mumbled on about their baby daughters.

"Harvey?"

Coming out of his reverie, he said quickly, "Yes, Donna."

"Do you want to help me feed them later? I know you can't actually do any of it yet, but Dr. Robin said if they wake up then I should have them try to latch."

"Didn't they do that earlier?"

"Tiny babies eat more than three times a day, Harvey," Donna said as she squeezed him tighter.

Donna closed her eyes and listened to the beat of Harvey's heart. She had started to apologize for being such a horrible person to him while she neared her time. She could not believe she actually claimed she was being attacked in bed. She just could not stand to be touched. Her body temperature while she was carrying the twins felt as though it was much higher than 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Plus, her body had stuck to everything because of the warmth. Normally sticking her sweaty body next to her husband's was cause for ecstasy, but almost nine months pregnant and as big as a house being glued to Harvey was not comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Harvey said suddenly. He tilted his head as Donna had lifted hers to look at him. She looked at him as if his head had shrunk smaller than his neck.

"You're sorry? For what?" Donna asked softly as she stroked his chest with her hand.

"For being a dick these past few days, getting drunk and not understanding that you were so uncomfortable. I felt so helpless while you were in labor. You are a warrior. I have such a newfound respect for women and especially for my beautiful wife." Harvey remarked as he bent forward to kiss her.

Donna kissed him like she had not kissed him for so long. She definitely was not up to their love play extending beyond the basic. She just wanted to savor having him in her arms and feel pleasure in just kissing him. She loved his kisses in return. That was all she wanted right now from him. Also, she craved to lay next to him again just feeling he was near. Donna felt so badly about what she had said when she was so overwrought with the feeling of her body being out of control. She also felt cold bereft of her two little heaters increasing her body temperature. She craved to feel secure and be held in her husband's strong tender embrace. Post partem Donna was a mess of emotions. None in any certain order, but each was appreciated when she realized it. Furthermore, Harvey's response to her emotions somehow knowing exactly what his response should be made her feel so loved because Harvey gave her exactly what she needed. Not wanting it to go farther. She was just happy to feel secure in his arms and so loved.

However, she was so tired. She was still so tired. She wanted to languish in bed with Harvey and just enjoy each other knowing her two little babies were here with them healthy and secure. Simultaneously, she was excited for her babies to finally be here, and she could not wait to fully embrace her new responsibilities. She knew Harvey as skittish as he seemed to be had already spent an inordinate amount of time hovering over the bassinets, holding his baby daughters, speaking to them, and just savoring that he was now a father. Something the young Harvey would never have realized he wanted.

Harvey continued to kiss Donna in all kinds of ways. Their kisses ranged from the long and soft to the giggly quick pecks and dashes. Harvey missed Donna's laugh. She had been so miserable the last few weeks and her hormones so out of whack that he was afraid that the Donna with whom he had fallen in love so long ago was gone forever replaced by this new woman who did not want him. Harvey had to realize that it was not all about him. She had endured months of wacky hormones, horrible morning sickness in the beginning and agony at the end. Donna deserved his best and his love because she had done all this to give him children that he had not realized he wanted and needed.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk the other day. I think I'm back on your father's shit list," Harvey said. "It's ok. I will just have to get on his good side again."

Harvey could feel Donna's smile on his chest as it creased her face.

"What's making you smile?" He asked laughing a little as he did so. His mouth was upturned at the corners.

"The thought that you're back on my father's shit list."

"Why is that so amusing?"

"Because my father doesn't take back his approval once he gives it. He understands being an expectant father at the end of his wife's pregnancy. I think he told me mom threw him out of the house more than once while she was pregnant with both my sister and me," Donna giggled again as she told him.

"Hmmm."

"What? You don't believe me?" Donna asked popping her head up again.

"Well, I would understand if he makes an exception since I think sometimes I'm still a selfish son of a bitch."

"Hey, Harvey, you and he have worked out your differences and I think you have shown-(kiss)—what a wonderful husband-(kiss)-you have made his daughter. Also-(kiss)- what a wonderful father-(kiss)-you will be."

Donna watched his smile widen and crease to his eyes. She kissed him one more time deeply and then with his one hand he held her head to his chest and with the other held her body more firmly against his.

During the night, Harvey found he could not sleep. He was still too overwhelmed by the events of the day. He was laying on his side wide awake. About an hour ago both babies woke, and he helped the babies to latch onto Donna so they could nurse. Lily and Mimi (he decided to nickname Amelia) latched on hungrily to Donna's breasts for which Donna was grateful that something seemed to be easy. Feeding both babies, though, had taken away most of Donna's renewed energy; so, after watching and holding one baby while Donna fed the other, Harvey helped settle each daughter in her respective bassinet. Earlier to feel like he was contributing, Troy had made a couple of signs on their computer for the bassinets so everyone would know which baby slept in which bassinet. Harvey was so grateful for all the people that had helped him and Donna with this tumultuous event in their lives. He had asked Mike to ensure that people would not leave until he had had a moment to express his thanks from him and Donna for the celebration of their daughters' emergence into the world and for so much else.

_ He stood in front of the opened double doors leading to the living room terrace. As Harvey looked at his extended family members and his dearest friends in the world, he ascertained that Mike had certainly done his job. He had also made sure that everyone had a drink in their hands whether it was alcoholic or not._

_ Harvey swallowed hard as he looked around. _

_ "You know when I said my marriage vows to Donna in front of wedding guests at our friends' Louis and Sheila's wedding I thought it would be the last time I would stand in front of a crowd expressing my most heartfelt emotions." Harvey stated. "Well I was wrong!"_

_ Everyone laughed because many of the congregants there knew what a long way Harvey had come from being emotionally detached to becoming a man who wears his heart on his sleeve._

_ "I just wanted to raise a toast to my wife, Donna, the best wife in the world and for fighting a war that no man would ever have the courage to fight. Also, to the blessings of that battle lying in the bassinets near her. Our baby daughters, Lily Amanda and Amelia Sarah Specter-"Harvey said with his proud voice faltering when he spoke of Donna. He raised his glass of Macallan 18 (he felt he could safely imbibe some now)._

_ "To Donna and the babies!" Everyone responded raising their glasses and taking sips._

_ "Too bad we don't have any champagne," Charlotte mentioned. _

_ "Let's save that for the wedding in Tuscany later this year," Harvey said._

_ Everyone acknowledged that they could wait, and it would seem somehow more appropriate._

_ The hubbub of the crowd in the space seemed to grow louder. Harvey cleared his throat and said, "I'm not finished."_

_ Everyone laughed at that remark. Mike put his hand to his mouth and took James from Rachel who had been holding him._

_ "Harvey, now is not the time for pontificating," Mike said joking. Not only Mike but everyone could see that Harvey was so overwhelmed. Mike knew what he was feeling. It was the same feeling he felt when he watched Rachel give birth almost three months ago. Mike winked at Harvey to show him that whatever he felt it was all right._

_ Harvey dropped his head and smiled wide at Mike's joke. Harvey looked up and continued._

_ "Really, everyone, let me say literally that Donna did all the work, but she was able to do all the work because you were here to help us. _

_ Jim and Clara: Thank you for temporarily moving out here and being here for both Donna and me. I hope you stick around for a few more weeks because we have our hands full with twins. _

_ Mike, Rachel and baby James: You have been there since the beginning even before Donna and I were just colleagues. You always knew more. See what your interfering and prodding finally wrought!" Harvey barely proclaimed while he blinked a tear out of his eye._

_ Breaking the happy and heavy emotion in the air was the cry of either Lily or Amelia and then Donna's footsteps immediately going to the babies to comfort them._

_ "I'll go see if she needs help," Rachel said smiling after she darted from the room placing her drink on the dining room table as she departed._

_ "Thanks, Rachel," Harvey said. He continued._

_ "Now to the last but not least. Charlotte, when I met you, you were about as much as Donna had warned me of. However, you were here when I wasn't, and you took command. I don't know what would have happened without you. Troy and Mitchell thank you so much for being here as well. Love those signs you made for the babies' room. We will definitely know whose stuff is Lily's and whose stuff is Mimi's. Thank you so, so much."_

_ "Mimi?" Charlotte asked._

_ "Yes, I think Amelia is a mouthful. I've to check it out with Donna, though."_

_ Charlotte smiled. "I'm sure she will love it."_

_ The room began to break up then and everyone began to leave saying they would be over late the next day if welcomed._

_ "Of course. Just call first," Harvey said laughing as he shook hands, accepted hugs, and kissed cheeks at the door while everyone left._

"Harvey?" Donna said nudging him from behind. "Harvey."

"Oh, was I asleep?" Harvey said in a fright turning over to look at Donna. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Look."

He hadn't noticed but Donna was propped up in bed holding one of the babies. The sun was pouring through the sheer curtains in the bedroom. He smiled when he was actually able to focus. He had fallen asleep apparently and had not realized it.

"Lily?" Harvey asked as he was just fascinated with her. He gently touched her little head covered with ginger-fuzz.

"Tell daddy I'm Amelia. Lily is sleeping. You were hungry, weren't you?" Donna said then watched Harvey as Amelia just stared up at her mother and blinked her eyes. She started suckling at Donna's breast again.

"How are we going to tell them apart, Donna?"

"Well until they begin to talk or have other unmistakable characteristics we can tell by this birthmark on Amelia," Donna answered.

"Oh, you mean the one on her shoulder," Harvey said surprising Donna.

"You peeked! How observant of you daddy," Donna said really impressed. She knew he had an eye for detail but after the events of the day she was surprised that he would even have noticed it.

"Again, you doubt me. Women love me…"

"Harvey, these are baby girls and they are your daughters. So, they better love you because their daddy is the best in the world," Donna said putting her head temporarily on Harvey's shoulder after he sat up propped against his pillows.

"Amelia, by the way, has earned a nickname already." Harvey whispered.

"Which one did you choose? Mimi?" Donna responded kissing Mimi's little forehead. She had seemed to have fallen asleep, so Donna let her nipple fall out of the baby's mouth."

"Here, daddy, take Mimi. I'm going to check on Lily. She'll be up in a minute. I'm sure," Donna said getting out bed slowly and carefully. She walked around the bed to the other side of the room where the bassinet was placed next to Amelia's and peered into it.

Lily was awake but was looking straight ahead and flailing her arms and legs. It seemed she had come out of her swaddle. Charlotte had had both girls swaddled soon after they were born. Donna had somehow not been able to make it as snug. Amelia's blanket was all over the place when Donna went to pick her up.

"Hey, how did you know I was going to pick Mimi for Amelia's nickname?"

Donna turned around from the bassinet and gave Harvey a sarcastic smirk.

"Mimi? Really? You don't remember a Mimi at some other time in your life?" Donna turned back around to pick Lily up from the bassinet.

_"Here we go Lily sweetie," Donna said softly to the slightly older Lily._

Harvey focused on Amelia and asked her playfully, "Mimi, what or who is mommy talking about? I don't remember any other Mimi but my little Mimi." Mimi stared at her father and then smiled a little for a minute and maneuvered her arm out of the blanket. Harvey chased her little hand and then kissed it when he caught it.

In the meantime, Donna held Lily in her arms and returned to their bed.

"Mimi was one of your women when we started at the firm. Cute petite blonde, big tits, get the picture?" Donna asked popping her "p".

"So nice to see you still have your power even after giving birth yesterday," Harvey smirked smiled as he looked up from the baby at her.

"Well, I'm glad you don't remember her at least consciously," Donna said latching Lily onto her breast to feed. Lily suckled vigorously.

Harvey watched the baby suckle at Donna's breast and thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Donna happened to look over at that moment and smiled.

"Don't worry. When I can express milk and put it in a bottle you'll get your turn to feed them," Donna whispered close to him. He reached out with his lips and kissed her one more time.

"Donna, as much as I am eager to feed them, that wasn't quite what I had in mind," Harvey said with that playful glint in his eye.

Donna just shook her head and looked heavenward.

_I'm glad your watching me give birth did nothing to your libido she thought._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Folks! I am updating this fic after twins Lily and Mimi have arrived and are about a month to six weeks old. Harvey and Donna need to adjust just like every other set of new parents. However, we know we've other things for these two on the horizon. Hope you like this little update and promise bigger things to come. Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following. So grateful! Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 25

The first month with the new babies was ageing. Lily and Mimi could not seem to agree on their feeding schedules. Donna was expressing milk and nursing as fast as she could. At the end of the first two weeks they took the babies to the pediatrician's office for their first shots and their wellness checkups. Harvey kept up with the schedule has best he could. It was times like these that he could have used a kind word of advice from his own mother. He could not voice how ironic his whole relationship with his mother had been now. He never regretted mending fences with her, but he was sorry that she was not here to help with her two newest grandchildren.

Donna's body seemed to be cooperating well, at least, getting back to her pre-baby weight. Her boobs were a good size before but now they resembled giant udders. Harvey seemed to like them, but they were both so tired from two babies who seemed to have tummy troubles that even after a month they could not find the time to be together. Donna was beginning to feel like a cow as well. She looked in the mirror and her body though back to being prebaby weight, but she noticed that not all the weight was distributed in the same spots. Plus, she was weepy and sometimes just wanted to go away from her children and Harvey. Her mom told her she probably was suffering from a bout of postpartum depression. Donna hoped it would dissipate soon because she had heard horror stories about how bad some cases could be.

She thought she could cope with it all until she accidentally crept into the home office/guest room where Harvey was in a face-to-face meeting with Louis. Harvey sat with his back to the doorway. The carpet in the apartment was thick and Donna was barefoot, so she basically came to stand silently in the doorway where Harvey could not possibly see her. It seemed Harvey had called to complain about how Donna had changed since giving birth. At least that was how Donna read the portion of the conversation she had heard.

_"So, Harvey what are you saying?" Louis asked. He was obviously on his computer in his study. Lucy had grown so tall that she was toddling around on her legs as Sheila kept up behind her._

"She's very irritable and she's weepy. Donna never cried unless she was in pain or really, really upset. I'm just saying. I'm home. I love helping with the twins, but she seems to be yelling at me saying I haven't done anything right and then she does it all over again. I thought her hormones were screwy when she was pregnant, but now she's just different."

_"When was the last time you had a date night?" Louis asked and Sheila raised her hand in the back and said, 'Brilliant suggestion, honey!'_

"I can't remember. It must have been way before the twins' birth. Did that work for you and Sheila?"

_Louis gave a little conceited laugh and said, "Harvey, you have to remember. Donna needs to be there for the babies' now. She wants to be there for you, too, especially if you're helping as much as you say are. Remember, her focus cannot be all about you as it has been for fifteen years."_

Harvey smirked and said, "I think you have a point, Louis. I'm not asking her to just focus on me. I grew out of that a long time ago. Of course, I want my wife back, but I do know that our little girls really need their mom right now."

_Louis turned around from the camera and signaled to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, come say hello to Uncle Harvey."_

_ Sheila stood behind as Lucy went easily into her father's arms. Louis lifted her to the laptop on the desk. Fascinated, Lucy put her hand up to the screen._

Donna smiled as she saw Harvey wave to Lucy on the screen and use his "baby" voice to talk to the toddler.

"Lu…cy…hi..honey. Harvey said smiling widely. "You're walking!" Lucy smiled and looked up at her daddy.

_"Yes, that's Uncle Harvey. He gave you your play kitchen!" Louis said and pointed to Harvey's face on the screen. Harvey waved again and called for Lucy._

_ "House?" Lucy asked as she pointed._

_ "Yes. He has two little girls that you can play with when they get older," Louis said and held the baby's hands and kissed them._

_ "Okay, daddy, Lucy needs her nap," Sheila said as she walked back into the room and right up to Louis to take Lucy from him._

_ "Hi Harvey," Sheila greeted. "Go easy with Donna. Remember she's the one that pushed those two adorable girls out into the world. Her body is still adjusting to what happened."_

"Of course, Sheila."

_ "Take her out. Rachel and Mike can take care of the babies. James should be old enough that they can manage all three."_

"Mom and Dad Paulsen haven't gone back to New York quite yet. They were such help for the first two weeks I will see if they can put off going back for a few days."

Sheila then waving Lucy's little hand at the computer screen left the room.

_"Take care. As soon as you can come back here for a visit, we would love to see you."_

"We still have our second wedding planned in Tuscany in late October. Look for an invitation. I'm not sure if we'll get back to New York before that."

_"Regardless, anytime, Harvey."_

"Thanks, Louis. Give Sheila our best and kiss Lucy for us," Harvey said about to finish the conversation.

_"I will. Take care of those girls. Give my love to Donna."_

"Sure thing."

The screen went blank after that. Donna hurriedly went into their bedroom to check on the babies.

Donna remained in the bedroom trying alternating between just watching Lily and Mimi sleep. She had a hard time not to want to pick them up and just hold them all the time. She was fascinated by them and she was loathing the day soon when they would be removed from the master bedroom into the nursery. Her nephew, Troy, had labeled one side "LILY" with a big painted sign with "Lily" written in script teal green outlined in a rainbow of colors forming the background. For Mimi, Troy had painted another sign with "Amelia" written in script hot pink colors outlined in a rainbow of other colors from the background of that sign. At the time when Troy was constructing and painting the signs, Harvey and she were not sure if they were going to call her by a nickname or her full name.

Finally, hearing Harvey not come into the bedroom but down the hall to the living room, she found her notebooks that she had started almost a year ago. The one labeled "babies" was just about finished. The jobs that really needed her attention were the notebooks labeled "business" and "second wedding."

Donna sat on the bed and opened the one labeled "business". Designer Duds had to be put on hold for a little bit until Donna came off self-proclaimed maternity leave. Her online presence had been telling little bits of every month as Donna's pregnancy progressed. It worked as a marketing tool and a camaraderie approach with other mothers and mothers-to-be. The last entry Donna had made on the website was only about two weeks before the twins' early births.

Donna had some orders that had come in the meantime and Donna was doing her best to fill them. She had put out a notation on her website that she was filtering the orders through her sister, Charlotte, while Donna was on maternity leave. So far, everything had been running smoothly with the exception of packages being delivered to their apartment from the wholesalers and designers. Charlotte had been good enough to retrieve the packages and reship or transmit Donna's wishes to the designers who had been plaguing her with children's clothes designs for weeks.

As far as moving the online presence to a brick-and-mortar business, Donna was still in limbo about the space on which she had placed an offer. Harvey had heard nothing for weeks now, but he promised he was inquiring on a periodic basis. So was Tracy. Tracy volunteered to help him with his personal work as Donna had not been in a business mood the last month of her pregnancy. Harvey tried to reassure her that there really was no news on the front; but, unfortunately, when Donna said she would call the realtor herself accusing Harvey of not getting the job done, he had mistakenly put on his Harvey Specter "corporate-lawyer-but-husband-and- protector-first" attitude. Donna taking his tone of voice and manner in the wrong light railed on him a few nights ago as they changed the twins' diapers together.

_"Donna, I know you know what you're doing, but I am your lawyer. I want to be your mouthpiece on this to make sure nothing goes wrong."_

_ "Harvey, I used to do that this type of thing for the firm and for you for a long time."_

_ "Donna," Harvey had said as he had walked up to her and placed his left hand on her upper arm in a soothing manner. His other hand gently restraining Lily from rolling off the changing table. He was pretty confident that a month old child would not roll off the changer, but Lily was aggressive and was trying to turn over already._

_ "Let me do this, please? I want to help you, and…"_

_ "So, you want me to let you do all the work because you think as a mother I can't handle business inquiries as I did before I became a brood mare with your babies?"_

_ Harvey had removed his hand and alternating restraining hands on the baby rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt preparing to do the diaper change. They had stood in the nursery at the changer. Harvey had volunteered to change Lily while Donna held Mimi standing next to him._

_ "No, Donna, of course not. By the way, you didn't say no when you found out you were pregnant. It's not just me in this scenario."_

_ Donna got disgusted and took Mimi and walked out of the room. Harvey looked down at his baby girl as he rubbed some Vaseline on her navel. The silly stump of a cord was hanging by a thread, so he had to be gentle._

_ "What's going on with mommy, Lily? She's mad at daddy. You didn't hear me say anything bad, right?" Harvey had asked his daughter as he put a little powder on her bottom. Lily just looked up at her dad with her big brown eyes._

_ "Yeah, I'm with you, kid. I didn't do anything. I LOVE MOMMY VERY MUCH!" Harvey overemphasized in a loud voice so Donna would hear him from the other room._

_ As Harvey picked up the baby and rocked her in his arms, he looked up and Donna with Mimi still in her arms pouted and stood in the doorway of the nursery._

_ "I love daddy very much, too. I'm sorry, Harvey. You're right. I should let you handle this. You are my go-to guy," Donna said as she had made her way to Harvey with the Mimi in her arms. He held Lily. They kissed._

_ "Let me change Mimi. I seem to be getting good at this."_

_ Exchanging babies carefully, Donna took Lily and looked into her eyes and said, "Mommy has her little Lily now."_

_ "Go have a seat in the living room. I will be done with Miss Mimi Specter in a minute," Harvey said kissing Donna once again. He watched as Donna turned with Lily in her arms walk out of the room._

_ "Now, Miss Mimi what surprises do you have in your diaper for daddy…."_

That was last week. The biggest event that happened in the meantime was that Lily's cord stump finally fell off. Mimi's had dropped off two weeks prior to their brief exchange. They were both getting to know each twin because even at six weeks they were definitely developing personalities.

Lily was aggressive and was the one trying to roll over at two weeks old. Mimi was more of sedentary baby and just liked to be pampered by either parent. Donna thought that Mimi was definitely going to be a daddy's girl. Who knew?

"Hey, Donna, I need to talk to you…oh…you're working. I'll be back in a minute. I have to make a call."

"Harvey?" Donna called but Harvey had hot footed it to the other room.

"Hi, Clara?"

_"Harvey, you can call me mom, you know," Clara Paulsen said smiling when she heard the voice on the end of the line._

"Ok," Harvey said still feeling uncomfortable calling someone other than his own mom "Mom".

_"How are my two little granddaughters?"_

"They are beautiful. I'm amazed at how big they are getting."

_"You and Donna need a night out, right? You want Jim and I to babysit?"_

"Now I know where Donna gets her gift from," Harvey said smiling. "Yes. We're snapping at each other. We're both so tired and Donna's been crying a lot."

_"Say no more. Almost all our packing is finished for the move back to New York. Charlotte, her husband, and Troy have helped us a lot. What night?"_

"Tomorrow night?"

_"Harvey, even if you and Donna just want to spend the evening sleeping at home in your bedroom, I am willing to take care of Mimi and Lily so you can do that. You should take advantage while I'm here because I am not sure who would volunteer so fast."_

"I bet Charlotte would. She and Donna seemed to have mended their fences. What about with Jim?"

_"I'm not sure, Harvey. Jim hasn't talked about banishing her to South America as he had threatened a long time ago."_

Harvey laughed to himself.

"Ok, I will let you know later what time tomorrow."

_"Sounds great, honey. Harvey, you're a good husband and father. Donna always knew you would be." _

"Thanks…mom. Talk to you later." Harvey hung up his phone and smiled. Just for a minute, he thought he could hear his own mom's voice say those words to him.

Coming back to their bedroom walking resolutely, he breezed into the room and spotting Donna still on the bed with her business notebook in front of her said, "You and me, business meeting tomorrow at 7 pm sharp." Then he walked back to the living room.

Donna smiled comforted by his tone of voice because now somewhere buried deep was still her boss, Harvey Specter, Corporate Attorney who had respected her and trusted her with all his business affairs and command his moral compass in all directions.

She called to his back, "Good thing I already rearranged your calendar for that."

She could hear his laugh and smiled at the sudden change in the air.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Folks! I just wanted to update this one again because H & D's "business" meeting was fresh in my mind. There is a small may M portion so if you read it by accident and do not go for that sort of thing I apologize. Please enjoy this chapter that Harvey and Donna needed after about six weeks of being new parents. Let me know what you think. I am working on the update for A Father's Interest as well. Thank you so much. Love, Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 26

The next evening after getting Lily and Mia down with an evening feeding, Clara and Jim Paulsen arrived to babysit. Clara knocked on their bedroom door to let Donna and Harvey know that the "Get Out of Jail Free Card" had arrived. Clara heard a half-hearted acknowledgment and then she light footed it into the nursery where Jim Paulsen had already arrived. Clara went over to her husband and they both looked at their ginger haired granddaughters sleeping when a moment of light panic interrupted the quiet.

"Clara, how are we going to tell them apart?"

"Mimi has a birthmark on her shoulder. Does it really matter right now, dear? We usually never call them by their names."

"We want to make sure we put them in the right bed."

Clara bent down to touch their tiny cheeks while the twins slept taking a good look at the both of them in the dimly lit room.

She said, "Look closer, Jim. They are not wearing identical sleepers. Lily is wearing lavender and Mimi is wearing yellow. So, unless either one spits up and ruins their clothes that's the way we can tell them apart."

Jim, who was slightly shorter than his tall red-haired wife, bent down a little closer to the babies and smiled.

"Clever girl, our Donna," Jim said as he straightened his back.

Clara just rolled her eyes because although Jim's words were very true. It was a very logical solution to the dilemma.

In the bedroom, Donna was despairing of what to wear to the very expensive fancy restaurant Harvey had chosen for their date night/business meeting. They had not frequented that particular establishment since way before Donna's pregnancy started to show. There had been so much happening in the last months that their date nights had become spending the night together in their home watching a movie of a mutual choice. Not very date like but Harvey's caseload had suddenly grown twofold and Donna had plenty of items to occupy her time besides staying healthy and making sure she gave birth to healthy babies.

Presently, Harvey sat on the bed looking handsome as ever in his dark blue three piece suit with a light blue shirt and his plain gray tie which when it caught the light looked metallic silver. He was sure to put the vest with the suit as he knew three piece suits drove Donna wild. It also allowed him to look like an official lawyer as he disguised the date night as a"business meeting."

"Donna, what was wrong with your burgundy dress?"

"Which one? I have two."

"Either one. You're beautiful and sexy in both."

He had caught her while he fixed his cufflinks in mid undressing of the burgundy dress with the V-neck and boxy cape. Earlier while Harvey was in the bathroom taking a shower, she valiantly came out of the shower dripping wet applying lotions and perfume to remove any hint of baby puke from her body. Lily had become quite a spitter. She had to change Lily from her yellow sleeper to the lavender one because the yellow one was so badly messed that it had to be washed. Knowing her father if he noticed that the girls were dressed differently would think that his daughter was so clever that she had dressed the twins that way for their benefit in telling them apart. Donna laughed a little at how silly that thought was, but she was daddy's favorite for sure. Poor Harvey was the harassed victim of daddy's protection every now and then when Jim Paulsen thought that his daughter was unhappy.

Harvey had looked up from finishing with his cufflinks and saw that Donna had now traded the burgundy dress he liked (cleavage was very evident) for the black one with the low cut slit in the front of the bodice with nothing connecting the high neckline but one Mother-of-Pearl button. The skirt was A-Frame and tight around the hips. Donna had ordered a special nursing bra which was black, lacy, and functional. It matched the top of her dress perfectly and, luckily, the V in the bra was deeper than the slit in the blouse of her dress.

"My boobs are huge, Harvey," Donna lamented as she strained to prevent them from keeping the bodice wide open.

"I know. I like them that way," he said as he sauntered his way up behind Donna and placed his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her to him and began kissing her neck gently. Donna closed her eyes and stroked one of her hands on top of his while she held his head with the other.

"You know…(kiss, nibble, nuzzle) Mom said we could just sleep in here and she would understand. We don't have to go out right now."

"No, Mr. Specter, we have a business meeting at 7 pm sharp and we're going to be late if we don't get a move on," Donna said breaking the embrace. She immediately turned around then and moved back into his arms straightening his tie and smoothing his jacket. Noting the somewhat disappointed pout to his lips and his upturned "Donna" eyebrow, she placed her arms around his neck and said, "However, if we get lucky, we might have time for some serious necking before we fall asleep."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You're right. I think that might be all I have energy for tonight."

Harvey bent and kissed her deeply. Her perfume scent had replaced the natural pheromone and the "baby" smell which surrounded her most days. Harvey let it waft into his nostrils and breathed deeply. Donna felt his kiss deepened and was glad he had not forgotten how much she enjoyed his kisses. She noticed that not only was her man a good husband and helped her since becoming a father but that he was still the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. He held her tight and she could feel his desire for her so evident. He smelled so good from his shower and his cologne. Lately, both of them had lost a little bit about caring about what the other one liked as the daily routine of taking care of newborn twins put any thought of seduction out of their minds.

After their kissing had stopped, Harvey and Donna looked into one another's eyes and smiled. They both heaved a long sigh. Silently, Harvey took Donna's hand and led them out of the bedroom. Donna suddenly stopped him and said, "I forgot my heels. Hold on!"

She then ran back to the huge closet and found her black stiletto pumps she had not worn for so long. She slipped them on and then stood again in front of the full length mirror and twirled.

"Not half bad for a new mom of twins!"

"You are beautiful, Donna," Harvey said smiling and admiring her in the mirror. "Let's go before I change my mind and I throw you on that bed."

Donna's lip upturned with the thought of Harvey having his way with her.

"You drive a very hard bargain, Mr. Specter. Sure, you could do that. That's part of your husbandly rights, but will you love me in the morning?" Donna teased playing with him.

Harvey sniffed a laugh and smiled at Donna's wry sense of humor. "You had better believe I would."

Instead, though, Donna came to him and let him take her hand in his again. Harvey opened the bedroom door leading them from the room.

The maître d showed them to their table. Soft light flooded the dining room, soft music drifted through the air from the small band in front of the small dancefloor. The tables were made for two to three people at the most, so on a Friday night the mood set in the restaurant was romantic. Not exactly a place where one took a client for a business meeting.

Donna was happy she did not stumble or trip in her sky high heels. She had worn flats throughout most of her pregnancy because she was disproportioned and unbalanced. She felt wonderful tonight and, furthermore, her husband had been focused on her needs-just her. She wanted to reciprocate and that's why she had taken so long in preparing herself for their evening. When she felt Harvey's, budding erection pressed against her stomach as they kissed in the bedroom, Donna knew Harvey had appreciated the time and care she had taken to become sexy, but "corporate" Donna Paulsen-Specter. Harvey, now, held out the chair for Donna and then helped push her into the table. He took his own seat on the side of the table instead of across the small circumference. He whipped his phone out of his jacket pocket and began to speak to Donna like she was a client.

"Ok, since we're here to discuss business first. I thought I would let you know that I spoke with the realtor of the property where you made the offer. I negotiated a much better mortgage so it will enable you to do some renovations like the ones you were telling me of a couple months ago."

While he had been speaking, he was scrolling through his phone for some legal papers he had had scanned and then sent to his phone.

"Here is the official acceptance of the new offer. All it needs is your signature." Harvey handed his phone to Donna.

Donna was shocked. "How did you get the time to do this? You haven't been in the office since the day the twins were born."

Harvey smiled his Cheshire Cat grin and said through that smile and gleam in his eye.

"I have my sources."

"Charlotte helped you, didn't she?"

"You know I have known for so long about your uncanny ability to just know. You spoil everything, but yes, Charlotte happened to know the realtor and the current owner. I called her before we had our fight and then after we had our fight. Charlotte said that she could help. I renegotiated those terms a long time ago, but the realtor said the owner was on the fence whether she really wanted to sell or rent. Somehow, I charmed her and Charlotte strong armed the owner to shit or get off the pot."

Donna was speechless. Since she and Harvey had become a couple, it happened more and more as he showed his love for her in so many ways. If she had really thought about it before they even had become a couple Harvey had always shown how he cared for her and what she meant to him in so many ways. She smiled and then reached under the table and massaged his thigh. Her fingers found their way to his forearm and squeezed it lovingly. She smiled and her eyes glistened.

"Oh, Harvey, you've made me so happy," Donna said handing him back his phone. She rose from the table and threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"There are stipulations you know," Harvey said as she sat back down and gave him a questioning look.

"Stipulations?"

"Yes, stipulations."

"Are these stipulations part of this document?" Donna asked.

Harvey gave her one of his proudest looks and then smirk smiled at her. He took her hand and held it.

"Stipulation #1: You become the businesswoman I know you are meant to be.

Stipulation#2: Anytime you think I'm neglecting you, not believing in you, or anything remotely upsetting you. I want you to kick my ass just like the other day. If you want me to treat you like a client then you treat me like a neglectful lawyer."

Donna had been smiling at him the entire time he was laying down his stipulations.

"Stipulation 3?" Donna asked.

"Let me be your husband once in a while so I can have my way with you. I don't want to be your lawyer all the time."

"That should have been Stipulation #1," Donna said inching her head closer to Harvey and whispering in his ear.

"I can't wait for you to demand Stipulation #3," Donna said seductively. She leaned back and Harvey's smile was so wide and embarrassed he said in a small voice.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Specter?"

Donna listened for just a minute and the band was playing their song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran. The song they danced to at their impromptu wedding.

"They're playing our song. How could I refuse?"

Harvey rose and took his wife's hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

He held her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. They moved to their song gently in a circle. Donna lifted her head and looked into Harvey's eyes and they kissed deeply.

"Now that the business part of the evening has been completed, I just want to tell you that I think I have the hottest wife on the face of the planet. I see all the men just staring at you."

"Why, Harvey Specter, do you use this tactic with all your female clients?"

"Only the ones I'm married to," Harvey said seriously.

Donna laughed and kissed his cheek. She gently blew in his ear again to which Harvey laughed gently and leaned into her kiss on his cheek.

In the dim light of the room, Harvey and Donna kissed while they danced so close.

When they resumed their seats waiting for their food. Since the restaurant had a huge menu they could have had their choice of anything from the mundane like a hamburger to the exotic like a zebra steak. Harvey decided to play it safe and order Italian Veal Scallopini, and Donna decided to have Chicken Marsala which Harvey had made for her one time before they had become a couple.

"Harvey, I have to say this is great, but your Chicken Marsala was a bit tastier. Try this," she coaxed by cutting off a piece and putting it on her fork fed it to him.

Harvey had washed down his bit of veal with water and then took the bite she offered him. He chewed it thoroughly and had an intense expression on his face while he licked his lips.

"Your evaluation?" Donna asked.

"It's good, but you're right. It's not as good as mine. My sauce carries much sweeter taste. Must be the secret ingredient I add."

Donna waved her hand. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Harvey laughed and then picked up his glass of wine. Donna picked up hers as well and held it above her plate near Harvey's.

"I want to toast to the most amazing woman I know. My wife, Donna Paulsen Specter," Harvey said clinking his glass with hers.

"What?" Harvey asked as he saw his wife blush. "I think that's the first time I ever saw you blush."

"Me, no…" Donna said taking her napkin from her lap to her face. "I'm sure I blushed before in front of you."

Donna then stemming the tear that had threatened to fall took her empty wineglass and signaled to the waiter.

"Bottle of Brut Cuvee Champagne?" Donna asked.

"Very good. Right away," the waiter said and swiftly walked to get it.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Harvey asked.

"You'll see," Donna said. She knew Harvey hated large celebrations, but she wanted to reciprocate for the evening and the business issue he and settled for her.

The waiter soon returned presenting the exact bottle of champagne Donna had requested chilled in the bucket. The waiter popped the cork and then quickly filled the champagne flutes he had brought with him.

"Enjoy," he said as he walked away again.

"Harvey, I ordered champagne because we need to not only celebrate my new business but the fact that the last 10 months of marriage have been the happiest time in my life. I also want to celebrate our daughters and what a good father you have become. I love you so much Mr. Harvey Specter", Donna then clinked his glass with hers as she leaned over for a kiss.

Harvey just looked at her and smiled.

Harvey took a bite of what was left of his food and said, "Donna, we do have something else to celebrate."

"What's that?" Donna asked scowling. "I think I covered everything."

Harvey put the back of his hand to his mouth and coughed while asking "Tuscany?".

"Our second wedding in Tuscany," Donna smirked snapping her fingers and pointing at Harvey. "That's what I forgot. I mean, really, do you think I honestly forgot about our second wedding?"

"Yes. You haven't mentioned it since the twins were born and I haven't seen you pull out our "wedding" notebook for months," Harvey said.

"Well, hotshot, here we go," Donna said just like the old days when she was his administrative assistant or the COO of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams or all the other manifestations of their old firm's name.

"The invitations were picked out by mother and me as well as our color scheme."

"Color scheme?"

"Burgundy and silver," Donna said. "My gown was picked out months ago after I chose Tuscany as the venue. I call MaryBeth and she has the wedding set for October 24th. I wanted to book it for Halloween, but I thought of Hayley and M.J. and Troy as well as some of the other invitees that have children who look forward to Halloween. So, I scheduled the church for the Saturday before…." She ended her litany of scheduled events with "And you thought I had forgotten all about it with my pregnancy brain and all the business affair issues." Donna smiled smugly and took a sip of her wine. She had finished her meal and was waiting to see what Harvey had planned for dessert. _Knowing him he wants whipped cream and strawberries to go._

"So, all I have to do is get a tux for me, my best man, and my groomsmen."

"No, silly, I handled that, too. I know what you like and what looks good on you and will make all the women in my family envious of me. All you have to do is show up at this address on August 1st. Mike will be there as well as Marcus and Louis."

"Louis?"

"We got married at his wedding the least we could do is make him a groomsmen. After all, Lucy is our Flower girl."

Harvey's head was spinning with all the preparations Donna had made in the interim between moving to Seattle and becoming a mother.

"When am I ever going to stop underestimating you?"

"You never underestimate me. I know that because I get you."

"Out of everyone, you always have "got" me," Harvey smiled and then bent forward to kiss her.

"How about another dance before dessert?"

"Can I check on the twins' first?" Donna asked as she started to pull out her phone.

"Donna, you can check on the twins after we're done. First, I want to dance with my wife, again," Harvey said leading her from their table to the dance floor.

Clara jumped when she heard a thump on the door of Harvey and Donna's apartment. The twins' had just finished their feeding. Mimi and Lily were both burped and sound asleep again in their cribs. Jim turned out to be quite handy in that he was able to feed and burp Mimi without causing her to howl from trapped gas. Lily, on the other hand, gave Clara a little problem because of her colic. She managed to spit up a portion of the bottled breast milk and again had to be changed into a new bib and sleeper. Clara looked at the pile of wash building up in the nursery and decided she could help Donna by at least doing the babies' load.

She had just settled with Jim on the couch after finishing the last load when the thump made her jump. Clara delayed opening the door because she had a thought what was happening on the other side.

The last dance along with the strawberries and whipped cream Harvey and Donna and enjoyed for dessert had only added fuel to the flames of desire that had been smoldering since the beginning of the evening while they were dressing.

_They left the restaurant hand in hand. Harvey had kept giving her his sex look the entire time they waited for the valet to bring their car around. He tipped the driver and being sure Donna was in and belted he walked hurriedly to the driver's side. He got in and roared away from the establishment. It was not a long ride, but not five minutes out of the gate, Harvey placed his hot hand on Donna's thigh and smoothed up her skirt probing higher on her leg._

_ "Harvey," Donna said with desire for him herself. She squeezed her thighs together to stem the rush of want pulsating at the apex. It had been a long time and tonight was only the second time they were going to attempt making love. The first time, her body was simply not ready. Now it was._

_ Harvey pulled into the reserved spot next to her car in the parking garage underneath the building. Hurriedly placing the car in "park" and removing his key, his hand brushed her breast and he could feel her nipple harden. Hurriedly, he came around her side of the car and quickly handing her out of the car surprised her with a deep kiss pressing her back up against the car. Donna stroked his back and had her hands in his hair as they continued to kiss and pet._

_ "I want you," Harvey whispered as he felt Donna's probing hands near his erection._

_ "I want you, too," Donna whispered back and stroked his hardness letting him know how badly she wanted him as well. _

_ Stopping momentarily, Harvey's "Donna" brow rose mischievously along with his mischievous smile. Her car was parked right next to his in the other reserved spot and being a large four wheel drive vehicle accommodated a couple looking to quench their desire before rushing to their apartment and waiting impatiently while Donna's parents left and run the risk of the twins' waking from their lovemaking noises._

_ "Is your car unlocked?" Harvey breathed between kisses and running his hand up Donna's skirt probing to touch that sweet spot that he knew would make her melt under his hand._

_ "No," Donna breathed in already unzipping his trousers. "I have the fob in my purse." She maneuvered her hand into his now unzipped trousers and stroked him recognizing the butterflies deep down in her core waiting for him to alleviate his pressure inside her body. _

_ "Get it," was all Harvey had said between kisses and dipping down freeing one breast from its restraint. Her breasts were so large that it had not taken much._

_ While they kissed and Harvey dipped his head to her other breast and his fingers probed. His middle finger had found her clitoris and he rubbed it. Donna, breathless, had to hold on as Harvey continued to pin her between him and his car. _

_ "Found it."_

_ She hit the button and the chirp echoed through the empty parking garage, but the door did click that it had unlocked successfully. Harvey opened the backseat passenger door and lifted a now loved up disheveled Donna into the back of the vehicle. She scooted back on her elbows as she watched Harvey loosen his tie, his vest, and climb in on top of her closing the door behind him. Donna was so unnerved that the moment she was inside she lost her purse. Harvey was hot and heavy on her and she welcomed his weight._

_ Donna looked into his eyes and loosened his tie until she pulled it off resolutely. She threw the fabric on the floor to join her purse. Harvey hardened even more as he watched Donna shiver when he found her spot again with his probing fingers._

_ "Take them off," Donna implored Harvey as he removed her panties. Donna maneuvered her feet this time to kick off her spiky heels._

_ "No, leave them on. I want to feel those spikes in my ass," Harvey whispered heavily._

_ "I love it when you talk dirty. Come here," Donna whispered looking into his eyes. He was between her legs. She brushed his jacket away and placed it on the front passenger bucket seat. She felt so free for the first time since she gave birth. Harvey was so hard and pushing into her before his erection was set free the friction driving them both to new heights. Donna undid his vest and removed it putting it in the same place as his jacket. Harvey in the meantime had unbuttoned the delicate button of Donna's bodice as well as totally freeing her breasts from their harnessed restraints. The freckled skin of each breast laying heavy on either side of her. The dark aureole of them adding desire for Harvey to taste them. He put his arms underneath Donna as he pushed them both together sucking on one then another. _

_ Donna lay now with only her skirt and stilettoes on. She wiggled her eyebrows at her husband and made it known that she would like to undress him before he went any further with her. Harvey knew what she wanted, and he quickly rose to his knees as Donna quickly sat up lovingly and wantonly undoing his shirt one button at a time. When Harvey's shirt was completely opened, and Donna trailed his pecks with her hands and then her mouth plying her tongue to his nipples making them hard as well Harvey undid his belt and lowered his trousers and boxers. _

_ "No, mister, all the way off. I want both of us naked and savoring each other's skin," Donna said deeply._

_ "Are you going to be ok?" Harvey suddenly said as he worked his trousers off along with his boxers, shoes and socks. His cufflinks that were the only part preventing Harvey from being completely nude he removed and put in the pocket of his trousers. They had been a late wedding gift from Donna, and he did not want to lose them no matter how much he wanted to plunge his member into her warm wet depths at the moment._

_ "Harvey, I will let you know if I'm not. Just get inside me…now!" Donna breathlessly exclaimed as she pulled Harvey's now beautiful male naked body onto hers. She guided him into her slit and as he began to finally feel the promising warmth of her surround him he shivered. His wife held him tight savoring his weight and the feel of him stroking inside her most sensitive area. Harvey was gentle. He knew he had to be because of the last attempt._

_ "Harvey…" _

_ Encouraged by her hands stroking his backside and pushing him to deeper and deeper, Harvey could help it no longer and thrust harder and harder as Donna panted. Donna looked up at him. The small lights of the parking garage only showing shadows and sometimes a glimpse of bare skin. She found his hand lying at her side bearing his weight as he thrust inside her and she clasped it. He clasped it back and extended it over her head as he pushed slowly enjoying the tease and feel of stroking her in and out. His own body shivering with goosebumps as her one freed hand held his neck while his head was buried into hers. _

_ Donna clasped her ankles around Harvey's buttocks, and he sighed heavily when he could feel the coolness of her shoes against his bare back. She motioned to kick them off again and he rose his head and looked at her. "If you take them off, I will stop. God you are such a tease in those heels," Harvey finished._

_ Kissing her as their hands remained clasped tightly, Harvey thrust her hard and Donna's hips met his as she gasped with a hitch in her voice. "DO that again. Oh my God Harvey…"_

_ He thrust harder and harder into her. He knew she was coming soon because she began to pulsate around his hardened cock. "Come for me baby. I'm almost there…" Harvey said thrusting and grimacing as he watched Donna's expression and voice reach its peak._

_ "Donna," Harvey nuzzled into her neck one more time as Donna let him drill into her with quick deep thrusts. Finally, quickening at the end Harvey came and just lie on top of his wife. He unclasped his one hand from hers and took her face in that hand and played with her hair. Donna's legs still held her husband within her loving the feeling of his essence dripping and his cock still hard but beginning to soften as it lay deep within her._

_ "Donna," Harvey said kissing her. _

_ She lay a finger on his lips and panted, "That was wonderful, Harvey. Let's just be quiet and enjoy being together."_

_ Harvey smiled and obeyed. He rested loving that she lay beneath him. Donna unclasped her ankles and let her legs relax still encompassing her husband in a pleasurable lower body embrace._

Meanwhile, Clara heard another thump and this time decided to rise and open the door. Jim had been dozing so he had only jumped at the second thump. Clara opened the door to Harvey and her daughter almost falling on the floor. They had been wrapped in one another's arms kissing deeply. Harvey had pressed Donna so hard against the door that it thumped which was what Clara thought might have been happening on the other side.

"I hope you two are just in love and not drunk," Clara laughed as she let them regain their composure.

"We had a wonderful time, mom. Thank you," Donna said moving forward and giving her mother a hug.

"It was just what we needed," Harvey also said giving his mother-in-law a hug.

Jim rose and took note of how different the both of them looked compared to when they had left earlier in the evening. He could not help but chuckle much to Clara's dismay.

"You know, Donna, if you had come home looking like that at sixteen with a boy and that silly grin on your face I think I would have locked you up until you were 21," Jim said with a smile.

Donna looked conspiratorially at her husband who lowered his head to hide the laugh he wanted to release. He was not ashamed of making love in Donna's car. He only hoped the twins would stay asleep long enough that they could pick up where they had left off.

"Say goodnight, Jim. Let's let these two lovebirds be," Clara said knowing Donna's contented smile.

"How are Lily and Mimi?" Donna said as she started for the nursery. Her maternal instincts suddenly setting back in when she looked at her own mother.

"They are fine and sleeping. Just went down with the latest feeding. Lily spit up again, so I changed her again. By the way, I did the load of baby laundry you had in the nursery. I figured that would help you."

Donna shook her head in gratitude for not only that but for allowing her and Harvey to have a night where they could be "them" again. Not that Harvey and Donna were not thrilled to be parents, but they needed a date night again to connect with the Harvey and Donna before the babies came.

Donna hugged her mom again and said, "Thank you. We really needed it."

"I know you did. Now, we're not going back to New York for another month so if you still need us we're here. However, your sister offered as well. I think she and Mitchell want to have a child of their own, so she thought she would get him acclimated before they investigated their chances."

Donna looked as shocked as she felt. _I know that Charlotte is a good mom. She loves Troy. Charlotte wanting a baby after all this time?_ That was colossal news to Donna.

Jim and Clara gave Harvey and Donna the last bit of rundown then made their way to their apartment.

As soon as Harvey shut the door behind his in-laws, Donna was on him like she he had been wearing metal filings and she was a magnet unable not to be drawn to him.

"Hey, Mrs. Specter, why don't you go on ahead of me and I will check the babies for you. I'll bring us the last of the surprises I had planned for tonight, ok?" Harvey asked breathlessly as he and Donna resumed their actions before Clara opened the door.

"You got a bargain. Don't wake them. I'm sure they'll be up in a couple of hours."

Harvey had touched her breasts again and said, "Mmm, feels like you might need to do something before a couple of hours is up."

"That's what I mean, don't be long," Donna said. She hurriedly removed her heels and crept into the babies' room to peer at her darlings. She stopped as she gazed on them. Suddenly her heart filled with maternal feelings once again as she gazed on them. She still sometimes as she nursed or held them could not believe they were hers and Harvey's. When Mimi reached up and accidentally grabbed at her hair as she was nursing, Donna was thrilled and overwhelmed.

Then she heard something fall and Harvey curse. It broke her out of her reverie and she quickly and gently kissed her daughters and scurried into their bedroom. She removed her clothing and examined herself in the full length mirror. Her flushed skin well loved hid some of the freckles which peppered her skin. Her breasts were so full they sagged to her waist. She was moist between her legs and in the dim light some of the moisture glistened. She still felt Harvey's essence between her legs and inside her. She could not wait for him to come into their bedroom so they could fall asleep in each other's arms.

Donna hurriedly finished undressing and cleaned herself a little of what was left and found the lubricant in the event this second time might hurt her. She crawled underneath the cool, clean sheets and loved the feel of them against her naked skin. She lay her head on the pillow in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Harvey had found another bottle of champagne that he had been saving for an occasion and more strawberries. He also found the whipped cream. He wanted so badly to reenact their very first time together and thought, perhaps, tonight would be a good time to do it. He had dropped the strawberries on the floor, stubbed his toe for which he cursed out loud hoping Donna had not heard any of it. He took the remaining clean strawberries, the bottle of champagne along with the can of whipped cream, and champagne glasses and put them on a tray. He quickly looked in on Lily and Mimi as he promised on his way to the bedroom. He also stopped for just a moment and kissed them and felt so overwhelmed that these were two products of his and Donna's love.

The paternal moment did not last long so in want of his wife was he. Harvey picked up the tray carefully from where he laid it down in the babies' room and made the way into their bedroom. Donna was turned away from the door and lay down. Her body glistened in the moonlight coming from the unshaded windows.

He quickly undressed and crawled in beside Donna on his side. Not quite to his surprise, Donna was sound asleep. Seeing her like that, he smiled. She had already given him a great night. He had enjoyed having his wife to himself again even if it meant making love in a Ford Explorer. He gently kissed her on the forehead. He took a sip of champagne and realized he was suddenly tired as well. He slid down the bed and turned over on his side facing the stars shining in through the large window. He turned out the light and then felt Donna's soft hands clasp him around the chest. He then turned to lay more comfortably on his back and drew Donna to his chest.

"Good night, Mrs. Specter," he whispered and kissed her on the top of her head.

Her only response was to hold him tighter as she slept.


	27. Chapter 27

**HI Folks! Nearing the end of this epic soon. However in the meantime we need to have some fluff as Donna and Harvey prepare for their second wedding: Destination Tuscany. Personally, never been there, but fell in love with it from a movie with Diane Lane. Please R&R. Thank you to all who are reading my fics and liking them. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 27

"You look beautiful, Donna," Rachel said as Donna twirled in her ivory colored wedding gown. Donna had chosen the gown almost after her first wedding to Harvey. She had chosen it before she had discovered that she was pregnant, so Donna was kind of dreading what the gown would look like on her body after the babies came.

"My boobs aren't sagging too low, are they?" Donna asked as she put her two hands under her large boobs to give them a little lift. The dress was lace around the neck, down the bodice and sleeves. The skirt was silk and was slightly form fitting with a flair at the bottom. The neckline itself was high in the back and then scooped like a sweetheart neckline ending in a low décolletage.

"Donna, put your boobs down," Rachel laughed. "Look at how small your waist is! No one is going to believe you gave birth to twins just this past May!

"They will if my boobs decide to leak at the wrong time."

Rachel laughed and sat down on the bed. The three-and-a-half-month old twins were taking their afternoon nap in their cribs and baby James a month older than the twins was asleep in his baby seat. Rachel looked over at him and not for the first time saw what a combination of both she and Mike baby James was. James was beginning to have a little dark tone to his skin, but he had the biggest blue eyes and light brown hair. She was happy to see that they had not woken him with their loud laughter.

Rachel went across the room to the bathroom where Donna's newly arrived veil hung on the door.

"This is so beautiful. You will look virginal and fit perfectly with the church," Rachel said breathlessly as she handed Donna the one long piece of ivory lace and helped place it on the top of Donna's head. The veil cascaded down her shoulders to her hands and then contributed to the train of the gown as lace cascaded down the back of the gown.

Donna moved her head this way and that and thought how she would wear her hair.

"What do you think under the veil, Rache?"

"What? Your hair?"

"Yes, should I wear it down like I normally do or curl it or upsweep it?"

Rachel looked at her best friend in the mirror and chewed her lip for a moment. Then she had a brilliant idea.

"I know. Curl it in tendrils. Upsweep the back leaving two long tendrils in the front. It will be beautiful. It will also show off those crystal earrings that you're borrowing from me."

Donna bit her own lip and thought about it. She removed the veil and demonstrated what she thought Rachel had said.

"I agree. Curled and upswept," Donna said releasing her beautiful red hair, so it fell once again on her shoulders. "Thanks, Rache."

"What are Matrons of Honor for?" Rachel said with a smile.

Donna placed a look of doubt on her face as she stared again in the full length mirror of herself. She focused on the bump that now appeared in her silhouette. She had always had a little one, but now it was more pronounced since carrying two babies.

"I know Harvey never says anything different about my body. He's bound to notice, though."

Donna twirled again and bit her lip.

Rachel had moved away from Donna and sat on the bed paging through a magazine, but she looked up when she heard Donna's words. It was odd for Donna not to think she was awesome in either beauty or brains. It was odd for Donna to sound insecure.

"Donna, does Harvey mention to you about retaining some baby weight because I will hit him over the head myself if he ever does."

"No. Harvey isn't like that. I don't know why I'm worrying," Donna said rolling her eyes which started them laughing all over again. Donna had opened a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. So, they clinked glasses while Donna sat in her gown and was amazed at how perfectly it fit.

"But I don't want to stop looking sexy and beautiful for him. That's why as soon as I could I used the gym you recommended to me. The one with the nursery. So, on the days, I go to the office I also take a side trip with the twins to the gym. I am currently enrolled in the yoga class for new mommies and a Pilates class for new mommies."

"What about the one where you exercise with your baby? I enrolled in that one. It starts next week."

"Think, Rache. How would I do that when I have two babies?" Donna asked giving her best friend a side look like she was whispering a rumor to her.

"Is Charlotte still in town?"

"You know, I'm not sure. I haven't heard from her since right after the twins were born. Mom was saying she and Mitchell were trying to have a baby. I haven't heard, so I am assuming she's either pregnant and wants to surprise us in a few months or she and Mitchell are fully concentrating on making a baby."

"You think Charlotte would go to a baby and me class?"

"Sure. She would love to get her hands on either Lily or Mimi. Plus, I'm sure with a new husband a few years younger than she she'll want to stay in shape."

Donna took another sip of her champagne and began to speak about her sister once again.

"Perhaps. Keeping a man captivated was never her problem with her husbands. They all would do anything for her because she had numbed them into submission," Donna said taking another swig and playing with the ivory lace at her waist.

"You dated Mitchell for six months. Is he the type of guy who will let his wife walk all over him?"

Donna sat holding her flute to her mouth with a pensive look.

"I wouldn't think so based on the six months I dated him and then refused his proposal to live together."

"Think, Donna. That was a little different. He knew there was someone else in your heart. Let's face it. You and Harvey have always been transparent in the way you care for each other. I, for one, think it's beautiful. It was the best thing for Harvey."

Both smiled and laughed at that remark as they remembered so much of the angst of the past. They both giggled and clinked their glasses.

"I'll drink to that," Donna said smiling and lay back on her bed. She held the faux champagne on her somewhat flat stomach.

"Let me move this so you don't spill it there, new mama. Wouldn't want you to prematurely spill on your gown."

"I thought you were going to say prematurely ejaculate," Donna busted out into full blown laughter.

"Donna! I guess I know where your brain was heading," Rachel said. She sat the flutes on the floor and lay back and joined Donna on the bed.

Donna suddenly said as she lay there looking at the ceiling.

"I think I'm going to have to get my mother back here. She needs to sew some cups into the bodice of this gown. My boobs are touching my stomach even when I sit like I have a rod shoved up my ass." Donna slipped her hands under her enlarged breasts.

Donna lay there peaceful. She wanted another sip of her drink. Unable to keep it to herself any longer, she mentioned she and Harvey's first date night since the babies had arrived.

"It was about a month ago, now. It was like nothing had changed. We had a wonderful dinner. Good conversation and I got to know a little bit more about your firm. Then we had sex in my car like two teenagers."

"Donna!" Rachel exclaimed, sitting up, coughing a bit.

"I know! I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry if it embarrassed you."

"So, if that was a month ago, is it still going well?"

Donna decided to sit up. She slouched somewhat and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, we're both so tired we kind of just fall into bed. The spirit is always willing, but the flesh is very weak."

"You need to do those date nights more often. The twins still getting up for a middle of the night feeding?"

"Sometimes. I usually can anticipate when that will happen by how they take their evening feeding. Both Harvey and I feed them. He with a bottle of course. Me with my sore breasts. Neither one of them like the bottle too much although I have noticed that Harvey can keep the attention of any female and apparently at any age."

"They are his daughters."

"They are both going to be daddy's girls," Donna said squinting her eyes and looking as if she could see the future

"I know Harvey misses working with you at the firm. He does support your new venture, though. He is always bragging to everyone how it has taken off so spectacularly. I think he feels he is your salesman," Rachel said laughing and picking up her champagne.

Donna laughed and swayed back and forth.

"Yes, it is so great. Tiring but great! I take the girls with me if I go into the office and if not I get everyone on a Video Meeting and go over the reports and get progress and I was able to hire one designer. She's great."

"I assume your husband put in her contract a No Compete Clause?"

"No, I specifically told him that Claudia's designs belong to her."

"So, I am sure he argued that she could then market them on her own or through some other distribution house?"

"Yes, he did. To be fair, though, I didn't want her to feel obligated to stay if she got a better offer someplace else."

"Harvey allowed you to agree to this?"

"Allow me? It was my idea for the reasons I just explained and in this I am his client," Donna said taking another sip of her drink.

"Didn't you say one time to Mike that if there is a conflict between client and attorney that it is usually the client that isn't right?"

"Yes, but this is different. This is me and the attorney is my husband. We discussed it and he supported my reasons. He also said that later if her designs really did take off then she could have an exclusivity contract."

"That was the compromise then," Rachel said.

"Yep. Harvey got all into it. I think he thought he was negotiating one of his athletes' contracts."

Rachel looked at Donna and stroked her arm.

"You are really happy, aren't you?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes, Rache. I am," Donna responded.

Then in a humorous tone, Donna rose from the bed, "Ok, help me get out of this monstrosity, so we can see how yours looks."

Simultaneously on this rather dreary and warm August 1 morning, Harvey with his groomsmen: Mike (Best man); Marcus (Best brother); and Louis (Quasi-best friend) all ventured into the men's store for the fitting and selection of their tuxes for the wedding.

As the associate stood there with a tape measure, Harvey suggested he should be the last to be measured as he was still examining the style that Donna had chosen for the wedding party about a month before. The colors of their wedding were essentially burgundy and silver, but then she had thrown in navy blue as well. Louis had told him that Lucy's gown was navy blue and that her father's tuxedo will be black as theirs will be, but his tie, vest, and cummerbund would be navy blue as well.

"How do you know, Louis?" Harvey asked as he continued to look at the straight style of black tux that Donna chose. The one cool thing that Harvey liked was that they had bow ties and the handkerchief pocket had a silk strip of material on top matching the vest.

"Because she asked me, Harvey. Can you watch it with that tape measure?" Louis complained to the associate as the man got a little too close to his genitals measuring the inseam. He hated being fitted. He took the trip out here without his own wife and daughter. Sheila was preparing for the new school year at Columbia, so he knew it would be hard for her to get away. Luckily Lucy's gown was shipped directly to her and it fit so prettily. Lucy had long dark hair like Louis' sister. To him and to Sheila she looked like a miniature of Esther Litt. Esther was a beautiful woman, so Louis had not minded when Sheila had said that of their daughter.

"Since when did my wife consult you on our tuxedos?"

"Since she wanted to surprise you, Harvey," Louis explained as he came off the raised step in front of the three way mirror.

As he descended Marcus stepped up to the mirror. Like Louis, he also was traveling without his wife and family. They were saving money so they could all go to Tuscany in October for the wedding.

"What do you think guys?" Harvey asked. He was not sure of it. He trusted Donna like no man had ever trusted a woman's opinion. However, Harvey had always been fastidious and very aware of how he dressed and how attractive he was.

Marcus stepped down from the mirror and said, "Let's just see what happens when we put them on."

Mike went up next and was quickly measured. He came down and put his arm around Harvey.

"Ok, buddy, it's your turn. Get your married ass up there!" Mike smiled and Harvey smirked.

Harvey turned around and said, "You know if you had asked me ten years ago where I thought I would be married with twins in Seattle getting fitted for my second wedding to the same woman I would have thought you all were nuts."

"Just get up there," Mike said clapping Harvey on the back.

Harvey smiled and stepped up to the three way mirror and looked at himself. He had made a promise to Donna when he was home on paternity leave.

_"Don't shave your beard on the weekends when you go back to work," Donna had said as she stroked his cheek. They were sitting up in bed both taking a moment for talk together anticipating the next round of feedings._

_ "Will you stop loving me if I don't?" Harvey asked playfully scooting closer to Donna and laying his arm across her thighs._

_ "No…I just think how sexy you are with one." Donna kissed him on his nose. He rubbed his nose closer to hers._

_ "Well, what will you do for me?" _

_ "Didn't I just do it? I gave birth to twins," Donna said quietly and stroked the back of his head loving the playfulness._

_ "How about you take off your nightgown for me?" Harvey said kissing her deeply._

_ "How about you take it off for me," Donna flirted and kissed him deeply._

Harvey did not know why his mind went back to that night except that he looked at himself and his beard looked a little scruffy.

"All done, Mr. Specter," the associate said. They both stepped off the raised floor.

"Let me get the tuxedo your wife chose to get a better feel for it. I understand you are missing someone from the party today."

"Yes, my father-in-law. He's back in New York," Harvey said.

"Yes, Mr. James Paulsen. I have his measurements and we will be shipping his tux package to him within plenty of time before you leave for Italy," the clerk assured.

"Thank you," Harvey said.

The associate went back to a storeroom for a few minutes and returned with jackets, vests, and trousers. He also carried sample shoes and the color scheme that Donna had prearranged.

The first one to try on his jacket and vest was Louis. As he was the hardest to fit, the company felt they should work the longest with him. Louis was barrel chested with a bit of a belly, but he was not really fat. The man was just built upside down it seemed.

The sleek black jacket with the burgundy vest, tie, and cummerbund matched the silk slit of a material passing for a handkerchief in the upper left hand pocket. Louis emerged from the dressing room looking suave and debonair. He actually looked better for this wedding than he did in his morning coat for his own wedding.

"I have to say, Louis, you look great!" Harvey said laughing.

Mike put his hand over his heart. "Don't tell me you doubted your wife to pick out the quintessential look for you and your groomsmen. Is it going to snow?"

Harvey looked back and said, "That's enough from the member of Romper Room."

Mike laughed and patted Harvey's shoulder. "I'm just kidding. But did you?"

Harvey shook his head and said, "Yes, I did. For just a second I was worried. I normally wouldn't but she was so emotional during the last few weeks of her pregnancy and seemed always pissed at me that I thought she would pick something out that would make us all look like fools! Just for spite!"

They all laughed because all three of the other men in Harvey's company had been in his shoes. Marcus had been through the pregnancy hormone upset twice.

"Mr. Specter, would you like to try your tux on?" The associate asked Harvey holding the suit on a hanger for him.

"Sure." Harvey took his suit from the associate and went in the back.

Eventually Harvey walked out of the dressing room with his silver vest, tie, cummerbund and dark jacket and trousers. He looked at himself in the three way mirror focusing on the silver piece of satin at the handkerchief pocket and thought. _All I need is a pair of gloves and I look like I walked out of The Sound of Music._

Marcus wolf whistled and said, "Your wife knows what makes you look good. You should never have doubted her."

"I wish Gretchen were here," Harvey suddenly said. "She accused me one time of not looking manly. I can't wait to hear what she'd say when she sees me in this."

Louis and Mike started laughing. "I can see her saying that." Louis retorted. "Did you invite her?"

"Of course, we did, Louis. What makes you think we wouldn't?"

"I know. What was I thinking?"

Eventually all of the men tried on their outfits and alterations noted. The associate assured them that the alterations and the tuxedos would be ready for pick up before they left for Italy. Louis and Marcus' would be shipped in plenty of time before their own trip to Italy.

"Ok men, I arranged for a little fun" Mike said. "We're going back to my apartment for a little friendly game of poker.

"Mike," Harvey said whispering. "You know Marcus has a gambling problem."

"We're not gambling for money, Harvey. Relax. There are other things at stake."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Great. Can't wait to see what Mike thinks is better than money when it comes to Poker."

"Besides he can count cards what fun is that?" Louis asked.

"Come on, old friend," Harvey said clapping Louis on the back. "It's Mike. Who knows what might happen?"

Later that day, Harvey came home to find Donna and the twins on the couch. It was around 8 pm. The men had had their "fun" game of poker that Mike had hosted at his house and the prizes were "not monetary." Harvey carried in his hand a bag full of his "winnings".

Donna watched him as he walked to the couch and kissed her hello. He then kissed Lily or Mimi. He was not sure which baby. He still had a bit of a time telling them apart unless he saw Mimi's birthmark or heard Lily's loud cries with her belly issues.

"I see you won big in poker earlier," Donna said laughing and holding Lily to her chest. Donna was rubbing her back.

"Yes, I did win big. You oughta see the fun stuff I won." Harvey rolled his eyes as he put down the bag, picked up Mimi from the baby swing and started talking to her.

"Ok, this is Mimi, right?" Harvey said in his baby voice as he smiled at his daughter.

Mimi smiled back at him. Harvey played with her a bit and then holding her against his shoulder focused on Lily whose little face was contorted because she had belly pain.

"What's the matter with sissy, Mimi? Tummy troubles?" Harvey said gently stroking Lily's lower lip as she lay against her mommy's shoulder. Lily cried and waved her hand at her daddy like she wanted her daddy to help her with a problem.

"Donna, seriously, is Lily ok?" Harvey asked. He was afraid because any issues with colic Mimi seemed to not have anymore; however, Lily's little belly problems seemed to continue.

"I called the pediatrician. She seems to think that Lily might be lactose intolerant, so she told me to keep breast feeding her but give her Soy formula instead of the other formula when we're subbing."

"Did you try it yet?" Harvey wanted to know still making faces at both daughters. Lily was captivated and started waving at her daddy for more attention. Mimi just stared at the both of them. Then she waved her arm at Harvey who caught it and kissed the little fist.

"Yes, but it's still too early to tell."

Donna took Lily off her shoulder and looked at her husband and said, "Trade?"

"Sure," Harvey took Lily from Donna and then he maneuvered Mimi to Donna.

They both sat on the couch with their daughters sitting on their knees. Both of the looked from one red haired baby to the other.

"Ok, here's a challenge. I was video chatting with my mom before Rachel left. We sat in front of the monitor. I had Lily facing the camera and Rachel held Mimi. I asked my mom if she could tell them apart without seeing Mimi's birthmark."

Both bounced the babies on their knees.

"Harvey, don't bounce Lily. She will, guaranteed, spit up all over your pants."

"I don't care, if it makes my little Lily smile," Harvey said as he would veer his head in and then quickly veer it out and then bounce her. Lily smiled from ear to ear. Mimi looked at Donna like '_Why don't you do that?'_

Donna smiled and looked at him while she put Mimi on her toes and watched her little legs start to walk. She then caught her and looked surprised at her to which Mimi smiled. As she held Mimi to her cheeks she surreptitiously looked at her husband as he cradled Lily in his arms. He was softly talking to her and holding her little finger. Donna's heart swelled with emotion as she hardly recognized the arrogant, emotionally unavailable man for whom she had worked so many years. All through that time he had always shown her his softer side. She knew most of his façade had become part of his so-called philosophy: _"If they see you care, they'll walk all over you."_ Donna knew his heart was not hard or cold. Donna knew she could never have fallen in love with a man who was like that.

"You ok?" Harvey asked. When he turned to ask Donna if it was time to put them to bed, she had given him such an odd look. The look was soft and loving but almost like she was proud of him he supposed.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Harvey," Donna said as she cradled Mimi in her arms. Mimi turned to Donna's breast as if to say she was still hungry.

She looked at Mimi and said, "You have got to be kidding me, baby!"

"Looks like Mimi might still be hungry," Harvey observed. Lily was almost asleep in his arms.

"You can put Lily in her crib. She's almost asleep," Donna said observing. As she watched her husband with their daughter, she quickly slipped her breast out of her shirt and nursing bra and then Mimi latched on hungrily.

For a few minutes all was quiet while Lily slept and Mimi fed. Donna then moved to sit back on the couch so she could feed Mimi comfortably. Harvey rose carefully with Lily in his arms.

"Harvey," Donna whispered.

Harvey turned quickly around and smiled.

"Donna," Harvey whispered back with the intonation of his full "Donna" voice.

"Cradle me in your arms like that when you get back?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harvey winked at her and then smiled from ear to ear.

About 10 pm after they were both dozing in front of the TV, they decided to go to bed. As they walked with Harvey's arm around Donna, they tiptoed past the nursery and could not resist the temptation to be sure that the twins were good. They examined their little cherubs and found they were sleeping peacefully.

When Donna went through to the bedroom she said, "Harvey, you forgot to show me your "loot" from the poker game."

"That's right. I promised," Harvey quickly hot footed it back out to the living room where he had left his plastic bag full of prizes.

Donna was smiling from ear to ear as she watched Harvey enter the bedroom with a large plastic bag decorated with fruits and vegetables. Donna was smirking.

"I guess the bag was part of the prize, too?" Donna asked waving her finger up and down pointing to the gaily decorated bag.

Harvey looked at the decorative reusable plastic bag that Mike had given him to hold his prizes to carry them home.

"Mike said I should walk swiftly into our apartment, so I don't get assaulted by any jealous old ladies," Harvey said smiling while he still examined the bag.

"Ok, let me see…" Donna said as she climbed over her husband to see what was in the bag. "I don't want to be in suspense any longer."

"You mean you don't know? Rachel didn't say anything. You didn't pick these out and give them to Mike to be sure I won them?" Harvey asked as he pulled the bag out of Donna's reach.

Donna looked at in disbelief.

"You think I picked those things out. I mean I could have, but I assure you I had nothing to do with this." Donna pointed at the bag of goodies.

Harvey looked at Donna and then he looked ahead at the mirror across from their bed. Then he looked at Donna again and smirked.

"Ok, you got it. I believe you," Harvey said smiling.

The first item he pulled was the width of the bag. It was rather wide and the box itself made a lot of noise like clinking. Harvey handed the item to Donna to gauge her reaction.

"Shot Glass Roulette Drinking Game," Donna smiled and laughed. "Well, I suppose you could save this on those lonely nights."

"What lonely nights?" Harvey asked.

Donna decided that was a rhetorical question.

After the awkward silence, Donna said, "Ok, what else is in there?"

He then pulled out a silver oversized roundish flat drinking flask.

"What was this for? A long day in court?"

"Nope," Harvey turned it around the other side to show her what was etched on the other side in big block letters: 'DADDY'S SIPPY CUP'.

"Hey we match!" Donna said as she pointed to her large wineglass that the girls had given her for a baby shower present.

Harvey was chuckling and smiling as he watched the glee on his wife's face. He bent down and pulled out the next prize.

Next Harvey pulled out a round item that looked like a dome.

"Here's something we can all use. Too bad we didn't have it back in New York," Harvey said handing Donna the object.

She looked at him and laughed. "Oh, we would have to had to replace it five minutes after starting using it."

It was a large button which sat on a counter. The top of the button was red with white letters which read "Bull Shit". Donna pushed it and it said "bullshit" like the Staples button that would say "That was Easy."

Donna kept pushing it because she had gotten such a kick out of it.

"Let me have that before you break it," Harvey admonished as he took it out of her hand. He stretched over to his nightstand and placed it on the table. Donna kissed his cheek on the way back which made him stop temporarily. She looked at him and he looked at her. He was sometimes still embarrassed when she would reach out spontaneously and touch him. He was still become accustomed to it after almost a year of marriage and courtship.

"Now for the piece de la resistance," Harvey announced in his best French accent. "I'm a little embarrassed at these last three things, but you might enjoy them."

First he handed Donna a plastic wrapped item. Her eyebrows raised with laughter.

"Willy Warmer?"

Harvey handed her the next plastic item.

"The Weener Kleener?"

Then Harvey handed her a large book. "I am a tad embarrassed at this one, but you might like it." Harvey gave her an amused sarcastic smile.

"How to Live with A Huge Penis" Book," Donna read out loud. She started to rock with laughter.

"I just have one question," Donna asked in her deep seductive voice as she slinked closer to him.

"What is that?' Harvey playfully asked back giving her a kiss simply because he could not resist when her lips were so close.

"How do they know you have a huge penis?" Donna whispered to him.

"I may have mentioned it once or twice," Harvey said as he kissed her back for a rather long seductive look.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Donna said sarcastically because although her husband knew he was astonishingly handsome and well endowed stating the size of his penis was a subject in which Harvey would never indulge. He could joke about many items and pretend to be that in love with himself. However, Harvey never liked to be vulgar and to him discussing his own genitals in mixed company was not something he found rather tasteless.

Harvey lay back on the bed and reached for Donna. He lay his hand on her thigh. She was wearing a night shirt styled like one of his dress shirts. As a matter of fact, she had told him that the line of nightshirts was called "My Boyfriend's Shirt".

"I like your choice of nightwear, wife," Harvey said as he lay there and smiled up at her.

"I know. Why do you think I bought it? I hope I am the only woman who ever wore your shirts."

"Harvey smiled. "Why? Does it matter so much?"

Donna sat up straighter suddenly and said," Oh My God! I am not the only woman who has worn your shirts!"

Harvey hoped she would not guess who actually escaped with one of his shirts and never gave it back.

"It was Scottie, wasn't it?"

Harvey sat up, smiled and shook his head.

"It is amazing how your mind can come to conclusions. How did you figure that out?"

"Well, I know you never slept with Zoe. Paula is way too British to be improperly dressed, so Scottie, whom you knew longer than me would think of nothing but to put on your shirt and you wouldn't think to harass her to give it back."

"What about all those other women I bedded?"

"Oh, none of them knew you long enough to escape with a souvenir," Donna said.

Harvey climbed onto his side of the bed and lay down. All of a sudden he wanted to ask Donna something that he had been pondering for many months now.

"Ok, you know how I love when you wear my shirt. What is the look you like best about me or how you fantasized about me?"

Donna decided then to scoot down the bed and shut off the light.

"Donna! You're not getting out of this one," Harvey teased quickly undressing and scooting under the covers. He reached for her and encompassed her waist in his arm and held her to his body. He kissed her shoulder and moved his hand to sweep away the red locks from her neck.

"Donna?" He whispered.

"I'm tired, Harvey," Donna said with a whine.

"What's wrong? I'm not sexy anymore," Harvey commented.

"No, that's not it." He felt her body shake with a little laugh.

"Then tell me," Harvey said.

Donna then quickly turned over and looked at him.

"Promise me you won't laugh," Donna said. "Also promise me that you won't get a swelled head."

Harvey looked at Donna and he turned serious. "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not."

Donna sat up properly now in the semi-dark and looked deeply into his brown depths. She could drown there. Harvey's eyes were definitely the window to his heart and soul. They held his emotion. That used to be the only outward sign of emotion that, perhaps, only Donna could see.

"What makes you so sexy to me, Harvey, again, is not just your looks although as you know my knees always go weak when you walk into the room. It's who you are. It's how you are loyal and feisty and now most of all when you're talking softly to the girls and cuddling them close. That is how I find you sexy. It's how you have learned to openly love us."

Donna rose on her knees as she spoke. Harvey joined her on his knees as well. Donna took his face into her hands softly and kissed him deeply to which Harvey responded by taking her in his arms and holding her tightly to himself. Gradually as they continued to kiss, he lowered them to the clean softness of their sheets.

They remained locked in each other's arms until the dawning of Sunday morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**HI Folks! Just a little update for this one. It starts out innocent but gets a little steam halfway through. Just a warning. This should be the next to the last chapter, but we will see. Still need the final culmination of their wedding in Tuscany! Please R&R. Love to hear from you. Thank you so much. Love-Carebearmaxi**.

Little One

Chapter 28

_September 25, 2020_

Donna came upon her husband in the nursery where he was doing his best to hold a conversation with both babies on his lap as he sat in the padded rocking chair sitting between the two cribs. The sun was shining through the large windows of the nursey as Donna listened for a couple of moments to her husband talk to their four-month-old twin daughters as if they were much older and really understood what he was telling them.

"Hey, Lily and Mimi. Guess what today is? It's a year since your mom and dad got married. Little did we know you two were already cooking in her belly. Your mom was beautiful. The second best day of my life. Bet you're both wondering what the first was. The night I met your mom was the best day of my life. I was just too stupid to realize it until now"

After a momentary pause where he gathered his cherubic babies in his arms, he looked down and made eye contact with both sets of big brown eyes focused on him. He squeezed them as best he could. He was so full of love for his baby daughters. It scared him sometimes when he thought what God was thinking when he gave him daughters. Then he would look at the other blessing that God gave him. His wife, Donna, and knew that together, as in most other things, they were a team. Donna's instincts were always right. Motherhood, for Donna, was no exception.

Settling them both more comfortably in his arms and now realizing he had a captive audience, he continued.

"Anyway, ladies, let me tell you about your mom. You know your mom is beautiful, right? Of course, you do. You both have her red hair. Well, she looked especially beautiful at that wedding. You see it was not really our wedding day. It was Uncle Louis and Aunt Sheila's. We just happened to be of the wedding party."

Donna stood leaning in the doorway, quiet as a mouse, so she could listen to Harvey's story about their wedding day a year ago. It was the best day of her life. Donna heard that Lily started to fuss, so Harvey squeezed her little leg and rocked her a little bit.

"Arguing with me are you already?" He asked kissing the top of Lily's head. "You are going to be the lawyer I can tell already. Mimi will be the entertainer and people person. I can tell you apart now for sure. Yay, for daddy!," Harvey said doing his best to move their little arms in the air. He then kissed both babies on their heads.

Harvey loved to be affectionate with his family. Since he and Donna were together he had been breaking out of that "no touch" mode with which he had remained stolid for so many years. Since the twins' arrived, Harvey's affection knew no bounds. He now knew how important touching and feeling were as well as letting your emotions and feelings show on the outside. He was still a tough as nails attorney, but he knew now with whom to be tender and loving. Donna had always known all of this was buried deep inside. Once he had reconciled with his mother and accepted his family he realized how much they had missed him in return. This unlocked a big part of his heart.

Donna's heart overflowed for love for her little family but especially for her husband. This was once how she had pictured him a long time ago. She knew he reveled in being a father. Much like Louis he actually took to it like a duck to water. Donna was surprised that Harvey had actually taken a day off and promised he could take care of the girls while she went to her office to review some designs and oversee some difficulty delivery operations. She returned to see him, like this, with arms full of baby girls.

"Back to my story," Harvey said as he began to rock them. He spoke a little softer as if he were telling them a big secret. "Your mom was so beautiful like I was saying. The sun was shining. Now you are going to think this part of the story weird for a bride. She was wearing a black strapless gown with flowers stitched on it. You will each have to take turns wearing it for your proms, if you want, when the time comes, of course!"

Mimi made a sound then as if she was curious about what her daddy was telling her.

"Ok, Mimi, I know. Maybe I was wrong. You're going to be a lawyer." Mimi kept talking.

"Yes, I will. Right now, I promise." Harvey said smiling at Mimi. Lily looked like she was bored and turned her head to look at something else.

Harvey regathered them in his arms again to regain his hold.

"Your mommy was so surprised when I asked her to marry me. I actually got down on one knee. She said, yes, and then she said not that day because nobody from our families were here to see it. Then she said she didn't have a dress. I told her she looked beautiful and that we can do it again for our families. You see your daddy is the best closer of anywhere, so I wasn't giving up negotiating until I got fair terms."

"Mimi? Don't look at me like that. I'm getting to that. So, your mommy was crying for joy and the last argument why she didn't want to marry me that day was because we didn't have any rings. So silly, I just happened to have your Great Grandmother's ring in my pocket. It was not a normal wedding ring, but I didn't care. Your Grandma Lily gave it to me to give to your mom. Lily, someday I will tell you all the good things about her. I won't leave you out Mimi she was your Grandmom, too." Harvey eyes welled with tears thinking of how wonderful it would have been for his mom to see his children.

Harvey rocked some more and continued in this vain while the sun turned away from the window and the room darkened a little.

"I bet you are wondering how daddy got his wedding ring. I know how much you like it, Lilyput. You always like to try to suck on it. Luckily Uncle Louis' uncle had one available in his coat pocket. A perfect gold wedding band," Harvey said in a soft faraway voice quite unlike his own as if he were reliving it right then.

Both girls were lying in each arm looking up at their daddy as if he hung the moon. Donna looked at Harvey that way, too, however only those times when she would think he would not catch her. _He now knows how much I love him Donna thought._

"After she couldn't argue with me anymore and she said yes, I jumped to my feet and took your mom's hand and announced to everyone that as soon as we wrote our vows we were getting married. It could only ever be your mom who could have changed a confirmed bachelor like me into getting married. I should have done it long before I did. I will always be amazed at how long your mom waited for me and always had faith in me."

Harvey had looked into the air seeing the memory of that day in his mind's eye. He then noticed how quiet it had become. He looked down and both girls were finally asleep.

"You do know now that you started a tradition," Donna said softly coming into the room and taking Mimi from him so they could put them both in their cribs.

"You will have to tell them that story until they are teenagers and tired of hearing it." Donna whispered this as she smiled and kissed Harvey.

"Well, by then maybe we'll have had a third child that will not be so bored of the story," Harvey whispered. He looked at Donna who looked back at him incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Donna eventually responded.

Harvey did not think to respond to that look or the barely audible response.

They both then went to the cribs and were going to lay the babies down when they looked up at the now cloth embroidered names hanging on the wall over each crib and realized they had the babies at cross purposes; so with a silent laugh they looked at one another and maneuvering around each other went to the opposite crib and lay the correct twin in the correct bed.

As soon as the babies were down they quietly left the room and shut the door almost totally closed. Although the baby monitor was on, it was Donna's habit to leave a light come into the room. She started this behavior when Lily and Mimi were first put into the nursery after spending a month and a half in her and Harvey's bedroom.

Donna decided to have a little fun.

"So, you did remember what today is," Donna stated as they walked to the living room.

"Of course, I did," Harvey responded. They got to the living room couch and Harvey pulled her down with him and placed her under his arm, so she could hear the beating of his heart. While Harvey told Donna why he related the story of he and their mother's impromptu wedding, Donna felt secure and soothed by the sound of Harvey's heartbeat so close to her ear.

"I loved hearing you tell the girls of our wedding day," Donna said as Harvey reclined on the couch and Donna lay next to him with half her body covering his.

"I told them I should have married you way before I did, but …"

Donna poked her head up from Harvey's chest and put two fingers over his lips.

"I'm here now. We've been married for a year now, Harvey. I don't regret that we didn't do it years ago. It happened when it was supposed to happen. This last year of marriage has been the best year of my life, and I have you to thank for that because you do make me happy Harvey." She kissed him.

He smiled his Cheshire Cat smile and his eyes gleamed with happiness after Donna kissed him.

"I love you, Donna Specter. By the way, when we get married again next month in Tuscany, what date do we celebrate?"

"You know I was going to ask you the same question," Donna said with an upturned playful surprised voice like a Valley Girl.

"What do you know? Great minds still think alike," Harvey remarked and pulled her fully on top of him.

"You know what I don't care anymore. Today, will always be the day I became Mrs. Harvey Specter and Tuscany is really just our delayed honeymoon and for the benefit of our families. I know my father would be pissed if he didn't walk me down the aisle after all."

Looking up into her shining face, Harvey smiled with an amused expression causing him to ask "Did he ever walk Charlotte down the aisle?"

"Yes, but only the first time. It seemed stupid to him after that. Besides I think she eloped at least one other time. Just like with Mitchell," Donna said suddenly thinking that she had not heard nor seen her sister in quite some time.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harvey asked quietly as his wife became suddenly quiet and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Just thinking about my sister. You know when the girls were born I asked her to be part of the wedding party."

"I know. She refused, right?"

"Yes," Donna said. She laid her head on Harvey's chest.

"So, who's walking with Louis and Marcus?"

"Samantha and Katrina," Donna said. "Samantha with Marcus and Katrina with Louis."

"I hope Katie didn't mind not being part of the wedding party," Harvey said.

"I asked her before I asked anyone else. She declined, too. She told me she didn't want to jinx our union because of the semi-estrangement with her and Marcus."

"Marcus told me he was going to make it right with her."

"I hope he does. I know when we saw him last month. He was not the happiest of men."

Harvey reached down and stroked Donna's red tresses.

"I love your hair," he blurted out.

Donna smiled. "You never told me that before."

"No? I did say that I had a crush Ricky Garfield's mom and that you reminded me of her. Funny, though, I thought I may have mentioned it once or twice when I found your hair lying on my pillow in the morning."

Donna kissed his T-shirt clad chest. Then she kissed his clear skin running her hands caressing the shirt from his body. She ran kisses along his taut stomach and around to his back kissing back up to his neck. She could feel the gooseflesh as he leaned into her lips. She stroked his head with her one hand while he tugged at the clip that held her red tresses loosely in place. Harvey loved the feel of Donna's long hair following the trail of her hands or her lips. Harvey wanting to be free of his restraints sat up on the couch with Donna kneeled between his knees yanking at his trousers for him to slip them off. Harvey stood as Donna continued to kneel in front of him. He stroked her cheek as she continued to assist in undressing him. She put her cheek to his stomach and felt his warmth. She slipped her hand between his legs and felt the hard heat of his erection and the softness of his testicles under her hand. Harvey pulled her to her feet and lovingly undid each button of her green dress blouse. He glorifying in each piece of freckled covered gooseflesh he touched with his lips or fingers. Donna quickly pulled the bottom of her blouse from her mid length A-frame tweed skirt hurriedly. Harvey bobbed between kissing her lips and smiling and then removing her bra by squeezing the hooks in the back. Her breasts jumped free and like worshiping a goddess Harvey knelt down and massaged them. Donna held his head to her stomach as she could feel Harvey's hands pull at her panties and then her skirt. He smoothed down her panties as she undid her button and zipper of the skirt letting it fall free. He rested against her when her milky curvaceous body was totally revealed. He looked up at her. Donna noticed the gleam in his big soft brown eyes. She also noticed Harvey's "Donna sex" brow that became noticeably raised as an automatic reflex when desiring and wanting only to make love to his wife.

Breathlessly with a hitch in her voice as Harvey's thumb found the fount of her womanhood, Donna asked, "Here or in the bedroom?" Harvey rose kissing his way back up her torso and his hands were in her hair bending her face to give her a deep kiss.

"Here," Harvey breathed between a kiss and Donna grabbing his buttocks to pull him closer. She knew his erection was hard and was eagerly awaiting to feel it moving inside her. He pulled away for a moment allowing her to stroke him to keep him hard and needy.

"Close the shades. We don't want the neighbors to get an eyeful," Harvey said as he unlatched his lips from her breast but continued to play with her nipple.

He smiled then and playfully asked, "Unless you're willing to make love on the terrace? It has high walls," Harvey reasoned as his hands roamed her body once again and cupped her ample naked buttocks as he pulled her closer to him. He breathlessly kissed her lips and her neck finding his favorite spot and feeling the fire burning there for him.

As she momentarily came up for air, she playfully smiled in returned saying, "Well, only if you get on top or we're under the umbrella because the last thing I need is a sunburned ass."

"Umbrella's up already," Harvey whispered between kisses and stroking her back to her hips and between her legs where she was open already giving him access.

"Really?" Donna said pulling away from his kiss to look at him. "Had this planned, did you?"

"I have been wanting to make love to you on that terrace since we moved in," Harvey said again dipping his head into her neck kissing and sucking and holding her tight.

"What are we waiting for?" Donna asked. The question had become a sexual joke only between them. Donna caressed Harvey's head and loved the feel of his whole body warm and naked against hers. She could never get tired of this. It had been a year and a few months since their glorious second time and sex only got better and better.

Harvey stopped momentarily in his loving of her. He noticed her red hair in a messy blanket around her shoulders and down her back. The freckles standing out in the white spots that had not had his hot hand pressing on them or his lips touching them. He took her hand and led her outside on their terrace. The high concrete wall surrounding the terrace was almost enclosed, so any if of their more voyeuristic neighbors wanted a show they would have to really work at it. They left the French terrace doors opened so they could hear the baby monitor praying the entire time that the babies would give them at least an hour so Harvey and Donna could finish what they started.

Donna noticed the fire going in their little clay wood burning stove. The pleasing wood scent seducing her senses and increasing her desire to make love with Harvey outside. He had laid one of their thicker blankets on the wide chaise lounge mainly used for sunbathing but for now something a bit more pleasurable. She noticed an unopened bottle of wine and two wineglasses on the small round table in the corner and a lone candle in a sconce with a flame burning brightly.

Donna smiled and she clasped Harvey's bicep and kissed it. As they stood in front of the chaise, he cupped Donna's face. He let his hand fall to her hand and pulling her toward him kissed her deeply letting his tongue do the talking of his need. Donna embraced Harvey's head with her hands loving the feel of his urgency as he moved from her mouth to her neck. She then grasped his buttocks and could feel, once again, his need erect between them.

Harvey stopped kissing her never taking his eyes from hers led her to the chaise where he laid down on his back. He invited her encouraging her to stay on top of him. Donna instinctively knew what he wanted and how he wanted it right now. She was feeling wonderfully free as the air hit her naked body. Her eyes focused only on her husband. She looked down at him, smiled and clasped his left hand where his wedding band bit into her hand with the pressure of his tight clasp. The sun momentarily peaked through and the light bounced off Harvey's ring enlightening the meaning to both of them.

Donna examined her husband up and down and liked what she saw. They played with their fingers clasping them and reopening them. Harvey gently kissed her fingers and gave her a delicious look. He hugged her to himself as she straddled his thighs coming to kneel above him.

Donna released a deep sigh and she felt his hot penis near her slit his erection hard between her legs. Her body rushed with gooseflesh feeling him below and the cooling air above. Donna kneeled forward stroking his face and kissing him letting her tongue tell him that she wanted him. Harvey felt her mouth's softness and warmth almost as warm as the spot at the apex between his wife's delicious creamy thighs promising the warmth that waited for him. He could feel it beckoning to him. He held his erect penis and stroked Donna with it so she would know where to settle. She kneeled back and rose herself up and onto Harvey's erection and rhythmically began to move with him so she could be fully impaled.

She sighed as they rocked gently. Harvey stroked her face and looked into seductive dark green eyes half lidded with passion. Donna moaned and moved her body in counter movement to his increasing the rhythm. She leaned forward feeling Harvey's wet staff slowly slipping out of her. Harvey raised his legs and would not let her tease him like that and drove firmly but gently back into her. Donna pushed her hair back and bit her lip as she stroked Harvey's chest. As Harvey began to move her faster and faster, Donna shivered. She felt the thrill of the thrusts all the way up her body. Her breasts were bouncing with every movement titillating Harvey as he deepened the penetration driving them both toward that ultimate cliff drop.

"Harder Harvey" Donna exclaimed in a deep sensuous voice. Harvey knew she only said that when really near her orgasm. She leaned on her hands which she had placed heavily on his chest while her boobs bobbed in Harvey's face. He held her hips with both hands as he writhed beneath her loving all the ways he felt inside her.

Harvey loved the view from the bottom as his wife straddling him. It was definitely a mind blowing experience having sex with only one woman-the one woman who was made especially for him- all the time. Harvey now knew the nuances of loving one woman and he loved all Donna's sexual idiosyncrasies. His stamina was almost gone. He sat up quickly while Donna was astride him. They rocked the chaise and the blanket beneath Harvey was almost on the ground. He held her close as he rose trying to stave off the glorious end. He nibbled at her neck at that spot he knew would make her take over the driving and drive onto him harder which only increased her coming orgasm.

Before the end would be coming near, Harvey flipped Donna on her back while kissing her deeply. He momentarily slipped out again. Donna said, "No." She turned over on her stomach and bent her body upwards because she wanted him from behind. Harvey knew exactly what she wanted. He stroked her breasts one hand from behind and he stroked himself with the other. Donna was so open he had no trouble finding that glorious tunnel once again and slipped inside her.

"Oh my…" Donna said tightly almost as tightly as she was gripping the arm of the chaise.

Harvey stopped when he was inside and stroked her back. He soon felt the need to drive deep. Donna flexed her back opening even more to him. Just before she felt the wonderful feeling of free falling, she changed position again and this time laid on her back spreading her legs wide. Harvey following and flabbergasted at how fast she wanted to change positions decided this time he wanted to slow down.

He took each ankle and kissed it and let his tongue trail up to the top of each thigh losing himself in the mound of red hair and pink womanhood gleaming moist in the remnants of light. The whole time it showered around them, but they were warm in loving each other and covered by the wide umbrella which was open on the table close to them.

Harvey entered her again. This time a little harder as he knew she was close, and he felt his own release soon. He entered her body and stroked his way up until their eyes met. She reached out a hand to his shoulders as she felt his glorious but gentle thrust so deeply inside her. They looked at one another and then Harvey buried his head into Donna's neck and pushed his way into her.

The more his rhythm increase the louder Donna's cries of ecstasy became. Harvey felt like laughing because there was no way to muffle her. So, he without a conscious decision joined her in loud cries of ecstasy. Her hips came up to meet his thrusts and she held him in her arms, so close. She grabbed his buttocks and opening even more to him helped him thrust faster and harder into her feeling her cliff drop coming soon.

Harvey…oh…God…Harvey Donna tried not to cry aloud

Donna he almost said aloud. Come on baby! You're almost there.

"Oh Donna," Harvey panted as he rose and kissed her hard. His lower body working like a slow rhythmic jack hammer he kept knocking away until finally he felt himself finally release his seed into his wife. Donna had cried out a few moments before clasping him closely.

Harvey raised his head from her neck and found her smiling. He smiled back as she continued to raise goosebumps with her soft brushing fingertips. His flesh at nerve ends after his release, he quivered beneath her touch and shivered with the sudden cool air from the outside.

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed. Harvey kissed her and stroked her face.

"Thank you for marrying me, Donna."

Donna knew that Harvey was having one of those really soft moments. She looked at him quizzically.

"Thank you for wanting me to, Harvey," was all she needed to say.

They then rearranged themselves and pulling another blanket that Harvey had laid on the table covered them both as he held Donna in his arms. They had finally come back to their senses. They heard the rain seemingly hitting everything but them. The umbrella was still raised. The wooded scented fire still burned, and the burning candle actually had escaped from its flame being quashed.

He played with her hair as they were both warm wrapped in each other's arms and the blanket around them.

"You know, I never thought I could only want one woman forever to want, to love, to need," Harvey said as he examined the top of the umbrella and listened to the rain pouring down around them.

Donna just listened in silence and cuddled closer to him. Her arm was around his chest and her head in the crook of his shoulder. She could feel both of their hearts simultaneously slowing and could smell the wet scent of the rain and that pheromonal scent of bodies after making love.

"Well, for a long time, I didn't think you could either. I also semi thought at one time that maybe you would with me." Donna gently kissed his chest and then raised her head and looked into his eyes.

He smiled at her much like the day a year ago when they got married. He let go a little sniffle of a laugh.

"I love you Donna Specter," he said as he gently pressed her head to his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love Harvey Specter. Happy Anniversary," she whispered.

Between the warmth of their bodies lying so close and the rhythm of the falling rain around them, Harvey and Donna slept.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Folks! Well, here is the second to last chapter. I was reminded by one of my faithful followers that I was skirting an issue that I brought up long ago. Here's the resolution chapter and something else besides. Thank you for liking and loving this one. It's been a long treat for me to write. Please R&R. Thank you so much - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 29

About a week after their anniversary, the Specters took their little ones for Wellness Baby Checkups. As they rode in the car together to Dr. Robin's office, Harvey and Donna had stopped speaking to each other as a topic, thought to be long ago forgotten, arose as they were getting the babies ready to leave on this early October morning.

"Look, Donna, I am sorry I brought it up. To tell you the truth it does cross my mind every once in a while," Harvey said with his eye glued to the traffic.

Donna looked over at him and shook her head. She turned in her seat to confirm to her mother's mind that her babies were comfortable. In Donna's SUV, Harvey installed a rearview mirror in the back so that anyone in the passenger seat could easily turn and see what was happening in the backseat right behind the passenger's seat which was a blind spot as it were directly behind. This would have to do until the girls were hold enough to face forward in their car seats. She ascertained that both almost five-month-olds were quiet and just looking around.

She turned back and said, "I knew it! I just knew it! You didn't let it go like you said you had when the doctor estimated how far along I was. Tell me, Harvey, will it really make a difference to you?"

Harvey was not sure how to answer that question. Lily and Mimi were his daughters no matter what. He was not a petty man by any stretch of the imagination, but he did like what was right to be right. He could not love those little babies any less if they were not his biological babies.

"Plus, if we discovered they were Thomas' would you run right to him and say 'Oh, did we forgot to tell you Donna was pregnant when you broke up'. Do you honestly think he's not going to want to contact them? To know them. For them to know him as what, their other dad? He's a good man, Harvey."

"I know that, Donna, but I…I'm not sure what I would do regarding Thomas. Donna, I couldn't love those little girls any less if I find out they aren't mine biologically."

"I just know they are ours, Harvey. In my heart," Donna said trying to reason with the softer side of Harvey. The paternal side of her husband was just as loyal as every other bone in his body.

"Let's talk to the doctor to see what she says," Harvey said turning to Donna with a brief smile.

They arrived at Dr. Robin's office which was housed in a large medical office building across from the hospital. The ride from their house was about twenty minutes which was about all Lily could take from being strapped in a car seat. She always was the one to fuss.

They unstrapped the twins and put them in their double stroller. As they rolled them into the building, the girls looked all around, and their eyes squinted against the bright sunlight. Each started to make their little baby noises and it seemed as if they were holding a conversation that the grownups could not understand. Harvey and Donna smiled at one another as they listened.

"I think we have a couple of Chatty Cathy's on our hands," Harvey said.

"Or lawyers," Donna smartly quipped back.

Her husband smirked at her. He had to admit…maybe.

The babies came through their Wellness Checkups with flying colors. It was a good thing to know that Lily's stomach troubles had finally righted themselves and now she was sleeping through the night like her sister.

As they were redressing the babies and as the doctor was leaving the room, Donna broached the subject.

"Dr. Robin, can we ask you something?"

"Sure," Dr. Robin shut the door and came back into the room and took a seat on her wheeled stool she which transported her from exam table to counter to update the computerized charts.

"We would like to have a DNA test taken on the twins," Donna said delicately.

"May I ask why? It's not a problem. I just would like to know," Dr. Robin responded.

"To determine paternity," Harvey stated.

"I don't mean to pry but is it just for paternity or are there certain genetic conditions that may run in the father's family if, of course, you are not their father, Mr. Specter," Dr. Robin stated clearly feeling uncomfortable. She was a pediatrician and she always had to be aware of any signs of domestic abuse or genetic conditions in her patients.

"I'm not aware of any genetic conditions in my family and we are certainly unaware of any genetic conditions of the other man's. The test is just to alleviate our minds. It doesn't mean I won't love them any less or start neglecting them. I'm not like that," Harvey vehemently stated to the doctor. He did not want her to get the wrong idea.

"Harvey, could you take the twins outside? I want to talk to Dr. Robin," Donna asked.

Harvey looked at her and they communicated that it was nothing that he did not know that she was going to discuss with the doctor. Donna's eyes were very green at the moment which they normally were when she was contented and proud. Harvey slightly nodded his head acknowledging he understood and was not offended.

After Harvey left the room with the twins, Dr. Robin escorted Donna to her office located at the end of the corridor of exam rooms and other offices.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Specter," Dr. Robin invited pointing to one of the chairs on the outside of her desk. Dr. Robin who was a petite redhead who spoke in nasal tones had some difficulty moving to the other side as she leaned on a cane from an issue with a long ago bad knee replacement. Dr. Robin finally plopped herself into her comfortable executive chair.

"Ok, I am sure your husband knows this is a legal procedure not only a medical one. The procedure itself is nothing but a swab of the inside of your husband's cheek and the twins'."

"I know. I do know the latest about DNA testing," Donna said. "My husband brought it up once when I first learned I was pregnant."

"So, this has been simmering in his mind for a year?"

Donna smiled. "Not simmering more like a passing thought. My husband is a good man. He just wants to know."

"I can see that, Mrs. Specter. However, can you tell me why? It really isn't my business, but I just don't want to endanger anyone's lives here."

"Before Harvey and I got together, I was in a sexual relationship with another man. I had sex with him about a week before I had sex with my husband. There is too much explaining to do about it, but when I found out I was pregnant I was eight weeks along and since the timing of the pregnancy was estimated to be around the time Harvey came to me and after Thomas. It was too close for me to really know with any certainty if the babies are Harvey's or Thomas'", Donna finished.

"Is this other man wanting to know as well or does he not know?"

"He doesn't know anything about it. I broke up with him the day after Harvey and I got together. Harvey confirmed to him a few days later that he and I were now together."

Donna's expression was worried. She just did not want to contemplate the complication of Lily and Amelia being Thomas' and not Harvey's. She also did not want to think of how much this would deflate Harvey. He would not say, but Donna would know. She always knew if something was festering in his soul. He also said he would not love the babies any less, but she was not sure of the ramifications in their own relationship. Harvey stated that they would be together forever but could this knowledge fester and be brought to light in the heat of the moment upheaving not only her life with Harvey but her daughters' as well?

"If you want to do this, I just have to draw up some paperwork and give you the address of the lab that will do this," Dr. Robin said already finding the paperwork and filling it out. She handed her the same paperwork and told her and Harvey to complete it and bring it to the address on the card.

"Do you know how long the results will be? Harvey, the twins, and I are all going to Tuscany in three weeks for our second wedding."

"That sounds wonderful, but you should have the results way before that," Dr. Robin assured.

Donna rose and left with the paperwork in her hand.

A day later all four of them traveled to the laboratory that would perform the test and have the test results within 2-5 days of the swabbing. They had their paperwork with them and signed in for their appointment. Mimi and Lily were drooling fiercely as they were beginning to teeth which was very early considering how young they were.

Harvey sat in his suit as Donna would drop him off at the firm and pick him up later. He was agitated and nervous pondering his reaction if the test proved he was not the biological father of his daughters. He was remembering only a few months back to the celebration of Father's Day this year. He and Mike had been surprised by their wives and children with presents and a cake and an elaborate celebration since it was Harvey and Mike's first Father's day. _I know that wouldn't change. It is just that we would have to tell the girls someday about Thomas. He would have the right to know._

"Harvey Specter, Lily Specter, and Amelia Specter?" the lab technician called into the waiting room.

"Here," Harvey said. He and Donna rose, and he rolled the stroller with both alert twins making all types of noises at the movement.

Linda the lab technician said, "This will just take a moment. My! What beautiful babies!"

"Thank you," Donna and Harvey stated.

Linda who was friendly and comforting said, "Ok, please sit here, Mr. Specter." She pointed to a stool next to window with swabs, paperwork, plastic containers, and plastic bags.

"Ok, I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek. Have you eaten anything yet today?"

"No" Harvey said. He had been told that any food remnants could contaminate the test, so he made sure not to eat.

Linda with gloved hands took the swap and very quickly wiped the inside of Harvey's mouth. She then had an assistant help her to put the swab in a container and then in a plastic bag with a printed label with Harvey's name on it.

"Next we'll do Lily and just to be fair we will swab Amelia's cheek as well. Mommy and daddy do you each want to hold a twin? Babies don't usually take well to this test. They usually get really squirmy."

Harvey and Donna undid each baby from the restraining seat belt and sat on the appointed stools. As predicted both girls were curious and wanted to touch the swab as it came near to them, so Linda had to keep retracting back.

"Hold the baby's mouth open please," Linda asked Donna who held Mimi.

"This is Amelia by the way. If it matters," Donna said.

"Surely." Linda responded.

Mimi was not having any of Donna's fingers at her face. She kept squirming and shaking her head trying to get away. She started to fuss and cry.

"It's just for a second," Linda comforted.

"Sorry," Donna said.

"You're fine. I've done this with every age group."

Linda then swiftly found an opening and took it. Mimi looked like she did not know what had happened and suddenly quieted.

"There we go," Linda said as she put the swab into the container and labeled it.

"Here's the real test," Harvey said. "Lily never sits still. She's already trying to drag her butt across the room."

Linda actually had an easy time with Lily who just looked up at her daddy and allowed him to hold her mouth open for the quick swab.

Harvey looked at Donna and said, "Are you sure you have Mimi? That was too easy for Lily."

Donna laughed. "I know which daughter each of us are holding."

Harvey just nodded.

After the swabbing, Donna drove Harvey to the office and dropped him off.

"Let me know when you need to be picked up. Say bye to daddy," Donna said.

"Mike and Rachel can bring me home. They won't mind," Harvey said. He had arranged with Mike over the weekend when Harvey called him to talk about where he would be on Tuesday morning. Mike had never met Thomas and Rachel who would probably only remember him as one of Louis' clients back when she was a paralegal. Harvey did not think to mention why he was going to the lab to them.

Harvey kissed Donna and the girls before shutting the doors and waving goodbye.

When he arrived at his office, Mike had been waiting for him.

"Tracy said you wouldn't mind," Mike said as he rose. Mike took a look at Harvey and could see that he was not feeling well. It reminded Mike many years ago when he witnessed Harvey's panic attack. Harvey was pale and agitated and reaching for a bottle of water from his tray. He did the same thing now as he did then.

"Harvey, are you ok?"

Harvey shook his head. "I'm having a panic attack," he said breathlessly.

"It's ok, Harvey. Take a deep breath. Everything is ok," Mike reassured.

Harvey breathed in and out with Mike.

"Does this have something to do with the lab today?" Mike asked. He had been told that Harvey had to go the lab for a test but not the reason.

"Yes," Harvey stated shortly.

"So, it might be easier if you tell me why you were going to the lab. It isn't your heart, is it?"

Mike knew since both parents died of heart attacks and his brother was in remission from cancer that Harvey had to be particularly vigilant with his own health. Hence the questions.

Harvey shook his head. His breathing had calmed, and he told Mike to shut the door.

Mike did as he was bid to do and then Harvey told him about Thomas and the suspicions that Harvey had been harboring for the past year.

"I gather Donna acquiesced to have the girls tested," Mike reasoned as he sat on the edge of Harvey's couch with his arms crossed.

"She was pissed but she understood why I needed to know," Harvey said.

"You don't blame her, do you? I mean according to what you told me she was tired of waiting for you. She wanted to move on with her life."

Harvey shook his head. "No, I don't blame her. I was at fault to never tell her how I really felt until I almost lost her. So, of course, I don't blame her." Harvey sat up straighter and looked at the files neatly placed on his desk by Tracey.

"Have you thought what you're planning to do if you find out that Lily and Mimi aren't yours biologically?"

"No. I know that we should contact Thomas if that is the case because he deserves to know he has children."

"Do you think he'll care?"

"Yes. He is a good man, Mike. I would not have blamed Donna if she had moved on with him. He's a much better man than me," Harvey said feeling depressed. He should not have come to work but he had to come in as he had a lot of work to do.

"Harvey," Mike said. He had never seen Harvey has low as this except after his mom's death and when Donna had left him to work for Louis. Then, he had reacted in anger. This new softer Harvey was disconcerting in a way to Mike. He liked that Harvey was human, but he hated to see Harvey so indecisive.

"You seem to be calmer now. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Let's get to work. What did you need from me?" Harvey asked once again down to business.

Donna heard the doorbell ring after she had put the twins down for a nap. She padded from the nursery to the door and opened it.

"Charlotte!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna!" Charlotte exclaimed back. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Donna said allowing her older sister to enter their apartment.

Charlotte began to remove her trench coat. When she turned around Donna's jaw fell open.

"You're pregnant!" Donna acknowledged loudly and then held her finger to her lips to shush herself and Charlotte's response.

"Yes, I am. I'm five months along!" Charlotte was so happy.

"Is Mitchell excited?" Donna asked accompanying her sister to a seat on the couch.

"Yes, he is. So is Troy! He can't wait to be a big brother," Charlotte said. Her own red tresses mussed from taking off her coat. Donna went to put her jacket in the office/spare room.

Donna returned. "Can I get you something?"

"Do you have some ginger ale?"

"Of course," Donna said handing her a glass and the small bottle.

Charlotte took a sip as she saw Donna sit down next to her.

"So, when's the baby due? Do you know what you're having?" Donna asked excitedly. _Finally, something to take my mind off the paternity results Donna thought._

"Baby is due in February on Valentine's Day of all things. I'm having a little girl! So now we both have babies that can grow up together," Charlotte said excitedly.

"Did you tell mom and dad? They never told me if you had," Donna responded.

"I didn't want them to tell anyone until I was passed my first trimester. I had difficulty before keeping a pregnancy, so I wanted to make sure I was passed the danger point."

"I'm so happy for you, Charlotte," Donna said hugging her.

Donna updated Charlotte about the wedding and her business and showed her the latest babies' pictures. She hoped Charlotte stayed long enough to see the twins for herself.

"There's another reason why I came to see you other than the obvious."

Donna had no idea, so she waited until Charlotte would just tell her.

"I'm glad you have not guessed it. I was wondering if instead of flying with two little babies across half a world for your "wedding" day, you would let Mitchell and I take care of the twins? Mom said she would travel with Troy, so he wouldn't be your responsibility either. I mean how many people take children on their wedding and honeymoon?"

Donna smiled. "That's so kind of you, Charlotte, but really?"

"Yes. You can run it by Harvey first, of course, but Mitchell really wants to do this so he can get acclimated. I haven't had little babies for a long time, so I need the practice as well."

Donna was speechless. She and Harvey had contemplated leaving the babies with someone, but Charlotte was the last person they thought would volunteer.

"Donna. Mom, dad, and Troy are returning home the next day. So, there would be more people to look after them if this doesn't work out."

"Charlotte, most people are flying back within the week. Harvey and I had only planned to stay a week because of the babies. We would miss them terribly."

"Come on, Donna, I'm sure you and Harvey need some downtime," Charlotte insisted her green eyes piercing into Donna's.

"Well, let me check. We already have their passports and we are prepared, but…"

Charlotte rose and Donna rose with her.

"Ok, let me know in a couple days after you talked it over with Harvey, ok?"

Donna nodded. "Sure. Again, that is very kind of you,"

"Nonsense. I haven't seen Lily and Mimi for awhile, and I would love to get my hands on them."

Donna smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a property that I am showing down the street, so I thought I would stop in and update you before I did that," Charlotte said stepping toward Donna and hugging her. Donna hugged her back still in shock at Charlotte's offer.

Charlotte released Donna who retrieved her jacket from the spare room/office. Charlotte quickly walked to the door and waved goodbye to her little sister.

Little sister sat back down with an unfathomable expression.

_Can't wait to tell Harvey Donna thought. He'll be as shocked as I am._

_Two days later…._

Harvey, sitting at his desk at the office, answered his cell. When he looked at the number, his anxiety made him breakout in a sweat and his fingers trembled. _Calm down. Whatever news the lab has you will accept it. Lily and Mimi know you as daddy since the day they were born._

He hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Harvey Specter," Harvey answered.

_"Mr. Harvey Specter?" The lab technician wanted to confirm._

"Yes," Harvey answered trying to make his voice not sound unsteady.

"_This is Beekman Lab. Your DNA paternity test results are available._

"Good. What do they say?" Harvey's heart pounded as he waited anxiously for her next words.

_"The test shows that your DNA is a match with Lily and Amelia Specter 98%. So, I would say you are the biological father."_

Harvey sighed a heavy sigh of relief and a smile spread across his face that reached to his eyes. _They are mine! Donna was right! I should have trusted her!_

"Thank you so much," Harvey said and hung up the call.

Harvey's heart was filled with overwhelming joy as much as it was on the day of the twins' birth. He immediately called Donna.

Donna who was feeding Mimi at the moment hurriedly switched breasts so she could pick up the phone on the side of the table in the nursery. It was midmorning and she always gave the girls a little breastfeed between the start of their solid foods. It helped keep them contented and digest their food better. She saw it was Harvey and quickly hit the green button.

"Hey, what's up?" Donna asked softly.

"The girls are mine!" Harvey was so overwhelmed he just blurted this out. If Donna could have seen him, she would have wanted to hug him.

"They're…yours? Yours! Ours! Oh my God the lab called you?" Donna asked her own voice raising in pitch and volume as she was told what her heart had known all along.

"Yes! Donna," Harvey was so happy that all he wanted to do now was throw the work away and go home and embrace his family. He just wanted to squeeze them until his arms could not hold them any closer.

"Harvey," Donna said as she heard him making joyous noises. She wiped a relieved tear away from her face. "Come home, soon. Please? We'll be waiting for you."

Harvey said before hanging up the phone, "I'm on my way."


	30. Chapter 30

**HI Folks! This is not the last chapter. I had to break up Chapter 30 into two parts and then I am adding another one. I hope you like this little update because the next one is twice as long. Disclaimer: I did research on Tuscany and Weddings but I have generalized this information because I didn't want to get things since I have never been there. It is on my bucket list. Enjoy! Please R &R. Thank you for all responses. It makes me feel great that people do like my writing. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 30

As Donna and Harvey were flying into Italy, Harvey nudged his wife from behind.

"Hey, are they finally sleeping?" Harvey asked rousing Donna, who had been dozing with Mimi on her lap, stretched her head back around and saw her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, finally. Hopefully they stay this way by the time we get to the hotel," Donna said yawning. She reached back and touched Harvey's cheek. He turned his lips into her palm and kissed it.

"How's Troy?" Donna asked curious.

"He told me he is so used to flying over to Europe that he was just going to sleep the whole way over. There was nothing he hadn't seen before."

"He really likes his Uncle Harvey."

"I really like him. He's a good kid."

"I smoothed things over with Charlotte by the way," Donna said. "I was nice as pie about declining the offer, but there was no way I was leaving our babies with them. It's not that I don't think Charlotte and Mitchell would have been fine, but I would have been a nervous wreck halfway across the world. Besides, you know how fussy Lily is. Neither baby would have taken too well to virtual strangers. They haven't been without you or me for more than a few hours."

Donna kissed the top of Mimi's head and stroked Lily's forehead as they slept.

Then Harvey echoing her emotions said, "I would have missed them."

Donna stretched around as best she could to see Harvey and smiled. She was so happy when he said the results proved he was irrevocably the twins' father. She rested easier knowing that her heart was right. Just like it had been all along about what a good man her husband really is and always was.

Harvey leaned in and kissed Donna.

"I can take Mimi for a little bit if you want give your arms a rest," Harvey offered.

"Sure," Donna responded. Harvey missed watching his little daughters sleep. Sometimes he would sneak in their room just to watch them and gently touch them to confirm that what he saw was real. When he arrived home the night he was told they were biologically his babies, he had come home kissed and held Donna tightly. Then he went straight to the nursery to just look at them because it had been late, and he had missed rocking them and telling them a Donna and Harvey story which he knew they did not understand and would not remember. Harvey removed his seatbelt, rose, and stepped next to his wife to retrieve a still sleeping Mimi.

"How much longer, do you think?" Donna asked looking up at Harvey.

"Couple hours."

Harvey bent and gave his wife a kiss and then returned to his seat.

Luckily when MaryBeth, Harvey's cousin, had made the reservations for all the Specters including Marcus and his family; she included herself and the wedding party. So, everyone who was to be in the wedding was there. In the luggage was all the paraphernalia not only for all the children and babies that were on board but Donna's wedding gown and all the bridesmaids' gowns and the tuxes that had been picked up or shipped in time for the flight. MaryBeth was so happy that all was smooth so far. The last thing the bride needed was to worry about someone or something missing the flight.

Upon arriving at the airport, Donna sought out MaryBeth and was happy to find her amongst all the other Specter relatives. MaryBeth was traveling with her own husband, Jacob, and their two young sons of 8 and 10 years of age: Evan and Benjamin. It was the first time that MaryBeth was seeing her baby relatives for the first time. It was the first time she had seen The Harvey Specters since they had all moved to Seattle. Kate, Marcus', estranged wife, knew MaryBeth and joined the small family entity. Soon all three women were chatting like they had been friends since birth.

One of the people that was definitely coming to the wedding but was probably cutting it close would be Jessica Pearson. She and Jeff were tied up in court until the weekend and so called Donna to let her know. Donna knew that Harvey was especially happy that Jessica decided to attend. She had been his mentor for so long, and she had done so much for Mike that Harvey could never repay her enough. Fortunately, after initially losing her license due to the corrupt means of Andrew Malik, her law license had been reinstated after Harvey had Malik hauled off to jail for manipulating evidence for the third time.

Louis and Sheila sat in the back of the plane with Lucy who was a little over a year old now. She slept peacefully on her daddy's lap. Sheila also had fallen asleep laying her head on Louis' shoulder. Louis hated flying but he was very happy to be on the way to witness the wedding of his two dear friends since he missed the first one due to Lucy's birth.

Finally, this trip would have been remiss if it had not included Donna's parents, Jim and Clara Paulsen who sat next to Donna's row in the middle of the plane. Jim was listening to an audio book and Clara was dozing. She had taken Lily for the first part of the trip until they could get her to settle down. Both children had been disgruntled at being wakened in the middle of the night so their parents could catch a direct 5.a.m. flight from Seattle to Florence.

Jim Paulsen had spoken to his daughter on the way to the terminal as they all took a jitney to the airport so as not to have pay for parking their cars in the airport garage for a week. Harvey had not minded. He told his father-in-law that the cost was not a problem, but Jim had intercepted Harvey's offer and had arranged for transportation for them all to get to the airport on time.

In the interim, Jim had taken Donna aside and said, "Your mother and I have a surprise for you. We have planned for you and Harvey to have your "wedding" night with just the two of you. We will take the twins overnight or for as long as you need. Then we can all go site seeing together. Troy will be with us until Wednesday when his father is coming in from England to take him back there for a month."

Donna who had Lily in a baby carrier strapped to her chest, put her hand to her fallen jaw and then hugged her parents arousing a restless Lily who started to crow.

"Ok, little darlin', ok. Just want to give your grandma and grandpa big hugs," Donna cooed to Lily taking her hand and bouncing her. "I better change your diaper before we get on board missy."

Donna had then told Harvey that Mimi was due for a change, too, and that he could take care of that himself. Harvey nodded to his wife and then went into the Men's room to change Mimi.

Before they knew it, almost twelve hours had passed and they were coming in for a landing at the airport in Florence, Italy on their way to Tuscany.

They arrived with the twins in the spacious deluxe room of the ancient Gothic style hotel. Donna had arranged for them to get married at a Gothic cathedral not far from them. Their first wedding had been outside, and this time Donna wanted to get married in a church which made her parents happy. Donna had spoken to the priest who was to perform the ceremony, so she had arranged all the particulars. This was more a symbolic wedding as they were already married legally in the United States. The priest had said they could do whatever they wanted for their ceremony, but a somewhat modified traditional ceremony and mass was preferred.

Harvey and Donna had quieted the babies who were wide awake after sleeping most of 12 hour direct flight from Seattle. It was late afternoon when all arrived and MaryBeth had made reservations for the families to have a dinner in the lavish dining room or outside on the terrace of the spacious ancient building overlooking the hills and orchards of the landscape.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Donna and Harvey looked at one another. Each was holding a crying baby in their arms trying to change them and play with them. The first delivery of room service was a playpen. Neither parent trusted putting the children on the floor no matter how clean it appeared.

"Who could that be?" Harvey wondered as he plodded with a mesmerized Lily in his arms. She quieted the minute the knock came, and Harvey's attention was elsewhere. Lily had been so overwrought she took heavy breaths and her big brown eyes were tear filled.

"I don't know. It can't be mom and dad. They said they wanted to take showers the minute they got here."

Harvey said to Lily, "Let's see who is coming to visit us." He bounced the baby in his arms to the door. He opened it without looking at first who was behind it.

A tall elegant black woman impeccably dressed stood there.

"I see fatherhood has done you some good," the woman quipped.

"Jessica!" Harvey said.

Donna heard the exchange at the door and popped her head up from changing Mimi.

"Jessica?" Donna said as she quickly replaced Mimi's diaper and dressing her in a pink pastel pant set. "Come on, Mimi, there's somebody you need to meet."

Donna picked Mimi up who like her sister had been crying but smiled when she looked at her mom who was playing with her.

"Jessica!" Donna said as she came forward to hug her the best she could with a baby in her arms. Donna found Jessica holding Lily.

"I couldn't resist. They are beautiful. I was told I am holding Lily." Jessica said overwhelmed with happiness at her one-time partner and his one-time secretary.

"Yes, she's normally not good with people she's not used to. I've got Mimi. Mimi is good with people she doesn't know. Aren't you sweetie?" Donna said looking at Mimi trying to get her attention as she looked at her sister in Jessica's arms.

"It's a wonder Harvey knows the difference," Jessica quipped giving Harvey a look.

"It is. You know he was never good at keeping girls' names straight. Especially identical twins," Donna said jumping on the Jessica's teasing Harvey train.

"You two done?," Harvey said. "Because I can take the girls and go visit Mike and Rachel if you want to keep Harvey bashing."

"Calm down, Harvey," Jessica said turning to look at Harvey crouching on the side of the playpen and handing toys to the girls.

Harvey came over to the table that was situated in the tiny kitchen area of the room. The room itself looked like a gothic flavored apartment efficiency with a bed, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen area including a full size refrigerator, stove, oven, sink and cabinets.

"Is there anything in those cabinets like glasses?" Jessica asked. Donna rose and looked.

"Yes, there is!" Donna said happily and pulled out three plastic wine goblets.

"It seems Harvey's cousin got us the Honeymoon Efficiency when she was making the reservations for all of us," joked Donna.

Harvey and Jessica found that humorous and smiled.

"That's good because this is what I brought us so we could do a little celebrating."

Jessica pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"I picked this up at the airport on my way in. I haven't seen you two for so long that I wanted to celebrate properly with you because I have to get right back on after the reception on Saturday night."

"Let's see how far we get," Harvey said taking the bottle from Jessica and popping the cork with little difficulty. Lily and Mimi turned around at the pop and just stared at what their daddy was doing with the foamy liquid pouring from the bottle.

"We definitely can't let the girls on the floor now," Donna remarked. Harvey looked back at his wife and smirked.

Jessica, Harvey, and Donna held their glasses aloft as Jessica toasted:

"To Harvey and Donna: I knew you were special, Donna, to Harvey

from the moment he wanted to bring you with him from the D.A.'s

Office. I knew you were special, Harvey, to Donna from the moment

I met her. Never had I met two people more right for each other.

All I can say is God Bless You and your daughters. What I really

wanted to say to Harvey when I found out about you two was

IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!"

To YOU"

Jessica clinked her glass with both Donna and Harvey, and they all partook.

They all sat down and talked about everything and anything. After a four hour conversation and some finger foods brought up by room service, a feeding each for both Lily and Mimi Jessica took her leave and could not wait for the ceremony.

After closing the door Donna and Harvey fell into each other's arms kissing taking note of the silence because Lily and Mimi had gone to sleep for the night after their feeding.

"Well, Mrs. Specter, I know that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding, but."

"Harvey, that's tomorrow night. Besides we have something else to do before the wedding."

He kissed her and his dark eyes fiercely bore into her green ones with desire. She kissed him and held his precious head in her hands and stroked his hair as she loved to do.

"What is that?" Harvey asked in his deep sex voice and his "sex" eyebrow raised.

"Our wedding vows."

"Donna," Harvey moaned. "We already did that."

"No. You promised me you would write new ones," she said looking up and seeing him smile.

"How do you know I haven't already?"

"Because I know you haven't had time. Am I right?" Donna asked kissing him again.

"Of course, you're right. You always are," Harvey said kissing her deeply trying to persuade her into another train of thought.

"Then hop to it," Donna said breaking out of Harvey's embrace. She kissed him on the way out although she knew where he was heading. Her husband's kisses were very persuasive, and she would have like to continue in the same vein until they were lying naked in one another's arms. However, work had to be done. Giving Harvey a teasingly commanding look, she left his embrace, found her writing materials, and proceeded to work on her own vows.


	31. Chapter 31

**HI Folks! Here's the last huge event that was supposed to happen in this story which started out with the intention of being short. As usual it took on a life of its own. I have referenced some things in here, so I have placed a sort of bibliography at the end. I have not attended a Catholic wedding for a long time nor even a modified Catholic so excuse anything that may not be quite right. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it and hope it seems appropriate. Please R &R. I know this chapter is twice as long as my normal length but hope you will think it is worth it. Again Love - Carebearmaxi**

Little One

Chapter 31

The next day which was the eve of the wedding was spent with the female faction and the male faction being apart. Children, of course, were the exception. Harvey, the groom, was to spend the night with Mike. Mike was kicking out his own wife and child who were going to spend the night with Donna and the twins.

Around ten am that morning Harvey presented himself at Mike's door. The Ross' room was next to theirs, so it was not that long a walk. He said hello and goodbye to Rachel and baby James. Harvey had kissed Donna and his girls and complained that the tradition should be null and void 14since they were already married.

After Harvey had spent his time with Mike going over his vows and other conversations, he joined his groomsmen in walking over to the church for a rehearsal. Hopefully, the rehearsal would run like clockwork. After briefly seeing their families, the factions would separate again.

Later instead of a rehearsal dinner, Mike had planned a real guys' night out as the girls were having their girls' night in since there were children involved. The women agreed that since their husbands were good most of the time with their paternal duties that they deserved a night out.

Upon knowing that Donna was sticking with the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, Harvey was disappointed that he would not be spending the night in the bosom of his family or sleeping on the bosom of his wife.

_"Don't think you're going to lawyer me out of this one, Mister," Donna had said wagging her finger in his face. "We've been doing good so far and I don't want to jinx it if we don't do the traditional thing the night before the wedding. Besides, I want to surprise you with my gown."_

_ "Donna…" he whined. "Come on. Really? You want me to spend the night with Mike?"_

_ "Well, you don't have to stay with him. Just avoid me at all costs. I don't think it will be hard. I'm sure the men of this group will find something for you to do."_

_ "Ok, so what are you going to do?"_

_ "Why, Harvey, are you worried that the females have something "unsavory" planned for me?" Donna flirted. She stood leaning on the counter with her head tilted to the side and a wink of her eye._

_ "Yes, I do." Harvey said unable to resist stepping to her and taking her into his arms again. They kissed and Harvey hands rested his hands on Donna's hips where he liked to massage them with is knuckles._

_ "I hope they have two beds in there. I really don't want to be dreaming about you and wind up kissing Mike in the middle of my dream," Harvey said smiling._

_ "You're an idiot," Donna said smiling back._

So, here he was reporting for some quality time with his best friend.

"Hey, buddy, bummed because Donna kicked you out?"

"Yes. Don't feel bad. I'm not too crazy about spending time with you either."

Harvey took a seat at the table and helped himself to a glass of water. Harvey was sure they would be drinking stronger stuff later.

"Did you see Jessica?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she showed up two seconds after we got settled in the room," Harvey smiled. "Did she stop over to see you, too?"

"She made the rounds. She and Rachel had a long visit while I took care of James."

"The girls were fascinated by her. I think the only black person they ever saw was Robert. He, only briefly, when you brought him over when he and Laura were visiting you."

After a few moments silence, Harvey asked.

"So, what do we do?"

"Donna said you probably didn't finish your vows last night, so that is the first order of business."

"How does she know this? She worked on hers and I worked on mine while we sat at the table last night."

"Ok, let's hear them," Mike said. "As Best Man, I can't let you say something that will remotely offend your bride."

"I would rather wait until performance time," Harvey said laughing.

"Did you work on the Best Man speech that you couldn't give at the first wedding?" Harvey asked when they were done laughing.

"Yes, it is done and in the pocket of my tux. Ready and waiting for the reception!" Mike said lightly slapping the table with his palm just like when he slaps a file onto Harvey's desk and claims "Mission Accomplished!"

Then after a few more minutes silence between them, Harvey said, "You were kidding, right? Donna wanted me to work on my vows with you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. She said she will rehearse hers, too, with Rachel. I think they are going shopping later and then being sure that all their dresses fit or some female shit like that."

"Well, I hope we're doing something a little more interesting," Harvey said.

"Yeah, we are," Mike said laughing

So, as he had promised Donna, Mike helped Harvey with his vows.

Later that night, after sharing some bad room service all day, Harvey and Mike joined Marcus, Louis, Robert, and Jeff for a little late night carousing. Since they were all essentially married men, they took Harvey to a casino. The casino for which Mike had planned for them to visit was too far for a walk but was still only about a forty minute drive. Robert had hired a service to take them there.

Once again, Harvey worried about his brother and his gambling addiction. Marcus said he was on his best behavior and all the other guys beside Harvey were all looking out for Marcus. Louis decided he should be the gambler police and so forewarned Marcus that he could not get around him. Mike and Harvey had a bit of a laugh knowing that any gambler with an addiction could get by anybody.

"Don't worry, Louis. I promised my big brother not to spoil his wedding or my pseudo-reconciliation with Kate."

"See that you don't," Louis said waving a finger in Marcus' face.

Harvey and Marcus shared a good laugh.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the womenfolk had spent the day as most womenfolk do. Taking care of their children, shopping, and then finally it was time to confirm that everyone's dresses did not need late alterations. Donna claimed the air was different and she was afraid with all the food she had consumed her gown would not fit.

"Anyway, Bride's prerogative: you guys try on your gowns since I did not get to see them."

Rachel said, "Donna, I am sure all the dresses are fine."

"Ok, but don't complain if you all pop a button at the last minute."

MaryBeth suddenly said, "Ladies, I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning. Miss Jessica Pearson, here, (points out Jessica) has treated all of us to our hair being done and getting facials and nails done beginning at 1:00 pm."

"Jessica!" Donna exclaimed. "That's great but the wedding is at 4:00 pm. How is?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that, Donna. You've practically planned all this yourself, so why don't you just let me have my way."

"Ok," Donna said raising her hands up and shaping her mouth into an "o". "Far be it from me to argue with the mighty Jessica Pearson."

They all got a laugh out of that one and continued to drink their wine.

Troy who was one of the older children in the group as he was too young to stay with the men came out of the bathroom and said, "Aunt Donna, can I call me mum?"

"Of course, sweetie, where's your phone?"

"I left it in the suite with Grandma and Grandpa," he replied.

"Well, mine's is on the table. You can use it," Donna said as conversation resumed. To alleviate her curiosity, Donna took that opportunity to see how the twins were sleeping. They had had a big day out in the crisp October air, and everyone wanting to hold them and play with them. As she carefully stepped up to the cribs, she smiled as her two little cherubs were sound asleep. Both of them were on their backs with their arms outstretched. Their little faces so clean in repose. Donna stood and watched their little tummies breathe in and out as any mother does when checking on her children. She crept over to the third crib where James was asleep. He was so light in hair and eye color one wondered if he had gotten any of Rachel in him. He was also sound asleep. The other children like Hayley, Marcus, Jr., and MaryBeth's two sons were all playing a game in the other part of the suite.

On the way out, she noticed that Troy was sitting at the table by himself having just hung up with Charlotte.

"How's your mom and Mitchell?" Donna asked coming over to see how her nephew faired.

"They are good, Aunt Donna. I talked to Mitchell and Mom and both said everything was good in Seattle."

"Are you excited to see your dad on Wednesday?"

"Not really. He's not one who likes to do stuff like Mitchell and Uncle Harvey."

"So, what do you do when you're with him?"

"He buys me stuff. Introduces me to his latest girlfriend. Once in a while we go to a soccer match or ride "The Eye" in London."

"I'm glad you came, Troy. You're a big part of the wedding. You've got a reading which normally young men like you do not really want to do."

"I'm glad I came, too, Aunt Donna. I love you and Uncle Harvey and Lily and Mimi," Troy said as he came over and flung his arms around Donna as she sat at the table.

She kissed the top of his head and said, "We love you, too, Troy."

The rest of the night after Troy joined the other children in the other part of the room was spent as most women spend nights together. Talking about themselves, their emotions, their significant others or sometimes they just do a little men bashing.

After another couple of hours, Donna went to her phone and sat away from the crowd in her room. She knew that traditionally she was not to contact the groom before the wedding, but since when did she and Harvey ever do anything traditionally? They had been married for over a year now. This ceremony was for their families and so Donna could wear a "real" wedding dress. She hit Harvey's number and was amused that she had never changed it to read "Harvey Specter – husband" or to some other pet name for him. It still read "Harvey Specter – Work". She hit the number.

_"Hey…" Harvey answered._

"Hey…" Donna responded. "It's awfully quiet back there. Are you back from the casino already?"

_"Yeah, I won all their money including my brother's."_

"So, is it just you and Mike now?"

_"Yes. It sounds like you guys are still partying. It's loud," Harvey said trying to make sure he was heard above the din._

"Well, you know we're a bunch of rowdy girls when we start drinking," Donna quipped.

_"Donna," Harvey said._

"What Harvey?" Donna asked softly. "No. I know what you are going to ask but I broke tradition calling you. It's just one night."

_"I know. I miss you. I miss the girls."_

"I miss you, too. Hey, I just wanted to call to say I love you."

_"I love you, too. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight," Donna said softly and hung up to rejoin the party which seemed to become rowdier. _We are all going to have hangovers later for sure._

Donna woke to one of the twins' crying. Instinctively she figured it was Lily since she was normally the first one up and raring to go. As Donna sat up with a pain in her head, Rachel came over to her holding James and said, "I'll see to her."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Just hold James here," Rachel said handing her the baby after Donna sat up in bed.

James was looking more like Mike every day. What a baby face! He was a happy baby and Donna played with him making him laugh until Rachel brought Lily out to her.

"Here we go, mommy, Aunt Rachel changed Lily and now she's all clean!"

They traded babies.

"Thank you, Rache, but it shouldn't be long before Mimi's up."

"She's awake, Donna. She's just looking around."

"That's Mimi. She likes to laze around and look at her animals at home and then she'll have enough, turn over, and start to cry because she wants out."

"You really can tell your daughters apart without the birthmark, can't you?"

"I can. I really can. You know what is so surprising?" Donna asked.

Rachel shook her head while she carried James back to the breakfast table.

"So can Harvey. It's a wonderful thing."

"Harvey loves being a dad, doesn't he?"

"Yes, very much. Doesn't he Lilyput?" Donna asked Lily as she played "Little Piggy" with her toes.

"Lilyput?" Rachel asked.

"That's Harvey's nickname for Lily. I have no idea where he came up with it."

"What does he call Mimi?"

"Punkin."

"Pumpkin?" Rachel asked.

"No, not pumpkin but "P-u-n-k-i-n".

"Where did he get that from?"

Donna raised her shoulders. "I don't know."

Rachel finished feeding James his cereal. She looked at her phone.

"It's only 8:30 am. Can you believe that?"

"We only went to sleep three hours ago," Donna exclaimed fixing Lily in her arms. She got out of bed and went into the babies' room to retrieve Mimi who was starting to fuss.

"Hey, Harriet Specter!" Rachel called.

Donna came out of the room with a baby on each hip.

"Yes, Michelle Ross?" Donna answered with a smile.

"Did you ever think all those years ago when we made up those personas that we would ever be married to the men who belong to those names?"

"There was no doubt about you and Mike, but Harvey and me? Well, I'm just so happy it all worked out the way it was supposed to."

Rachel smiled. "It sure did."

_A few hours later…_

Harvey looked at himself in the full length mirror. He pulled at his bow tie and straightened his silver vest and cummerbund. He actually had butterflies in his stomach. He had had them before when he first proposed to Donna, but he fought through them and asked her to be his wife. This was totally different. Donna was his wife and mother of his children. Why was he so nervous?

"Harvey!" Mike called

"Harvey?" Mike asked coming up behind him in the mirror.

"What's going on?" Mike asked seeing a panicked look on Harvey's face in the mirror.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going to have a panic attack," Harvey admitted. "Don't you dare tell Donna about this."

"Harvey, it's just adrenaline. Donna married you already. I'm still not sure why…"

Harvey game him one of those reprimanding looks.

"You done?" Harvey asked in the mirror.

Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "Just joking. We all know why Donna married you for real last year."

Harvey said very softly into the mirror. "Because she loves me."

Just then Marcus came in with M.J. and Troy, "Let's go big brother. Your bride awaits. Probably your daughters, too."

"Thanks, Marcus."

"I know, Harvey. I know."

The women of the bridal party made a beautifully matched set of formally dressed chess pieces as they walked across the checkered square to the cathedral. Jessica had come to see Donna in her gown and to confirm that the beauticians were worth the money she had paid for them.

"Oh my God, Donna, you are so beautiful. You look virginal."

"Well, we know that's not the case," Donna quipped. "Our two cherubs in your arms prove that. They were not immaculately conceived."

Jessica laughed.

"I will get these two in their strollers and get to the church."

Donna looked in the full length mirror. Rachel was fussing around her laying out her chapel train on her silk sheath gown and laying her lace veil over her head and around her shoulders.

"Let me pin this on top so you don't lose it," Rachel said opening a bobby pin with her teeth and placing it on a strategic place on Donna's scalp.

Laura, Rachel's mom, had the joyous duty of taking care of her grandson, so Rachel could attend to Donna.

Donna's mom was already dressed and coiffed, so she helped Jessica with Lily and Mimi. After Lily and Mimi were both dressed in their formal dresses like their moms, Clara placed them in their stroller and wheeled them over to show their mother how pretty they looked.

Donna looked down and crouched down swinging her train out of the way.

"Don't you two look so pretty? Wait until daddy sees us!" Donna said as she softly touched their noses with her fingertip.

"Luckily I still had your Christening gown. I put Mimi in that one and then the newer dress I put on Lily. Both the bonnets are new," Clara clarified.

"Did you put them in different gowns so you would be able to tell them apart?" Donna asked.

"Of course, I did, dear. We can't strip them every time one needs something."

"It's ok, mom. I understand."

Clara was going to wheel the babies near the door but stopped in mid-step. She came back to the mirror standing behind Donna.

"I always knew you would make a beautiful bride," Clara said tearfully and placed Donna's veil a little more around her shoulders."

"Thanks, mom," Donna said and put her hand over mother's as it lay on her shoulder.

Donna now realized that she and Harvey did a good thing by having a wedding for their families. Nothing could beat the look in Clara's eyes. She only wished that Harvey's parents could be here as well. _Especially Lily as Donna thought of her ring now in the safekeeping with Kate being placed on the pillow for M.J. to take down the aisle._

Speaking of rings, she had a surprise for Harvey in his. She could not wait until he saw it.

Both factions of the wedding parties arrived at the cathedral. Donna and her bridesmaids and mother were all in the hallway waiting to go in. The big organ stashed somewhere in the gothic arches was going to play Lohengrin's Bridal March as tradition. Donna's dad came up to her dressed to the nines in his tuxedo with the blue cummerbund, vest and faux handkerchief in the breast pocket. He looked so handsome almost not her father.

"You look beautiful Donna," Jim Paulsen said as his tall daughter hugged him.

"Where are the twins?" Donna asked spotting her mother but without the stroller and the twins.

"Your friend Sheila has them. She's with your sister-in-law in the pews."

"Good."

"You should take a look at your husband. I've never seen a man so nervous."

Donna laughed. "Poor Harvey. There's no reason for him to be nervous. We already did the hard part last year."

"He's anticipating how you beautiful you are," James Paulsen said holding his arm out for Donna to take.

"Thanks, dad."

Soon Donna's tall red-haired mother was escorted to her seat by Troy. Sheila had come back to the vestry to be sure Lucy played her part. She was barely over a year old but very precocious and had done well when they rehearsed her. Besides, Hailey was there to guide her along. Both little girls looked so beautiful in their dark blue gowns and sprays of Baby's Breath in their hair. They sprinkled rose petals in their path up to the altar. Kate winked at her daughter as she went by and Hailey smiled as she saw her dad on the other side of the altar next to Uncle Harvey and Best Man Mike.

Louis was up there as well and when Lucy began to fuss because she ran out of flowers, Louis quickly picked her up and settled her by talking softly to her and having her look at all the people in the church. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and told her what a good job she did. Lucy smiled at her daddy and flung her little arms around his neck.

Everyone smiled at that.

Harvey had said hello to his own daughters and picked them up when Kate had wheeled them into the sanctuary. As he now stood at the altar, ramrod straight, anticipating his wife's appearance he thought he had not ever been this nervous before having to speak. Not even when he was a rookie ADA and litigated his first case in open court. _Why am I so nervous? We are already married. We have two children. Am I afraid she decided she had enough of me? Stop it Harvey. Donna loves you. You have loved her from the moment you touched her hand._

Next to walk down the aisle carrying the pillow with the rings tied to it was Marcus, Jr. looking very suave and debonair matching his father's burgundy colored cummerbund, vest, and faux breast pocket handkerchief. The pillow did not teeter one way or the other so steady was MJ. He smiled at his dad and Uncle Harvey as he walked. Both showed their pride in him.

Katrina walked down the aisle in her burgundy silk gown with a burgundy flower tucked in her blonde hair which was pulled up with tendrils hanging down in the back and on the sides framing her face. She winked at Gretchen who she had spotted near the front of the church on Harvey's side sitting with Alex Williams and his family who had cut it close getting reservations and flights on time to Tuscany.

Samantha was next. She looked elegant and sophisticated in her own burgundy silk gown and her own blonde hair fashioned much like Katrina's. She was not only a name partner LWWB but the COO of the firm as well.

_"I've got some big shoes to fill. Not only Harvey's but yours, too. You guys really did do us a disservice when you decided to leave," Samantha had told Donna the night before when they had finally had two seconds to catch up._

_ "By the way, you can have your old job back if you and Harvey ever decide to come back to New York."_

_"That's sweet, Samantha," Donna said giving her a hug. "I don't think that will be anytime soon." Donna had then regaled Samantha on her couture children's clothing business that Donna had started since she had moved to Seattle._

_ Samantha had been a tad disappointed but said, "Yeah, I didn't think we would get that lucky."_

Next was the Matron-of-Honor, Rachel, that no one would envision as a matron no matter how many doubletakes they made. Her dress was dark blue and matched Hailey and Lucy's on color. It was silk, though, and the style was the same as Katrina's and Samantha's. Rachel's hair was not up but down but she wore a blue lace veil much echoing Donna's white one.

Soon the flourishing of the organ music announced the arrival of the woman of the hour. Donna stood at the doors to the sanctuary with her arm through her father's and in her other she carried a large bouquet of mixed lilies in honor of Harvey's mother. The colors resembled a palette of pastel colors the favorite colors that Harvey's mom liked to paint with. Donna had heard Harvey tell her long deliberately forgotten stories of how he could watch his mom paint with the colors light purple, dark orange, cream white, and pinks of the palette she used. She had mentioned to him that they were her favorite because they were colors of lilies like her and her name. Different shades and shapes of the same person. Donna knew Harvey would recognize them when he saw them.

Quickly Donna took count of the four "Somethings" traditionally of a wedding to bring the bride and groom good luck. Donna's ring covered the Something Old and Something Blue because it was an heirloom with blue stones. Donna quipped the previous night that Harvey could cover the Something Old since he was not a "new" husband. She then said but he's a new Harvey in a way to which all the women in the room went "aww". Then Donna agreed that covering Something New was her gown and veil, which were entirely new, and Rachel's crystal drop earrings that Donna wore were her Something Borrowed.

As Donna stood at the door to the sanctuary with her father, her eyes were immediately drawn to Harvey who stood there looking nervous but handsome as ever. When he looked at her for this first time since the rehearsal, she could see tears standing in his big brown eyes and his smile that could light up a room and charm any woman in it.

When Harvey heard the music flourish, he snapped back into attention. The doors were opened and there she was standing on the arm of her father. _I am so glad we did this. Look at her. She grows more beautiful every day. She looks angelic. She looks like an older version of the girls all red hair and bright skin. I only wish mom and dad could be here._

He had mentioned that to Marcus the night before. All Marcus said to comfort Harvey's sadness in this one respect was: "They are Harvey. They are."

At the end of the aisle walk, Jim Paulsen placed his favorite daughter's hand in her husband's and then took a seat with his wife and grandbabies who were more fascinated with each other than what their parents were doing.

Donna wiped a tear that had escaped down Harvey's cheek.

"I'm the bride, Harvey. Don't cry."

"That's why I'm crying. You are more beautiful than our last wedding," he whispered. "Are those lilies in your bouquet?"

"Yes," Donna said surprised that her husband could recognize them. "All the flowers are lilies. All shapes and colors. I thought you should feel your mom is here in spirit if not in person."

"You remembered my story."

"I remember everything. Now let's get married again. I think the priest is getting impatient."

The elderly priest interjected. "No. Whenever you're ready."

The time flew through the first part of the ceremony. Soon the standard vows were said but before they exchanged their rings the priest interjected.

"Before the final giving of rings and lighting of the candle, Harvey and Donna wanted to say their own vows as well." The priest took a seat and pointed to Harvey to go first.

He took Donna's hand and held out took her rings from the pillow that M.J. held. One of the items he purchased with his winnings from the casino the previous night was a gold wedding band. He was planning to have it engraved as soon as they got back to Seattle. In the meantime, he cherished Donna's expression when he placed not only her familiar gold ring with the bluestone but a perfect gold band with it on her finger. He said this:

"Donna, I read these words in a book that my father told me to read many years ago, but I think these words sum up what you mean to me:

_"But the fierceness of desire, the real heat of a passion long continued and withering _

_ up the soul of a man is the craving for identity with the woman that he loves. He _

_ desires to see with the same eyes, to touch with the same sense of touch to hear with _

_ the same ears, to lose his identity, to be enveloped, to be supported. …There is no _

_ man, who loves a woman that does not desire to come to her for the renewal of _

_ his courage, for the cutting asunder of his difficulties…..we are all so alone, we_

_all so need from the outside the assurance of our own worthiness to exist."_

All that means is that ever since I met you, you always pointed me in the right direction and you always picked me up whenever I was laid low.

_"For every man there comes at last a time of life when the woman who then sets her_

_ seal upon his imagination has set her seal for good."_

That quote, to me, means that you are the only woman for me and that I finally knew it.

I love you, Donna, and will be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

He placed his Grandmother's ring on her finger and fit it in front of the new shiny gold band.

Donna was so overwhelmed with love for this man, she had to wipe a tear away because she had not expected anything so lavish as a quote from a book. As far as she knew the only books he had ever read were law books and those he only read when he was forced!

The priest said, "Donna, it's your turn now."

"Harvey, I searched through Shakespeare's sonnets to find one that would fit how much I love you. The one I chose was Sonnet 75."

Donna took Harvey's hand and the ring from the pillow that M.J. was holding. She slipped it on his finger and holding his hand recited from memory:

_"So are you to my thoughts as food to life, or as sweet-season'd showers are to the_

_ the ground; And for the peace of you I hold such strife as 'twixt a miser and his wealth_

_ is found. Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon doubting the filching age will steal_

_ his treasure; Now counting best to be with you alone, then better'd that the world_

_may see my pleasure: Sometime all full with feasting on your sight, _

_ And by and by clean starve for a look; possessing or pursuing no delight, _

_ Save what is had, or must from you be took._

_ Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day, or gluttoning on all, or all away."_

"Let me translate," Donna said as everyone laughed including Harvey who obviously had no clue what she was trying to tell him.

"Your love is nourishment to my heart and soul as food is to sustain life or rain is to the ground. For the part that I have of you can be stolen with time so as a miser with his treasures I want only to be with you and to have you to myself as other interests and needs take you elsewhere away from me. All I want is to have you love me and whatever you give to me I will always want more. Echoing my original vow to you: "I'll never have enough time with you."

I love you, Harvey. I am yours and always will be."

She slipped the ring all the way onto his hand. It fit better this time as had he had been wearing it for a year. Harvey shook his hand out as if it was uncomfortable.

"It feels different," he mentioned to Donna.

"Later look inside," she said.

The priest took over:

"Now with the exchange of rings and blessing this union. Please light the unity candle." Donna and Harvey stepped to the side of the altar and each taking a switch took light from the smaller candles and together lit the one large one in the middle symbolizing that two had become one.

Donna and Harvey both stepped back in front of the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife."

Harvey smiled to the side, "I've been waiting all day for this."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and lovingly. Donna held him tight and caressed his head as she normally did loving the feel of his skin and loving the scent of him. She had longed to turn over last night and feel him next to her. Over a year sleeping in the same bed had not lessened the thrill of it.

The Mass part of the ceremony was happening now. Here is where Troy was to read as well as MaryBeth and Louis. Although Louis was Jewish, he had married lapsed Catholic Sheila who had informed him of the finer aspects of a semi-Catholic mass. Neither Harvey nor Donna were religious but being that some biblical readings were necessary to the mass, they decided to go with the standards.

Troy, looking dapper and adult, walked proudly to the side pulpit and read I Corinthians 13 1:

_ "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth"_

Donna and Harvey happened to hear a baby make a sound. They looked at one another because it sounded like one of theirs. They looked behind them at Clara, Jim, and the twins. Lily was looking around, but Mimi was sound asleep. However, the baby that was starting to make a fuss was James who was wiggling in Laura's arms. Laura, unfortunately, left the sanctuary with a James who had had about enough and wanted to get on with the day.

The next reading was from MaryBeth who was very happy to participate in the mass for her cousin's wedding. She read from Ephesians 5:25-33

_" _**_Ephesians 5:25-33:_**_ Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her, that he might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word, so that he might present the church to himself in splendor, without spot or wrinkle or any such thing, that she might be holy and without blemish. In the same way husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. For no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as Christ does the church."_

Louis walked up to the side pulpit next. He put down his paper and looked around before leaning back on the lectern.

"Before I say the Marriage Prayer, I just want to say how happy I am that Harvey and Donna wanted me and my family to be a part of their second wedding since we could not be there as our daughter was being born. I have never known two people that belonged together more than Donna and Harvey. Mazeltov!"

_"Now back to the Christian part of the ceremony," Louis quipped to all congregation who laughed._

_"Lord, help us to remember when we first met and the strong love_

_that grew between us, to work that love into practical things so_

_nothing can divide us._

_We ask for words both kind and loving and heart always ready to_

_ask for forgiveness as well as forgive._

_Dear Lord, we put our marriage into Your hands." Amen."_

At this juncture, the priest stood up and the chairs were removed from the altar and the congregation stood. The priest turned to the married couple again and said, "Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Harvey Specter."

The organ hidden somewhere in that Gothic structure began the triumphant flourish of the departing song. However, after being handed her bouquet, Donna and Harvey took the stroller with the twins and departed down the long aisle. They both thought the babies had had enough attention from other people. Besides, Harvey and Donna wanted a few moments with them before the Paulsens swept them away with them for the night as promised.

The reception started promptly at 7:00 pm with the announcement of the attendants and then ending with the presentation of the Bride and Groom. Harvey brushed birdseed out of his hair as the couple departed the church doors with birdseed thrown for them.

As Harvey held tight to his bride's arm, he said to her, "Don't you think that tradition is a little redundant? We've already multiplied by two!"

Donna just smiled and laughed. "The great Harvey Specter knows wedding traditions and what they mean!"

"I've been in a lot of weddings, Donna."

"Now you've starred in yours twice,"

Harvey smiled.

Food was served and the head table with one or two irritated babies was doing their best not to spill drinks and food on their formal dresses. Donna had Mimi on her lap while Harvey tried to eat and Sheila had Lily and was showing her to Lucy who was throwing a jealous fit. So, Donna left the had table and took Lucy and while carrying Mimi danced with Lucy who thought her Godmother was a lot of fun."

"Trade babies?" Sheila said and gave Lily to Donna who was still on the dance floor and Sheila stayed on there too. Lily decided she didn't like her mom's veil and grasped it in her little hand until she had pulled it from Donna's hair. At that point, Harvey took charge and gathered Lily in his arms and talked to Mimi while Sheila held her. Lucy tugged at Uncle Harvey and he crouched down to play with her simultaneously.

"Look at this. The man's attraction to women knows no age limit," Louis said as he looked down and saw what a fun time Lucy was having with her Uncle Harvey.

"Flaunt it if you got it," Harvey said in his old cocky swagger to Louis.

"Thanks buddy," Harvey eventually said to Louis. They hugged with their respective daughters in their arms and then Sheila handed him Mimi.

"Congratulations again! Be back in a minute."

Donna came back and she took Mimi from Harvey.

Then each parent carrying a twin proceeded to the dance floor and took a twirl in a family dance.

Later on, Jessica was seen going to the stage. It was well known that Jessica was an outstanding lawyer, however, not many people knew she had had a fantastic singing voice.

When the band leader announced her, she said:

"I bet the last person most of you want to see up here is me. However, live with it!"

Everyone laughed and Jessica smiled as she had command of the room.

"I just want to say one more time Congratulations to Harvey and Donna. They have already multiplied as you can see by two! However, I wanted to sing an old song which I heard once when I was a young girl. I think it fits these two. I know I'm not the first one to know this but this song I think fits what happened between Harvey and Donna from the moment they met. It's called "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face".

Jessica began in her full resonant voice:

"_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
The moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and empty skies, my love  
_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
_

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
And felt you heart so close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
It would last till the end of time, my love  
It would last till the end of time  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face, your face_

It was an intimate song, for sure, but Jessica had known Harvey from when she plucked him out of the mailroom and Donna she knew when Harvey would not return to the firm without her by his side. Jessica stepped off the bandstand and said her goodbyes to Harvey and Donna and all her other friends as she needed catching her plane back to the States. Of course, she promised to visit them in Seattle. Jeff who had accompanied her also wished them all well. He was staying one more night as his flight had bumped him as he was a last minute passenger on the way over.

The rest of the night had been a great party. At 11:00 pm the only two left dancing on the dance floor in each other's arms was the bride and groom.

Donna lifted her head from Harvey's shoulder as their circle was become slower and slower.

"Hey, aren't you tired?"

"Yes, but I'm not that tired. How about we pay these guys so we can go up to our room?" Harvey whispered in Donna's ear.

"Sure. They have already been paid. My father thought we should have a few minutes on the dance floor by ourselves. They took the twins with them. They left about an hour ago."

"I know. I kissed the girls goodnight. They are going to forget who I am," Harvey moaned.

"Never," Donna comforted.

"Say did you look inside your wedding band?" Donna said placing little kisses along his jawline.

"No, I didn't."

"Well then let's blow this joint and go upstairs," Donna whispered taking his ear lobe between her teeth gently indicating just a bit of what she wanted to do with her husband once they were alone.

Harvey could not drag his wife fast enough out of the room.

Bibliography:

Harvey's Vows quote taken from:Ford, Madox, F.; The Good Soldier; orig pub 1915 by The Bodley Head; London; latest publication Dover 2001 pg 68 paragraph 1 and 3.

Donna's Vows: Shakespeare, William: Sonnets taken from electronic version of Public Domain Etext _Sonnet 75._

McColl, E; Song: _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face; _recorded and made famous by Roberta Flack 1972


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi Folks! Here is the final chapter of the fic I started almost right after 9/25/19. Darvey wedding day. Anyhow, this chapter is or could be considered M. Just a warning. I wasn't going to write this chapter and just leave it where I ended Chapter 31 but this is Harvey and Donna Two beautiful people. Anyhow, thank you to all who have read and liked or favorited or followed. I loved writing this. Please R&R. Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Little One

Chapter 32

Donna and Harvey laughing all the way ran to the elevator from the reception room. Looking much younger than his years, Harvey grasped and pulled Donna's hand who had to carry her veil and the train of her gown to make sure she did not step on the delicate material in her joyful haste.

"Wait up, hot shot!" Donna laughed as her heart was so filled with happiness she could burst. The last two days had felt like she was a princess in her own fairy tale. She loved the look in Harvey's eyes and the smile that seemed to never leave his face. She was also eager to have her way with him since they were to have as long as they wanted before reality set in and they became loving parents of two baby girls once again.

Harvey pulled her into the elevator. It was only the two of them. Harvey pulled Donna against him. They were breathless with their efforts to get to their suite as soon as their swift feet would allow them. Harvey's tux was quite undone. His bowtie was undone, off, and sticking out of his pants pocket. His vest was still tightly buttoned but his shirt was undone now to the third button as Donna who pressed against him so tightly in the elevator continued to unbutton him as she kissed his lips and every piece of skin she uncovered.

"Ooo, I have been waiting for this," Donna said.

"Me, too," Harvey said and kissed her back letting his hands ruffle the satin covering her long body.

"God, I want you…wife!" Harvey added the last little bit to hear Donna giggle and smile during their kiss. He loved calling her that. She was his in more than name in more than duty. He had been in love with her for so long and in the last year since he had proposed spontaneously, and they were married. The first time was truly for them. He knelt down and kissed the exposed cleavage. Her breasts were so white with tightly spaced freckles on the upper part of each breast.

The elevator opened.

"We're here," Donna announced locking lips with Harvey as he stood to walk out of the elevator and into their room.

Their room was a short walk from the elevator. This time, Donna, radiant with joy pulled Harvey along behind her while they hurried to their room. At the door, Donna pulled her husband to her who deeply pressed her into the door. As he nibbled at her ear and suckled at her neck and fumbled for the magnetic card key in his pocket.

"Here, let me," Donna said fumbling with her own hands brushing Harvey's tight crotch. "Can't wait to get you in there."

She found it and turning around while Harvey brushed her hair away from her shoulder decided to feed his desire by kissing almost each freckle which peppered her shoulders. He bit her neck with a love bite and engulfed her in his arms tightly.

"Come on, Donna, I'm going to take you right here just like this. I don't care who sees it."

Donna laughed. "I might take you up on this, but this…(giggle) is a family hotel."

Harvey laughed back. "I still don't care. Come on, woman."

Donna was laughing heartily and loudly, and her hands could not quite run the card through the reader in the doorknob steadily.

"Harvey, hold up," she said placing one of her hands over his as it held her waist tightly.

"I love you and want you, but we have to get the door open."

"I said I don't care," Harvey continued to say giggling himself.

Donna turned around and then said. "Presto, mister, push me against this door and take me to bed."

With that invitation, no man could resist Donna let alone her husband who had been in love with her for nearly 15 years and marrying her last year had only made his joy and the fact that she had loved him for as long.

Harvey pushed her against the bed as she had invited. The door burst open and they fell right onto the large bed. Harvey landed on top and kicked the door shut with his long legs. They had been kissing, fondling, and touching every part of each other as if they had not been together for a lifetime.

Harvey removed himself from her and stripped as Donna watched. He threw his jacket on the chair. Then smiling his Cheshire Cat smile undid the vest which left his shirt hanging on by one button. Donna rose then and smoothed off his shirt and hung on to his neck while kissing it and rubbing it with her forehead finding his scent so intoxicating. Her nipples were hard, and her panties were wet with the need to feel him back between her legs. His clean shaven face and lips were swollen with her kisses. His body was flush with response to her desire. After his shirt was flung to the four winds, Donna worked his boxers and pushed her hand inside to feel him hard as a rock. He tried to help, but Donna shook her head and her passion heavy lidded green eyes revealed no, and she smoothed them down herself having him step out of them. His shoes and socks had disappeared in the doorway.

The room was lit only by a night light somewhere in the kitchen area. The night was pitch black. The darkness made the familiar sensuous journey of discovering each other made that more sensuous and mysterious. Harvey moaned as his wife's hands found his buttocks and cupped him there as he could feel the wetness of her mouth encompass his girth. He touched her hair tangling it more with his encouragement and increasing feel of her wetness sucking him in and drawing him more into her. He rocked just a little. He moaned as she went faster and deeper into her throat. He withdrew when he was close preferring to finish when he was deep inside between her legs.

"Donna," Harvey croaked out swallowing hard. His hands drew her up to her full height. Never taking their eyes from one another, Donna came closer to Harvey and whispered in his ear. "Let me strip for you now." Laying a gentle kiss on his jawline as she stepped back.

"Wait," Harvey said as he signaled as Donna watched him walk near the far window and draw the curtains back. Tuscany wore lights in the valley and additional soft light now poured into the room.

"Come here," Harvey said beckoning Donna with his voice and hand. She couldn't resist him now if she wanted to.

While he watched Donna walk to him, he swiftly went past her and took all the blankets and sheets from the large bed. He lay the pillows on the floor his erection never softening during his labor of love.

"I want to see you strip for me. I want to take you in the moonlight." Harvey said. At her silent question that they may be cold, he assured her with a deep kiss and a silent shake of his hand. _Not if our lives depend on it he thought._

Donna did as she was bid. When she got to the window, she could feel the chill and all she wanted was to be wrapped in Harvey's arms, and him buried deep inside her. Donna could already see goosebumps all over Harvey's shoulders as he stood in the moonlight pouring from the window waiting for her to come to him so she could love him with her body and soul in married ecstasy again.

Harvey watched as Donna took his hand and stepped barefoot onto the makeshift bed underneath moonlight. He watched as she reached back behind her and undid the one hook which kept the shimmering ivory satin attached to her body. Once the hook was unlatched the satin caught the light and slipped from Donna's body in one shimmering pool at her feet. Harvey was shocked to see that his wife had no bra hiding her beautiful breasts from his view. He moved closer to touch them loving the sight of them more since she had the children how large they were and how dark her nipples still were. He came close to Donna and brushed the nipples gently with his hand feeling the hardness of the nipples. He heard quick hiccup of breath as Donna pressed into his hand.

She whispered, "Be gentle with your play. They are a bit tender," she said as he crouched down in front of her taking her right breast with his mouth.

"I know," he responded. She was still breastfeeding the twins although not as much and sometimes her nipples were sore. As he took her breast into his mouth and suckled there, he could feel they were soft under their firmness, but he let his mouth suck gently without a sound. Donna looked down and saw Harvey's golden head playing the supplicant to her. Although her body was growing chill even with his ministrations below, Donna loved the feel of his tongue on her body. Her heart beat so loud she felt it would come out of her chest and she started to shiver.

Harvey stopped once he felt her goose flesh. He loved her body. All the time, anytime. His head returned to her face. He drew her mouth onto his and their tongues caressing the inside of each other's mouth. Harvey could still taste the champagne with which they toasted. Donna still tasted Harvey's mouth and the scotch he had imbibed. Each tongue stroke and kiss with their fevered hands in desperate pursuit of satisfaction heightened every feeling and nerve ending standing at attention.

Harvey gently guided Donna toward the bed below her feet. She lay down on her back as Harvey gently removed the white panties the only piece of clothing still between them. He smoothed them off. As he rolled a little bit he kissed each piece of her skin exposed. Her long beautiful legs showing white in the moonlight. He rolled her panties as far as her knees and kissed each the tender skin of each open thigh loving the feel of having his lips and head tucked between the scented folds.

_Writhe beneath me. Pull my hair. Oh My God, Donna! I'm going to come before I'm even inside you. Harvey said to himself as he could feel Donna's restlessness. His own erection was still rock hard even ready to jettison as soon as he was buried inside her._

Harvey pulled her panties down a little more. Donna removed one foot from them leaving the panties attached to one leg which Harvey swiftly stripped and threw behind him to lay with the shimmering pool which was Donna's wedding gown.

_That's it! Donna said to herself silently biting her lip as Harvey's fingers felt warm and probing inside her. She could feel his warmth partially on top of her. Yes! His thumb hit her clitoris and she nearly bucked him off her because she felt bereft of his warmth around her and inside her._

"Now, Harvey, now," Donna begged.

Harvey groaning and burying his head in her neck gently pushed inside her and felt her hips meet his. Donna's legs were wide to accommodate him welcoming his girth filling her and moving with her.

They moved as one. Harvey pushing inside and Donna rising to meet him. Every part of them touched. The rhythm increased and Harvey held her waist and took her up with him as he impaled her as she straddled him now. Their body heat causing the temperature between them to rise until it raised condensation on the window behind them clouding the chilly moonlight shining in now.

_I'm slowing because I want to love you in another way. Not done with me yet my beautiful wife._

He was still rock hard and came away out of her only having released some precum which Donna gently took from the head of his erection and lay down with her thighs wide open and rubbed it on her clit watching Harvey's eyes all the while_. _Her womanhood shining with moisture in the moonlight invited Harvey to feel her against his mouth. He was like a thirsty man and wanted to slake his thirst inside her body.

He lay down with his head between her legs and began to drink.

_Oh, Harvey! Shake your tongue inside me. Kiss me. My legs are shaking I can't feel the ground any longer the way you hold me._

_ "Husband," Donna addressed him verbally as she could hear the sounds his mouth made against her folds and against that strange knot of nerves at the apex of her labia. I want to enclose you in every part of me. "I'm almost there, Harvey. Please I want you inside me when I do come."_

Harvey looked up at Donna's flushed skin and saw her large eyes dark in the soft moonlight from the window. His arms held her trembling thighs with soft skin surrounding his head as she had beckoned him to stop. He lifted his "sex" eyebrow instinctively knowing where he was supposed to be.

Harvey slithered up Donna's smooth soft body his erection now lined up where his mouth was. They lay now her breasts to his chest. She closed her thighs encasing Harvey and crossed her ankles around his back. "Please Harvey!" Donna begged with every nerve ending heightened as her legs shook from the ministrations of his mouth.

He smiled his mischievous smile loving that she was under his spell and he under hers.

"You ready?" He asked in a whisper as he continually nudged her neck with his nose feeling her start to warm and sweat under his hand loving the scent of her-one hundred percent feminine and one hundred percent his.

"Where are we going?" She managed to ask simultaneously as Harvey turned them over. Donna suddenly kneeled over her husband and finally she slowly took all of him into herself. She was spread so wide now that her legs shook, and she could feel his shakiness in Harvey's fevered hands over her breasts and pulling her close so her long red tresses looking black in the moonlight covered his face as a curtain. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her. His tongue still probing and feeling hers in return.

"I love you, Donna, so very much. Love me now," Harvey said with a cry to his voice which Donna heard and knew how close he was. She walked her hands backwards over his chest but never letting go and rocked feeling him sliding inside and sliding out the friction driving him to look away and firm his jaw. Donna massaged his chest and then as she was getting closer and the rhythm was faster she leaned hard on his chest and bounced and then she slowed down.

Just when Harvey could not stand it anymore he flipped Donna over on her back again. He slipped out. She was so slick he immediately thrust back deep inside her. _She's so open and I feel it. She's coming soon._

Donna gritted her teeth and held Harvey as close to her as possible. They were one. He connected not only physically to deep inside but spiritually. Donna actually cried and stroked Harvey's wet neck as his thrusts were sweetly plummeted as deep as he could get.

Finally, Harvey jettisoned his semen into his wife. His hands had never stopped. He was half laying, half kneeling with his member buried deep. Donna massaged his neck with her fervent hands. He brushed her breasts with his other hand. He lay on the one side and plied her nipple between his two fingers. They both panted as they had reached the peak together and began the plunge to afterglow together.

Donna turned to her side with Harvey still half inside her. Their arms and legs were crossed over each other. Once Harvey got his breath, he stroked Donna's warm cheek where he felt the tears that escaped. He frowned and said, "I love you, Donna. Nothing will ever change how much in love I am with you."

Donna bit her lip and then turned them to kiss Harvey's palm feeling his wedding ring embedded on his finger. It reminded her that he had not looked inside his ring at the engraving she had had specially done.

"I bet you didn't look inside your ring," she whispered breathily, dreamily, still coming down from her orgasm stroking his jaw and softly kissing his lips, forehead, eyelids and any empty part where she could fill with her love.

He rose from their warm makeshift bed to take the ring over to the window where the chilly October air made him think twice before he didn't take a blanket with him. Donna, with her hair mussed and tangled from their lovemaking sat up and clasped her knees she felt his semen escape from her knowing that later his scent will still linger on her and constantly remind her that he was hers. A fleeting thought went through her mind as she knew it had gone through his. She knew she was close to ovulation again. She hoped and did not hope that, perhaps, they had made another baby Specter tonight.

"Can you read it in that light?" Donna asked.

"It says, "I'll always dream of you" Love your wife 9/25/19.

Harvey was speechless because he felt the same way about her. He had always dreamed about her. Every time someone left him and when she left him to work for Louis every sleeping dream and some of the daydreams as well focused on his need of all of her. Then he would wake up with a terrible empty feeling as he looked around and know that all of her was a dream. He smiled at his wife as he saw her sitting up with a sheet around her legs holding them to her chest.

"What's so funny?"

"This is what I was going to engrave in your new wedding band when I got it back home."

Donna smiled and tilted her head. "That's nice to know. Really?"

She watched as he came back to their makeshift bed. The perspiration from their activity glistening in the small light. She opened the sheet for him to join her and then they both pulled the duvet over both of them. The thick blanket that lay beneath him was mussed and warm.

They lay facing one another and Harvey put out two fingers to brush a few red strands from her forehead. Harvey swallowed hard and his eyes drank in all of her knowing she was still real. That there loving each other was real. He would never tire of it. Then focusing his gaze onto her beautiful face, he smiled.

"Yes, I was always dreaming of you. Especially when you left me to go work for Louis. I dreamed one morning that I was just finished taking a shower. I put on my blue velour robe, and I looked behind me in the mirror. I saw your red tresses pop up. You lay tangled in my sheets and your face looked as if to ask me, 'Where did you go?' Then you caught my eye and smiled the most seductive smile. I then threw the towel to the floor and wanted nothing more than to get back in bed with you when the whole dream turned into a nightmare."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry," Donna soothed and stroked his face and scooted closer until his arms completely enclosed her.

"I looked back around to join you and here you were lying in Travis Tanner's arms. He had the smuggest look on his face and you smiled as if you said: 'Too bad, Harvey.' I don't want to dream of you to end like that ever again."

Donna smiled and said, "Did you ever have a good dream of me?"

"Sure did. One of them came true."

"Let me guess. The night you came to my apartment after you were exonerated," Donna said brushing his cheek with her hand. She scooted closer to him turning him over.

"How about we make some more dreams happen, husband," Donna said as she lay now full length on top of Harvey. She felt his arms hold her tight. Their bodies were warm against each other and Harvey felt his erection become hard once again.

They kissed and the loving arc started all over again.


End file.
